Mammetum and Erra
by DuShuZhi
Summary: COMPLETE! Things heat up between the Ministry and AWG and Jenny and Draco.The world needs a hero so who's it going to be.A Boy Who Lived or a Man Who Survived? Second in the Uncharnel series.
1. Swimming in Memories

_**"From Cradle To Grave" - Glasseater**  
we are born then we start to experience...  
with experience we begin to age  
we grow old  
we look back into our days growing up  
then we die  
i wonder what it would feel like to die with someone  
or at least something other than yourself  
when the light in your eyes burn out  
and you are looking at your life expeditions in rewind...  
how many times did you go out  
on a limb to try and prove  
what you truly wanted to accomplish  
(think about that and remember this)  
we are born alone  
and we leave this world alone  
so grab hold of your life and run it dry  
live life at your fullest capacity  
leave no stone unturned  
so when its your time to pass  
the term regret will bear no consequence  
risks will make it all worth it  
this will make it all worth it_

_I'm my own God_

_And I control my own universe_

_We can be royalty in our own castle_

_I'll be your king_

_And I'll leave the queen's crown up for grabs_

_Just make sure you can deal with how I choose to live my life_

A SHORT PROLOGUE

There is no better feeling then flying. At least none that I can think of as I make pass after pass over the Quidditch pitch, diving and turning with ease. The sun is shining brightly and the warmth feels nice on my skin.

In the air I am free and there's nothing better than being free. Flying is something I'm naturally good at and I'm not afraid to show it. There are so few things that make me stand out from my title, The Boy Who Lived. What kind of title is that anyway? Why don't they just name me The Boy Who Didn't Die Through Some Miraculous Twist of Fate? I suppose that would be too long.

As I make another pass I notice a girl flying up to meet me. Her long, black hair is flowing out behind her and she has the prettiest green eyes. I feel as if I recognize her from somewhere but I can't seem to remember where exactly. She's riding a strange looking broom. I can't make out the name of it from here and I decide to ask her about it. She appears to be older than me, probably a seventh year.

"You okay?" I ask. She smiles at me but appears to be somewhat surprised by my presence. Perhaps she thought the pitch would be empty. I give her a warm and friendly smile but she still seems quite tense. "I didn't think anyone else was out here," I admit sheepishly.

"Why don't I get the practice snitch out and we can play a seeker's game?" I ask with a grin and she nods in reply. I fly down to the shed and take out the practice snitch. On my way back toward her she whispers something to herself but I can't make it out. I think about inquiring about her broom but for some reason it doesn't seem important anymore.

The game doesn't last very long. The girl tries her best to keep up with me and her broom is rather fast, but she can't catch me as I make sharp turns and terrifying dives. After a few minutes I spot the snitch and I catch it easily. It makes me feel deliriously happy and I wave it over my head, whooping in triumph.

"You did very well," I offer as I hover next to the girl, "It was a good game."

"I was awful," the green-eyed girl replies with a snort, "and you were amazing."

"Well I am the new Seeker for Gryffindor," I state proudly. I study her reaction, hoping that I don't sound to full of myself.

"I know," she replies with a grin, "I hear you're the youngest seeker in a century."

I laugh merrily as I fly back toward the shed to return the snitch. The girl follows along behind me and I realize that she still hasn't introduced herself and I haven't introduced myself either. A sudden bout of shyness takes me over and I decide that she can introduce herself first.

"Do you like it here at Hogwarts?" she asks hesitantly as we walk towards the castle.

"I love it here," I reply happily, "Hogwarts is my home and all my friends are here."

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

"More then I've ever had in my life," I state with a nod, "There's Hagrid, he was my first friend and Ron and Hermione. And I get along pretty well with the rest of the Gryffindors. What house are you in?" She pauses mid-step and I wonder what makes her so nervous.

"I'm not a student," she explains hastily, "I'm just visiting." I nod in understanding as we approach the castle. "My name's Jenny by the way." And my stomach suddenly feels strange at the sound of her name.

"Harry," I offer as I motion to myself, "and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you as well," she says merrily, "and it was a pleasure watching you trounce me at Quidditch too." I can't help but laugh at her comment and soon Jenny is laughing as well.

"Maybe you'll be a professional someday," she adds abruptly.

Her comment bothers me for some reason I can't quite understand but the feeling causes me to turn away from her. The sky suddenly begins to fill with dark clouds and I can hear thunder off in the distance. I shiver as the wind becomes cold.

"I think I should get going," I state in a low tone, no longer wishing to stay outside with the strange girl. I take off toward the castle and I can hear her calling out behind me but I don't turn around. Soon I am back in the castle and on my way up to Gryffindor tower to see what everyone else is up to.

Flying is fun but it can get rather lonely. My stomach was still feeling a little queasy and my robes suddenly felt horribly uncomfortable. Perhaps being around friendly faces would make the feeling go away.

I tell the Fat Lady the password and she allows me inside. Ron and Hermione are sitting near the fire. They are discussing the recent break-in at Gringotts as I approach. The queasiness in my stomach remains but now a feeling of dread joins it. I feel as if something bad is going to happen. I feel as if things are going to change.

"Hey mate!" Ron exclaims happily, obviously relieved to see me. Hermione can be a bit much at times. "How about a game of chess?" he asks with a smile and I can't help but laugh.

"Sure," I reply, "but I don't know why you want to play against me, you know I always lose." Ron considers my words for a moment and he almost appears thoughtful which takes me by surprise. Ron doesn't usually like to think much.

"I like playing chess with you," he explains slowly, "because you still play even though you know you'll lose."

"That's true," Hermione states as she pulls out a very thick and heavy book, "and you even smile and laugh when you lose." I sit across from Ron on one of the common room couches and he pulls out his old wizard's chess set.

Perhaps they're right; I do enjoy playing even if I know I'll lose. But it's not the game that I enjoy and it's not losing that I enjoy, it's the moment that brings me happiness. Just being with my friends, laughing and playing games, that's what I truly enjoy and I'll lose as many times as it takes to be able to keep on playing.

The queasiness in my stomach seems to disappear and I push away all of the foreboding thoughts in my mind. They're still there, buried somewhere deep inside and for now that's where they will remain. A little while longer, that's all I want. A few more hours, a few more days or weeks for things to remain unchanged and I'll happily lose as many times as it takes.

-

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. Did I disclaim enough?**


	2. Strange Bedfellows

_Standing like a sore thumb, out,  
notice your image is different.  
Traits that change, it's just too quick,  
follow on clues and guess what, that's what, it's like.  
Follow your ups and downs,  
it's safe to say that I can't tell._

October 2nd 11PM Sunday

Sandanski, Bulgaria

My eyes remained glued to my watch as we headed out of Sandanski under the cover of darkness. As we walked out of town I pressed the small button on the side and the face glowed a pale blue. Beads of sweat began to collect on my brow and I wiped them away quickly. I watched the milliseconds speed by and began my countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2...

"I don't see why we can't shrink our things," Draco whined loudly. Khalida hushed him immediately and he glared at her. "Well, I don't," he added in a whisper, "My bags are heavy and my back is killing me.

"Furthermore," he continued, "I don't understand why we didn't take advantage of one of the many spas in town. Just imagine how good that would have felt on our aching joints."

"Time?" Khalida asked with a smirk and I sighed in resignation.

"Just one second more," I hissed at Draco, "All you had to do was keep quiet for one second more." Draco gave me a confused look as the dark-haired, red-eyed vampire held a palm out toward me.

"Um…how much is 10 galleons in dollars?" I asked hesitantly.

"I have no idea," Khalida replied and her smirk only grew as my jaw dropped.

"So I could owe you like a thousand dollars or more?" I asked and Khalida only shrugged in reply.

"What are you two going on about?" Draco huffed. My mouth snapped shut in an instant but Khalida was itching to explain.

"I bet Jenny 10 galleons that you couldn't go five minutes without complaining once we left town," Khalida explained, "If you would have kept your mouth shut for just a second more she would have won."

"I wasn't whining!" Draco exclaimed.

"Shhhhh…" Khalida and I both hissed at the same time. Draco gave us an offended look before hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder and stalking away.

"Well I wasn't," Draco whispered loudly and we shushed him again.

We'd been in Bulgaria for over a week now with no sign of the Dementors. I'd kept up my attempts at calling out to them but was only answered with a faint whispering in the back of mind. As we headed across the country the whispers became louder around Sandanski, a city in Bulgaria known for its mineral springs.

At nine we had gone to bed, well, Draco and I had gone to sleep while Khalida went out for…a bite to eat when suddenly I was awoken by a loud voice in my ear. I had jumped out of bed immediately while scaring Draco and Khalida half to death, no pun intended. Immediately the voice had lowered to a whisper once again and some force deep inside compelled me to leave Sandanski. The Dementors were close; I could feel it in my very skin.

I could see Draco's blonde head swaying back and forth in the darkness in front of me as Khalida glided along beside me. Suddenly Draco came to a halt and began shivering uncontrollably. He turned around and walked back towards us and I could see steam escaping from his mouth.

"They're close," I stated softly as the whispers became less faint. The word that they were chanting was almost recognizable now and the hair rose on the back of my neck as it repeated over and over inside my head.

"_Master, master, master…" _the voice whispered over and over. Soon more voices joined the first and it felt like an army calling out to me.

"Maybe you should have stayed in town," I said as I gave Draco a concerned look. He shook his head violently but continued to shiver and shake.

"It's a little late for that," Khalida stated as she pointed off into the distance. I squinted to try and make out what the vampire was seeing but all I could see was black.

"Holy shit," Khalida exclaimed in a whisper. That scared me more than anything. Khalida usually refrains from swearing and has explained to me many times how it is beneath her to use such vulgar language. I focused on where she was pointing once again and this time I saw something.

"Holy fucking shit," I said in an awed tone. Draco sank down to his knees and Khalida rushed over to help him. My focus remained fixed on the horizon.

Hundreds of shadowy figures were making their way towards us, nothing but big, black blobs moving slowly and deliberately. Once in awhile I could make out a cloak or a head but it would soon disappear once again into the huge, moving massive void coming closer and closer.

I was not afraid. Even though everything in my brain was screaming that I should run for my life, for some odd reason, I felt no fear. There was no feeling of sadness or despair and I could tell that the night air was the only thing cooling my skin.

As the Dementors came closer they circled out and surrounded us. Nothing about their actions seemed menacing though and they continued to merely float and sway back and forth. After a minute or so of simply watching them I finally stepped forward. The Dementors seemed to look at each other before one of them floated towards me, stopping only a foot or so away. I went to look the creature in the eyes but it had no eyes that I could see.

"_You have called upon us young Necromancer,"_ the voice in my head stated clearly, _"and we sense the blood flowing through your veins. What do you wish of us Master?"_ At this he bowed before me and the rest of the Dementors followed suit. I glanced back at Draco and Khalida but they merely looked around in complete confusion.

"_Why do you call me Master?"_ I replied with a thought.

"_Because you are our Master," _the Dementor explained, _"We serve the Slytherin line before all others and we are anxious to serve once again."_ The Dementors all nodded in agreement.

"_But I thought you serve the Grindewald heir," _I stated in a suspicious tone. The looks that the Dementors shared after my comment could only be described as guilty.

"_We have not had a master since the Dark Lord's demise,"_ the voice stammered, _"We found no reason not to serve another heir. We apologize for our mistake but if it is any consolation Grindewald's heir has never asked for our help in battle."_

"_So what does she ask for?"_ I asked curiously.

"_Only that we keep her present location hidden away from the rest of the world," _the Dementor explained quickly.

"_So if I were to command you to take me to her," _I said slowly, _"Would you be able to?"_

"_Of course,"_ the voice replied firmly, _"You are our one and only true Master."_

"_Do you have any other orders Master?"_ another voice interrupted and the Dementor in front of me turned to the Dementor behind him and I assumed he was probably glaring underneath his dirty, gray cloak.

"_I apologize for the rude interruption,"_ the first voice said in a sad tone, _"We have not fought in years or been given any orders, it has made us quite restless."_

I felt a slight twinge of pity for the group. Dementors are definitely dark and evil creatures but they exist nonetheless and they now existed in a world where they had no purpose. For some strange reason I was reminded of my father and the feeling of pity only intensified.

"_I have no other orders,_" I replied hesitantly and the hooded figures dropped their heads. I wondered to myself if it was okay to give them false hope. In the end I decided that false hope was better than none at all. _"I have no orders at the moment,"_ I corrected quickly and they snapped to attention immediately. I could almost see hopefulness in their dead and decaying features.

"_Then we shall take you to see the Grindewald heir,"_ the voice said in a firm tone, _"and if you should need us you may call on us in the future."_ The Dementors all nodded in unison and the voice added, _"We will protect you as long as you walk this Earth,"_ and the Dementors nodded once again.

"_But then why didn't you protect my aunt?"_ I asked abruptly, _"If your master is anyone in the Slytherin bloodline then why isn't she your master as well."_ The Dementor seemed to think of this for a moment.

"_You are meant to be our one, true master,"_ the voice explained, _"The Dark Lord's daughters were not able to take on this responsibility."_

"_Why not?"_ I asked in confusion and the black figures surrounding us began to shift nervously.

"_They did not possess the magic necessary,"_ the Dementor replied in a cryptic tone, _"They were never strong enough."_ I nodded in understanding and it seemed as if the Dementor in front of me sighed in relief.

"_So how are we traveling?"_ I asked curiously, _"I'd like to refrain from apparating since we're trying to keep a low profile, magical or otherwise."_

"_We will take you there," _the voice explained, _"You and your companions should remain as still as possible."_

"He says we should remain as still as possible," I called out over my shoulder and Khalida nodded to show she had heard me. Draco was still shivering wildly but he too nodded in reply. Khalida gave me a questioning look. "Later," I mouthed and she nodded once again.

The Dementors began to move around us, floating effortlessly above the ground. As they moved the wind started to pick up and encircle us. They began to move faster and faster until I wondered if they were planning to move us by tornado.

After a few minutes they stopped without warning and amazingly the wind stopped as well. Everything was calm for a moment until a gray light covered us and we disappeared without a sound.

We reappeared on an unfamiliar lawn in a tangle of limbs. Draco lay at the bottom, Khalida on top and me sandwiched in the middle. I shifted slightly and felt something hard jab me in the thigh.

"Is that your wand Draco," I said with a smirk, "or are you just happy to see me?" Khalida moved off me quickly and Draco pushed me away.

"It's just my wand," Draco replied angrily and even in the dark I could almost make out his cheeks reddening slightly.

I pushed myself up from the ground, groaning as I stretched. Draco stood up and brushed off his robes. Behind me Khalida bent down for a moment and then began to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously. She shook her head and continued to laugh as she strode over to hand Draco a long, thin piece of wood.

"Here's your wand Draco," she stammered between giggles, "I think you dropped it." Draco snatched his wand away from her with a growl and stalked off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Khalida and I both asked at the same time as we rushed to keep up with him.

"I see a light up ahead," he stated, "I'm assuming its Lovegood's home."

We continued to walk toward the light until a large, sinister mansion came into view. I silently hoped that the place would be more pleasant in the daylight.

"Does anyone see the door?" I asked as I scanned the front of the building. Draco shook his head.

"I see it," Khalida replied. We stopped in front of the large wooden door and no one seemed to want to knock.

"Go ahead Jenny," Draco said as he pushed me toward the door.

"Why do I have to do it?" I hissed as I backed away forcefully. Khalida rolled her eyes and raised a hand toward the door.

Just as her hand was about to make contact with the wood the door swung open and we jumped back in surprise. A woman who I assumed to be Luna Lovegood stood in the doorway. She had long blonde hair pulled into a long braid which hung down in front of her over one shoulder. A long black shawl was draped over her shoulders and she wore a simple, long red dress. Her face remained in the shadows so I couldn't get a good look at her.

"Hello," the woman said in a listless tone, "I've been wondering when you would get here."

"So you know who we are?" I asked in disbelief and she nodded in reply.

"Draco Malfoy," she replied as she offered her hand to Draco and he shook it reluctantly. "It is good to see you after all these years."

"Um…it's nice to see you again too," Draco replied nervously.

"And Miss Khalida List," Luna said in a somewhat cold tone, "it is nice to finally meet you. I have heard…much about you." She didn't offer Khalida her hand but judging by the way Khalida was glaring at her I didn't expect that the vampire would have shook it anyway. Luna turned her attention to me and I shifted nervously under her gaze.

"Miss Jenny Riddle," she said in slow and deliberate tone, "I have been expecting you for some time now. It is good to finally meet you." I reached out to shake her hand but she only continued to stare at me as if she didn't even notice the gesture.

"Er…good to meet you too," I replied in a shaky voice. "How did you know who we are and that we'd be stopping by?"

"I see a great many things," she stated absentmindedly as she motioned for us to enter.

Khalida stepped in first with Draco following closely behind her. I walked in last and eyed Luna as I passed her. She shifted slightly and the light from the candle she was holding lit up her face. I gasped in shock and fell backwards. Khalida and Draco rushed over immediately to help me back up. By the time I came to my senses Luna had already walked away.

"What's wrong?" Khalida asked in a whisper.

"Her eyes," I stammered, "Her eyes are completely black." They both gave me a confused look and I opened my mouth to explain but was interrupted as Luna called to us from down the hall.

"You would do well to keep up with me," she stated in an ominous tone, "There are many things in this place that could cause you much harm." The three of us nodded in understanding and moved to follow her. "Touch nothing," she hissed before turning and continuing her trek. Khalida followed immediately while Draco and I hung back.

"Why do I keep meeting all these weirdoes?" I whispered in Draco's ears and he chuckled softly as he held my hand reassuringly.

"I think the saying is, it takes one to know one," he replied and I smacked him on the arm. "That was really mature," he huffed as he stopped and pulled me to him.

"Draco, I don't this is a good place for this kind of thing," I stated in a low tone and he just pulled me closer. He slowly bent down and my heart leapt into my throat.

The kiss was gentle and caring. There were no tongues battling or hands groping, it was merely sweet and soft contact. Seconds later it was over and I could see Draco's eyes twinkling in the darkness as he looked down at me.

"What better place is there then a dark hallway?" he asked with a grin.

"A dark, evil hallway," I snorted. I looked off down the hall just in time to see Khalida turn the corner. "We better go, or the boogeyman might get us."

"I'm not afraid of some boogerman," Draco stated pompously.

"It's boogeyman."

"That's what I said," he stated furiously, "Now come on." He grabbed my hand and began to pull me down the hall.

There was something about Draco that made me feel better. Maybe it was the fact that I could always count on Draco to be, well, to be Draco. He is a constant and I definitely could use more of those.

I allowed myself to be dragged down the hallway as Draco rushed to catch up with Luna and Khalida. Just before we turned the corner at the end of the hall I noticed a mirror hanging on the wall. I began to turn away as we passed it but couldn't resist looking up for just a moment and in that moment, for a millisecond or two; the red in my eyes disappeared and was replaced by green. I squeezed Draco's hand tighter and felt my heart warm slightly when he squeezed my hand in return.


	3. We See in the Dark

_Looking for seconds of peace of mind,  
pieces of something to hold on to.  
A job that you just can't hold down,  
distracted for seconds, you're gone.  
Follow your ups and downs,  
it's safe to say that I can't tell._

October 3rd 5PM Monday  
Lovegood Mansion

When Luna Lovegood showed Draco, Khalida and I each to a bedroom the night before I felt a strange sensation in the back of my mind. The best way to describe it would be an itching or scratching sensation. The mansion was a maze as she led us through dark hallways, dark rooms and dark doors. Everything in the place seemed to be dark, all black and gray; even the porcelain bathtub seemed sinister.

The bedroom I was given for the night was nice enough. It had a huge canopy bed, a large wooden desk and a closet. The carpet was a dark, blood red while the walls were painted a stone gray. The adjoining bathroom was decorated in much the same fashion.

I awoke around nine or so and was surprised to find a bathrobe waiting for me along with a tray of breakfast, nothing spectacular, just eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice. At the time I thought it was a bit strange that I was eating breakfast in my room but didn't give it a second thought as I showered and dressed. But then I went to leave and knew for a fact that something was horribly wrong.

"Let me out!" I screamed as I pounded on the door. My whole day had been made up of trying to find a way out and pounding on that damn, sturdy wooden door. "Someone! Anyone!" I sank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chin.

I couldn't understand why Luna would have locked me in. What could she possibly be getting out of holding me captive? I expected Khalida to come barging in any minute to save me or Draco to break down the door and sweep me into his arms. Hell, even Luna walking in and telling me that the door was just stuck seemed possible. But as the seconds ticked by and the door did not open, I remained alone and afraid.

The tray that had been sent for lunch suddenly disappeared with a small pop and was replaced a moment later by a tray which I assumed was supper. The meal was covered so I could not see the actual food. I eyed the tray with disgust and decided I wasn't really hungry anyway.

October 4th 10PM Tuesday

My second day in the mansion was spent much like my first. I was still locked in my room but I no longer banged on the door or searched for ways to escape. Now I just lay on my bed and stared out the large glass window off to my right. The view was dark, just like everything else at the horrible mansion. I wondered if the weather around the mansion was always dark, damp and gloomy.

It was on the second night that something strange began to happen. As I lay in the large bed with the black sheets the room seemed to move around me. The walls were slowly undulating and the blood red carpet seemed to ripple and swirl.

I peered over the side of the bed, scared that if I were to step off the bed I would be sucked into the floor underneath me. But part of me wondered if that would be so bad. At least it would be escape.

October 5th 8PM Wednesday

Luckily the room was no longer moving and I was able to get to the bathroom. As soon I was sure the carpet had stopped completely I tore off like a woman possessed. A few minutes later I was at the desk wolfing down the cold roast beef sandwich and glass of milk that had been left for supper. The milk was rather warm but I was too thirsty to care, even warm it still tasted better then water from the tap.

Before going back to the bed I tugged on the doorknob and sighed in resignation as it remained firmly locked in place. I wondered how long I would be able to last by myself. Did Luna plan to keep me locked up forever? She continued to feed me so my health was not suffering but how long could someone last alone?

October 6th 9PM Thursday

On the fourth night locked in my prison I heard a soft click at the door. I jumped off the bed immediately, running as fast as I could toward the sound but stopped halfway as the door slowly swung open and Luna Lovegood floated into the room wearing a long black cloak. Her blonde hair was still pulled into a tight braid and her eyes were as black and bottomless as the first time I'd seen them with no white showing anywhere.

"Sit," she commanded softly and I felt myself unconsciously backing away from her to sit on the bed. She drifted closer until she was standing directly in front of me.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I locked you away in your bedroom for the last four days?" she asked with a warm smile and I only nodded, too confused to formulate any sort of verbal response.

"It was for your own safety," she explained cryptically, "and mine as well."

"Your safety?" I asked incredulously.

"This mansion," she replied slowly, "belonged to Grindewald himself. It is dark, a fact which I'm sure you have already deduced."

"It is also much like Hogwarts," she continued, black eyes staring directly into my own, "It is a living and sentient being. When you arrived I felt it acknowledge you. It can sense the darkness in you just as it sensed the darkness in me."

"Darkness?"

"Of course, everyone has a bit of darkness in them," she explained, "but people like you and me are imbued with something much more potent then others. The darkness we possess is part of who we are. I thought it would be best to let you get used to this place and to let it get used to you before we interacted with one another."

"I don't want to be evil!" I exclaimed and Luna chuckled in amusement.

"Who said anything about being evil? There is a very big difference between darkness and evilness. I'm sure you are not evil, just as I am not evil and just as this place is not evil. The darkness has more to do with power then anything else."

"But I don't want power," I stated firmly.

"Yes you do," Luna replied simply, "If you did not then why else would you call upon your father's allies. If power does not tempt you then why did you make a stand against the Americans and Dumbledore?"

"I don't know," I answered quietly. Luna walked over and sat down next to me on the bed. I glanced at her but then dropped my eyes toward the floor. Her eyes were just too unsettling to look at.

"Harry was a good man," she stated as she gently took my hand in her own. "He was also a powerful leader and a natural born leader. Even though he never wished for his fate there was darkness in him as well but he did not let power tempt him."

"He could have done so much with his power and his allies," she continued in a wistful tone, "but he only wished to live and protect those around him. His personality drew people to him like moths to a flame. They worshiped him, listened to him and fought just to be near him."

"Now your grandfather was a different story," she chuckled, "He too was a natural born leader and quite powerful but he enjoyed being a leader. The Dark Lord was a commander and he commanded those beneath him well. He not only wished to lead, he wished to bend those under him to his will."

"So what should I do?" I asked hesitantly as Luna patted my hand.

"You should be yourself and never forget who you are. You are not Harry Potter and you are not the Dark Lord Voldemort, you are simply Jenny Riddle," she replied in a stern tone.

"But, as I said, you do have darkness within you and also great power. If you cannot learn to control those two things then you could end up destroying more than just yourself and those around you."

"I don't understand," I stated in confusion. Luna pushed herself off the bed and stood in front of me once more. She put one hand under my chin, lifting it slightly so we were eye to eye.

"I am drawn to you," she whispered in an ominous tone, "I am drawn to you as the Dementors are drawn to you and we are not the only ones who will be drawn to you."

"I have known you since you were born," she admitted softly, "I felt you when you lay dormant in your mother's womb. The older you become and the more the darkness grows within you, the more you call out to those that would follow you and kneel before you. You must not give into temptation and you must be trained to control your power. I have already spoken to Draco and…Miss List and they have agreed with me."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked in an awed tone as I stared into her void-like eyes.

"I told you when you first came here," she stated, "I see many things."

"I began having visions when I was still only a child," Luna continued, "and when I was still at Hogwarts I began to hear the dead calling out to me. When I found out exactly who I was the visions became worse until I could hardly make out if what I saw with my own two eyes was real or a premonition of things to come."

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically. "What did you do about the visions? Did they get better?"

"I learned to control them," she replied as she turned away from me, "but that was years after…"

"After what?"

"After," she said slowly as she turned to look at me once again, "I set fire to my own eyes."

"You what?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"I burned my eyes," Luna stated in a cold tone, "I thought if I destroyed my sight then the visions would stop but it only made them clearer and more precise." She shrugged nonchalantly and added, "It worked out quite well in the end."

"So you're blind then?" I asked before I realized how rude the question was. Luna cocked her head to one side and her mouth twisted into a catlike grin.

"I can see quite well," she replied and I couldn't help but shiver. Luna headed toward the door, motioning for me to follow her. "Let us go find your friends. Draco and…Miss List were quite worried about you and I doubt I would've been able to hold them at bay for another night."

"Is that why you let me out now?" I asked as I followed her down the hall.

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "It was time. I was a bit scared when I opened the door though."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"I was afraid that the mansion may have gotten to you. I half expected the room to be empty when I arrived or perhaps your masked friends would've been waiting there to slay me as I walked in," she explained with a smirk.

"Where in the world would I go?" I questioned in disbelief.

"The mansion tried to aide you in your escape," she stated and my eyes widened in surprise which caused Luna to laugh loudly at my expression. "Didn't you notice the carpet moving the other night?" she asked and I nodded in reply, "Well I have no doubt that if you would have jumped in you would have found yourself outside within moments."

"Wow," I whispered softly as we turned down another hallway. At the end of the hall I could see a large, black door. "Where are we going?"

"One of the many sitting rooms," she explained, "Draco and…Miss List are waiting there." We continued on in silence until we came to a stop outside the door.

"Did something happen between you and Khalida?" I asked nervously. "Because it seems like you really don't like her for some reason." Luna's eyes narrowed for a moment and I flinched away. A few seconds later she had a listless smile in place once again, but it appeared contrived and strained.

"Harry," Luna replied slowly, "your father, he was very special to me. He never cared about things like titles or bloodlines. I considered him a very good friend."

"But wasn't Khalida his friend too?" I asked in confusion.

"I suppose," she said in a cool tone, "but she convinced him that it wasn't in his best interest to talk to certain other friends." I studied her expression and nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry," I stated, "I'm sure he didn't mean to push anyone away or ignore anyone. Maybe he was just too busy for friends."

"Perhaps…" Luna replied softly and her lips turned up in an amused grin. "Besides," she added with a chuckle, "it's not as if I didn't see it coming."

My laughter joined Luna's as we both pushed open the door in front of us to enter the sitting room. Draco and Khalida pulled me into a quick hug before holding me at arm's length to check me for injury. I was still laughing and Draco gave me a questioning look.

"Inside joke," I explained as I glanced at Khalida nervously which sent Luna into another fit of giggles. I glanced around the sitting room as Draco pulled me over toward a large, black couch.

The room was decorated much like the bedroom I had just left. Everything was done in blacks and reds. Black walls, red floors and a few pieces or artwork hung haphazardly around the room. In front of the large couch sat a large coffee table which appeared to be antique. Two dirty, homely black armchairs were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Luna sat in one of the armchairs while Khalida took the other, both women glaring daggers are each other, which seemed quite absurd at the time considering Luna is blind.

"Did Luna tell you about the training Draco and I have planned for you?" Khalida asked in an icy tone, her eyes never leaving Luna.

"Um…yep, she didn't explain much though," I replied nervously.

"Well, I'll be training you in magic," Draco explained, "while Khalida will be instructing you in physical combat."

"Physical combat?" I asked in confusion and Draco nodded in reply.

"Of course," Luna sneered as she continued to glare at the vampire sitting across from her, "There is a war coming and you'll need to be prepared."

"But I don't want to be in any war!" I stated loudly, "I'm not some soldier or warrior."

"We didn't say you were," Draco stated softly, "but it's best to be prepared."

"I suppose…"

"And I will help you take control over your darker side," Luna explained, "and by the time I'm done with you I'm sure you'll have no trouble bending it to your will."

"I think," Khalida interrupted angrily, "that Jenny needs to be taught to suppress the darkness inside her, not bend it to her will." Draco and I glanced back and forth between the two as they continued to argue. I opened my mouth to interrupt but Draco shook his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he whispered in my ear and I nodded in reply.

"Perhaps you should help her control her darker side," Luna stated with a smirk, "You are a dark creature after all." Khalida's eyes narrowed dangerously and I could see her fangs protruding from underneath her top lip.

"That's a laugh coming from you," Khalida replied with a snort. Luna rose from her chair and jumped up on the coffee table. She walked right across the table toward Khalida while Draco and I backed into the couch as far as we possibly could. Luna stepped down off of the table and bent down in front of Khalida until their faces were only inches apart.

"How long would it take," Luna sneered, "before you would be on your knees in front of her?" I gave Draco a questioning look but he merely shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"That's what you're truly afraid of, isn't it?" Luna asked. Khalida turned away from her which seemed to urge Luna to push her even further. "Or is that you're scared that you'll kneel before her and pledge you're life to her and then Harry will come back and be angry with you." A feral glint appeared in Khalida's eyes and Draco quickly yanked me off the couch toward the other side of the room.

"O…I think we've stumbled on something now," Luna stated angrily, "You wouldn't kneel before Harry, would you? Even after all of your manufactured words of loving and caring for him, when it came down to it you just couldn't go through with it."

"You turned on him," Luna continued, "You ran off when he needed you most. I wonder why that is."

"You're wrong!" Khalida exclaimed loudly as she stood from her chair and roughly pushed Luna away. "Harry didn't want me to kneel before him or swear my life to him and I cared for him more than anything in the world. I would have done anything for him and he knew it."

"He didn't want you," Luna stated wistfully, "He didn't want you the way you wanted him so you ran away."

"Just shut up!" Khalida yelled loudly as she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"Running away again I see!" Luna called out after her, "How long can you run from the past?!" The only reply was the sound of the sitting room door slamming shut and Khalida's footsteps echoing down the hall. I stalked over to Luna and quickly spun her around to face me.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked angrily. Luna shrugged her shoulders absentmindedly and glided out of the room. I stared at the door she had just exited before starting in surprise a minute later when Draco's arms wrapped around my waist to hold me tightly.

"That was a bit scary," he mumbled.

"No," I replied slowly, "that was more than a bit scary. That was frickin' insane!"

"So, do you think we should leave?" Draco asked curiously and I shook my head.

"I think we're actually safer here then anywhere else," I admitted reluctantly, "I mean, who the hell would mess with that woman."

"You're right," Draco replied with a nod, "Even the boogerman wouldn't try anything around Loony Luna Lovegood."

"That's not very nice," I scolded. "And it's boogeyman."

"O shut up," he muttered into my hair, "that's what I said."

"Of course dear," I replied as I patted him on the arm gently. I turned toward him and my eyes widened in surprise. I pointed behind him and began to choke.

"What?" he asked in confusion, "What is it?"

"Boogerman! Boogerman!" I yelled loudly as I motioned behind him. He jumped in surprise and turned around quickly. His eyes narrowed dangerously and I backed away as he advanced toward me.

"That…was…not…funny," he stated in a threatening tone.

"O really?" I asked innocently as I raised one eyebrow. "The boogerman seemed to think so." I could no longer hold back my laughter and Draco's face reddened in embarrassment.

Suddenly he growled and lunged toward me. I shrieked in surprise and ran around the other side of the couch. Draco studied me closely from the front of the couch and before I knew what was happening he leapt over the couch and landed right on top of me. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and began to tickle me mercilessly with the other. After a few minutes he finally stopped and I fought to catch my breath.

"Still scared?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"No," I replied, "Unless you count my recent fear of being tickled to death."

"So you're not afraid I'll take advantage of you?" he questioned with a smirk and I just rolled my eyes.

"As if you could take advantage of me," I replied with a laugh.

His smirk grew larger as he leaned over to give me a kiss. He never got the chance though as I shifted my weight underneath him. He lost his balance and in an instant our positions were reversed.

"Now Draco," I admonished, "what would my boyfriend say."

"You're boyfriend?" he exclaimed as his jaw dropped open.

"Of course," I replied nonchalantly, "and I hate to say that the boogerman gets quite jealous."

With another loud growl from Draco I found myself on my back once again and I wondered if someone actually could be tickled to death. After at least five minutes of relentless torture I decided that it certainly wouldn't be the worst way to die.


	4. The Fourth Dream

_All sense aside.  
Left out in the cold,  
sight of your routine getting old.  
Blame some indifference inside,  
taken on shapes not to selective.  
Just what you find.  
Where you find it._

October 21st Friday 2PM  
Lovegood Mansion

The spell headed straight toward me, breaking through my shield easily and striking me directly in the chest. I fell to the ground with a loud thud, my body motionless except for my eyes which rolled around slowly until I caught sight of Draco walking towards me. He shook his head in disappointment as he removed the spell and helped me up off the floor.

"You're not even trying," Draco growled as I brushed the dirt off the back of my jeans.

"I'm doing the best I can," I snapped in return. He rolled his eyes before moving to stand back in his original position a few feet away. Our wands were drawn once again and directed at one another.

"Protego!" I yelled as loudly as I possibly could and a faint yellow glow encircled me.

"Expelliarmus," Draco drawled and I watched in silent horror as the light crashed through my shield and my body was thrown backwards while my wand flew toward Draco. He caught it easily and I sighed in frustration. For two weeks things had gone on this way with my physical training not going much better.

Even Khalida, who had been so patient with me at first, was beginning to pull her hair out in irritation. I had always thought I was in pretty good shape. Sure I didn't exercise much or always eat the best but I was never overweight or sickly. After two weeks of training with Khalida I could still barely stay on my feet for more than ten seconds.

The friendly vampire pushed me, pulled me and knocked me down every time I regained my footing. She tried everything to get me to do better. We did push-ups, sit-ups, running, weights, but nothing seemed to do the trick. Two weeks and I couldn't do ten pull-ups without collapsing to the ground in exhaustion on my eleventh try.

Magical training was a joke. It basically consisted of Draco firing spells at me for three or four hours a day until my ass was so black and blue I couldn't even sit straight. My shields never held, my stunning spells barely fazed him and everything else I threw at him caused him to merely shake it off in annoyance. So once again I found myself on the floor, struggling to get up as Draco began to rant and rage about how I wasn't working hard enough.

"I'm getting sick of you wasting my time," he called out as my arms gave out and I dropped back down onto the soft, red carpet.

The room Luna had given us to practice in was located in the basement near the dungeons but it was as finely decorated as the rest of the rooms. And, like the rest of the rooms, everything was black and red. Black walls and red carpeting surrounded me as the most sinister looking chandelier hung above my head. The thing was gigantic and it was shaped to look exactly like a tarantula with a snake coiled around its gigantic body. I shuddered every time I glanced up at the thing.

"Then I won't waste it any longer," I sneered. I tried once more to lift myself from the ground only to fall back down a moment later.

"I can't believe the daughter of the legendary Harry Potter can't even cast a simple shielding spell," Draco jeered and threw me my wand down to me as I glared up at him.

"Just because my father was some sort of super wizard doesn't mean that I automatically am," I stated fiercely as I threw the wand in my hand across the room toward the doorway to my right. "Maybe I'm not a witch, maybe it was all a fluke and I'm just a squib."

"No way," Draco replied, "You can do some magic but for some reason your spells just aren't powerful enough to do anything."

"I'm a complete and utter failure," I sobbed as I threw up my hands in defeat.

"No you're not," Luna called out from the doorway. She slowly walked across the room and picked up my discarded wand. After studying it closely she handed it back to me. "It's this wand," she explained simply as she motioned toward the long, thin piece of wood in my hand, "That's not your wand and you won't be able to use it properly."

"But I used it before," I growled as I held my father's wand in my right hand, "I used it at Hogwarts and a few other times before that. Why would it just stop working?"

"Because it is your father's wand and he's beginning to wake up," she stated in a bored tone, "His magic is calling out to it and it knows that you are not its true owner."

"But it's the only wand I have," I whined pitifully, "What do I do now?" I glanced at Draco and he gave a sad shrug in response while Luna began to grin.

"Call your wand Jenny," she stated sternly as she regarded me with hollow eyes, "If you call to it then it will do whatever is necessary to get to you."

"But what if it's locked up somewhere?" I asked incredulously, "Or what if it's in another country or something, it could take forever to get to me."

"Not forever," she said, shaking her head, "A few days perhaps but certainly not forever."

"What do you think Draco?" I asked nervously.

"It can't hurt," Draco replied absentmindedly, "If it comes, then it comes and you'll have your wand. If not, then I suppose we'll have to go looking for it."

"So how in the hell do I do this?"

"Just yell out 'Accio Wand' and it will come," Luna stated listlessly.

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Call to it and we will see if I am in fact kidding you," she added in an ominous tone before gliding out of the room.

"That woman gives me the creeps," Draco stated softly while a noticeable shiver ran down his back.

"You and me both," I replied.

"Are you going to try it?" Draco asked curiously and I shrugged.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," I said despairingly as I rose up from the carpet. I blew a few strands of black hair out of the way as I shifted nervously.

"Accio wand!" I yelled loudly. Draco and I waited for a few minutes and I sighed resignedly when nothing seemed to happen.

"She said it may take awhile," Draco offered, "Maybe even a few days."

"So what do we do until then?" I asked and Draco gave me a sly grin.

"I could always tell Khalida that you have some extra time," he replied with a smirk and I backed away from him quickly.

"I don't think so," I said in a low tone, "Anymore time around her and she'll end up killing me."

"We could keep practicing," Draco stated as his smirk grew wider.

"O no, no, no," I stammered as I gently rubbed my backside. "I don't think my butt can take anymore punishment."

"There is one spell that I'd like to try on you," Draco stated hesitantly and I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Don't worry, it won't hurt or anything. Just go back and stand where you were. You don't even need to have your wand out." I gave him a confused look before moving to stand in the spot where the last spell he had thrown hit me.

I shifted nervously from one foot to the other as he moved to take his place a few feet in front of me. His usually cool expression had been replaced with one that appeared slightly uncertain and hesitant, which made me even more anxious.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I called out, my voice cracking a bit in the process. His expressionless mask returned and he waved his wand in my direction.

"Serpensortia!" he called out loudly.

At first I didn't notice that anything had even happened. There was no familiar glowing light from a curse or hex. I began to ask Draco what exactly he had meant to do but was interrupted by my own surprise as a small, black cobra began to make its way towards me.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed loudly as I slowly backed away from it.

I was confused as to why Draco would suddenly sic a snake on me and at first I thought it had been some kind of accident. Then I looked up at him and comprehension dawned on me.

"Come on Jenny, you can do it," he whispered under his breath, his voice so quiet I could barely make out what he was saying.

That's when I understood that it was a trick. Draco was attempting to force me to speak Parseltongue. I seethed with anger, all of the fear instantly gone. I slowly walked toward the snake and just as it opened its hood I stomped down with one foot and crushed it into the carpeting.

"How dare you," I hissed menacingly as I rounded on Draco. He backed away from me, holding both hands out in front of him.

"Now Jenny, don't do anything rash," he pleaded as his back connected with the wall behind him. "I just wanted to show you that you are a witch and you're not a squib. Parseltongue is a very unique ability and you shouldn't be ashamed of it." My eyes narrowed slightly as I studied the guilty expression on his face.

"He told you didn't he?" I asked in a threatening tone.

"I don't know who…"

"O yes you do," I spat angrily, "Dumbledore told you about Lucas didn't he." Draco shook his head wildly; blonde hair falling into his eyes but it was too late. I already knew the truth.

"He had no right!" I exclaimed loudly.

"It's not a big…"

"I DON'T SPEAK TO SNAKES!" I yelled loudly and before I even realized what I was doing one clenched fist was flying through the air on a collision course with Draco's pale, white cheek.

At the last moment Draco ducked away from me and my knuckles went crashing into the black wall behind him. The cement wall crumbled from the force and Draco and I stood gaping at the small indention. I pulled my fist away and it appeared to be completely fine. I poked at it tentatively with my other hand and there was no pain.

"Okay," I said slowly, "that was a little strange." Draco's eyes remained fixed on the broken cement as he merely nodded in reply.

"Are you okay?!" Khalida exclaimed as she ran into the room. She paused for a moment, taking in the scene that greeted her. In an instant she was at my side checking my hand for injury.

"What were you two doing in here? You are supposed to be practicing spells not using the wall as a punching bag," she reprimanded sternly as she finished checking the bones in my hand.

Once she was sure that neither of us were injured she turned her attention to the wall. She slowly ran her hands over the cement while throwing suspicious glances my way. When she turned around she appeared to be even more peeved.

"You can punch a hole in a cement wall but you can't lift a five pound weight without complaining," she asked, raising one eyebrow, "Something tells me you've been holding back on me."

"Of course not," I replied hesitantly. "I don't know how I did that," I said, motioning toward the abused wall, "It just sort of happened."

"She got really pissed at me, that's what happened," Draco offered and then moved to hide behind Khalida as I glared at him angrily.

"This is bad," Khalida mumbled to herself.

"I don't see what's so bad about it," Draco replied, "All we have to do is get Jenny really pissed off and she should be able to take care of herself."

"And what if that," Khalida spat as she motioned toward the hole, "would have been your head?" Draco gulped audibly and backed away from me as I stared at the wall with barely contained horror.

"I'm a monster," I whispered softly.

"You're not a monster Jenny," Khalida said softly as she moved to embrace me. I backed away from her and our eyes locked, bright red and blood red.

"Look at me," I ground out, "Look what I've done," I motioned toward the wall. "This is my power, don't you understand that?"

"No, I don't understand…" Khalida began.

"It's simple," I interrupted quickly; "It's not effective for me to train with you and Draco because I don't want to hurt you."

"When Draco tried to trick me," I continued in a low tone, "I got really angry and I think…I think…"

"What?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I think I wanted to hurt you," I shouted and the ground shook beneath us.

"Wow," Draco replied in an awed tone as he glanced around the room. Khalida took a step closer to me and I began to back toward the door.

"Don't go Jenny," Khalida said softly, "We're not mad at you. We know you didn't mean it."

"She's right Jenny," Draco added, "I don't think you would ever really hurt me." I shook my head furiously as I continued to back away.

"Stay away from me," I hissed, "Just stay away from me."

Khalida and Draco called out after me as I turned and ran out of the room. I rushed blindly down the halls of Luna's mansion for what seemed to be hours but in actuality were mere minutes. Finally I stopped and groaned in frustration. I'd gotten myself completely lost.

As I wandered through the dungeons I suddenly felt as if I was being watched. I began to walk faster and faster but the eyes seemed to follow my every move. I made my way through a few more hallways before coming to a stop at a dead end and collapsing from sheer exhaustion. I sat on the floor and fought to catch my breath. The hallway behind me was completely dark and I squinted as I attempted to see if I'd been followed.

A few minutes later I sat in silence, pondering what I should do. I didn't want to have to go back down that hallway but I didn't think that anyone would be able to hear me if I began to shout. I still had my father's wand and I tried to recall the charm that would magnify my voice but for some reason the only spell I could think of was that stupid Serpensortia spell that Draco used on me.

I growled in frustration as I pushed myself up off the floor and began to make my way down the darkened corridor. I took a few steps and then stopped. For a second I was sure I'd heard a woman's voice. I took a few more steps into the void and stopped once more. The voice seemed to be coming from behind me, but I knew there was nothing there but a dead end. The hair on the back of my neck began to rise and I held the wand in my hand tightly. I glanced behind me quickly and then took a few more steps down the hall.

There was something behind me, back where I'd just been. I wasn't sure what it was because I was afraid to turn around but I caught a flash of white out of the corner of my eye when I had glanced back. I shut my eyes, counted to five and began to walk again. At the end of the corridor the woman's voice seemed to get louder, as if she was calling out to me.

I rushed around the corner and then stopped so that my back was up against the wall. As slowly and discreetly as possible I peered around the edge of the hall. I stifled the gasp that attempted to escape me and leaned over for a closer look.

At the end of the hall was a door. There was nothing special about the door. It was small, appeared to be wooden and it curved at the top. One of the things that did stand out was the lack of a door handle. Another was the fact that the door was pure white. Compared to the rest of the mansion it positively glowed. The last strange thing about the white door made me shudder when I thought about it.

The door hadn't been there a moment ago. I knew that for a fact. I had just been down at the end of the hall and I had leaned against the wall where the door now stood. Before I could think anymore about it the door slowly opened and the woman's voice became louder. I could make it out as Luna's voice but it didn't sound as if she was really talking to me and her tone was slightly ethereal.

_"My friend, did you not call out to me? Why did I wake up?  
Did you not touch me? Why am I so disturbed?  
Did a god pass by? Why are my muscles trembling?  
Enkidu, my friend, I have had a dream--  
and the dream I had was deeply disturbing  
in the mountain gorges...  
the mountain fell down on us_

Her voice seemed to draw me down the corridor toward her. There was a slight mist hanging around legs as she appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were now completely white while her long blonde hair had turned black and instead of being pulled in a neat braid it flowed wildly around her, almost like a cloak. I said nothing as I moved closer to her, the eerie sound of her words flowing around me.

_My friend, did you not call out to me? Why did I wake up?  
Did you not touch me? Why am I so disturbed?  
Did a god pass by? Why are my muscles trembling?  
Enkidu, my friend, I have had a dream,  
besides my first dream, a second.  
And the dream I had--so striking, so...,so disturbing…  
I was grappling with a wild bull of the wilderness,  
with his bellow he split the ground, a cloud of dust...to  
the sky.  
I sank to my knees in front of him. _

I stopped in front of her and she reached out to hold my chin in her hands. I was completely lost as I stared into her empty eyes. Her voice quieted to barely a whisper.

_"My friend, did you not call out to me? Why did I wake up?  
Did you not touch me? Why am I so disturbed?  
Did a god pass by? Why are my muscles trembling?  
Enkidu, my friend, I have had a third dream,  
and the dream I had was deeply disturbing.  
The heavens roared and the earth rumbled;  
then it became deathly still, and darkness loomed.  
A bolt of lightning cracked and a fire broke out,  
and where it kept thickening, there rained death.  
Then the white-hot name dimmed, and the fire went out,  
and everything that had been falling around turned to ash._

Luna released me and held out a hand. Without hesitation I took it and she led me through the doorway. The white door shut behind us and the sound broke me from my reverie.

"What…?"

"Shhhh," Luna said softly as she waved a hand in front of her. A circle of candles came to life and the room was bathed in light.

It was a large, circular room with white walls and a light gray stone floor. In the middle of the room sat two fluffy, black pillows with a short square table sitting between them. On the table, resting over a small, square black piece of fabric was a beautiful crystal ball.

"There was a fourth dream," Luna stated as she pushed me down to sit on one of the pillows. She sat down on the other cushion and I gave her a questioning look.

"What happened in the fourth dream?" I asked curiously. Luna's eyes seemed to pierce right into my soul as she gazed at me over the crystal ball.

"No one knows," she replied, "The lines are missing and so no one will ever know what happened in the fourth dream." I was slightly saddened by that and the corners of Luna's mouth twitched slightly as she took in my expression.

"There are many dreams that we may study," Luna whispered as she directed her gaze into the depths of the clear crystal ball. "Perhaps we shall find your dreams."

"And do what?" I asked bitterly, "Will my dreams show us the future?"

"Of course not," Luna replied as she shook her head slowly, "Dreams don't show the future, they are the future."

"Dreams become reality when we make them so," she explained, "From the moment the dream takes root in your thoughts it changes your destiny forever."

"But…"

"There is no going back," Luna stated calmly, "There is only the future."

"Then show me the future," I hissed angrily and Luna suddenly grinned.

"As you wish," she replied, a tinge of cruelty in her voice, "but I must warn you once again." Her white eyes regarded me coldly and I felt a shiver run up my spine. "I see everything."


	5. Death Before Dishonor

_Needing to find something  
is everything ok.  
I hope you find your niche, someday soon.  
Easy to change your phase,  
to move from where you stand,  
but you got to keep that face.  
Each change you plan.  
Wonder,  
is everything ok,  
the problem is hesitation_

Quirrel lunges at me and I throw my hands up onto his face. His mouth contorts and he screams in pain. Voldemort screams out as well as Quirrel falls backward into the wall. His skin begins to crumble and soon his body disappears leaving only the spirit of the Dark Lord. I back away as Voldemort swoops down toward me. He passes straight through my chest and then flies away, leaving the remnants of what was once a man lying on the floor in front of me. As I fall backward and the world disappears I catch a final glimpse of what was left of Quirrel and a thought passed through my mind quickly.

I wonder if everything in my life will turn to ash in my hands.

October 21st Friday, 4PM  
Lovegood Mansion

"There is a reason the vampire christened Harry with the name of Gilgamesh," Luna began as she gazed into her crystal ball. I watched intently as her blank eyes scanned the glassy surface.

"Gilgamesh traveled with his friend Enkidu to kill a terrible beast. On their journey Gilgamesh was plagued by horrifying and terrible dreams. Enkidu was able to convince him that the dreams were a good sign and they foretold their success in their upcoming battle."

"When they finally reached their destination Enkidu lost his courage and tried to escape but Gilgamesh caught him and they had a great battle. The monster heard their battle and came out of the forest. In the end Gilgamesh convinced Enkidu to return with him to defeat the monster together."

"So how does all of this relate to my father?" I asked in confusion. Luna closed her eyes for a moment and the candles flickered ominously. I glanced around the room and wondered if I was just seeing things. When I turned back Luna's eyes were open once again and her expression unreadable.

"Maybe nothing," she stated simply. "Maybe everything," she added a moment later in a haunting tone.

The room fell into a deep and disturbing silence as Luna continued to gaze into the crystal. I shifted nervously in my seat each time her eyes quickly glanced at me only to shift a moment later. I opened my mouth to speak but Luna quickly held up a hand to silence me.

"Do you know what possessed Tom Riddle to become the Dark Lord Voldemort?" she questioned. I thought for a few moments before answering.

"Power," I replied hesitantly, "Blood-purity."

"Nonsense," Luna spat, "Tom Riddle was a half-blood."

"Then I don't know," I admitted.

"He was searching for something," she explained, "Something that every man and woman in the Slytherin line spent their lives looking for."

"It was not power which drove them," Luna continued, her face partially hidden in shadow as a few candles were snuffed out by a cool draft running through the room. I scanned the room looking for the source of the sudden wind but wasn't able to locate a single window or crack of any kind. The walls appeared to be completely smooth and unblemished.

"They did yearn for power but it was only a means to an end. Immortality was what they truly desired over anything and everything else in this world."

"Did they fear death?" I asked.

"No," Luna replied, "They did not fear death or dying. It was reality that haunted them. The reality that after they were gone the world would continue on without them. It was that idea that scared them more than anything. They feared being forgotten."

"But why?"

"Have you ever thought about what would happen to the world if you passed away?" Luna questioned and I shook my head slightly.

"Nothing would happen to the world," she explained, "It would move along as if you had never existed and then you would be forgotten."

"That happens to everyone though, doesn't it? It's not like I could really do anything about it," I stated factually.

"You're not thinking," she said softly, "Would the wind still blow if you were not there to feel it? Would the rain fall if you were no longer there to let it run down your face? Would men and women still breathe? Would children still play? Would the sun still rise and set while the moon followed along behind?"

Her words seemed to take root in my mind and I truly thought about her original question. What would happen if I were to die? She was right of course, the world would still turn and people would live on. Something about that made me angry although I couldn't understand why.

"It makes me kind of mad," I replied, "but I don't know why."

"Of course you know why," Luna stated calmly, "It angers you that the world would dare live on as you rotted away. The thought of men, woman, animals and even plants living on while you no longer exist is a hard truth to acknowledge."

"Voldemort did not want the world to go on without him," Luna explained, "He wanted the world to either meet its end when he did or continue on forever with him shaping it and molding it."

"A lot of good that did him," I said with a snort and Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"It led him to his undoing," she added softly, "as it did the Slytherins who came before him."

My back began to ache from sitting for so long so I moved to kneel on my legs. Luna didn't seem to notice and her eyes remained fixed on the crystal ball. I leaned forward slightly to look into the ball but was unable to see anything.

"Although he was slightly different then the rest," she added plainly. "When Harry reflected the curse while he was only a baby, Voldemort gained knowledge that the others in his line had never understood." I waited in anticipation for her to finish her explanation but she remained silence. After a few minutes I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well," I ground out, "What was this great knowledge that he gained?" Luna made no move to acknowledge she had even heard me but a moment later she began to speak once more.

"When Enkidu died he returned to tell Gilgamesh of how terrible the afterlife was," she replied in a bored tone, "After Enkidu's explanation the thought of dying terrified Gilgamesh, so much so that he stopped living and roamed the forests like an animal."

"He came across an old man who told him of a plant that would allow anyone who ate it to live forever," continued Luna, "Gilgamesh dove down into the sea to get the plant and he decided to bring the plant back to the old man so the old man could try it first."

"As Gilgamesh slept a snake slithered up and ate the magical plant, immediately shedding its skin and slithering away into the darkness. When Gilgamesh awoke the next morning and found the plant gone he fell to his knees and wept." She paused in her storytelling and studied me closely as if to make sure I was still listening.

"_For whom have I labored? For whom have I journeyed?  
For whom have I suffered?  
I have gained absolutely nothing for myself,  
I have only profited the snake, the ground lion!"_

After she finished her little speech I just stared at her with a puzzled expression on my face. It seemed as if witches and wizards lacked the capability of giving straightforward answers and explanations. I longed for a simple muggle conversation, perhaps something about the weather or an undemanding question about my workplace.

"I don't understand," I growled loudly in frustration. Luna's expression remained unfazed by my small temper tantrum.

"The snake gained the ability to shed its skin," she explained, "Each time the snake shed its skin it became young again. No, that's not right. Not truly young…changed."

"Yes," she stated in a satisfied tone, "Each time the snake shed its skin it changed and became new again." I thought about her explanation for a moment before understanding washed over me.

"Voldemort was like a snake then," I answered hesitantly, "He became something new and that's how he kept himself alive so long. He just kept on changing himself."

"Exactly," Luna replied with a sigh, "He turned himself into a monster to stay alive. By the end he was so far away from being human that I doubt I would even say he was a man."

"But what does this have to do with anything," I said angrily as I stood up from the floor and began to pace. "All these dreams and snake stories, and blah, blah, blah…" I continued as I waved my hands in the air to show my aggravation. "I'm sick of this, I just want answers!"

Instantly the remaining candles were blown out and the room fell into darkness. I stood stock still in the middle of the room, afraid to move into the abyss around me. A soft glow caught the corner of my eye and I looked toward Luna. The crystal ball in front of her was glowing softly at its place on the table, eerily illuminating her cheekbones and lips but nothing else.

"Sit and I will tell you more than you ever wished to know," Luna called out in a raspy voice. I nervously found the pillow I had been sitting on and plopped down quickly. The corners of her mouth were turned up in a feral grin and her white eyes flashed momentarily through the darkness, before disappearing into the shadows once again.

"So you can tell me about my father's past," I asked curiously. Luna shook her head but her grin remained in place.

"No," she replied, "but I can teach you how to find the answers for yourself. If you call upon those from Harry's past then you may find the answers you seek."

"Call upon them?" I asked in confusion. "But no one that new him seems to want to tell me anything and half of what they do tell me I don't know if I can believe or not."

"Then you shall call upon those who have no reason to lie," Luna explained, "You are a Necromancer, are you not? Use that and seek out those that have passed on."

"Passed on? You mean I should ask someone who is dead?"

"The dead take their secrets to the grave," she stated in an eerie voice, "But once they leave the mortal world they have no reason to keep those secrets any longer."

"So they'll just tell me everything I want to know?" I asked skeptically.

"For a price, they will tell you everything they remember," She replied, "Every secret and every memory."

"A price?"

"Of course, do you think they will speak for free? Everything comes with a price."

What could I possibly offer a dead person? It wasn't as if I could bring them back and I doubt that they would want something as simple as money. After all, why in the world would they need it?

"I don't have anything to give someone who's dead," I stated sadly and was surprised when Luna chuckled in amusement.

"Yes you do my dear. You are alive, aren't you? The one thing the dead want more than anything is a connection to the living. It depends from one to the other, but many only wish to know what is happening in the world, or the status of their relatives, allies or enemies."

"What about my grandfather?" I asked abruptly, "Could I call him?" Luna hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I assume you do not mean James Potter," she responded, raising one eyebrow questioningly. I nodded in reply and she let out a loud sigh. "The Dark Lord resides in a place which no Necromancer would be able to reach, no matter how hard they tried," she replied cryptically. "Choose another."

"Okay," I said slowly, "Why not James Potter then? Or Lily?"

"No, no, no," Luna snapped while shaking her head furiously, "You do not understand. The only spirits which we can call upon are those who have not passed on completely. James and Lily Potter passed on the minute they were killed. The ones we seek are those that linger, those that are held back."

"Why would anyone be held back from passing on?" I asked in confusion.

"Many things can chain a person's soul to the world they left behind," she explained wearily, "Bitterness, anger, apathy, rage, and even strong feelings of revenge can keep a spirit in limbo."

I attempted to think of someone who had known my father and would have been held back. The only people I could think of were Death Eaters and I highly doubted that they would be too eager to speak to the daughter of Harry Potter. Of course, I am the granddaughter of Voldemort as well.

"What about Tonks?" I stated eagerly. My excitement changed into disappointment as Luna shook her head sadly.

"She has already made her choice," she explained softly, "She chose to pass on and leave this world forever." I stared at her for a moment, my throat constricting tightly as a feeling of shock passed through me.

"But why?" I asked in a whisper. "I don't understand."

"Your friend left this world knowing love," she stated with a tiny smile, "She had many good memories and she knew that she had someone who would join her someday."

I tried to reply but the words wouldn't come. I choked back a sob and buried my face in my hands. The memory of the look on Remus' face as he cried over the still form of his lover and friend suddenly came unbidden into my mind. Saltwater welled up in my eyes but I rubbed it away quickly. Crying wasn't going to help anything. I had no more time for tears.

"Who would you suggest?" I finally asked and figured that the question was what Luna was expecting because she didn't appear to be the least bit surprised by what I asked. Her eyelids dropped for a moment and I could see her eyes moving rapidly underneath the thin folds of skin. When her eyes opened they seemed to glow with an otherworldly light.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Luna replied simply and I began to laugh loudly. My laughter soon fell away as I noticed that Luna's smile had disappeared and she appeared to be completely serious.

"Lestrange?" I asked in disbelief, "Are you completely insane? That woman hated my father; why in the hell would she help me?"

"It's true she hated Harry Potter," she explained, "but she also was completely and utterly devoted to Voldemort. It's that loyalty that keeps her from passing on."

"So we're just going to leave out the fact that I'm Harry Potter's daughter?"

"Exactly," she replied simply, "and I have no doubt once we prove that you are the Dark Lord's granddaughter she will tell you anything you want to know, to a point of course."

"What?" I asked in confusion, "I thought you said that the dead could answer all of my questions?"

"They can't tell you things they do not know," Luna explained, "She will only be able to tell you what she, herself, remembers."

"So how do I call to her?" I questioned, "Just say her name out loud or something?"

"Of course not," she chided, "You will call out to her in your mind, introduce yourself and then wait for her to answer. If she does not appear then we will have to think of someone else."

"And how exactly am I going to prove that I'm Voldemort's granddaughter," I asked curiously.

"That will be the easy part," she stated matter-of-factly. She waved her hand in the air and a moment later a small, black snake was resting in her open palm. "Only an heir of Slytherin can speak to snakes."

"But my father…"

"Your father," Luna interrupted, "received the gift when Voldemort cursed him. It did not reside in his blood and so it would be impossible for him to ever pass it on. You, however, have the gift in your blood."

The snake seemed to regard me suspiciously as I reached out to take it from Luna. It cocked its head slightly as it looked up at me and I wondered if it knew that I would be able to understand it.

"_Hello,"_ I hissed tentatively and the snake seemed surprised.

"_You speak,"_ the snake exclaimed. _"I am honored that you have chosen to speak to me, Master."_ It seemed to bow quickly before its yellow eyes gazed up at me once again.

"_Why do you call me Master?"_ I hissed softly and the snake appeared confused by my question.

"_All snakes serve the one who speaks,"_ the snake replied incredulously, _"It has been this way for all time."_ I sighed in frustration as I recalled just how difficult it was to have a conversation with an animal whose brain was roughly the size of a peanut.

"Call to her," Luna urged forcefully and I nodded in reply.

It was hard to think of the woman's name. I didn't know much about Bellatrix Lestrange but I did know that she was the one who shot the curse that caused Sirius to fall through the veil. I also knew that my father hated her. I attempted to keep those thoughts and feelings hidden as I called out to Bellatrix, announcing myself as Slytherin's heir and the granddaughter of her Lord.

In mere seconds a shadowy figure began to form to my right. I scooted backward across the floor in surprise. Luna stood gracefully and walked around the table toward me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me from the floor in one swift move.

"Do not fear her," she whispered in my ear as she pushed me toward the formless black mass, which seemed to kneel quickly as I approached.

"How do I know you are who you claim to be?" a female voice called out suspiciously. Luna motioned toward the snake and I sighed loudly.

"_I need to speak to you to prove my identity,"_ I hissed to the snake, _"Nod your head so that she knows you hear me."_ The snake nodded its head and the effect on Bellatrix was immediate. In moments she was crawling across the floor toward me to kneel at my feet.

"I'm sorry Master," she wailed, "It was wrong of me to doubt you."

"Play along," Luna whispered softly as she stood behind me and I nodded in understanding.

"Yes," I replied sternly, "It was very wrong of you to question my identity. But I will forgive you if you tell me what I wish to know." The woman nodded wildly.

"Anything Master," she stated furiously, "I will tell you everything you wish to know."

The corners of my mouth twitched slightly as I watched one of the most feared Death Eaters kneeling at my feet. Severus had explained to me how powerful the witch was and how equally insane she had become due to Azkaban. This was also the woman who had killed my father's godfather, the man he cared for the most. It was Sirius' death that sent my father over the edge and groveling in front of me was the woman responsible.

"O yes my dear Bella," I snarled as a maniacal grin spread across my face, "You will tell me everything." She nodded in reply and glanced up at me quickly. For a moment I could see her face through the darkness, illuminated by a bright red glow shining down on her from above.

"Ask her quickly," Luna said softly, "She will not be able to stay very long."

"Tell me about Harry Potter," I sneered, "I want to know everything that happened to him after he left school."

"I fought Potter many times standing side-by-side with the Dark Lord," she stated, "He and his allies killed many Death Eaters while we in turn killed many of his friends and worthless ministry aurors."

"After his seventeenth birthday we caught him and took him back to the mansion," she continued and then paused for a moment. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on remembering her past.

"What is it Bella?" I asked in a cool tone.

"It was odd," she replied and her eyes shifted as if she were looking at something in the distance, "Potter escaped somehow and things were different after that."

"Different how?"

"It is hard to explain," Bellatrix answered slowly, "The battles were the same and many died on both sides but the Dark Lord and Potter never fought the way they had in the past."

"They fought," she explained, "but it seemed practiced somehow almost as if it was some kind of game."

"Are you saying they no longer tried to kill each other?" I asked in disbelief and she nodded stiffly.

"But do not misunderstand me," she stammered quickly as she bowed her head, "I had complete faith in the Dark Lord and I knew there had to be a reason that he had changed his strategy. It is too bad that I was not around to see how it all turned out."

"You don't know?" I asked. My eyebrows shot up in surprise as she shook her head.

"No My Lord," she replied softly, "I was too weak and I was cut down in battle."

"Who killed you?"

"It was one of Potter's masked soldiers," she sneered, "I still remember the long lightning bolt painted on the mask he wore."

So Sirius did get his revenge then. That thought made me feel somewhat better about his part in the Brotherhood. Bellatrix watched me closely and gave me a puzzled look.

"If I may ask," she said softly, "what causes you to smile at my fate? Please tell me, was my death worthless?"

I didn't know how to reply to her question. She looked so hopeful and so needy. If I told her the truth then it would crush her. If I lied, well…if I lied I didn't know what would happen. I gave Luna a questioning look and she shook her head sadly. I nodded in understanding and turned back toward Bellatrix.

"How do you think things ended Bella?" I asked curiously.

"With My Lord defeating Potter and Dumbledore," she replied hopefully, "And then he would rule the wizarding world unopposed. After that he would take over the muggle world."

"If that happened," I said hesitantly, "then wouldn't he have called upon you himself?"

"Of course not," she scoffed, "The Dark Lord was powerful but he was never a Necromancer."

As I looked down at her I studied her matted and dirty hair, the haunted look in her eyes and the sorrow that lay behind them. Her whole body seemed to shake with weariness. That was when I decided that it was time for Bellatrix Lestrange to rest.

"Did you know the Dark Lord's daughters?" I asked and Bellatrix shook her head in reply.

"I did hear rumors that one of his daughters was a Death Eater but it was never confirmed," She said thoughtfully, "I suppose it must have been true if you are standing here."

"One more question. Do you know what happened to Rubeus Hagrid? I have been told that Harry Potter killed him but I was told no more than that."

"I do not remember," Bellatrix admitted sadly, "If he did then Potter did it after I was already dead."

"What did you think of Potter's skills in battle?" I asked curiously. She hesitated for a moment and shifted nervously under my gaze. "Just be honest Bella, I won't be mad."

"He was a demon," she replied coldly, "I had never seen anyone but the Dark Lord fight as he did. His allies were demons, vampires and even the dead, I know this for a fact. The Dark Lord had many dark creatures in his ranks and they could sense the darkness that surrounded Potter's army."

"I wondered sometimes why he did not join the Dark Lord," she continued in a thoughtful voice, "and I do not doubt that if the Dark Lord had not killed his parents then he and I would have inevitably ended up fighting on the same side."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked skeptically. She looked up and our eyes met. I almost stumbled back from the amount of hatred and pain that emanated from her.

"It was in his eyes," she whispered harshly, "Green like the killing curse." I shivered at her description. "Death lived and breathed in his eyes," she added in an ominous tone and the hair on the back of my neck raised up immediately.

"The war is over," I stated sternly. "The Dark Lord won and all of the things that you hoped for have come to pass," I continued in a softer tone as I knelt down in front of her. Without thinking I reached out and patted her shoulder softly. I half expected my hand to go straight through her but instead I felt an icy coldness at the contact with her shadowy robes.

"Rest now," I commanded and she nodded in reply. She offered me one genuinely happy smile before she began to disappear and my hand dropped to the floor.

I offered her a small smile in return but it fell away as soon as she was gone. The words she had spoken remain lodged in the front of my mind. Luna helped me up off the floor and I offered her a whispered "thank you". She nodded in reply and led me away from where Bellatrix had just been kneeling.

As we walked through the doorway in silence I couldn't help but glance back over my shoulder. A cold draft passed by and my long black hair wrapped around my face, blinding me for a moment. I whipped around quickly as I heard a soft voice next to my ear. Luna gave me a confused look but I just shook my head and motioned for her to continue on down the hall.

"Death lived and breathed in his eyes." The words were carried away on the wind but I would never forget them.

-

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was really difficult for me for some reason and it actually took me about five or six hours to finish and proofread. I hope it will be enjoyed by all.**

**Jussy: Thanks so much for your kind words. I am glad that you enjoy my stories. There are many things that brought Jenny and Draco together. They both are angry people. Neither one had much of a childhood. There is another reason that has to do with the storyline itself, but that will come up in a later chapter. A I came up with the idea for writing about Harry Potter and his daughter the same way I come up with all of my story ideas. I dreamt about it. It was a vague dream but it gave me the idea that lead to this story. B As I said, the storyline was born from a dream. Also, after getting the initial idea of what I wanted to do I decided to tie it in with the Epic of Gilgamesh which I find fascinating. C The story itself motivates me to continue writing. I don't plan out what I'm going to write beforehand. I've tried making outlines in the past or writing notes and following a timelines, etc… but I write best when I put on my headphones and let my mind wander and allow my fingers to dutifully follow along. I think it helps that I can type as fast as I think which is probably one of the reasons I'm able to update so quickly.**

**Queen-of-monkey-magic: Thanks and I love your name.**

**Jbfritz: Thanks so much for your heartening words.**

**Misao, Demon Master: I'm glad that you are able to lose yourself in Jenny. I have tried to make her actions and responses realistic. She's definitely not modeled after me, except for all of the times she's said "holy crap" or "holy cow", which, I'm told by my friend Bob, is one of my favorite sayings.**

**Ms. Lippy: Actually, I don't make up the names for my stories and yes, Luna is blind. You ask a good question though. Perhaps there's a reason Luna never leaves her mansion…perhaps…just maybe…hint…hint…**

**Uncharnel – To remove from the charnel house, to raise from the grave, to exhume.**

**Mammetum – In Sumerian mythology Mammetum is the mother or creator of fate.**

**Erra – Also from Sumerian mythology, a form of Erragal god of the underworld as a hunter god, a god of war and plague.**

**crraze: Thanks for the review. I explained the four dreams roughly in this chapter but they will come up again later on so do not fret.**

**NickNova: I'm sorry if Jenny's relationship with Draco disgusts you. And I'm glad you find my story half decent. I would read your story but I've had my fill of Harry gets super powers and starts kicking ass plotlines...yawn…**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow afternoon or night depending on how long it turns out. I already have a pretty good idea of how it's going to go so it might be a great bit longer then usual and I'm not giving any hints so you'll just have to wait and see.**


	6. Good Old Fashioned Chaos

_so listen up, this one goes out to the well behaved.  
__we wonder how we all got so tame.  
__and yes it's true, we have to share part of the blame.  
__but i will never understand just how  
__you can pretend that you offend when you don't question  
__the things that you are told.  
__you sold control.  
__and you might as well have had the best intentions.  
__only your heart will ever know... but...  
__i don't wanna be part of the well behaved.  
__i miss that good old fashioned chaos.  
__don't wanna be another boring story.  
__I miss death or glory…! _

October 30th Sun, 6AM  
Lovegood Mansion

The days passed slowly in Lovegood Mansion. Each day was spent training both physically and magically. Although I was now able to hold my own against Draco in combat I could only last about five minutes or so with Khalida. Magically I hadn't improved much. My stunning spells were a bit more effective and when I attempted to disarm Draco I was actually able to knock him off his feet a few times but other than that I was still pretty much useless.

I kept my distance from Luna after my little adventure in the dungeon. But my efforts weren't very effective as the woman seemed to follow me around and show up at the oddest times. For the life of me I couldn't understand how in the world a blind woman could get around so well by herself.

The problem with Luna was what caused me to wake early in the morning and head down for breakfast before anyone else. I sat at the large, round dining room table alone, scribbling furiously in my notebook. At first the little book had only served as a place to store notes and information but its purpose had changed to that of a kind of journal where I would write down my day to day observations.

"I'll take that," Draco drawled as he snuck up behind me and snatched the notebook away from me. I reached out to take it back but he held it just out of my reach.

"Let's see what our dear Jenny has written," he said with a smirk as he looked over my most recent musings. "I'm beginning to think that all witches and wizards are completely insane," he read, raising an eyebrow in surprise. He seemed to look over the line once more before giving me a look of indignation.

"I don't think that's very accurate," he spat.

"Of course not," I said with a grin as I snatched the notebook away from him and quickly wrote another sentence. "Now it's accurate," I said with a smirk as I handed the notebook back to him. Draco hesitantly reached out and took it.

"Not all wizards are insane," he read slowly, "Some are incredibly vain, narcissistic and self-absorbed."

"O that's really nice," he snapped angrily as he threw the notebook at me. "What proof do you have for your little theory?"

I chuckled in amusement as I wrote a few more lines. Draco sat down next to me and leaned over to peak over my shoulder. I hunched down so he wouldn't be able to see. Once I was finished I read over the small paragraph before pushing the book towards him.

"I came to the above conclusion," Draco recited, "through analyzing the actions of one Mr. Draco Malfoy, a middle-aged wizard. Supporting my theory are these facts. Number one, Mr. Malfoy uses hair care products. Hey! What's wrong with that?"

"Just keep reading," I said quickly as Draco glared at me for a moment before looking back at the paper in front of him.

"Number two, the hair care products are of muggle origin," Draco growled, "Number three, the hair care products are not only of muggle origin but they are also made for women. O that's just…I can't believe…of all the stupid…" He continued to sputter angrily as I pulled the notebook back towards me and flipped the cover over.

"Well it's true," I stated in an innocent tone. Draco was silent for a moment before leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"But you like my hair don't you?" he asked curiously. I reached up and ran a hand through his long, blonde hair and reveled in its softness.

"O yes," I replied as I closed my eyes. I continued my ministrations and I could feel Draco lean in closer.

"Now, now children," Khalida chided as she strolled into the dining room, "There will be none of that while I'm around."

My eyes snapped opened quickly as I backed away. Draco growled in annoyance and sent Khalida a menacing glare. The angry look didn't seem to phase her at all though as she sat across from me and hummed happily to herself.

"Why in the hell would a vampire be up at six in the morning?" Draco asked angrily.

"Someone has to keep you in line," Khalida replied simply and I couldn't help but chuckle as they began to argue.

Khalida seemed to take on the role of mother hen since we'd come to the mansion. Anytime Draco attempted to 'make a move' Khalida would show up to stop him. The whole thing was making Draco very irritated with the vampire but I found it extremely endearing.

A sudden tapping noise at one of the windows finally interrupted their incessant squabbling. Draco rose from his seat and opened the window letting in two large brown barn owls and a quite menacing black eagle owl. The owls each perched on the back of a chair at the table and waited patiently for Draco to dislodge their packages. As soon as he was finished with the barn owls they took off back through the window but the eagle owl remained as if it was waiting for a reply.

"Who's it from?" I asked curiously as Draco eyed the letter.

"Severus," he replied, "he must want a response."

"Why don't you open the other two packages first and give the owl a rest?" Khalida asked and the eagle owl seemed to hoot in relief.

The first package, which was a fairly large brown box, was quickly handed to Khalida. I recognized the second package as a newspaper and I assumed it was the Daily Prophet. The dining room was quiet except for the rustling of papers. I absentmindedly nibbled on my breakfast, handing small pieces of bacon to the large black owl every once in awhile.

"Well this is a relief," Khalida said with a sigh as she finished reading the letter that had come with her package.

"What is?" I asked as I pushed my empty plate away from me and took a sip of my orange juice.

"This is from my muggle friend back in London," she stated as she motioned toward the letter and box, "She says that Officer Wilkes is doing fine and no one has come snooping around yet."

"So you were worried about him then?"

"Just a little," she admitted, "but I think he will be safe there for the time being. He's probably much better off there then he would be with us, that's for certain."

"I'm glad you have good news because this is definitely bad news," Draco stated shakily as he lowered the newest issue of the Daily Prophet.

"What is it?" Khalida and I both asked at the same time.

"See for yourself," Draco replied as he threw the paper toward the middle of the table. Khalida and I both stood and leaned over to read the front page.

**AWG THREATENS MILITARY ACTION  
by Pansy Parkinson**

**In a surprising turn of events at a press conference yesterday in New York, New York USA, President Robert Curtis of the American Wizarding Government made what political analysts are calling 'vague threats of military action' which seemed to be aimed at Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In one statement President Roberts even went so far as threatening to renounce America's participation in the ICW if the Supreme Mugwump did not immediately relinquish his position.**

**When I asked President Curtis the reason for his recent change of heart concerning Albus Dumbledore he stated that, "For too long Albus Dumbledore has thought himself above the laws of the wizarding world. His actions on his last visit to America and his kidnapping of Jenny Riddle have shown that he is a man who will stop at nothing to get what he is after. Also, the fact that the British Ministry of Magic has brought no legal action against him and has gone so far as to threaten legal action against an American citizen taken against her will shows that it is nothing more then a puppet government under the control of a very powerful and manipulative wizard."**

**The AWG has been adamant in its allegations that on September 8th at approximately eleven in the morning, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy and Jenny Riddle visited Crystal Lake Cemetery in Edina, Minnesota USA along with two muggle FBI agents. President Curtis admitted that he did authorize Miss Riddle to visit the cemetery and offered the FBI agents as protection, alluding to an apparent lack of trust of Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Malfoy. The AWG alleges that a fight broke out when Albus Dumbledore tried to steal the body of Harry Potter, Jenny Riddle's father. It also issued a press release stating that the two FBI agents were killed and six aurors were critically wounded.**

**Since then tension has been running high between the British MoM and the AWG. When Albus Dumbledore was asked about the AWG's allegations he stated the following: "I do not know where Miss Riddle has disappeared to and to the best of my recollection I do not remember the events of September 8th happening the way President Curtis has described." When I questioned him further as to the whereabouts of the body of Harry Potter he had no comment.**

**Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, has issued this statement concerning the AWG's recent threats and allegations. "I have complete faith in Albus Dumbledore and I cannot find one shred of truth in President Curtis' allegations. The only thing that I see is a young leader who is attempting to gain power by defaming a man who is not only an international hero but a wizard who has worked tirelessly to protect wizards and witches around the world."**

**The situation between the AWG and MoM seems to be growing worse everyday and this reporter can only hope that things will be resolved peacefully and cooperatively. If anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts of Miss Jenny Riddle or the remains of Harry Potter they are urged to contact Arthur Weasley's office at the Ministry of Magic.**

I stared at the article for a moment before sliding back down into my chair. Khalida sat down a few seconds later with a worried expression. She reached into the large box next to her and pulled out a thin brown folder. I gave her a curious look and she pushed it across the table.

"It's all of the information Wilkes dug up on Charles Smith," she stated, "and some information on the investigation into the break in and fire at your home." I nodded in understanding as I eyed the meager collection of notes and paperwork.

"What does Severus have to say?" I asked as Draco ripped open the envelope in his hand. He scanned the letter and his eyes widened in surprise.

"He sounds pretty angry," he replied softly as he folded the letter up and shoved it into his pocket.

"And you're surprised by that?" I asked in confusion.

"I suppose it is expected," he stated sadly. "I'll need to ask Luna for some parchment and a quill," he added. I quickly opened my notebook and pulled out a sheet of paper. I laid it in front of him along with my pen.

"Thanks," he said as he began to write. In seconds he was finished and he sent the letter off with the eagle owl.

Draco picked at his breakfast as Khalida pulled another newspaper from the box in front of her. She unrolled it and began to read. I watched quietly as her lips set in a grim frown.

"More bad news?" I asked curiously and she nodded her head.

"Actually more of the same," she stated as she browsed through the pages. "This ones from America though," she explained, "I thought it might be good to keep abreast of the situation there as well so I've been asking Seth to drop the paper off with my friend in London."

"So what's it say?" Draco asked as he pushed his half-eaten breakfast away.

"It's practically the same as the Prophet article," Khalida said worriedly, "but completely opposite. It doesn't appear that this problem is going to go away anytime soon. If things keep going on like this then I fear war will be inevitable."

"And Hogwarts will be right in the middle of it," Draco added with a sigh, "If Curtis wants Dumbledore then I'll bet you anything he'll go after him at school and with all those children there…"

"But Hogwarts will protect them," I stated assuredly, "and the teachers too."

"But they can't protect everyone," he growled, "Some of them could get hurt or even killed."

"There must be a way to stall things," Khalida said thoughtfully as she folded the newspaper, "even if we can't stop things completely."

The dining room grew silent as we all attempted to think of something we could do to improve the situation. The whole thing did seem pretty bad but I couldn't help but think that there must be something that could be done to ease tensions a little bit. An idea came to me and I felt as if a light bulb had just appeared over my head. Perhaps public opinion was the key.

"Part of the problem is my sudden disappearance," I said slowly and they both nodded in reply. "Well then we'll just have to make sure that everyone knows that I haven't disappeared."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Draco asked incredulously, "The Ministry is looking for you and I'm sure the Americans have agents searching for you as well."

"Then we just won't let them find me," I stated matter-of-factly, "But we'll make sure that the right person knows I'm still around."

"Who?" Khalida asked curiously as my lips turned up in a catlike grin.

"Tomorrow is Halloween," I said absentmindedly, "So I think that Harry Potter's daughter is going to pay a little visit to Godric's Hollow to pay her respects and if someone is there at the time well I guess there's no helping that."

"But who?" Draco growled in annoyance and I decided I was beginning to enjoy our little game.

"Does Colin Creevey still work for the Prophet?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I think he's a photographer there now," Draco stated as my grin doubled in size.

"That's even better," I replied, "How well do you know Pansy Parkinson?" Draco seemed to think about my question for a moment before replying.

"Well, we were both Slytherins so I guess I can say I knew her pretty well," he said with a smirk and I knew he was beginning to understand what I was getting at.

"So we'll write her a letter and let her know where we'll be tomorrow," I explained, "and we'll tell her to bring Colin…and his camera."

"It's perfect," Khalida exclaimed excitedly just as a soft tapping noise sounded down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as we all jumped in surprise.

"I don't know," Draco replied worriedly, "but it's definitely not an owl. It almost sounds as if it's coming from the front door.

Draco, Khalida and I rose from our chairs and headed toward the doorway. The tapping became louder as we moved down the hallway. We stopped in front of the door and Draco hesitantly opened it. At first glance it appeared as if there was no one there and we all looked around in confusion until I felt something hit my foot.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I glanced downward and gasped in surprise.

Draco and Khalida followed my gaze and their jaws fell open in shock. There on the floor in front of me was a long, piece of wood which was relentlessly running into my foot. I nervously bent down and picked up the stick and immediately red and green sparks shot out from the tip.

"It's my wand," I said in an awed tone.

"I wonder where it was at," Draco stated thoughtfully as he studied the wand. I could only nod dumbly in agreement.

Holding the wand in my hand was like meeting an old friend for the first time. It was if a piece of me was missing that I never even knew existed. I wondered how I even survived without it and I vowed to never let it out of my sight.

Draco closed the door and we headed back into the dining room. I was still a little out of it when we sat back at the table so I never even noticed when Draco pulled a sheet of paper from my notebook and laid in front of me.

"You have a letter to write," he stated sternly. I nodded sheepishly and pushed my wand into the inside pocket of my robes.

"I don't know what to write," I admitted as I picked up my pen from the table. "How do I know she'll believe me?"

"Just write what I tell you and I guarantee she'll believe you," Draco replied with a smirk. I nodded in reply and pressed the pen to the paper.

"Dear Mrs. Pansy Parkinson," he dictated as I began to write, "Meet me at 1PM at Godric's Hollow. Do not tell anyone of our meeting and make sure to have Colin Creevey accompany you."

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't interrupt me, I wasn't finished yet," growled Draco, "keep writing." I blushed in embarrassment and readied my pen once again.

"If you are brave enough to take me up on my offer then I assure you that I will do for you and the Prophet what my father did for Rita Skeeter and the Quibbler. Sincerely, Jenny Riddle."


	7. Master and Commander

_so listen up, cause this ones all about the game we play.  
__you made the rules and we obeyed.  
__and if we change then you will only feel betrayed.  
__and you might never understand just how.  
__we can progress if you invest in the unchanged.  
__cause it's so safe to stay the same, but i refuse.  
__and as long as i exist i must resist it.  
__but i know i'm bound to lose... cause.  
__you sold control, how could you know?  
__went with the flow but are you where you wanna be?  
__i don't wanna be part of the well behaved.  
__you can't fight the system when you got no rage.  
__and i'm not willing to give it all away.  
__I don't wanna be part of the well behaved  
__I miss that good old fashioned chaos.  
__Don't wanna be another boring story  
__Well I miss DEATH OR GLORY…_

October 30th Sun, 10PM  
Lovegood Mansion, Jenny's Bedroom

Draco and I sat on the bed, piles of notes, photos and police reports spread around us. The information was pretty thin but interesting nonetheless. Looking at the pictures of the smoldering ruins of my home was a little disconcerting but Draco quickly averted my attention to another page of notes and I eagerly threw myself into the task at hand.

The folder that interested me the most was the one Khalida had given me concerning Charles Smith. As I flipped through the various scribbled notes and copies of legal paperwork a strange feeling began squirming its way into the front of my mind. It was if there was something right in front of me, screaming to be noticed and I just couldn't figure out what it was.

I stared at the copy of Smith's driver's license and then picked up the torn page from an old college yearbook. In the middle of the page was a picture of Smith taken the year he graduated. He had brown hair cut short to his head and piercing brown eyes. His lips were pursed together forming a tight smile. All in all his appearance seemed almost identical as the first time I'd seen him.

"Draco," I said slowly, "did the Daily Prophet ever publish a picture of Charles Smith?" Draco thought about my question for a moment before answering.

"Not that I can remember," he replied, "Smith was quite the hermit. The ministry is probably the only place that would have any information about him."

"So you've never seen him then?" I asked in surprise.

"I think I saw him once but I don't really remember what he looked like," he answered doubtfully, "I can recall that I thought he seemed incredibly average. Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm?" I mumbled absentmindedly as I looked up from the photo in front of me. The picture had drawn all of my attention away. "There's something about this photo," I muttered, "Something doesn't seem right about it."

"Other than the fact that it doesn't move," Draco responded as he leaned over to peer at the image in my hands, "it looks like a normal photograph to me."

"I don't know…" my voice trailed off as I held the image up in front of me. I folded the page so Smith's photo was at the edge of the page. I slowly raised the copy of Smith's driver's license and lined up the yearbook photo so that both pictures sat side by side.

Gasping in surprise I searched for the date of birth on the license. The thoughts in my head began to swim as I stared at the numbers in front of me. There was no way it could be true, just no way. I read the words scribbled above the image of the license. "Date renewed – October 31st, 2017"

"This cannot be true!" I exclaimed loudly as Draco gave me a puzzled look.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"This," I said as I shook the papers I was holding, "According to this Charles Smith was born on Halloween in the year…1960."

"So, what's the big deal?" Draco asked in confusion, "That would make him about 58 tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," I replied with a nod, "but this yearbook page is from 2005."

"So he was 45 when he graduated from college," Draco said thoughtfully, "That's not really a surprise is it? If he started school after he left London then the year doesn't sound too far off."

"It's not that," I growled, "It's the pictures. Look at the pictures." Draco plucked the two pages away from me and studied them for a moment. He gave me a confused look and I pointed to the words revealing the date the picture on the license was taken. Draco stared at it a moment longer before his eyes widened in surprise.

"This can't be true," he stated as he stared at the photos disbelievingly, "He looks exactly the same."

"I know," I replied shakily, "and I still remember what he looked like the last time I saw him and he looked exactly the same as he did when those pictures were taken."

"But that means…"

"That means Charles Smith is fifty-eight years old and as far as we know he hasn't aged a day since he left the wizarding world," I stated, finishing the thought for him.

"But that's not possible," he stammered, "even for a wizard or even for a really, really powerful wizard that's not bloody possible!"

"Apparently it is," I said as I motioned toward the two pictures, "Unless you have a way to explain this?" Draco stared at the pictures for a moment longer before shaking his head and handing them back to me.

"What we really need," I stated, partially to myself, "is some information on Smith from when he was still part of the wizarding world, a picture would really help."

Draco fell backwards into the thick black comforter with a frustrated sigh. His blonde hair splayed out around him and he bit his bottom lip as he became lost in his thoughts. Without giving him time to register what I was doing I pushed the pile of papers away and lay down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder and throwing an arm over his chest. For a few minutes he didn't seem to notice my presence but soon I felt a warm arm come up around my back as a hand latched onto my waist.

"So, any ideas yet?" I asked curiously as I looked up at him. He shook his head absentmindedly before his lips turned up in a wide grin.

"I know the perfect thing to help me think though," he stated evilly.

"And what would that be?" I asked in an innocent tone, one eyebrow rising questioningly.

"A good snogging session always did wonders for clearing my mind," he stated adamantly.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy," I replied with a snort as I quickly shifted my weight so I was lying on top of him. His eyes widened in surprise at my actions and I knew he sure hadn't been expecting that. "I think it's time for a lesson in…what's it called…o yes…occlumency." Draco's eyed widened further as he opened his mouth to respond but a pair of lips hushed him quickly.

The kisses started out sweet and shy but soon turned passionate and feverish as Draco and I both pushed all of our stress and frustration into our actions. I barely registered Draco picking up his wand and securing the door with a locking charm. I pulled away briefly and gave him a questioning look.

"To keep out nosey vampires," he stated as he nuzzled against my neck. I shivered in response and shook my head in amusement.

"That won't keep her out you know," I replied with a smirk.

"I know," he said as his hands worked their way under my t-shirt and onto my back. "But at least it will slow her down some." I chuckled in response and dove back in for another kiss.

There was something odd about kissing Draco Malfoy. It wasn't bad, but definitely odd. His lips seemed dangerous and untamed, almost as if I could feel his soul stirring each time his mouth met my own. And then it happened, a thought burst into my mind and I quickly pushed myself off of Draco. I ran across the room to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and my writing pen.

"What?" Draco asked in surprise as he jumped up from the bed, "Did you hear something? What's wrong? Is it Khalida?" He furiously ran his hands over his hair and robes as he attempted to school his expression into one of complete innocence.

"No," I replied absentmindedly as I hunched over the piece of parchment in front of me, "but your method worked, I had an idea."

"O and what was that?" he asked curiously as he strolled across the room to stand behind me.

"If the ministry has information on Charles Smith," I replied as I finished the letter and haphazardly shoved it into an envelope. "Then we'll have to get that information somehow."

"And how are we going to get it?" Draco grumbled, "Neither one of us would be able to get within ten feet of the place without being arrested and it's not as if we have any friends there."

"Are you kidding?" I asked mockingly, "We know the Minister himself."

"There is no way that Arthur is…" his voice trailed off as I shoved the envelope into his hand. He read the name on the outside and smirked in approval.

"How do you know she'll help?" he asked.

"She will," I assured him sternly, "She has to." We both glanced back down at the envelope in his hand and the name written in bright, red ink on the cover, Ginny Weasley, the daughter of the Minister of Magic and unknown to all but me, third in command of Harry Potter's Brotherhood of Eanna.

It was becoming easier to call upon the help of others, my allies. I knew the Dementors were mine to command, as frightening as the idea was to me. I also knew that the snakes would come to my aid if I ever needed them too. As I watched Draco leave with the letter to Ginny I wondered how many more friends and allies would cross my path in the weeks to come. Would they outnumber my enemies? Would they fight by my side if I needed them to?

Those questions bothered me. It wasn't that I couldn't answer them; it was as if I didn't want to. I didn't want to begin strategizing or planning because I knew where it would lead. The scratching was back in the back of my mind and something laying dormant deep inside me gave a sharp tug on my senses as if it was trying to remind me that it was there.

Analyzing the number of friends and allies I had would lead to studying possible situations. Studying possible situations would lead to theorizing outcomes. Theorizing outcomes would…well, I didn't really want to even get to that point. It was too late though, this I knew for certain. Even though my heart was screaming out to me that it was good to have friends and people to help, my mind new exactly what was going on. It was inevitable.

I was gathering my forces.


	8. Hiding Between the Blades

_our world is a strange place...  
escape this mental prison...  
encompassed by bright lights "fast life"  
giant-like buildings leaving their...  
shadows to cover up...  
the true way life...  
beyond the brainwashed...  
right past the walking dead...  
underneath the nice view...  
there are lies..  
should i pretend that i'm blind...  
oblivious...  
to the hardships going on in this life...  
not anymore...  
everything's beautiful when you don't look down_

When I was a child Halloween had always been my favorite holiday. There was something so magical and wonderful about being able to put on a mask and become someone or something else for a day. Although the Dursleys never took me to Halloween parties or anything of that sort, every Halloween night I would sit in my cupboard and pretend.

I would wrap my tattered blanket around my shoulders and tie a crudely constructed paper mask to my face. Then I would pretend that I was a superhero as I closed my eyes and imagined myself flying through the air and slaying evil villains.

It wasn't until I found out what really happened to my parents that fateful Halloween night my love for the holiday disappeared completely. Ron and Hermione always try to be understanding but they don't understand one bit and part of me hopes that they never have to.

There are people in the world who wear masks everyday. Masks that hide who they really are, masks that hide what they are doing and even masks to hide lies and deceit. Professor Quirrel wore his own mask. Professor Snape wears a mask as well. Draco Malfoy wears a mask and even Professor Dumbledore has his own disguise.

I begin to see the masks more often now as I meet more and more people everyday, muggles, wizards and witches. After awhile it's hard not to see the world as one gigantic masquerade ball.

I love magic and Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione and Hagrid but a small part of me wonders if I would be happier if I could go back. Perhaps I would be happier if I still believed that magic only existed in the world of fairy tales. Back in my small, lonely world where I was a superhero and only superheroes wore masks.

October 31st Mon, 11:30AM  
Lovegood Mansion, Front Lawn

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Khalida asked for what seemed the millionth time.

Khalida and I were standing out on the lawn in front of Lovegood Mansion waiting for Draco to join us so we could apparate to Godric's Hollow. The place definitely looked just as spooky during the day as it did at night. The whole place was riddled with hedge sculptures of some pretty scary looking beasts. I glanced at them nervously and each time my eyes fell on a grassy body I could swear it moved.

"Are you sure you can apparate Draco and I both there?" I asked as I inched away from a terrifyingly realistic sculpture shaped like a Dementor.

"I hope so," Khalida replied, "I went there with Gilgamesh a few times but I haven't been back there in years. The place could be completely different now."

"That's great. So you're telling me we could end up inside a wall or something?" I asked angrily and Khalida just shrugged in reply.

"Let's get going!" Draco called out as he came running out the front door towards us. I could see something shiny hanging down from his right hand glittering in the sunlight.

"Here's the plan," he stated as he stopped to stand next to me. "I've created specialized portkeys just in case we run into any problems concerning the Ministry or the Americans." He handed Khalida and I bracelets, each had several different shaped charms connected to them.

"Why am I not surprised that one of your plans would involve accessorizing," I muttered as I went to slip the bracelet over my wrist.

"Stop!" Draco exclaimed and all movement ceased immediately, "Don't put those on until I explain to you how they work."

"Each charm on the bracelet is actually a one time use portkey," he explained as he held his own bracelet in front of him, "Each charm will take you somewhere different. These portkeys are different then regular portkeys though because each has a magical signature."

"A magical signature?" Khalida asked in disbelief, "I thought we're trying to get away from the Ministry and the AWG not help them to track us down. Why don't we just use on regular portkey that they can't track?"

"I planned to do that at first," Draco replied with a smirk, "but then I thought a little game of chase might be better. It should keep them busy for quite awhile."

"Once you put the bracelet on," he continued to explain, "the first charm will only activate when one word is spoken and each of us has a different word. When the word is spoken aloud it will start the series. Each portkey will activate within five seconds of the one before, with the last one being untraceable and keyed to bring us directly back to the mansion. Khalida, your word is Ishtar and Jenny, your word is Shamhat." Khalida began to laugh and I gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I just thought the words were rather comical."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Khalida likes the story of Gilgamesh," Draco explained, "so I looked it up and chose names from that. Ishtar was a goddess who fell in love with Gilgamesh and then tried to destroy him when he refused her."

"That doesn't sound very funny to me," I replied slowly and Khalida chuckled loudly.

"It wasn't my word I found comical, but yours," she explained.

"What's so funny about my word?" I asked indignantly.

"Shamhat was the…Shamhat was the…" Draco stuttered out through his laughter.

"Village harlot," Khalida added with another laugh. My eyes narrowed dangerously as I glared at Draco.

"You…are…so…dead," I ground out as I stalked toward him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Draco exclaimed loudly as he waved his hands in front of him in an attempt to ward me off, "Don't you want to hear what my word is?" My footsteps paused for a moment and I waited.

"Enkidu," Draco stated with a smirk and now Khalida was glaring at him.

"You and your dirty thoughts," Khalida muttered angrily.

"Wasn't he Gilgamesh's friend or something?" I asked in confusion, "What's wrong with that?"

"He was a wild man," Draco explained with an evil grin, "He ran in the forest with the animals until Gilgamesh heard of him and sent Shamhat to go and bring him to the city."

"That doesn't sound so bad," I replied in a thoughtful tone, "So what's the big deal?"

"Well," Draco said as his grin widened, "to get Enkidu to come with her, Shamhat shagged him for six days and seven nights."

"So you think I'm a harlot?" I asked in a tone of mock innocence.

"Of course not," Draco replied adamantly, "it was only a joke." I pretended to think upon his reply for a moment before nodding my head in agreement and Draco sighed in relief.

"I suppose it would have to be," I said with a loud sigh, "as if you could shag for six days and seven nights."

"What…I…who…what…" Draco's stammering was cutoff as Khalida walked over and grasped our hands tightly in her own.

"Let's go children," she said merrily. Draco was still stammering as she closed her eyes and we disappeared.

October 31st, Mon 12PM  
Godric's Hollow

When Khalida had described Godric's Hollow to Draco and I the day before, she had explained that the place was pretty much a ghost town. As I gazed around the barren wasteland that surrounded us I realized that her description had been horribly inaccurate. Godric's Hollow wasn't a ghost town. It was barely recognizable as a town at all. The only evidence of any life ever existing in the place were stone walls flattened into the dirt and a mess of broken boards scattered all around us.

"What happened here?" I asked in a whisper. Khalida had apparated us into what seemed to be the middle of the wreckage, nothing but barren wasteland stretching out as far as I could see.

"Voldemort happened," she explained in a tone devoid of all emotion.

"This was a wizarding town," Khalida continued as she began to glide down the road, gracefully sidestepping the splintered pieces of wood and raised bits of stone, "When the Dark Lord attacked and killed your grandparents the people living here became so frightened that all of them left almost immediately."

"It was pandemonium," she stated in a soft voice. Khalida's footsteps paused for a moment and her eyes glazed over as her gaze swept the remnants of the town around her. "Witches and wizards clamoring to escape an unseen monster that had already been put down. They gathered a few belongings and apparated away."

"But what about their homes?" Draco asked in confusion as he made a sweeping motion with one hand, "Surely something had to have happened to cause all of this."

"Mass apparition was the cause," Khalida explained as she began to walk once again, Draco and I following closely behind her, "The magic caused by that combined with all of the wards around this place caused an implosion."

"The reflection of the killing curse probably was the catalyst behind the whole thing," she continued as she took one quick glance back at me, "There was some kind of reaction within the wards and then when everyone apparated at almost exactly the same time the wards crashed."

"They crushed everything," she added. Khalida stopped suddenly and turned toward us. Her eyes met mine and I shivered involuntarily. "There were a few wizards and witches who were unable to apparate so they were forced to escape on foot. They ran until they were outside the wards and then they waited and watched."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Each of them described it a little differently," she explained, "but each description had one thing in common." She paused for a moment. Draco and I remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"They said it looked like a mountain fell from the sky and crushed the houses," she stated in an ominous tone, "A gigantic black mountain that flattened everything and left the soil barren and infertile. Each of them said that there wasn't a single sound, even when the buildings were driven into the ground."

The three of us remained silent as we continued our trek through what was left of Godric's Hollow. Khalida floated along in front of us and I could hear Draco quietly grumbling to himself as he tripped over a hidden stone or rotted piece of wood every once in awhile. I stumbled along slightly behind him stopping every few feet to inspect a hollowed out foundation or a discarded item which the owners had surely forgotten about by now. Khalida's words continued to repeat in my mind. I tripped and fell to my knees as another voice popped into my head, telling me something that I had nearly forgotten.

_"My friend, did you not call out to me? Why did I wake up?  
Did you not touch me? Why am I so disturbed?  
Did a god pass by? Why are my muscles trembling?  
Enkidu, my friend, I have had a dream--  
and the dream I had was deeply disturbing  
in the mountain gorges...  
the mountain fell down on us"_

"You okay?" Draco asked as he helped me to stand.

"Yeah," I replied absentmindedly, "just tripped." He gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head and summoned up the most convincing smile I possibly could at the moment.

"How come the muggles never came here and built anything?" Draco asked suddenly as he grasped my hand and pulled me along toward Khalida.

"The Ministry put up muggle repelling wards," she explained as she pointed off into the distance, "They stretch to about five or six miles out of town. The magic here isn't quite…stable so it's best to keep everyone away."

"What about us?" I asked in concern, "Is it safe for us to even be here?"

"It should be," Khalida stated calmly, "but I wouldn't advise using any magic while we're here."

"But the apparition…"

"Only takes a small bit of magic for a vampire," she said, effectively ending my tirade before it could begin, "and most of that magic originated back at the mansion."

"I hope the bracelets don't cause any problems," Draco broke in nervously, "When the first portkey goes off it will leave a magical signature."

"What does it matter," Khalida replied with a shrug, "We'll be long gone and very far away."

"You got that right!" Draco exclaimed excitedly, his gray eyes twinkling mischievously in the sunlight. "I almost hope that someone does come after us just so you can see all of the places I've keyed into those charms."

"Should I be worried?" I questioned.

"Not at all," he replied with a smirk, "Every one of them will take you somewhere which should be completely safe, especially since we'll only be there for five seconds."

"The aurors might have a problem though," he stated as his smirk widened considerably, "Some of the locations might be a little…crowded."

Draco's reply worried me some but I figured he would never put Khalida or me in any danger so I just shrugged it off. If Draco wanted to play his little game then I would let him have his fun. Besides, it might prove to be quite interesting.

"Here we are," Khalida called out and my focus immediately shifted from Draco to the burnt out building in front of us.

The house looked considerably different then the rest of the rubble surrounding us. Instead of being completely crushed the front wall and one side wall were completely missing. The inside was a burnt out shell except for one small, round patch of grass directly in the middle.

"Is that where…?" my voice trailed off as I stepped past Khalida and knelt down in front of the tiny, green patch.

"It is," Khalida replied softly as she knelt down next to me, running a hand out over the grass. Her palm remained a few inches above the blades as if she was afraid to actually touch it.

"This is where they found him?" Draco asked in surprise as he knelt down at my other side. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and a moment later a thinner arm gently came to rest around my shoulders.

It was such a small thing, such a small, seemingly inconsequential thing. But that small circle of green blades meant so much more than what it seemed. If it would have been in a movie or a book I might have found it funny. It wasn't from a book or movie though, it was reality and that's what made it so profound.

There in front of me was physical proof of what had happened that night. A singular point where prophecies, fate, love, hate, life and death all met in one brief instant, causing so much destruction around them and leaving so little untouched. A small chuckle escaped past my lips and it soon turned into hysterical laughter.

"Jenny," Draco said in a worried tone but I barely heard him. I continued to laugh until my laughter turned to sobs which in turn became screams.

I quickly lunged at the patch of grass, attacking it as viciously as possible. My fingers dug through the blades until barely any remained but I continued anyway. I ripped up the soil. I reveled in soft dirt as it became uncomfortably wedged underneath my fingernails. I screamed again as felt strong arms pulling me backwards. I struggled against them, giving one final defiant yell before turning to sob into Draco's thick, black cloak.

"I couldn't help it," I admitted sadly as Draco looked down at me.

"It's okay," he stated as he patted my head softly, "It doesn't matter." Khalida moved over to sit behind me but whirled around quickly as a loud click sounded to our right. A flash of light blinded us momentarily but in seconds Draco and I were on our feet with our wands drawn.

"Isn't this lovely," a sickly-sweet female voice called out as another click sounded, followed by a second flash of light. I rubbed my eyes until the world slowly came back into focus.

Standing a few feet away was the shrewdest looking woman I'd ever seen in my life. She had dark brown hair and cold blue eyes that seemed to be looking at me with something akin to disgust. Judging by her clothes she was definitely a witch. Next to her was a slightly younger looking man with blonde hair, holding a camera. He gave a slight wave but quickly dropped his hand after a sharp look from the witch next to him.

"Pansy Parkinson," Draco drawled uncaringly, "How wonderful to see you again?"

"You as well," Pansy replied with an evil smirk as she walked toward us.

"Who could have imagined," she stated in a bored tone, "Draco Malfoy shagging Harry Potter's daughter." My eyes widened in surprise at her tone but Draco showed no reaction to her taunts.

"Aren't you here for an interview Parkinson?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Unless you'd rather us talk to a different reporter."

"Of course not," Pansy replied slowly, letting us know that she wasn't quite finished with her jibes yet, "I'm just surprised you'd let Potter's daughter within five feet of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in a dangerous tone as I stalked over to stand in front of her. She was slightly taller then I was so my attempt at intimidation wasn't as effective as I'd hoped it would be.

"O nothing," she replied in a sing-song voice, "I just didn't think a pureblooded Malfoy would want to dirty his blood."

The next moment happened in slow motion and after it was over I just remember feeling extremely pleased with myself as I looked down at where Pansy lay on the ground, a thin line of red appearing underneath her nose. Draco quickly walked past me and helped her up a few seconds later.

"Why don't we do that interview now?" she questioned hesitantly as she pressed a clean, white handkerchief to her nose.

"Sounds like a grand idea," Draco replied merrily.


	9. Making A Statement

_We see eye to eye, but the pieces don't fit  
We put things aside, we take a hit_

_They say patience is a virtue, but what are we gaining from this  
I guess sometimes this just isn't true_

_Grab hold of me, lets take a jump and see where we fall  
In a new day hopefully  
A day where we can see past these walls that we put up_

October 31st Mon, 1:30PM  
Godric's Hollow

"So let me get this straight," Pansy said in a strained tone as she massaged the bridge of her nose, "You're telling me that President Curtis knew that your little group was in America to retrieve Potter's body and assigned the FBI agents to protect you."

"That's correct," I replied with a nod, "When we got to the cemetery someone started shooting at us and whoever was firing on us killed those two agents, it wasn't Dumbledore."

"But why?" Pansy questioned thoughtfully, twirling her quill absentmindedly.

"We have no idea," Draco stated.

"I think it was a setup," I added and Pansy let out a loud snort.

"That much is obvious," she retorted sarcastically. "But that still doesn't explain why."

"I have to say that this story of yours intrigues me greatly," Pansy continued in a contemplative tone.

"I hope you understand that you can't publish everything we've told you," Draco explained sternly, "Not yet at least. We could use your help though."

My eyes widened in surprise at Draco's comment and even Pansy seemed quite taken aback. She stuttered to reply and Colin nervously edged away from her. Draco put up a hand before Pansy could form any type of response.

"Save it Parkinson," he stated in a cold tone, "I know the concept of helping someone is completely foreign to you but if things continue on the way they are currently headed then a war is inevitable and I doubt even a frosty bitch such as yourself would want to see that happen."

"Draco…" I admonished softly.

"You're right," Pansy interrupted with a sigh, "but I have to get something in return."

"What do you want?" I asked abruptly.

"I'll make sure the pictures show up in the Prophet," she stated, "And I'll even write a little article with it which should quiet things down…momentarily at least."

"In return," Pansy continued, her tone becoming firmer than it had been a moment before, "I want an exclusive once this is all over and I'm not talking about a small little interview. I'm talking about a full issue dedicated to this story and this story only, pictures, first hand accounts, everything there is to know."

I quickly glanced from Draco to Khalida and they both nodded in reply. It was a tough decision because part of me just wanted to forget about everything once it was all said and done. I even had thoughts of disappearing with my father once he woke up.

"I'll do it," I stated with a sigh, "but I want more than just a nice article and some pictures written up. I'm looking for someone to do some real investigating for me on everything involving my father, past, present and future."

"Dear, naïve Jenny," Pansy chuckled, "Wild horses couldn't keep me from investigating this mystery, but I have another request as well." I studied her closely as I waited for her to continue.

"My daughter Aubrianna," she stated as she nervously gnawed on her bottom lip, "is a student at Hogwarts and I want you to promise that if there is a battle at the school you will protect her. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her, she's all I have left."

I gave her a pitying look before nodding in reply. Tears welled up in Pansy's eyes and she quickly brushed them away. Her attempt at reinstalling her cold, emotionless mask failed miserably and she settled for an unhappy grimace.

"I promise I'll keep her safe," I said firmly and a small smile briefly appeared on her lips.

"What was that?" Khalida asked in confusion as she cocked her head to one side.

Everyone gave her a confused look while Colin readied his camera. No one moved or said anything and a few seconds later Khalida gasped in surprise. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong but I was interrupted as a small popping noise sounded off in the distance.

"Aurors," Draco hissed. "Get out of here Parkinson," he growled in a low voice, "We'll contact you again." Pansy nodded in understanding a disappeared with a crack. I flinched at the loud noise, fearing that the aurors now knew our location.

"What's wrong with you Creevey?" Draco whispered angrily, "Get out of here."

"I just wanted to take some…"

"Do you want to be arrested?" I asked softly, "Because if we get caught then you're going down with us." That was all it took to get Colin to disapparate with another loud crack which caused me to flinch once again.

More small pops broke out around us, growing louder as the aurors seemed to apparate closer and closer. Soon Godric's Hollow was filled with more cracks and pops reminding me of the time when I was nine and my father took me to see the fireworks on Independence Day.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed worriedly as he fumbled with his charm bracelet.

"Those fools," Khalida spat, "If they continue to apparate inside the wards who knows what will happen."

"I know we won't," I stated quickly, "because we're leaving." Khalida nodded in reply and with a single whispered word she immediately disappeared. I eyed the bracelet on my wrist warily as Draco placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be waiting for you," he said softly before lightly brushing his lips against mine. He gave me a small wave before whispering "Enkidu," and then he too disappeared in front of my eyes.

The popping became louder and the noise seemed to press in on me like a heavy weight. My breathing sped up and my heart began to beat rapidly. A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek as my bright, green eyes scanned the group of unmasked, robed figures getting closer and closer.

I was surprised when I noticed that not all of them were Ministry aurors. One group wore all black and for some reason I knew instantly that they were with the AWG. A few in the front of the group noticed me and began to run towards me.

"Shamhat," I whispered quietly and in the blink of an eye Godric's Hollow disappeared.

The first jump was disorienting and I barely had time to regain my composure before the next portkey activated. I was whisked off once again and found myself standing in the middle of a large field. I became frightened for a moment when I remembered that Draco had stated he set the portkeys to take us to places that would be crowded.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and the world blinked away.

My jaw fell open in shock as I found myself standing on what appeared to be a stone path. Then my jaw dropped completely as I recognized the place as The Great Wall of China. A camera flash went off in front of me and I glanced at the family to my right.

2, 1, boy…that was going to definitely be one for the scrapbook.

The third portkey landed me in an aisle between rows of small, blue seats. I quickly scanned my surroundings and realized that Draco had set the charm to take me to the Metrodome in Minneapolis.

4, 3, 2, 1, and I watched as one of the Minnesota Vikings kicked a field goal to tie the Green Bay Packers in the fourth.

I was still celebrating with a yell of "Go Vikes!" when the fourth charm kicked in and a group of elderly women in red hats stared at me in stunned surprise. I smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and I wondered when the hell the charms would be done.

After six more stops which included a pro-wrestling match, a bar mitzvah and what appeared to be some kind of gun rally, I appeared on the front lawn of Lovegood Mansion and immediately collapsed in relief. Draco was at my side in an instant and I thanked him gratefully as he lifted my exhausted form up from the grass.

"Khalida's already inside waiting," he stated quietly as I laid my head on his shoulder, "We knew that you would be exhausted." I didn't have enough strength to reply so I simply gave a week nod in understanding.

As he carried me toward my bedroom and laid me beneath the thick comforter I began to wake up from my travel induced stupor. Draco turned to leave but I quickly reached out toward him, grasping his hand so he couldn't go.

"That was amazing Dray," I stated in a hoarse whisper. He stared down into my eyes and laid a soft palm on my cheek.

"You are amazing," Draco muttered and his tone became gentle and loving as he added, "And together we will amaze the whole damn world."

October 31st Mon, 10PM  
Lovegood Mansion, Jenny's Bedroom

Draco chuckled softly as I stretched out underneath the covers. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He was sitting next to me with his back leaning up against the headboard, a thick book propped open against his knees.

"Good book?" I asked with a smile. He nodded in reply as he turned to the next page. "I didn't know blonde's liked to read," I added softly and Draco smacked my arm playfully.

"It's all Khalida's fault," he explained, "She got me hooked on this stupid Gilgamesh story."

"Is it interesting?"

"Quite," he replied, "You should really read it. It's a very strange tale."

"Explain," I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up next to him.

"Well this Gilgamesh fellow seems like a real prat at the beginning," Draco explained as he pointed to the page in front of him, "So the gods send Enkidu to try and balance him out."

"He ends up talking Enkidu into doing all sorts of stupid things," he continued, "and Enkidu ends up dead because of it. Then Enkidu comes back to tell Gilgamesh how horrible the afterlife is and Gilgamesh becomes deathly afraid of, well…death."

"It sounds like you've read it already," I stated.

"Just the summary at the beginning," he replied absentmindedly.

Suddenly there was a soft tapping at the window and we both looked up to see a large, gray owl flitting around outside. I gave Draco a worried look before he marked his page and rose up from the bed to open the window and let the frantic owl deliver its package.

As soon as the window opened enough to allow the owl in, it immediately swooped down and landed in front of me. I detached the large envelope from its leg and it flew away without hesitation.

"It's from Ginny," I stated as I read the neat handwriting on the front of the brown envelope. I quickly tore it open and reached inside, pulling out a few letter-sized pieces of paper and a small note.

"Dear Jenny," I read aloud, "Enclosed are copies of all of the information I could find at the Ministry concerning Charles Smith. I'm sorry that there isn't much there but I hope it will be of some help. Your friend, Ginny."

"P.S. Tell Draco that Mum is having kittens so he better write and let her know that the both of you are okay." Draco grimaced as I finished reading and handed the note over to him.

The paperwork that Ginny had sent wasn't much help. I quickly scanned over the copies of Smith's business license and the deed for his shop in Diagon Alley. At the bottom of the small pile was a copy of his apparition license dated May 1st, 1991. I studied the picture for a moment before handing it to Draco.

"He looks younger," Draco muttered as he stared at the picture. "So what in the hell happened to make him stop aging?"

"I don't know," I replied as I leaned over to take another look at the small picture of Charles Smith, "Maybe that's why he left the wizarding world though. He could've been afraid that someone would notice."

"But no one ever saw him," Draco stated pointedly, "Why would a man who was already in hiding run off to a world where he'd be even more noticeable? I mean, the man went to muggle college and became a lawyer, his clients must have noticed something odd."

"It's too bad that Wilkes got caught up in all of this," I said as Draco nodded in agreement, "I bet he could've easily found out all of this stuff."

Draco pulled the rest of the papers over and began to flip through them, turning each one over on top of the last as he made his way through the small pile. His movements paused suddenly and I gave him a questioning look.

"Someone wrote something on the back of one of these pages," he stated.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as he lifted the piece of paper.

"The front," he said as he turned the page over, "is a bank statement from Gringotts."

"There really isn't much useful information on it," he continued as he motioned to the different rows of numbers, "It looks like it was for Smith's business vault. The back of the statement is the interesting part." He flipped over the page and pointed to a few faded shapes in the upper right hand corner.

"What does it say?" I asked softly and Draco pushed the piece of paper into my hands.

"Look for yourself," Draco replied and then rose from the bed. He began to pace back and forth in front of the bed as I studied the odd shapes.

"Well, this first one looks like a lightning bolt," I stated as I studied the scribbled gray lines. "That's a bit of a coincidence." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah, coincidence…" Draco muttered as he continued to pace.

"Then there's three letters," I continued, "I can really tell though, maybe N's or M's."

"Three W's," Draco stated, "If you look really close you can make them out." I followed his advice and sure enough I could see three W's.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" I gasped in surprise and Draco nodded in agreement.

"That's what I think too but what about the last one?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "It looks like it's another abbreviation but I don't recognize it." I concentrated on the four letters bunched together in the corner of the page and read them off slowly.

"M…W…P…P," I said slowly, "I wonder what they stand for."

"I don't know," Draco replied with a sigh as he plopped down on the edge of the bed, "but it seems familiar for some reason, like I've heard it before."

"Should I ask Ginny? Maybe she would know."

"I think we've bothered her enough," Draco stated firmly.

"Well, who can we ask that might know and we can trust?"

"Perhaps Severus might be of some help," Draco replied in a thoughtful tone, "I was going to write him anyway so I'll just include it in the letter." I glanced down at the page and studied the scribbled writing one last time before shoving everything back into the envelope.


	10. Dwell on Dreams

_To trip, to fall  
What's left behind  
Lets get up not look back  
Lets see what we find  
To trip, to fall  
Lets not get up  
Lets just sit here and talk_

The school has turned against me and it hurts me more than I will ever admit. Iam used to being despised and hated. The Dursleys have never been afraid to show me just how much they loathe my very presence. But the feeling displayed by the students is one that I have only seen in myself until now.

Fear.

They all fear me and I do not blame them. How can I blame them when I know that feeling so well? Fear of my family, fear of the dark, fear of the light, fear of the future. My list of fears has always been a long one.

But now I am feared and I do not know what to do. Perhaps they are correct to fear me. That hat wanted to put me in Slytherin after all, so maybe they are right and I am the Heir. But even if it is true they don't understand. I would never hurt anyone.

Those that pity me, hate me and even fear me; I swear I will protect them all.

November 1st, Tue 10PM

"This is pointless," I growled angrily as I tossed a handful of scribbled notes across the living room.

Draco sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his long, blonde hair. We both watched in silence as Khalida rose from her seat on the couch and began to gather up the papers. Her attention snapped to the door and her grip tightened considerably as Luna floated into the room.

"I told you we should wait until after we hear back from Severus," Draco chided softly.

"I just want to figure this stupid thing out," I replied as I slowly sank back into the couch.

"There's no reason to rush things," Khalida said as she returned the discarded paper to their previous place on the coffee table. "We have plenty of time." Luna let out a loud snort as she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against the side of the fireplace. I gave her a questioning look while Khalida sent her an icy glare.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something we don't?" Draco asked in a suspicious tone.

"I know many things you don't," Luna replied with a shrug, "as I'm sure you also know many things that I do not."

"Great Merlin!" Draco exclaimed as he slammed a fist down onto the coffee table in front of him, "Can't you answer a simple question? Speaking to you is worse then speaking to Dumbledore; at least he has a reason for his riddles." A wan smile appeared on Luna's lips as if Draco's outburst didn't affect her in the least.

"A reason for riddles," Luna replied with an airy chuckle, "There is a reason for everything isn't there? It seems that way doesn't it? A reason we meet the people we meet, a reason we learn the things that we are taught, and a reason we end up in the oddest places."

Luna's eyes met my own and for a moment I thought I saw the faintest hit of blue behind those black, sightless orbs. Khalida and Draco gave me a confused look but I barely noticed as I became lost in my thoughts.

Something about Luna's comment stuck in my mind. She had said there was a reason for everything, even a reason we end up in the oddest places. I thought back to all of the places that I had found myself in the past months and each one seemed equally odd and equally impossible, save one. One place stuck out in my mind and it wasn't because it was the strangest place. Instead it stood out due to the fact that it was actually the least strange.

"I was wondering something Draco," I said slowly, "Why did you set the portkeys to take me to the places that they did?" Draco seemed to think about this for a moment before replying.

"I assumed that you would be amused by them," Draco replied with a smile, "and I thought that if there were a lot of muggles it would slow down the aurors. Why?"

"Well I just didn't understand why the second one took me to an empty field," I said as Draco gave me a confused look.

"I didn't set the second one to take you to a field," he stated slowly, "It was set to take you to the Great Wall of China."

"No, that was the third one," I explained as Draco's eyes widened in surprise and Khalida's jaw fell open in shock.

"I swear to you Jenny," Draco stated adamantly, "The second portkey was set to take you to the Great Wall while the first one should have taken you to the middle of London."

"I don't remember the first one," I muttered, "but I know the second one dropped me in the middle of a field. I remember thinking that it was quite…odd."

Draco got up from his chair and moved over to kneel in front of me. He pushed up the sleeve of my sweater and eyed the charm bracelet warily. I blushed as Khalida chuckled softly beside me. The portkeys were no longer active but I had kept the bracelet on anyway. For some reason I felt closer to Draco and Khalida as I played with the small charms throughout the day.

"Don't feel bad," Khalida said as she slowly pushed back the sleeve of her robe to reveal her own charm bracelet and with a wide grin Draco proceeded to do the same.

"Guess we're all nuts," I mumbled softly as Draco and Khalida laughed loudly.

"There's just something about it," Khalida replied softly, fingering the little pieces of silver that dangled around her wrist.

"I know what you mean," I added as I watched Draco cast a few spells on my own bracelet.

"Exactly," Draco said under his breath as he gave his wrist a small shake. The room was silent for a moment except for the small tinkling caused by the charms bouncing off one another.

A frown tugged at the corners of Draco's lips as he waved a wand at each of the charms. He cycled through the portkeys twice before sitting back with a loud sigh. A moment later he pulled of his own bracelet and repeated the cycle. I gave him a questioning look and grimaced as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand it," he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest, "There's an extra portkey on your bracelet which does explain why it took you longer to return to the mansion but I have no idea where it came from."

"Which one is it?" Khalida asked worriedly as I slipped the bracelet off my wrist.

"It's between the charm that looks like a clock and the one that looks like a brick," Draco replied.

Khalida fiddled with the bracelet for a moment before handing it back to me. I immediately slipped it back onto my wrist as Draco leaned over to study the small piece of silver in Khalida's palm. She carefully placed it on the table in front of us.

"What is it?" I asked as I stared at the charm curiously.

"It looks like some kind of building," Draco responded as he jabbed at the charm with his wand.

"Stop that," Khalida snapped. We studied the small portkey for a few moments longer before a voice broke in.

"It's a house," Luna stated knowingly.

"A house?" I asked in confusion and Luna nodded her head in reply.

"But where did it come from?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Who knows," Luna replied with a shrug, "but as I said before, everything happens for a reason."

"So what's the reason for this?" Draco huffed, motioning toward the small silver house.

"A house," Khalida gasped loudly. "Draco, do you think you can reset this?"

"Why?"

"Just do it," Khalida commanded and Draco merely nodded in reply.

"It shouldn't be too hard," he said thoughtfully as he studied the charm once more, "Although I don't fancy the idea of appearing someplace we know absolutely nothing about."

Khalida and Draco began to argue and I did my best to block them out. I had to agree with Draco though; I didn't really like the idea of being whisked off to some unknown place. There had been something there, something important, but I had no idea what it was. I gently massaged my forehead as I felt a migraine coming on.

"I'm going to bed," I stated as I stood abruptly and stalked out of the room.

"Goodnight!" Draco called out to me loudly.

"Sleep well!" Khalida called out immediately after.

Luna walked next to me down the hallway and I couldn't stop myself from glancing at her uncomfortably. Nothing about her body language told me she even noticed I was there until we both stopped outside my bedroom door.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered softly as I stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind me.

November 2nd, 2AM Wednesday

_I found myself in a forest of trees. Cloaked figures moved around me and I sneered at them in disdain. Curses and hexes broke through the night but I gave them no thought. I knew where my prize was waiting and nothing would stand in my way. Green eyes locked on my own and I grinned as my opponent shivered under my gaze. My prey shot a quick curse at my chest but I dodged it easily, sending my own curse towards the ground. His eyes widened in surprise and I knew I had him. After our first confrontation which seemed to have happened so long ago now, I learned that attacking him directly was too unpredictable._

_My spell tore through the ground as it closed the distance between us, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. It pierced through the dirt underneath his feet and a sickly orange glow surrounded him immediately. He staggered for a moment before falling to his knees. I gently gathered him up into my arms and shot my mark into the sky. A loud crack echoed through the night as I disapparated away, my prize safe within my grasp._

"Jenny," Draco's voice called out to me. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my mind before opening my eyes to look at him. Draco gasped in surprise as I stared up into his gray eyes lit by the glow of the moon.

"What is it?" I asked, blinking up at him in confusion.

"Your eyes," he stammered hesitantly, "they're red like they were before and they're…"

"What…"

"They're glowing," he finished shakily.

Panic gripped me for a moment before I took a deep breath and quickly rubbed my eyes. Draco sighed with relief as I looked back up at him.

"They're green again," he stated. "Were you having some kind of nightmare?"

"I think so," I replied, "but I was someone else in the dream. I can't remember much now but I was in a forest and I saw green eyes, like my father's eyes."

"What happened next?" Draco asked nervously.

"I fought with the green eyed man and he shot a curse at me," I answered with a frown, "but it was odd. He shot a curse at me and I dodged it but I didn't shoot a curse back at him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. For some reason I didn't think it was a good idea so I shot a strange curse at the ground. It came out of the dirt underneath him and there was all this orange around him. Then I picked him up, sent some weird spell into the sky and apparated away." Draco's skin paled as I described my dream and I shifted nervously on the bed.

"What do you think it means?" I asked hesitantly and Draco shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "but I think you were…"

"Voldemort," I interrupted and Draco merely nodded in reply. "I figured as much," I added under my breath.

"I wonder where it came from," I said thoughtfully, "I can't believe I would just come up with that out of nowhere."

"It sounds like your describing the time the Dark Lord kidnapped Harry," Draco replied softly. "Perhaps Severus mentioned something about it?"

"No," I responded, shaking my head. "Khalida never told me anything about it either." Suddenly a strange thought popped into my head.

"Do you still have that book about Gilgamesh?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just go get it," I commanded sternly, "I'll explain after I check something out."

Draco gave me a confused look as he slid off the bed to the floor. My heart pounded fiercely in my chest as I watched him leave the room and return a few minutes later carrying a thick, leather bound book in his hands. I scooted up to lean against the headboard, pushing stray hairs behind my ears. Draco handed me the book and I began to flip through it immediately.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" Draco asked and I nodded in reply.

"The part that talks about the four dreams Gilgamesh had," I responded as I continued to flip through the book.

"The five dreams Gilgamesh had," Draco corrected and I paused in surprise.

"Five dreams?" I questioned in confusion, "But Luna said there were only four dreams."

"Nope. There were five dreams but the lines of the fourth and fifth dreams are missing," he explained as he plucked the book from my hands. He flipped through a few more pages before laying the book in front of me.

I ran one finger down the page as I read through the paragraphs. The first dream seemed to be a strange coincidence after I had learned about what had happened at Godric's Hollow but the second dream seemed to accurate to ignore.

"What is it?" Draco asked in concern.

"Listen to this and tell me if it doesn't sound familiar," I replied.

"_My friend, did you not call out to me? Why did I wake up?  
Did you not touch me? Why am I so disturbed?  
Did a god pass by? Why are my muscles trembling?  
Enkidu, my friend, I have had a dream--  
and the dream I had was deeply disturbing  
in the mountain gorges...  
the mountain fell down on us"_

"Yeah, it's the first dream," Draco muttered, "So what?"

"Remember Godric's Hollow," I stated slowly. Draco was silent for a moment as he thought to himself.

"That doesn't mean anything," he replied, shaking his head, "It's just some kind of coincidence."

"Okay," I growled in annoyance, "How about this next one?"

"_Enkidu, my friend, I have had a dream,  
besides my first dream, a second.  
And the dream I had--so striking, so...,so disturbing…  
I was grappling with a wild bull of the wilderness,  
with his bellow he split the ground, a cloud of dust...to  
the sky.  
I sank to my knees in front of him."_

Draco's jaw dropped and he immediately pulled the book away from me. I watched his eyes scan over the first passage and then the second. His brow furrowed as he repeated the action. After a few minutes the book dropped from his grasp and he stared at it in disbelief.

"I was surprised too," I admitted and Draco nodded in reply.

"What do you think it means?"

"Who knows," I replied, "but I'm too tired to think on it now."

Silence descended upon us and Draco gave me a questioning look. I nodded in reply and held up the edge of the sheets and blankets that covered me. He sighed in relief as he climbed onto the bed and lay down next to me. After a quick kiss he wrapped an arm around my waist and we drifted off.

_Thunder rumbled above me as a bolt of lightning tore through the sky. I looked around quickly and realized that I was once again standing in the middle of an empty field. Footsteps pounded the ground in front of me and I took off after them. Lightning illuminated the night once again and I could make out the faint outline of a farmhouse up ahead._

_As I neared the farm a strange smell hit me and I sniffed the air in confusion. Suddenly I heard a shout behind me and I turned around in surprise. A red blast of light zipped past my shoulder and I watched in horror as it hit a large white tank sitting a few yards away. There was a bright flash and the world exploded around me._

_I rubbed my eyes as a feeling of disorientation came over me. Once I recovered I found myself standing in front of a gigantic castle. It was Hogwarts and it was crumbling to the ground. Flames roared toward the sky and the ground shook underneath me as another explosion rocked the earth. The castle burst into bits of stone and I stood silently as the flames dimmed, leaving nothing but ash in their wake._

I quickly sat up as thunder rumbled outside the window. My lungs ached and my body shook as I attempted to slow my labored breathing. Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly and I flinched when he gently laid a hand on my arm.

"What is it Jenny?" He asked in concern, "Did the storm wake you?"

Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and my gaze immediately fell on the thick book lying open on the floor. Without a word of acknowledgement to Draco's question I slipped off the bed and bent down to pick up the heavy book. I remained silent as I walked across the room and found my wand on the desk.

"Lumos," I whispered softly. Draco gave me a questioning look but I ignored him as I read the paragraph in front of me.

"_The heavens roared and the earth rumbled;  
then it became deathly still, and darkness loomed.  
A bolt of lightning cracked and a fire broke out,  
and where it kept thickening, there rained death.  
Then the white-hot name dimmed, and the fire went out,  
and everything that had been falling around turned to ash."_

"Jenny…" Draco's voice trailed off as he took in the haunted look in my eyes.

"You have to reset that portkey," I pleaded, "We're running out of time."

"I had a dream," I continued in an ominous tone, "I was in that field and there was lighting and fire and…and…"

"And what?" Draco urged and I began to shake violently. He quickly crossed the room and gathered me into his arms.

"And everything around me turned to ash," I whispered and the room shook as the storm raged on.


	11. Losing What You Never Had

_It's beginning.  
Mother's cord is severed.  
I am falling.  
Break free from dependence, down,  
to take it.  
I council whatever.  
You take it and run,  
60 Miles an hour.  
And break, your way.  
Trusting, holding the world in your hands._

November 2nd 3PM, Wednesday  
Lovegood Mansion, Living Room

**Draco,**

**If I remember correctly the initials M.W.P.P referred to James Potter and his little band of miscreant friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Otherwise known as the Marauders; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.**

**I ask you not to contact me again. You have made your decision and followed your own path and I must follow my own as well. I wish you luck in your future endeavors but I refuse to become involved in anything which might endanger this school or the man who I have trusted and respected for most of my life.**

**Respect my decision as I have respected yours.**

**Severus**

The parchment shook in Draco's hands as he finished reading the letter from Severus. I wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and pulled him across the couch toward me. For a moment I was sure he was going to cry as he buried his face into my shoulder but he quickly regained his composure and crumpled the parchment with one hand. He eyed it for a moment before throwing it across the living room into the fireplace where it was immediately consumed by the flames. I watched silently as it slowly disintegrated into nothingness.

"I'm sorry for all of this," I stated as Draco leaned back toward me and I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's not your fault," he replied obstinately, "He's right anyway. I made my decision and I have to deal with it on my own. I'm too old to be depending on others all of the time."

"You can depend on me though," I stated firmly.

"And you can depend on me as well," Draco responded with a reassuring smile as he slipped out of my grasp.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Khalida broke in and proceeded to make gagging noises as Draco and I both rolled our eyes in amusement.

Laid out on the table was Draco's current project. The small silver house was lying on one side while two gold copies sat on the other. I watched Draco work with quiet fascination. It seemed to be very delicate work but every time I commented on it Draco just shrugged and said it was actually quite easy.

"How can you make these things so easily?" I asked as I played with the bracelet hanging down from my left wrist.

"It's actually really simple," Draco replied as he waved his wand and muttered a spell, bathing the three charms in a soft glow. "My mother began teaching me how to create portkeys when I was quite young."

"Almost everything in Malfoy Manor was a portkey by the time I went off to Hogwarts," he added sadly, "It wasn't until after my mother passed that I found out the portkeys were only keyed to my magical signature which meant that I could use them to escape but…but my mother could not."

"Why do you think she did that?" I asked in confusion. Draco sighed loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My mother told me once that she would do everything in her power to make sure that I did not suffer for her mistakes," he explained, "or the mistakes of my father."

"I'm sorry about your mother," I stated sadly and Draco merely nodded in reply.

After a few minutes of silence I pulled out the envelope next to me and once again rifled through the information about Charles Smith. I was sure there was something we had missed, some clue that had been overlooked. The biggest mystery at the moment was what a lightning bolt, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and the Marauders had to do with each other.

It was obvious that the lightning bolt pertained to my father, but what exactly was the purpose of it? The only thing that connected all three things was my father. Perhaps it was some sort of puzzle or riddle, in all honesty I had no idea what the hell the cryptic message meant.

"What do you think my father, the Weasleys and the Marauders have to do with Charles Smith?" I asked as I stared down at the bank statement in question.

"Who knows?" Draco replied with a shrug, "My best guess is that it's some sort of code or a password maybe. It was obviously something that Smith didn't want to forget."

"Why do I feel like we're not going to figure this out until it comes right up and smacks us in the face?"

"I've got an idea but you're not going to like it," Draco said as he finished his task and turned around to look up at me.

"Granger is a genius," Draco continued, "I think we should ask her to take a look at this." My jaw dropped in shock and for a few seconds I was completely speechless.

"Are you insane?" I exclaimed loudly, "Hermione works for the Ministry; she'd turn us in right away."

Draco graced me with a trademark smirk before standing and brushing off his robes. He reached into one pocket and pulled out a perfectly normal looking number two pencil. I gave him a questioning look and a low chuckled escaped his lips.

"She can't turn us in if we bring her here," Draco stated as he waved the pencil in front of my eyes.

"She won't…"

"She won't have a choice," Draco interrupted and my eyes widened in surprise as understanding dawned on me.

"You think we should trick her?" I asked disbelievingly and Draco nodded in reply. "You do know she'll kill us for that?"

"I'll take my chances," Draco replied with a shrug as he slipped the pencil back into his pocket. "But it will have to wait until later. For now I think we should deal with one thing at a time."

Draco picked up the three little charms and motioned for me to hold out my arm. I did as he asked and he slipped the silver house back onto my bracelet. He tapped it with his wand twice before attaching one of the gold houses to his own bracelet and repeating the process.

"The house is the only active portkey," he explained, "It will activate on the same word that we used before and it works both ways. If everything goes correctly it should take us to the field and then directly back to this room when the word is said the second time." I nodded in understanding and followed him out of the living room to track down Khalida.

November 2nd 3:45PM, Wednesday  
Empty Field, Unknown Location

"Well at least it's not raining," I said as I thought back to the dream I'd had early that morning.

"I wish I knew where the hell we are," Draco stated as he scanned the barren field surrounding us.

"I know where we are," Khalida responded cryptically before slowly walking away from us.

Draco and I shared a confused look before following along behind her. As we crested a small hill Khalida suddenly stopped and stared off into the distance. We came up along side her and followed her gaze to a small white farmhouse with a large red barn next to it.

"That's it," I gasped.

"I recognize this place," Khalida stated as she continued on, Draco and I following obediently a few steps behind, "It's the farmhouse where Gilgamesh and I went to for his seventeenth birthday."

"Do you think the same couple still lives here?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out," Khalida replied with a shrug.

As we neared the small, cozy looking house I scanned the area around us. The first thing my eyes were drawn to was a large, white gas tank a few feet away from the house. I pointed it out to Khalida and Draco and they both nodded in understanding.

An old, brown pickup truck sat in the driveway and various machinery was scattered about the lawn. I glanced over at the barn as we walked up the steps to the front door. My feet suddenly flew out from underneath me and I went careening into the cement steps, landing with a loud "oomph".

"Are you okay?" Draco asked in concern as he helped me up off the steps.

I nodded my head in reply just as the door flew open in front of us and we found ourselves looking down the barrel of a shotgun held by a very angry middle-aged farmer in blue jean overalls. His hands shook slightly as I looked into his pale, blue eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice. Khalida opened her mouth to reply but I interrupted before she had a chance.

"The lightning bolt on your barn, how did you come up with that?" I asked curiously. Draco gasped in surprise as he glanced over his shoulder at the barn, noticing the large white lightning bolt for the first time.

"My father painted it there when he owned this farm," the man replied, relaxing the grip on the firearm slightly as a gentle breeze ruffled his short, auburn locks.

"Was your father's name Andrew?" Khalida asked hopefully and the man nodded his head.

"Did you know him?" he asked.

"I met him twice," she replied sadly, "he and his wife were very kind."

"That they were," the man agreed with a smile, lowering the shotgun down to his side.

"My name is Khalida List," Khalida said with a smile, "and these are my friends, Jenny Riddle and Draco Malfoy."

"Don't think I've ever heard the names before but it doesn't surprise me none," the man replied thoughtfully, "My father and I didn't get along the best."

"I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about," he responded with a grin.

"Where in the world are my manners," the man stated as he moved out of the way and motioned us inside. We slowly walked past him into the small kitchen beyond the doorway. The man scanned the horizon before quickly shutting the door and locking it. I gave Khalida and Draco a questioning look but they merely shrugged in reply.

"You still haven't introduced yourself," Draco stated in a suspicious tone.

"Suppose I haven't," the man replied, setting down his shotgun on the dilapidated kitchen table. I released the breath that I had been holding in a soft sigh of relief.

"Nathan Evans," he stated with a tight smile and suddenly I couldn't breathe again.

November 2nd 4:30PM  
Lovegood Mansion, Living Room

"Well that was pointless," Draco huffed as he threw himself onto the couch. "We're lucky that hillbilly didn't shoot us."

"I just wanted to warn him," I stated as I plopped down next to him.

"And that was a great idea," Draco drawled. "Excuse me sir but I had a dream and in said dream your house started on fire because of a wayward spell connecting with your gas tank."

"I did not say that!" I exclaimed loudly. Khalida shook her head in amusement as she gracefully sat down in the chair to my right.

"It wouldn't have mattered what you said," she broke in with a chuckle, "No one in their right mind would believe the story anyway."

I glared at her as I silently rose from the couch and stalked over to stand in front of her. I bent down until I was staring directly in her eyes. She leaned back into the chair slightly as I moved closer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed and she shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know what…"

"His name," I exclaimed as I pushed myself away from her and began to pace back and forth in front of the coffee table. "His fucking last name is Evans and his barn just happens to have a gigantic fucking lightning bolt painted on the front. God, why do I feel like I'm getting majorly jerked around every freakin' second of the day?"

"The lightning bolt wasn't there when Gilgamesh and I went there the first or second time," Khalida stammered nervously, "and if the farmer and his wife ever told us their last name I truly don't remember it."

Draco watched anxiously as I continued to pace. The air around me began to crackle and spark as my magic began to materialize. Khalida noticed what was happening as well and she slowly stood, attempting to try to calm me the best she could.

"Stay away from me," I said in a threatening tone and she stopped in mid-step.

"Why do you call him Gilgamesh anyway?" I asked in a suspicious tone, "The story and the dreams, all of it, it all seems too much of a coincidence. What aren't you telling us?"

"I'm not keeping anything from you," Khalida responded as she frantically waved her hands in front of her. I glanced at Draco and noticed that he too was studying her reaction closely.

"So what now?" I questioned and the tension in the room lowered immediately. Khalida sighed in relief as she backed away from me and crumpled into her chair.

"We wait until nightfall," Draco replied as he leaned back into the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, "and then we save that stupid muggle before he's blown to bits."

November 2nd, 11PM Wednesday  
Empty Field, Unknown Location

As the night wore on I began to wonder if my dream had been simply that, only a dream. But I couldn't shake the feeling of dread in my stomach as the rain began to fall and thunder began to rumble through the sky. A bolt of lightning crashed toward the ground and I was temporarily blinded by the bright flash which followed.

"Let's go," Khalida whispered and I was reminded of my dream once again.

Footsteps sounded in front of me as Draco and Khalida tore off toward the farmhouse. I snapped out of my thoughts and rushed to keep up with them. Another bolt of lightning ripped through the darkness and I could see the faint outline off the small house up ahead.

We all came to a stop as Khalida sniffed the air. Draco and I gave her a confused look as we did the same. There was definitely a strange smell in the air.

"What is that?" I asked softly and Draco shook his head in reply.

"I'm not sure," Khalida responded as she continued to smell the air around us, "but I first smelled it a few feet back and it keeps getting stronger as we get closer to the house."

I glanced around, squinting through the darkness in an attempt to find the source of the odd scent. Another flash of lightning blinded me for a moment but something white caught my attention. I shivered in fear as I pointed toward the side of the house.

"It's gas," I stated fearfully.

"Stop right there!" a voice called out behind us. Draco and Khalida turned immediately but I remained rooted to the ground as a flash of red zipped past my shoulder.

"Get down!" I yelled. I spun around as fast as I could and pushed Draco and Khalida to the ground.

Draco began to protest but was interrupted when a huge explosion sounded behind us and the darkness surrounding us disappeared in a bright red glow. After the blast, I slowly pushed myself up off the ground and motioned for Khalida and Draco to do the same. Four aurors lay on the ground a few feet away.

"Great Merlin," Draco said in an awed tone as the three of us turned to watch the farmhouse being eaten alive by a gigantic wall of flames.

Without a thought to my own safety I rushed toward the front door. Khalida easily caught me around the waist and held me back as I struggled to free myself.

"Let me go," I pleaded, "He might still be alive in there."

"He's not," Khalida responded sadly, "and you know it."

"Let me go!" I screamed, "Don't you understand, he might be the only family I have left!"

"Forgive me," Draco said sadly as he stepped in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"Enkidu," he whispered softly and I cried out as the burning house spun away, replaced with the black and red living room of Lovegood Mansion.

"How could you?" I growled as I pushed Draco away, "How could you do that to me?" I pulled out my wand and pointed it Draco's throat.

"Take me back," I spat threateningly, "Take me back right now."

"No," Draco responded calmly, "I can't do that."

"Yes you can!" I sobbed as I furiously waved the wand in my hand, "Take me back! Take me back!" My words trailed off into incoherent babbling as I slowly sank to my knees.

Draco knelt down beside me and began to gently rock me in his arms. I could see Khalida move to do the same but Draco shook his head and she nodded in understanding. A moment later she quietly left the room.

"I'm so sorry Jenny," Draco said apologetically as he rubbed my back, "but I can't let anything happen to you."

"It's all my fault," I stated, "It's my fault he's dead."

"No," Draco replied, shaking his head fiercely, "You tried to save him."

"I…I…" I fought to form the words that I was trying so hard to say but a memory suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"_There are many dreams that we may study," Luna whispered as she directed her gaze into the depths of the clear crystal ball. "Perhaps we shall find your dreams."_

"_And do what?" I asked bitterly, "Will my dreams show us the future?"_

"_Of course not," Luna replied as she shook her head slowly, "Dreams don't show the future, they are the future."_

"_Dreams become reality when we make them so," she explained, "From the moment the dream takes root in your thoughts it changes your destiny forever."_

"_But…"_

"_There is no going back," Luna stated calmly, "There is only the future."_

My breath caught in my throat as I realized the depth of Luna's earlier comments. My entire body shook as understanding hit me. Draco pulled away and gave me a look of concern, a look I didn't deserve.

"What is it Jenny?"

"I did it," I hissed angrily, "I killed him. I didn't try to save him, I murdered him."

"I don't understand."

"The dream," I replied slowly, "My dream. If I wouldn't have had that dream we would have never gone there and that man would still be alive."

"Now do you understand Draco? Everything that happened tonight happened because of the events I set into motion." Draco's eyes widened in surprise and a small gasp escaped his lips as the realization hit him full force.

"What if…?" Draco began to ask something but hesitated for a moment, biting his bottom lip nervously. "What if someone is sending you these dreams? What if someone is orchestrating everything that's happened?"

"You mean someone could be messing with my head and making me see things or feel things?" I asked and Draco nodded in reply.

"Well Draco," I replied slowly, "if that's true then I think we have more to worry about then the Americans or the Ministry."


	12. A Beautiful Mind

_It's all gone,  
it's done, it's over.  
Passed on blame is over.  
And your tears,  
your tears don't make me feel a thing.  
It's deeper, you're a child,  
you're a dad, a mother.  
You motherfucked yourself again.  
And break, away, your trusting.  
Who told you life was easy?_

November 3rd, 8PM Thursday  
Evans Farm

The aurors had left that morning, long before Khalida, Draco and I returned to the farm. There was nothing left of the house but a few charred pieces of wood and a pile of ash. The pickup truck had met a similar fate and it remained in the driveway, nothing but a burnt out shell. A small piece of the barn remained intact and half of a white lightning bolt lay upon the ground in front of me.

"See anything?" Draco called out to Khalida as she dug through the remnants of the farmhouse.

"Nothing salvageable," she yelled back.

"Jenny, are you going to be okay?" Draco asked as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged away from his grasp and sunk down to my knees.

As I brushed away small piles of ash the rest of the lightning bolt came into view and I couldn't help but stare at it. Something about it was hypnotizing and I continued to stare at it until the sound of a twig snapping behind me caused me to turn in surprise.

"Well Severus, it seems we are not the only ones who saw fit to do a little investigating this evening," Dumbledore said in an amused tone as he walked toward us, Severus trailing along two steps behind him looking as dour and moody as I'd ever seen him.

Draco drew his wand as he extended his hand to me. I accepted it gratefully, allowing myself to be pulled to my feet. My wand was out immediately and Khalida rushed to stand at my other side. Severus sneered at us while Dumbledore's brow rose in surprise.

"Now, now," he chuckled, "There's no need for any of that."

"It would make me very happy to attempt to convince you to return to the castle with us," Dumbledore continued in an amused tone, "but I expect that would be an exercise in futility."

"So what are you doing here?" I hissed dangerously, both Draco and my wands remained firmly trained on the old wizard.

"Severus and I are merely here to do a little investigating;" Dumbledore replied innocently, "Arthur informed us of the fire and asked me if I could take a look around. Apparently the aurors have not been able to discern what exactly started the blaze."

"It was a gas leak and a stray curse," I replied simply.

"I think it was an Incendio," Draco cut in, "but I'm not one hundred percent certain." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully as he gazed at the wood laying near my feet, his eyes immediately coming to rest on the bright white paint.

"Do you know who sent the curse?" he asked and my jaw dropped in surprise.

"It was an auror wasn't it?" Khalida asked in confusion and Dumbledore shook his head.

"If it was," he replied seriously, "it was not one of the Ministry's aurors."

"The AWG?" Draco asked.

"Who knows?" Dumbledore shrugged absentmindedly.

Anger began to bubble up inside of me as I thought about the man who met his fate the night before. A feeling of sadness or guilt was mixed in but overall I was seething with barely contained rage.

"Why?" I growled angrily, "Why didn't you tell me I still had family? Did you ever tell my father? Why did you leave him with those horrible people if he had other relatives?" Dumbledore appeared to be genuinely shocked and confused by my outburst.

"I apologize but I honestly have no idea what you are talking about," he responded, his brow furrowing in increasing puzzlement.

"Nathan Evans," I said shakily, "Nathan Evans! There's no way it can be a coincidence and he came here. He and Khalida came here and met the man's parents years ago. You cannot seriously expect me to believe that the almighty, all-knowing Dumbledore didn't know that my father still had living relatives."

The headmaster's mouth opened and closed a few times before he regained his bearings. Severus appeared to be equally shocked by the newest bit of information. I glanced at Draco and he appeared to be as surprised as Severus and Dumbledore but for a very different reason. He, just like me, couldn't believe that Dumbledore hadn't known. How could the most powerful wizard in the world not know?

"If only I had…," Dumbledore trailed off as he moved toward the remains of the Evans' farmhouse.

The night was silent as Dumbledore moved through the wreckage, a small, glowing ball floating next to him. Severus took a step towards him but stopped when Dumbledore suddenly bent down and plucked a small piece of paper off the ground. With a sad shake of his long white beard he returned to stand directly in front of me.

A small, square photo was offered to me and I hesitantly took it from Dumbledore's grasp. Draco and Khalida both leaned over to peer at the charred and dirtied square. It was a picture of my father standing between an older couple.

"Andrew," Khalida murmured as she traced one, long pale finger over the image of the kind looking gray-haired man. "Gilgamesh must have returned without me. I thought he obliviated them but now I don't know if that is what really happened."

"And now they're dead," Draco said coolly, "and none of this is going to help us find any answers. Especially about who or what is…"

"Draco," I hissed loudly as my eyes flitted nervously between Dumbledore and Severus. Draco seemed to understand the hint and he silenced himself immediately.

"Are you feeling okay Miss Riddle?" Dumbledore asked as he studied me over his half-moon glasses. I quailed somewhat as I stared into his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm fine," I replied nervously, "but we should be going."

"And where would you be heading off to?" he questioned in a calm voice.

"Home," Khalida broke in quickly and the Headmaster sent her an icy glare.

"And where exactly is home at the moment?"

"None of your business," Draco drawled as he absentmindedly fingered his wand.

"There's nothing here," Khalida whispered in my ear, "Let's go back." I nodded in reply and a moment later Khalida was whisked away. Draco gave me a questioning look and I motioned for him to follow.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he stated softly.

"I'll be right behind you," I responded as I gave his hand a light squeeze. A second later he was gone.

"You've been quiet Severus," I observed after Draco disappeared. "Are you angry with me?" Severus studied me for a moment before answering.

"I am angry with the situation," he replied curtly and I nodded in understanding.

"Jenny," Dumbledore said in a pleading tone, "I must ask you to come back to Hogwarts with us. There are far too many dangerous people looking for you to remain unprotected."

"I am protected," I answered glibly.

"Actually," I continued, "I have more protectors now then I've ever had in my life."

"Then why are you afraid to return to the castle?" Severus asked snappishly. I surveyed him silently as I cocked my head to one side.

"I'm not afraid for myself," I explained simply.

"Stop acting like a bloody Gryffindor fool," he spat angrily.

"Perhaps I am more like my father then you think," I replied curtly.

I reached down and grabbed one edge of the wood in front of me. If I was going to return to Lovegood Mansion I wasn't going to go back empty handed. Besides, the painted lightning bolt could be the first clue to unraveling the mysterious message left by the elusive Charles Smith.

With a small wave and a whispered word I disappeared, leaving an angry potions master and a bemused headmaster staring silently at the ground I had recently occupied. I fell to the living room floor with a loud thud and breathed a loud sigh of relief when I realized that the lightning bolt was no worse for wear.

As I looked over the wood in my hands I suddenly noticed something that I hadn't in my earlier examination. On the very bottom of the painted bolt were two letters, "LL".

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered as he followed my gaze.

"Look at this Khalida," he drawled as he motioned toward the small letters, "Just what we need, a few more letters that won't help us one bit."

"Yes," I responded slowly, "but we know someone who can probably figure it out for us."

"Granger?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Hey, it was your idea!"

"I know, I know," he responded quickly, "but she's going to be really pissed after we trick her. How do you know she'll even help us?"

"Do you really think Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in the history of Hogwarts, could pass up something like this?" I asked with a smirk.

"How very Slytherin of you," Draco replied with a matching smirk.

"Nope," I replied nonchalantly as I pointed at myself, "This is one hundred percent pure Riddle."

November 5th, 3PM Saturday  
Lovegood Mansion, Main Living Room

"What is the meaning of this?! Are you both insane?!" Draco and I flinched away as Hermione screeched at us. I glanced around for Khalida but the damned vampire must have made a quick getaway.

"Calm down Granger," Draco replied nervously, "We're not going to hurt you." Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously as she stalked across the room toward him.

"As if I would be afraid of you ferret," she responded as she threw the number 2 pencil, which had previously been a portkey, at him. Draco ducked quickly and it soared over his right shoulder.

"Watch it Granger, someone could lose an eye."

Draco began to back his way toward the door and I decided to intervene before the situation could escalate any further. Without a thought for my own safety I stepped between the both of them and flashed Hermione an apologetic smile. Her anger seemed to wane for a moment and she gave me a tight-lipped smile in return.

"We need your help Hermione," I stated in a pleading tone, "and we couldn't risk going to see you so this was all we could come up with. Please don't be mad."

The anger on Hermione's face disappeared almost instantly and was replaced with a look of mild curiosity. I glanced at Draco to see if he noticed and his lips twitched up into a small grin. We had Hermione right where we wanted her.

"Help with what exactly?" she asked in a fake tone of nonchalance.

"A really hard riddle," I explained excitedly as I grabbed her arm and led her to the couch, "Of course we're not sure if it's a riddle or not, that's just one of our theories."

Hermione listened in rapt fascination as I explained the clues left by Charles Smith and the initials underneath the lightning bolt. We poured through the notes that Draco and I had made and Hermione seemed to become completely oblivious to everything around her as we worked. A few hours later Draco left and returned with tea which we eagerly accepted.

"It's strange," Hermione stated thoughtfully as she fingered the edge of her cup, "The clues really don't seem to have anything to do with one another."

"At first I immediately thought it was some kind of password," she continued as she sipped her tea with one hand and flipped through a few papers with the other, "or perhaps…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened in surprise.

A few seconds later she thrust her teacup into my hands and ran over to the old, wooden bookshelf standing against the wall on the other side of the room. She returned with a large, thick book. With a wave of her wand the notes on the table arranged themselves into a neat pile on one of the armchairs. She dropped the book onto the coffee table with a loud thud. Just before she opened it to the first page I caught the title on the cover.

"An Atlas?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure if I'm right," she explained as she pulled out a blank piece of parchment and began to scribble furiously, "but I had an idea."

"Okay," Draco said slowly as Hermione continued to write, "what's the idea?" Hermione glanced at him for a moment before returning her attention to the paper in front of her.

"What if the initials aren't supposed to have anything to do with one another?" she asked, "What is its not the initials at all but the letters themselves that are important?"

"What in the world are you going on about Granger?" Draco asked as he leaned forward in his chair and peered at her notes curiously.

Hermione finished her work and pushed off the floor to sit on the couch once again. She handed me the paper and I attempted to read it but I was completely lost.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what I'm looking at," I stated quietly and she rolled her eyes before taking the parchment back.

"The Evans family lived on a farm," she explained as she glanced at the paper in her hands, "and that's where you found the lightning bolt, correct?" Draco and I both nodded in reply.

"I think it means that the initials pertain to a place," Hermione continued, oblivious to the identical looks of confusion Draco and I were giving her.

"Where did you get that from?" Draco asked and Hermione shrugged.

"It was just a hunch until I looked at that," she stated as she pointed at the piece of wood leaning against the wall, "At the bottom of the lightning bolt are the initials 'LL' but in front of them both is a very small dash."

"So what's 'LL' stand for then?" I questioned.

"Latitude and Longitude," she replied simply, "and the dash would denote them as negative."

"But how can letters be used for latitude and longitude?" Draco drawled in an annoyed tone.

"They can't be," Hermione stated, "but if you convert them to their corresponding number in the alphabet they can be."

"Look here," she said as she laid the parchment over the atlas on the table, "W is twenty-third in the alphabet so 'WWW' would be twenty-three, three times."

"MWPP would be thirteen, twenty-three, sixteen and then sixteen again," she continued excitedly, "Now obviously there must be more to it so I took into account the actual number of letters."

"WWW is three letters so I took the first three numbers and added them together giving me negative seven point three two three. MWPP has four letters so I took the first four numbers and added them together giving me negative thirty-six point one six one six."

Draco and I sat in silence, both of us dumbfounded at Hermione's explanation. The way the witch's mind worked was simply incredible and I knew that I needed to convince her to stay the night. Who knows how many mysteries should could help us solve?

"Are you sure about this theory of yours?" Draco asked after Hermione finally stopped to take a breath, "It sounds a tad bit farfetched."

"Of course I'm not one hundred percent sure," she said thoughtfully, "but for some reason the idea just came to me and it feels right."

"So what does all this tell us?" I asked as Hermione pushed the parchment full of notes away and began flipping through the Atlas.

"Well the coordinates correspond to a location in Brazil," she replied worriedly, "but it appears to be in the middle of nowhere about fifty kilometers south of a town called Esperanca."

I leaned over to see exactly where Hermione was pointing to on the map. The spot did seem to be in the middle of nowhere which made me slightly nervous at the idea of actually going there.

"What do you think Draco?" I asked and Draco was silent for a moment as he mulled the information over in his mind.

"I think it's the best lead we have," he replied, "Not that we know what all of this is leading us to but I would prefer to do something productive rather then hideout here in the mansion forever. Perhaps we should discuss this with Khalida?"

"Discuss what with me?" Khalida asked as she walked into the living room.

Hermione quickly explained her idea to Khalida. The vampire seemed to follow her theory much better than Draco or I had.

"It sounds like a good idea," Khalida stated after Hermione finished, "but what if it's some kind of trap?"

"A trap?" Draco exclaimed incredulously, "Who in the bloody hell would leave clues that are almost impossible to figure out if they wanted to set us up? Don't you think if someone wanted to ambush us they would've made it a bit easier?"

"That would be the logical thing to do," Hermione replied but Khalida didn't seem convinced.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow or the day after before we decide?" Khalida offered, "I have a few friends in Brazil and I'm sure they'd check the place out for us."

"That sounds like a good idea," I responded and Draco nodded in agreement.

Hermione stood to leave and I quickly latched onto her arm. She gave me a questioning look which I returned with a warm smile.

"Stay the night," I pleaded nervously.

"I really should get back," she replied worriedly. She studied me for a moment before shaking her head slightly, a wide grin appearing on her lips.

"I suppose one night wouldn't hurt anything," she added, "but tomorrow morning I have to go back." I nodded in understanding as I pulled her toward the doorway.

"Let's go to my room," I said excitedly, "I've got so many things I want to talk to you about."

I could hear Khalida and Draco chuckling softly as I left the living room but I didn't care. It would be nice to have another woman in the mansion. A woman that wasn't dead or insane that is.

"Why do I get the feeling that you want to talk about something other than Charles Smith or your father?" Hermione asked as we neared my bedroom.

"I just need a little relationship advice," I stated nervously. Hermione appeared confused for a moment until I glanced in the direction of the living room and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Malfoy," she whispered and I nodded in reply. "But he's…"

"Yes, yes, I know," I muttered under my breath, "He's too old for me and I'm too young for him."

"That's not what I was going to say," Hermione replied quickly, "I was going to say that he's bloody gorgeous but a little immature for my taste and he's a bit dense sometimes."

"I know," I stated with a sigh, "I like them dumb and pretty I suppose."

Our laughter echoed through the hallway as we entered the bedroom and shut the door.

November 5th 11PM, Saturday  
Lovegood Mansion, Bedroom

I was sitting on the gigantic bed with my journal out in front of me when Draco snuck into my room. I remained so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when he climbed up to sit next to me. He gently brushed his fingertips against the side of my arm and I started in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed as I fought to catch my breath.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked as he leaned over to look at the open book in my lap.

"Just writing in my journal," I replied simply and he gave me a puzzled look.

"How in the world do you write while you're staring off into space?" he asked in a confused tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been sitting here for the last half hour writing in this thing." I motioned to the writing in front of me and Draco quickly grabbed the journal before I could do anything to stop him.

"Give that back!" I yelled indignantly.

Draco scrambled off the bed and ran to the other side of the room. He childishly stuck out his tongue and began to flip through the pages.

"Let's see what Jenny's got to say this evening," he said as he smirked haughtily.

"You are so dead," I hissed angrily and climbed off the bed. I stalked across the room toward him but stopped as all of the blood drained from his face.

"Are you feeling okay Draco?" I asked worriedly.

"When was the last time you wrote in this book?"

"I told you already," I replied, "I was just writing in it before you came in."

"Explain this then," he stated as he held the book out to me.

I could immediately see it was open to the page I had just been writing on. I accepted the journal from him with shaky hands. For some reason I couldn't remember what I had written. I knew I had written something but for the life of me I couldn't remember.

In the middle of the page was a paragraph in handwriting that I didn't recognize as my own. I read what was written there twice over before returning my attention to Draco.

"I didn't write this," I stated nervously, "This isn't my handwriting and I don't remember writing anything like this."

"I'm going to get Khalida," Draco replied quickly and I nodded my head slightly to show that I had heard him.

A moment later I heard the door close with a slam. I headed over to the desk and nearly missed the chair as I stared down at the page in front of me.

_"My friend, did you not call out to me? Why did I wake up?  
Did you not touch me? Why am I so disturbed?  
Did a god pass by? Why are my muscles trembling?  
Enkidu, my friend, I have had a fourth dream,  
and the dream I had was deeply disturbing.  
The walls of the forest crumbled around us  
and pieces of stone and wood fell upon our heads  
I ran quickly to escape, expecting you to follow  
but when I turned I saw you imprisoned  
captured in the jaws of a darkened monster  
The forest sank underneath us as I fought to release you."_


	13. A Fated Escape

_All the days, you were dead,  
dead wrong.  
All the ways, you have said,  
said wrong.  
All of the same, mistakes you made,  
wrong.  
Look for excuses.  
Wait for your big break.  
I'm turning my leaf over._

-

The basilisk is dead, I killed it. Ginny wakes up and I smile at her. Fawkes saves my life and whisks us away. I'm a hero once again but I feel empty. Lucius Malfoy walks in and puts on his little act. I still feel empty.

I free Dobby and I don't feel so empty anymore.

I study the way Dobby's eyes light up, the smile on his face and the glee in his voice. He is happy and I am happy for him.

I don't want to kill. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want everyone to be happy. I want everyone to be free from fear.

Someday I will be free, in life or in death.

-

November 6th, 3:35AM Sunday  
Lovegood Mansion, Living Room

_A long white hallway stretched out in front of me. Sunlight shown through large windows. I was running blindly. A soft, warm hand was held in my own. I wanted to turn around and see who it was but I couldn't. All I could do was continue on, running as fast as my feet would carry me._

_A dark figure rushed along ahead just in front of me. Every few seconds the figure's head would turn to glance back but I couldn't make out the face, only a dark shadow and two glowing eyes. We turned and ran toward a door. The door flew open and we rushed inside a small, gray room. The dark figure stopped and said something to me but the sound was muffled and incoherent._

_The shadow pulled me forward and I could feel the hand I was holding slipping away. My mouth fell open in horrified surprise and I furtively grasped the air in attempt to find the hand once again. For a moment I thought I felt something and I twisted in the dark figures grasp as I tried to turn around. It was too late and the shadows overtook me._

The mansion seemed to sense my distress as I sat up and pushed the blankets off me. It was hot in the bedroom and my skin was covered in sweat. I bent forward and cupped my face in my hands as I fought to catch my breath.

When I finally moved my hands away and looked around the room the walls seemed to be moving. Quiet whispers were coming from everywhere but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The whispered words soon became more insistent and wary. The mansion seemed to be trying to warn me of something.

I didn't feel safe sitting alone in the dark. I couldn't tell if it was the nightmare that had me on edge or some kind of real danger but I decided that I wasn't going to sit around and find out.

The candles came to life with just a thought and I slowly got dressed and cleaned up. It was still early but there was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep. Without a second thought as to why I was doing it, I packed up my backpack, grabbed my wand and made my way out into the maze of hallways in search of the kitchen.

November 6th 9AM, Saturday  
Lovegood Mansion, Dining Room

It was around nine when my nervousness seemed to reach new heights. No one else had yet joined me for breakfast, even Luna hadn't made her usual stop in to give me some strange type of morning greeting. The walls of the mansion still undulated restlessly and the ceiling followed suit a half hour earlier, creating the illusion of being surrounded by dark and turbulent waters.

The large grandfather clock sitting at one end of the living room chimed the start of the hour, the room stopped moving and the mansion became silent. I could feel the tension in the air and it reminded me of the calm before a storm.

Five minutes later I was still sitting quietly at the dining room table, a halfeaten plate of eggs forgotten in front of me. Suddenly the orange juice in my glass made a slight sloshing noise. I studied it closely and after a few seconds a small ripple spread over the surface.

That's how it began, with small, insignificant tremors which soon built up into loud bangs and thuds. The dining room table was shaking, hell, the whole mansion seemed to be shaking. It reminded me of a funhouse as I slowly made my way to the doorway leading out of the dining room.

"What the hell is happening?!" Draco screamed as he ran down the hall towards me. Khalida was a few steps behind him and they both came to a crashing halt in front of me.

"I don't know," I replied fearfully, "It just started when I was in the dining room. It feels like somethings shaking the whole damn place."

"Where's Luna?" Khalida asked as she glanced around nervously.

"I didn't see her on the way here," Draco said thoughtfully, "Perhaps she's still in her bedroom."

A sick feeling dropped into the pit of my stomach and I turned on my heel to rush down the hall. We found Luna's bedroom completely empty, actually it looked as if no one had been there for days.

"When was the last time any of us saw Luna?" I asked in a shaky voice. Draco and Khalida gave me confused looks as they thought to themselves.

"Was she at breakfast yesterday?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Khalida replied with a shrug, "I really don't remember the last time I saw her."

"Neither do I," I said with a frown. Something wasn't right. I remembered what Luna looked like, what her voice sounded like and even the way she walked but as hard as I tried I couldn't remember the last time I had seen the strange woman or spoken to her.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Draco said with a tight grimace, Khalida and I both nodded in agreement. The mansion gave another huge lurch and I grabbed onto Draco's arm as he fell into the wall. Another tremor followed soon after and it seemed to originate beneath our feet.

"The dungeons," I gasped in realization, "Luna's in the dungeons!"

I grabbed Draco's hand and ran down the hallway. I was reminded of my nightmare for a moment but quickly shoved the memory away. There was no dark figure running in front of me, only Khalida trailing along behind. No large windows lined the walls letting in bright sunlight. The path stretching out in front of us was dark black, not white.

A feeling of reluctance came over me as we descended into the lower levels of the mansion. I had been down there before for training but when I remembered the time I'd met Luna in the circular room I became frightened and nervous. I had no way of knowing what we would find in that room.

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered as the walls around us heaved and groaned. A large bang sounded somewhere a few feet away and I paused for a brief moment to take a look around.

"This way," I stated as I pulled Draco down another dark corridor, a small white door with no handle becoming visible through the shadows.

"Is that it?" Khalida asked from behind me.

"I think so," I replied shakily, "That's where I ran into Luna that day." Khalida and Draco gave me questioning looks.

"That day that I got pissed during practice and hit the wall," I explained hesitantly, "I took off running and I found Luna down here."

"You never told me that," Draco stated crossly.

"I didn't really want to talk about it," I responded apologetically, "The whole thing was pretty wierd. It was basically Luna being her strange self."

The lie came out easily. It wasn't really a lie after all, more like a half-truth. I didn't want to tell Khalida and Draco about my chat with Bellatix Lestrange, even though I knew I should.

"Death lived and breathed in his eyes," I whispered softly.

"What was that?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Nothing," I replied with a shrug. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by another loud bang. The floor underneath us shook for a few seconds and I reached out to grip the wall to keep from falling.

"Let's keep going," Khalida suggested and I nodded in agreement.

The tremors rocking the mansion seemed to become more frequent as we neared the small white door. Draco gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I did the same in reply, accompanying the action with a slight smile and nod.

The door suddenly opened with a loud snap and the air around us seemed to shiver with anticipation. A thick, gray mist poured out from the doorway and I instinctively pulled my shirt over my mouth and nose. I could hear Draco coughing next to me so I motioned him to do the same.

"Leave," a voice whispered.

"Luna, is that you," I called out into the mist.

"Leave now," Luna sobbed from somewhere inside the room.

"Just tell us what's wrong Luna," Khalida pleaded, "I'm sure we can help you." I was surprised by Khalida's comment, I thought she hated Luna.

The floor trembled underneath us for a minute or two and I collapsed to my knees, dragging Draco along with me. Khalida grabbed us both and pulled us to our feet. Draco gave her a grateful smile but my attention remained fixed on the misty doorway down the hall.

"Luna," I yelled in a stern tone, "Come out here now." An unearthly scream echoed through the corridor and we all took a step back.

"Too late," Luna wailed, "It's all too late." Her voice seemed to be getting louder which meant that she was coming closer.

"Help me," she sobbed pitifully as she fell through the doorway onto the hallway floor.

At least I assumed that the thing on the floor was Luna. It sounded like her but it definitely didn't look like her. Her hair was a pale gray color and her skin appeared old and wrinkled. She pushed herself off the floor and I screamed as she turned to face us.

"Your eyes," Draco gasped in a horrified tone.

Luna's eyes were no longer black and they were not white, instead they were completely gone. Two empty sockets seemed to stare at us, blood dripping from each hole.

"I had to make them stop," Luna whispered hoarsely, "They wouldn't stop coming and I had to make them stop. I had to stop seeing, I had to..." Her voice trailed off into incoherent mumbling and I made a move to help her.

"Stop!" she screamed, "Don't come any closer! Stay away from me! Leave!"

"But Luna, you're hurt," I stated as I took a step towards her. She backed away quickly and when she spoke her voice was no longer her own. Instead it seemed to drop an octave until it was quite deep and the mist rippled as she spoke.

"The contract must be fulfilled," Luna said, "He will call upon the contract and it will come to pass. We must stop the contract from coming to pass."

"I think we should get out of here," Draco stated worriedly.

"We can't just leave her here."

"Jenny," Khalida said sternly, "Look at her, she's out of her mind."

Luna let out a loud hiss and lunged toward us, causing us to back away quickly. I fell into Draco who in turn fell into Khalida which sent us all spiraling toward the floor. Luna was on her hands and knees a few feet away. Her hands had turned claw-like and huge fangs descended from behind her upper lip.

"She's a vampire," I gasped.

"No, she's no vampire," Khalida stated as she shook her head fiercely.

"Well then what the hell is she?" Draco asked in annoyance.

"Some kind of demon maybe," Khalida replied.

"Who the fuck cares?" I asked loudly. The mansion shook once again and I sneezed when a small cloud of dust descended from the ceiling, landing directly on my nose.

"Ow!" Draco exclaimed, "What the bloody hell was that?" Draco was rubbing the back of his head as Khalida plucked a small stone off the floor.

"I think it fell from the ceiling," Khalida stated as she studied the rock.

"Must destroy the contract," Luna hissed threateningly, "We must destroy the contract."

The floor gave another gigantic lurch and the walls trembled violently. I winced as another cloud of dust fell down upon me. A few seconds later a sharp pain ran down my spine as a rock connected with the back of my neck. I picked up one of the small rocks laying near me and studied it for a moment.

_The walls of the forest crumbled around us  
and pieces of stone and wood fell upon our heads_

"Shit!" I exclaimed, "We've got to get out of here now!"

"What…" Draco began but I interrupted him.

"Just go!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

"But what about Luna," Khalida asked as she ran next to me. I closed my eyes for a moment before shaking my head sadly.

"She's already gone," I stated as I continued down the corridor.

"What's the hurry?" Draco asked worriedly. A loud bang rang out off to our right and another cloud of stone and dust fell from the ceiling.

"That's why," I replied as our footsteps echoed on the cold stone beneath our feet, "Do you remember what I wrote in my journal?"

"Not really," Draco admitted guiltily.

"Pieces of stone and wood fell upon our heads," Khalida muttered hesitantly and I nodded in reply. "Do you remember the rest of it?"

"Somewhat," I responded, "but my journal is in my backpack and that's still sitting in the dining room."

"Damn, we forgot about Hermione," Draco stated nervously, "One of us should go get her while someone else goes and gets the backpack and all of our notes."

"The notes are in the backpack so if we get that we'll have everything except for what you guys need to get," I replied as we turned around a corner and headed up a long flight of stone steps.

"I can replace my clothes," Draco responded and Khalida nodded in agreement. We stopped at the end of a corridor and discussed who should go where.

"Draco and I will go get Hermione," I said to Khalida as I motioned towards the dining room, "you go and get my backpack and meet us out front." Khalida nodded in understanding and took off down the corridor to the right.

"Let's go," Draco said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway to the left.

As we made our way toward Hermione's bedroom the shower of stones and dust became heavier and heavier until Draco and I were coughing wildly, fighting to catch our breath. I glanced nervously at Draco when we finally stopped in front of the bedroom door. It was quiet on the other side of the wood, deathly quiet.

"Hermione," I called out as I tapped at the door. Draco pushed me out of the way and quickly opened the door.

"Granger!" Draco exclaimed as he made his way toward the bed.

"What is it?"

"It's Granger, she's hurt," Draco yelled as another pile of rocks fell down on us. I covered my head the best I could and winced as a particularly sharp stone cut through one of the knuckles on my right hand.

Hermione was lying on the bed and she was completely still. Her chest was rising and falling slightly but other than that she appeared to be dead. A large stone lay on her pillow and a pool of blood had formed underneath her head, staining the white pillowcase a nasty shade of red.

"What are we going to do?" I asked shakily. Draco gathered Hermione up into his arms and headed for the door.

"We'll have to get her to a hospital," Draco called out as he ran through the doorway and out into the hall. I rushed to follow him and a few moments later we made our way out onto the front lawn where Khalida was waiting, my backpack slung over her left shoulder.

"What happened?" Khalida asked worriedly.

"A rock got her in the head," Draco explained as Khalida tore off a piece of her cloak and wrapped it carefully around Hermione's head.

"How in the hell are we going to get her to hospital?" Draco asked and Khalida just shook her head in confusion.

"The Dementors," I stated suddenly and they both stared at me as if I was completely insane.

"The Dementors can travel anywhere," I explained, "I'm sure they could get us to St. Mungo's or something."

"I suppose we don't really have a choice," Khalida admitted reluctantly.

"Go ahead," Draco added as he adjusted Hermione's weight in his arms, "You'll do it whether I agree or not."

"True, but I thought it was polite to ask," I replied with a smirk.

Calling the Dementors the second time was much easier then the first. I closed my eyes and reached out to them with my mind. Once I could hear a small whisper in the distance I focused in on it and commanded it to come closer. A few minutes later we were surrounded by a group of about thirty floating, cloaked figures.

"You called upon us Master," the whisper said solemnly.

"We need to get to St. Mungo's," I replied quickly, "Can you get us there?" One of the Dementors broke from the circle and moved toward me.

"We can Master, but if you wish to travel past the wards each of you will need to be in contact with one of us." I grimaced at the thought of touching a Dementor but nodded in reply.

"He says that we need to be in contact with them to get past the wards," I explained to Draco and Khalida and they both had expressions of disgust on their faces.

"The girl is hurt," I told the Dementor in front of me, "One of you will need to carry her."

"Of course," the Dementor replied before another Dementor glided over to Draco and took Hermione from his arms. Draco immediately fainted but another Dementor floated over quickly and caught him before he hit the ground.

"I don't know about this," Khalida said as a Dementor glided over to stand next to her. She shivered slightly as the Dementor snaked a cold, boney arm around her waist and pulled her close. The lead Dementor moved toward me but I closed the distance and fought back the bile rising in my throat as it pulled me to its chest.

"Hold on," the Dementor whispered and I nodded in understanding.

The first time I traveled by floo powder I knew I hated it. Traveling by portkey wasn't much better and apparition was downright scary. But nothing, and I mean nothing, was more horrifying and disgusting then traveling by Dementor. The trip to St. Mungo's was like floating through dirty, polluted water. Everything was dark, dingy and the Dementors stunk of rotted flesh.

"Somebody help my friend!" I yelled loudly as we finally appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's. Everyone waiting in line glanced at us for a few seconds before running off screaming bloody murder.

"Boy, you'd think they'd never seen Dementors before," I muttered as we moved down one of the hallways.

"Look, there's a healer," Khalida yelled loudly.

"You guys better get out of here," I stated to the Dementors and the one standing behind me nodded in understanding.

"Call on us again if you so desire," the cloaked figure whispered before disappearing into the shadows with his companions trailing behind.

They had dropped Draco on the floor but they had laid Hermione on an abandoned stretcher on one side of the hallway. I called out to the older brown-haired healer walking toward us and sighed in relief as he rushed to Hermione's side.

"What happened here?" he asked as he carefully pulled away the piece of cloth wrapped around Hermione's head.

"She was hit by a stone," I explained, "and now she won't wake up."

"She's gone into shock," the healer explained as he motioned to a nurse to move Hermione into a room nearby, "You'll have to wait out here."

After he disappeared through the doorway Khalida and I turned our attention toward Draco who was still lying unconscious on the cold, white floor. I shook him gently and he mumbled under his breath. I slapped him lightly on the cheek and he immediately bolted awake.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked as he cupped his cheek in his hand.

"Just a love tap," I said innocently, "I thought you might like to know that Hermione is in there with a doctor. Apparently she's gone into shock from blood loss."

"I figured as much," Draco stated as he pushed himself to his feet and brushed off his robes.

"Hey you three!" a voice called out from the other end of the corridor, "Stay where you are!"

"Aurors!" Draco gasped.

"How do we get out of here? I already sent the Dementors back."

"There's an apparition room at the end of the next corridor," Khalida explained as she pulled us around the corner, "It's the last door to the left."

"Hey, I said stay where you are!" the man yelled once again just as a bright yellow light zoomed over our heads.

"Warning shot," Draco explained.

"Let's go!" Khalida yelled as she began to run in front of us. I reached out and grabbed Draco's hand with my own, pulling him down the corridor as quickly as possible.

When we were halfway to the door I realized why I had a horrible case of déjà vu. It was the white walls that surrounded us and the large windows letting in the sunlight. Khalida was running in front of me, her dark cloak billowing behind her. She glanced back at us but the bright sunlight hid her face. I could feel Draco's hand in my own, his soft, warm skin cradled in my palm.

It was my dream. This was my dream and now that I knew what was going to happen I knew that I could keep it from happening.

Khalida paused in front of a door and it immediately flew open. We entered a small, gray room and I squeezed Draco's hand tightly, reassuring myself that he was still there.

"Hold onto me and I'll apparate us somewhere safe," Khalida said as she turned toward me. She pulled me to her and I could feel Draco's hand slipping away.

It was happening just as it happened in my dream. I grasped at the air in an attempt to find his hand once again. I brushed up against his arm with one finger and I twisted away from Khalida. I turned around just in time to see an auror grabbing Draco from behind and pulling him out of the room. He cried out and reached toward me.

"Draco!" I yelled as I lunged toward him.

"Jenny!" Draco called out as another auror headed through the doorway toward us.

"It's too late!" Khalida yelled as she grabbed me around the waist and apparated away.

November 7th 1PM, Sunday  
Safe Haven

**Draco Malfoy, son of You-Know-Who's second in command  
CAPTURED!**

The headline glared up at me from the front page of the Daily Prophet in my hands. I had read through the article a few times and my eyes kept being drawn to one paragraph in particular.

**The Ministry of Magic is threatening a life sentence in Azkaban if Mr. Malfoy does not divulge the location of Miss Jenny Riddle and the vampire, Khalida List. Both are wanted by the Ministry and both are considered armed and extremely dangerous.**

"They know he won't say anything," Khalida explained as she peered over my shoulder, "It's just a trap."

"I know," I stated as I folded the paper and laid it on the table in front of me.

I pulled my journal from my backpack and flipped through the pages until I found the one I was looking for. Khalida was completely silent as I read it aloud.

_"My friend, did you not call out to me? Why did I wake up?  
Did you not touch me? Why am I so disturbed?  
Did a god pass by? Why are my muscles trembling?  
Enkidu, my friend, I have had a fourth dream,  
and the dream I had was deeply disturbing.  
The walls of the forest crumbled around us  
and pieces of stone and wood fell upon our heads  
I ran quickly to escape, expecting you to follow  
but when I turned I saw you imprisoned  
captured in the jaws of a darkened monster  
The forest sank underneath us as I fought to release you."_

"Captured in the jaws of a darkened monster," Khalida whispered in an ominous tone.

"Azkaban," I stated assuredly.

"What was the next part?"

"The forest sank underneath us as I fought to release you," I replied in a confused tone. "Do you think it means that Azkaban is going to sink?"

"It is on an island," Khalida said thoughtfully, "So maybe…"

"Well, it doesn't really matter," I interrupted with a frown, "Either way the dream isn't over yet and we still have one to go."

"And what about what Luna said?"

"What about it?"

"The contract…"

"I'm pretty sure I've got that figured out," I replied as I leaned back into the couch and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well…?"

"It's me," I stated firmly, "I'm the contract."


	14. This Just In

_Life is a selfless thing.  
Life is a selfish thing.  
Life is a selfless thing.  
Life, is a selfish thing now._

November 15th, 6PM Tuesday  
Sam's Monkey Tree Pub  
Yellowknife, NT (Canada)

Thick clouds of smoke wafted around my head as I picked at the poor excuse for a meal laid out in front of me. Khalida made soft sounds of disproval but said nothing more. A few days ago she had given up any hope left of getting me to eat.

A lock of black hair fell over my face and I absentmindedly pushed it behind one ear. With a long, drawn out sigh I lifted a dirty, spotted glass to my lips and sipped the rusty, warm water inside.

The bar was fairly empty since it was a Tuesday night. Many of the patrons were merely using the small pub as a way to escape the bitter winter cold. A large man with short brown hair and a thick neck stood behind the bar pouring drinks while a small woman ambled around the pub taking orders.

"Turn up the TV there Rich," a man called out from one of the darkened corners. The bartender nodded his head slightly as he reached up to turn the volume knob on the old RCA television.

I was surprised to see that it was set on an American news channel. The pub must have had a satellite up on the roof. The deep voice of the 6 o'clock newscaster echoed off the dirty brown walls as Khalida and I watched from our seats at the bar.

"Our top story tonight is the kidnapping of an American citizen. Jenny Lillian Riddle, an 18 year old woman from Minneapolis, Minnesota was allegedly taken by a British terrorist organization as she was visiting her father's grave at Crystal Lake Cemetery in Edina, Minnesota."

"England's Prime Minister has promised full support in the search for the young woman. The only information that authorities have released so far is that Miss Riddle has long black hair and emerald green eyes. She was last seen with a middle-aged man with long blonde hair and a woman with long black hair, pale skin, and…is that right?" There was a pause as the newscaster looked over his notes and glanced at someone standing off camera.

"Apparently it is," the newscaster continued, "Jenny Riddle is accompanied by a woman with long black hair and red eyes. Yes, you heard correctly. According to an eye witness the woman's eyes appeared to be bright red."

"Authorities are still in the process of tracking down a photograph of the young woman but due to a mysterious fire on the night of September fourth at the woman's home, everything inside was lost in an effort to save the structure. We will keep you informed of any breaking news as it crosses our desk."

A spotted water glass crashed against the surface of the bar. The man pouring drinks turned quickly to check on the two female customers but he found the two stools empty. A half-eaten dinner and tiny shards of glass were the only evidence that anyone had been there.

November 15th 6:30PM, Tuesday  
Northern Lites Motel  
Yellow Knife, NT

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" I cursed under my breath as I rushed to stuff my belongings into the worn backpack on the floor.

Khalida bustled around the room searching for anything I may have forgotten. She also cleaned up anything that could give someone a clue as to who had stayed in room forty-two.

"Where the hell are we going now?" I snapped, "We still have to get Draco out of prison and now even the muggles are going to be after us."

"That stupid idiot," Khalida spat angrily, "What the hell could he be thinking getting muggles involved in all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"What…"

"Now we're going to have to stay clear of wizards and muggles," I explained as I packed away my journal along with a pair of socks.

"I just can't believe he'd be that reckless," she replied thoughtfully, "I wonder what else he's got up his sleeve."

"I don't plan on sticking around to find out," I stated simply, "We'll go get Draco and then find a new place to hide out."

"Easier said then done. I know you have the Dementors so saving Draco shouldn't be too much of a problem but where do we go after that?" Khalida questioned sadly, "We're running out of places to hide." I plopped down on the bed with a sigh and Khalida gracefully sat down next to me after she was sure all of the packing was done.

"What about that place in Brazil?" I asked curiously.

"I forgot all about that," Khalida replied, "but it doesn't really make a difference. One of my friends who lives down that way checked it out and he said that there's nothing there, no buildings, no people, nothing. He did notice something odd though."

"What's that?"

"He said there was some kind of magic there, almost like a strange type of warding but not quite the same. It was almost as if there was a barrier keeping him out," she explained.

"A barrier, do you mean like a shield?" I asked in confusion and Khalida shook her head.

"No, not the same thing," Khalida stated, "It seems as if he can walk over the barrier but not through it. Almost like there's something there but he can't see it."

"Fidelius Charm maybe," I offered slowly.

"Could be," she responded with a shrug, "but there's no way to be sure unless we happen to stumble across the secret keeper."

"What do you think our chances are of that happening?" I asked with a derisive snort.

"Slim to none," Khalida replied seriously.

"At least you said slim," I stated amusedly, "that gives us some hope."

"Okay, I take that back," Khalida responded after a thoughtful moment, "None."

"So what's our next…?" I was about to ask her what our next move would be but she held up a hand to silence me.

Khalida leaned forward and cupped her face the palms of her hands for a few seconds. She pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her temples as she became immersed in her thoughts.

"I've got it," she said softly, "I know where we can hide out." I turned to look at her and I could see a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"And that would be?"

"Riddle Mansion," Khalida responded and my breath caught in my throat as I stammered incoherently.

"Are you…what…crazy…?"

"It's perfect," Khalida explained, "The place has to be heavily warded and almost impossible to find."

"So how do we find it then?" I asked curiously. Khalida took my hand and led me to the door.

"We get someone who's been there before to take us back there," she stated assuredly.

"If you mean Draco," I said as I thought about Draco's disappearance and later reappearance at my home, "I don't think he'll be able to tell us where the mansion is. I mean, I know he was there and everything but he never even saw the outside." Khalida nodded in agreement and flashed me a crooked grin.

"I wasn't speaking of Draco," she replied in a bemused tone.

"Then wh…no," I gasped in shock, "No, no, no. You can't mean who I think you mean. That's just….well…that's just insane!"

"She has been there before though," Khalida replied as we stepped out of room forty-two and walked down the darkened street.

"That's true," I responded with a strained laugh, "and she's also completely INSANE!"

The vampire paused for a moment and turned toward me. I shifted nervously under her gaze as she took a step closer until we were nearly nose to nose.

"She's also your family," she stated softly, "and blood is thicker then water."

Khalida turned on her heel and stalked off down the sidewalk once again. I followed slowly, both of us wrapped up in our individual thoughts.

"You know what," I called out loudly as Khalida glanced back at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What?"

"Blood means you're dying," I stated as I quickened my pace and stepped around her.

"And?" she asked in confusion. I continued to walk and muttered the rest in a voice so low that the vampire was only able to discern what was said due to her extremely sensitive hearing.

"Water will just get you wet."

November 17th 2AM, Thursday  
Shore Across from Azkaban Prison

As I gazed across the water I noticed how much creepier the dingy old prison seemed to be in the middle of the night as opposed to the daylight hours. From where Khalida and I stood on the shore the place seemed to be alive as it swayed back and forth in the wind.

"So tell me this plan again," I whispered curiously.

"It's simple," Khalida replied as she motioned toward the prison, "You send the Dementors to get Draco and they can make it look as if they sucked out his soul. Then when they take him the aurors will report to the Ministry that Draco Malfoy was taken by Dementors and is, for the most part, dead."

"For the most part?" I asked in confusion.

"When the Dementors steal someone's soul they don't actually kill the person. They go into a type of coma," Khalida explained simply.

A shiver ran down my spine as I watched the dark, cloaked figures glide over the water toward the prison. This time they did not stop and speak to me before heading off to do my bidding. Instead it almost seemed like they were able to read my mind. As they neared the front gate of the prison I could hear a soft buzzing noise coming from overhead.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered and Khalida nodded in reply as she cocked her head to one side.

"I've been hearing it for awhile," she replied softly, "but I thought it might have been the sound of an automobile far away, or perhaps a boat."

"What do you think it is?" I asked curiously and Khalida shrugged in reply.

Screams rang out in the night as the Dementors went about their task inside the darkened walls of Azkaban. A small grin broke out on my lips as I realized that Draco would soon be with me once again. The grin faded a few minutes later as the buzzing noise became louder.

"That sound is really familiar," I stated as I scanned the sky above our heads.

Khalida and I both studied the night sky meticulously as the pitch of the noise became lower and louder. The louder it became the more I seemed to recognize it, almost as if I had heard the noise many times before. A flash of a memory popped into my head and I could see myself lying in bed back at my home in Minneapolis holding a pillow over my ears, wishing for the buzzing to go away so I could sleep.

"A plane," I hissed worriedly, "I'd know that sound anywhere, and it's got to be some kind of plane."

"This place has loads of muggle-repelling charms on it," Khalida responded nonchalantly, "Nothing to worry about."

The muscles in my stomach seemed to clench as the noise grew closer and closer to the prison. Yelling could still be heard coming from Azkaban but both of us ignored it in favor of watching the sky for the plane that we could hear but could not see.

"We should have seen it by now," I stated as the volume of the buzzing increased to the point that we could no longer whisper and still be heard.

"There it is," Khalida yelled excitedly, "It's almost completely black, that's why you can't see it and there are two of them."

"A black plane?" I hissed loudly, "Army planes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Khalida, I…"

A soft whistling interrupted me and I turned my attention back to the prison. I cursed under my breath as I attempted to search the void stretching out in front of me.

"I think one of them just dropped something," Khalida stated worriedly.

Just as Khalida was finishing her statement the ground shuddered fiercely underneath our feet and the dark sky seemed to come alive with a strange orange light. We both stood paralyzed in terror as another soft whistling noise wrapped itself around us.

"O shit!" I yelled loudly.

The ground shook once again and the night was almost completely illuminated. For a few minutes we just watched with matching expressions of shock and dismay. I looked on anxiously as a large group of Dementors fled the burning prison. They quickly glided across the water and I glanced from one to the other for any sign of Draco.

My ears twitched as I picked up the sound of another bomb dropping down from above. I wondered what they were trying to accomplish by bombing the already ruined building. What was the point of it all? Azkaban prison was already burning to the ground.

The smell of burnt flesh hit my nostrils and they flared in disgust. I pulled my shirt up over my nose and continued my search for Draco. As the Dementors moved up onto the shore I quickly stalked from one to the next in hopes of seeing my friend alive.

One of the Dementors was carrying my aunt, Adrienne Jordane Riddle and I couldn't hold back the small groan of disappointment. I didn't care about the insane woman that hated me. I needed to find Draco, badly.

"Draco!" I called out loudly, "Draco…"

"Jenny," Khalida responded in an awed tone as she pointed out across the water.

"_but when I turned I saw you imprisoned  
captured in the jaws of a darkened monster  
The forest sank underneath us as I fought to release you."_

"Draco," I sobbed as I bounded into the water. Khalida rushed to pull me back but I fought her tooth and nail.

"Let me go!" I wailed, "He's still in there, we can still save him."

Even though I knew that the prison was sinking it seemed more as if the very water surrounding Azkaban was swallowing it up until nothing remained. Khalida pulled me close to her chest and I cried into her warm shoulder.

A small cough sounded from behind me and I quickly spun around to find myself staring into the bottomless eyes of a Dementor. He held his arms out toward me as if he was offering me the thick blank blanket he held in his hands. I went to push it away but instead ended up pulling the blanket closer.

It slipped from my grasp and I nearly cried out in fear and happiness. Draco looked tired and malnourished but he appeared to be breathing.

"Draco," I whispered as I ran a hand over his cheek and brushed my lips against his own.

"He will survive," the Dementor whispered into my mind.

"How do you know?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"Your love for him will save him," the Dementor replied knowingly.

"It didn't seem to help my father," I replied sadly, "Maybe I'm destined to push everyone I love to their deaths."

"Now you sound like the Heir," the cloaked being responded as he chuckled softly.

"Which Heir?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Both."


	15. Unforgiven

_It's built,  
up inside.  
You're on,  
the verge of exploding.  
Self less,  
enough to say.  
I meant what I said,  
and I'm not even sorry._

The Minister of Magic smiles at me and I want to laugh. I want to cry. I want to scream. He doesn't understand. He thinks my little stunt was nothing to be worried about. Fudge doesn't see me, he never has and he never will.

To him I am the Boy Who Lived. I can do no wrong. Crimes are accidents. Rule breaking is only harmless pre-teen misadventure. He'll never understand, but there is someone who does.

No, the Minister is right. The Ministry doesn't send children to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts. Blowing up, those are two funny words.

I wanted to blow her up. I wanted to watch her explode, feeling small bits of flesh and bone fly across my skin. I wonder if I would have flinched. I wonder if I would have felt anything at all but satisfaction.

The Minister doesn't understand, but there is one who does.

Magic is about power even though good wizards like Dumbledore would lead me to believe otherwise. Life is about power, so therefore magic must be as well.

With a word I could kill. With a thought I could destroy. With enough concentration I could blow up my enemies, bursting them like balloons.

I could feel the power course through me as I watched Aunt Marge expand. The feeling was intoxicating. I silenced her with magic. I controlled the situation with anger and stopped it with a deep breath and a mere thought.

It felt good. It felt right. In that moment I felt something within me slip farther into place. A small twinge of pain coursed through my scar as the connection became a little tighter and the darkness pulled a tiny bit harder then it had before.

Magic doesn't exist to make our lives easier. Magic doesn't exist to make our lives harder. Magic is a power that can create worlds as easily as it can destroy them.

There are not many who understand, but I know there is one who does.

November 20th, 8PM Sunday  
Sofia, Bulgaria

Ambassador Hotel

The Ambassador Hotel in Sofia was decorated in tasteful shades of blue with two comfy single beds and a large, sparkling clean bathroom. It was definitely well worth the hundred and twenty a night. I sat next to Draco on one of the beds while Adrienne lay gagged and bound on the other. I watched the blonde-haired man silently as Khalida paced back and forth across the room.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" I asked as I gently cupped Draco's cheek in the palm of my hand.

"I don't know," Khalida replied bluntly. She stopped pacing for a moment and turned toward me. "If he doesn't wake up soon I fear he won't wake at all."

"Come back to me," I whispered softly into Draco's ear. His eyelids shifted slightly giving the only indication that he had heard me.

"We can't stay here," Khalida said worriedly as she began to pace once more, "I understand that the Dementors will protect you but things could get out of control if the Ministry or the Americans find us. And imagine what might happen if the Bulgarian Ministry finds out we're hiding out here."

"That's just what we need," I commented sarcastically, "one more government chasing us. If we play our cards right maybe we can start a world war instead of just a plain old boring one."

"You're not helping," Khalida warned as she plopped down on one of the small chairs on the other side of the room.

"And you are?"

"We have a real problem here," Khalida growled angrily.

"And don't you think I know that," I hissed, "Draco's half dead and my aunt is no help at all. What do you want me to do? I don't have any ideas. If I did do you think we'd be sitting here right now arguing?"

The only response from Khalida was a few grumbled words before she got up and stalked into the bathroom. I waited until the door closed and then let out a small sigh while pinching the bridge of my nose.

The whole situation seemed pretty hopeless. Without my aunt's help we would never be able to find Riddle Mansion and since the woman was completely insane it was going to be nearly impossible to extract the necessary information. Draco would be needed in order to apparate to the mansion. Even though Khalida knew how to apparate she wouldn't be able to apparate all three of us and attempting it one at a time would be too exhausting. We seemed to be completely stuck.

"I've got an idea," Khalida stated as she marched out of the bathroom with a smug look on her face.

"Okay?"

"What we need is someone trained in Legilimency," she explained as she motioned toward Adrienne, "Even if she is insane her memories should still be there. If we could break into her mind we could pull out the location of Riddle Mansion."

"Then how will we get there?" I asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get to that point," the vampire responded with a shrug.

"Okay, then where are we going to find someone who knows Legilimency?"

"Well, there is Severus…"

"As if he'd help us," I interrupted quickly, "I think he made it quite clear that he doesn't want anything to do with us."

"That's not what he meant and you know it," Khalida growled, "He has his own responsibilities you know. It's not as if he can just go traipsing across the countryside with us."

I mumbled my agreement and turned my attention toward my aunt's prone form. She appeared to be so peaceful when she was sleeping. If I looked close enough I was sure I was able to catch a glimpse of the woman that she used to be before Azkaban drove her mad. The more I watched her the more I was reminded of the beautiful, proud looking woman in the portrait with my mother, with long brown hair falling down over her shoulders and enchanting hazel eyes.

"It won't hurt her will it?" I asked hesitantly and Khalida quickly shook her head in reply.

"She's so out of it I doubt she'll even realize what we do until after it's already been done."

"So where do we find a wizard who knows Legilimency?" I asked curiously, "I doubt it's a very common skill."

"No, it's not very common," Khalida replied despondently, "Only a handful of wizards and witches are able to do it and even fewer vampires."

"A few vampires?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but none that I'm acquainted well with," she explained, "and I doubt they would be too eager to help us."

"Did Lucius Malfoy know Legilimency?" Khalida thought for a few minutes before answering with a nod of her head.

"He died years ago though," she responded, "You know that." Khalida's eyes widened in surprise as a look of understanding crossed her face. "Unless he's found a way back," she added slowly.

"Perhaps he has," I commented as Khalida's eyes met my own.

"Then ask for his help," Khalida replied as her attention turned toward the man lying next to me in bed, "but you must make sure that Draco sees nothing and knows nothing."

"Of course not," I said with a nod as I ran my fingers through Draco's long blonde hair. "It's would break him if he knew," I added sadly and Khalida nodded in reply.

November 21st, Monday 8AM  
Sofia, Bulgaria

Ambassador Hotel

Khalida and I sat silently and watched as an unmasked Lucius Malfoy sifted through my aunt's memories. Once in awhile Adrienne would twitch slightly and her eyes would begin to water as if she were about to cry. Lucius attempted to explain the memories as he extracted them but most were too jumbled up to be of much use.

"I see a long hallway," Lucius said in a detached tone. He shifted slightly in his chair in an attempt to move closer to the witch tied to the chair across from him.

"There's a young woman at the end of the hall," he continued, "She's waving to me but I only nod in return as I walk past. I'm wearing a long black cloak. A Death Eater's cloak…" Lucius shivered slightly and I wondered how much of his old life he was able to recall.

"I miss the woman for some reason but at the same time I hate her. I'm younger now and I'm playing with a young girl. She's sad and lonely so I hold her until she falls asleep. The memories…they're such a mess…I can't…I can't seem to hold onto any of them for long."

"Just keep searching," I urged, "The only thing we really need to know is the location of that mansion." Lucius nodded in understanding before focusing on the Dark Lord's daughter once more. After a few minutes he began to speak once again.

"It's dark and cold," he stated in an ominous tone, "Something is wrong. A man is yelling and he's very angry. The young woman is crying, I can hear her pleading with the angry man. I want to see what's going on but the door won't open. The angry man mumbles some spell, a spell I'm not familiar with and I can see a light under the door…a strange light, it's dark green, almost black."

"I'm outside now. There's a gigantic mansion off in the distance. It's very sunny and I have to squint in order to see it."

"That's it," I stated excitedly, "Can you see anything else?"

Lucius broke away from Adrienne's mind and shook his head to clear his thoughts. The room was completely silent as Khalida and I waited for his response. The expression on his face appeared haunted and confused.

"There were cliffs behind the mansion," Lucius explained warily, "I also made out a large forest off to the right."

"Did you see anything we could use as a landmark?" Khalida asked hopefully. Lucius appeared to shake slightly as he nodded in reply.

"O yes, I saw something," he stated ominously, "but I don't think you'll believe me."

"Just tell us," I growled in annoyance.

"Hogwarts," Lucius replied bluntly as my jaw fell open in shock and Khalida gasped in surprise, "I saw Hogwarts in the distance."

"But that's not…it can't be possible…can it?" I questioned in disbelief.

"It could if the Dark Lord used the Fidelius charm," Khalida commented.

"How far away?"

"From what I could see I would say only three or four miles," replied Lucius.

"Holy crap, that is close. How in the world did Dumbledore miss that?" I asked in disbelief.

"There's more," Lucius added, much to my dismay.

"Of course there is," I snorted sardonically.

"A man was flying toward the mansion," he explained hesitantly, "I think it was your father."

"Father?" a hoarse voice asked from behind me and time seemed to stop as everyone in the room turned to see Draco sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. His gaze flitted around the room before settling on Lucius once again.

"Father, is that you?"

Lucius stared at his son in confusion. It was apparent that he had no idea who Draco was. Perhaps Draco's voice stirred some long forgotten emotion inside him but the only evidence was a small twitch in the former Death Eater's left cheek.

"You're supposed to be dead," Draco stated assuredly. His body began to shake as he shook his head furiously. "This can't be happening, you are dead, and I saw Potter kill you."

No words were exchanged as Draco stumbled out of bed and stalked across the room to stand in front of his father. Draco's eyes appeared to be glazed over and his pupils were slightly dilated.

"I don't think he's completely awake yet," Khalida whispered softly, "It almost looks like he's sleepwalking." I nodded in reply.

"Draco," I called out, "Why don't you come back to bed? You need more rest."

It seemed as if Draco either didn't hear me or he was completely ignoring me. Before anyone could make another move he lunged at his father, knocking the older man off his chair onto the floor. Draco straddled Lucius and began to choke him, effectively crushing his esophagus as the man writhed and twitched.

"Die you bastard," Draco hissed as he lifted the man's head and slammed it into the floor below, "Potter killed you…I saw you die…You're dead…You're dead…"

Draco's voice trailed off into a long string of curses and mumbled statements of disbelief. Khalida and I looked on silently, both of us frozen in place by the shock of Draco's actions. A quiet groan from Adrienne brought me out of my stupor and I rushed over to the two men in an attempt to save Lucius but it was too late. The twelfth member of the Brotherhood was silent and unmoving.

"What in the hell," I exclaimed in disbelief as I turned toward Khalida, "How in the hell does someone die twice?"

"He was given his life back," Khalida explained as she helped Draco back to the small bed.

"So will he be able to come back again?"

"Only if Gilgamesh allows it," Khalida stated. Draco squirmed a little before letting out a loud sigh and slipping back into a deep sleep.

"What happened to him?" I asked worriedly.

"He broke," Khalida replied sadly as she pulled a thick blanket over Draco's sickly form. "He will wake once again," she added, "and he will be better off for what he has done."

"What do you mean?"

"Vengeance," Khalida explained, "He finally extracted his revenge after all these years. The guilt of what Gilgamesh had done for him almost ate him up inside but now he can be relieved to know that he was the one who destroyed his father for good."

"That's so sad," I responded with a sigh as I sat down next to Draco.

"Thoughts of revenge can be a horrible thing to live with," Khalida stated as she moved from the bed to stand in front of the window.

"So you think revenge is okay?" I asked incredulously.

"I think," Khalida said slowly, "that it is better then the alternative. When a person is filled with so much hatred it can only lead to destruction." I followed Khalida's gaze to where my aunt remained seated with Lucius lying dead on the floor in front of her feet.

"Even if their hatred is directed at themselves," Khalida added sadly, "it will lead them to ruin."

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to update but a lot has been going on in my life and I've been quite busy. Thanks for all the reviews and comments.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The search for Riddle Mansion continues and it may not be as hard to find as Jenny and Khalida think. More secrets revealed and fear falls over the wizarding world after the incident at Azkaban. But who was really responsible? Until next time...**


	16. Blame It On Your Family

_You sit there,  
on your side.  
Don't blame yourself,  
blame it on your family.  
Self less,  
enough to tell.  
If you walk away,  
then I'm not running after._

November 22nd, 10AM Tuesday

Sofia, Bulgaria

Ambassador Hotel

The sound of Draco's labored breathing filled the room. A scrumptious breakfast of bacon and eggs sat abandoned on the table. The food was cold while the once chilled orange juice had become warm and tasteless hours ago. My aunt had not stirred once since Lucius riffled through her memories the day before. She lay on the bed, her eyes were open and she stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Khalida had left the night before to dispose of Lucius' body. When I touched him he didn't disappear as Nymphadora had, instead his body remained where he had fallen. We assumed it was because he had already died once but we had no way of knowing for sure. It didn't really matter. Khalida still hadn't returned but as I wasn't worried about that as I knelt on the floor staring down at the newest issue of The Daily Prophet.

There were many exciting articles about the goings on in the wizarding world. The largest headline on the front page of the paper wasn't much of a surprise.

**AZKABAN NO MORE!  
Thirty Prisoners and Forty Aurors Presumed Dead**

The article went on to detail what had happened at the prison. Apparently no one knew for sure who had bombed the prison. The Ministry assumed it was the AWG but the AWG denied it vehemently, stating that they certainly were not behind the attack and had no knowledge of it beforehand.

Two pictures were displayed on the front page like some kind of sick before and after images. The first one showed the prison as it had been days before the attack and the one next to it was an image of the space Azkaban occupied before it sank into the water. My eyes scanned the two pictures before moving down to the next article.

**WIZARDING WORLD PREPARES FOR WORST**

The picture that accompanied the article was taken at Diagon Alley. The place appeared to be completely deserted except for the occasional witch or wizard rushing quickly from one shop to the next as if being seen outside would make them a target. It was easy to understand their fear. The last war in the wizarding world had only ended twenty or so years ago and even those witches and wizards who had been children at the time would remember the fear and tension that gripped their world.

The last article on the front page caused my breath to catch in my throat and the room seemed to spin around me as I read each word. Tears formed in my eyes and I roughly wiped them away as I reread the article once more and then again after that. I barely noticed when the door opened and Khalida stepped inside.

"What is it Jenny?" she asked worriedly. I shook my head sadly as I stood and pushed the newspaper into her hands. I ignored her questioning look as I walked past her into the bathroom and regurgitated the small amount of breakfast that I had eaten.

The toilet seat felt nice and cool under my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I waited for what I knew would come next. A few minutes later a strangled cry sounded from the other side of the door and I knew Khalida had finally read what I had just finished reading.

After a few more minutes the bathroom door flew open and Khalida rushed inside, the copy of The Daily Prophet held tightly in one fist. Without a word she pushed me aside and vomited. I felt my empty stomach lurch as I watched the steady stream of red liquid escape past her lips. Watching a vampire throw up is definitely not a pleasant experience.

The newspaper fell from her hands and landed on the clean white tiles next to her feet. I attempted to avert my eyes but it was no use. For some reason they kept falling back on that same damn article and it seemed as if the writing was mocking me as I glared down at it.

**HEAD OF DUAMC DEAD**

**At 11:59 PM on November 21st, Hermione Granger-Weasley the Head of the Department for the Understanding and Advancement of Magical Creatures passed away while under care at St. Mungo's Hospital in London. According to a spokesperson from the Ministry of Magic, the circumstances that led to Mrs. Granger-Weasley's death are being withheld from the public until a full investigation has been completed.**

**A reliable source from St. Mungo's did state that Mrs. Granger-Weasley was carried into the hospital on November 6th with severe trauma to the back and head. The result of her injuries was irreversible brain damage and paralysis from the neck down. Despite the best efforts of St. Mungo's most prominent Healers Mrs. Granger-Weasley passed away due to complications caused by her injuries.**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley is survived by her husband, Ronald Weasley, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. She was also the daughter-in-law of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Arthur Weasley. The Daily Prophet and its staff would like to extend our deepest condolences to the Weasley family who could not be reached for comment at this time.**

**It should also be noted that Mrs. Granger-Weasley was one of Harry Potter's best school friends, along with Ronald Weasley. The three were often referred to as the Golden Trio.**

"I'm cursed," I mumbled as I picked up the paper and threw it into the empty bathtub, "My whole fucking family is cursed that's what this is about. Both fucking families for that matter."

"Don't you see?" I asked Khalida mockingly, "Everything and everyone we touch dies. All of it crumbles and the harder we try and hold it together more drops through our fingers."

"That's not true," Khalida chided as she pulled me into her arms. I pushed her away roughly as I stood and then stalked out of the bathroom.

"You want proof!" I yelled loudly as I gestured toward the two prone figures lying in front of me, "There's your proof. My God! With Riddle and Potter blood in me I could probably destroy the whole fucking universe!"

I fell to the floor with a soft thud and silently cradled my face in the palms of my hands. Khalida took a step toward me but stopped suddenly. Her brow furrowed as if she were deep in thought.

"It's all about blood isn't it?" Khalida asked herself aloud, "Everything comes back to blood."

"So?" I growled in frustration. Khalida became lost in her thoughts for another moment before replying.

"I think its blood that keeps Riddle Mansion from being seen," Khalida stated thoughtfully. "Or at least it keeps it from being seen by anyone who isn't a Riddle," she added as her eyes met mine.

"So you think I'd be able to find it?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't think you'd be able to find it," Khalida said assuredly, "I know you'd be able to see it as plain as the sky above."

"But that's not true," I replied while shaking my head, "We were at Hogwarts and I never saw the mansion. If it's as close to the castle as Lucius said it was then I should've been able to see it."

"You couldn't see it then," Khalida responded with a small grin, "because you didn't know it was there."

November 25th, 10PM Friday  
Forbidden Forest

"Do you think this was a good idea?" I asked Khalida as we watched the Dementors float off into the shadows. Khalida nodded in reply as she scanned the forest in front of us.

Draco and my aunt lay on the ground behind us. Both of them still lay dead to the world. Adrienne would make small grunting noises every so often but Draco remained still and quiet. Every day he remained unconscious I became more and more worried that he would never wake up again.

"Float them along behind us," Khalida whispered, "and stay quiet."

"Like I need you to tell me that," I hissed in reply. "Mobilicorpus," I whispered as I waved my wand at the two figures lying on the forest floor. Both bodies rose up and serenely floated a few inches off the ground.

"Let's go," Khalida commanded softly and I nodded in reply.

The forest was dark and deathly quiet except for the occasional snapping of a twig or growl from a nearby animal. A few times I stopped in my tracks in fear but Khalida would turn and urge me to follow as she scanned the forest in front of us with glowing red eyes that pierced through the darkness.

I sighed in relief as Hogwarts came into view but gasped a moment later as I noticed something that hadn't been there before. In the distance, perhaps fifteen or twenty miles away sat a gigantic building. More surprising then the building itself was the fact that I could see it as plain as day, even in the dark of the night.

"Khalida," I said slowly as I attempted to get her attention. The vampire ignored me as her eyes searched the distance. "Khalida," I said once again, louder then before.

"What?" she growled in annoyance.

"Can you see that?"

"See what?" Khalida asked in confusion.

"That," I replied as I pointed at the mansion off in the distance.

Khalida followed my gaze with a puzzled expression on her face. She stared for a moment before shaking her head.

"It's Riddle Mansion," I stated assuredly, "and I can see it from here." The vampire didn't appear to be convinced.

"I don't see anything."

"Well I do," I responded quickly, "and we need to move before someone notices us."

This time it was my turn to urge Khalida along. She didn't seem too happy about heading towards an unknown destination. We snuck silently past the castle and it wasn't until we were a good mile away that I became tired.

Two small thuds sounded behind us and we both turned to find Draco and Adrienne lying on the ground. Neither one seemed to have noticed that I'd just dropped them.

"We'll never be able to walk there," I explained to Khalida as I sat down on the grass. "And I'm too tired to keep levitating those two all that way."

"We need some form of transportation," Khalida said thoughtfully as she nodded in understanding.

"It's not like we can just find a car or something out here," I responded dejectedly. Khalida's lips turned up into a grin and I gave her a confused look.

"A car," she said happily, "that's exactly what we need."

"Have you gone nuts?" I asked in disbelief, "Where in the hell are we going to find a car way out here?"

"Let me handle that," Khalida replied as her grin became even wider, "I just need to pop back to the forest for a moment."

Before I could reply Khalida blended into the shadows and disappeared. I called out to her but received no reply. With a small huff I settled back into the grass and waited for her to return.

BEEP! BEEP!

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as I stood quickly. I raised one hand to shield my eyes as two bright lights sped toward me.

BEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!

The lights came closer and for a split second I considered making an attempt to run. The annoying beeping became louder and it sounded slightly familiar. It sounded exactly like…

"A car horn?"

My jaw fell open as a slightly rusted and banged up Ford Anglia pulled up on my right side. The passenger's side window was busted out and Khalida's smiling face popped through the empty hole.

"Get in!" she shouted over the roaring engine of the beastlike vehicle.

"Where in the hell did you get this?" I asked without making a move to comply.

"The forest," Khalida explained, "Now get in before someone comes out to see what's going on. Dumbledore will recognize this thing instantly and it won't take him long to put two and two together."

I quickly levitated Adrienne into the car and Draco followed a moment later. I was careful not to bang his head as I lowered him into the backseat. After shutting the door with a loud slam I quickly jumped into the passenger's seat and the old car tore off across the grass.

"So you want to explain to me now where you got this thing?" I asked while holding onto the dashboard as tightly as possible. I wondered who taught the vampire to drive or if anyone had for that matter.

"Gilgamesh told me about it," Khalida explained, "Apparently it used to be Arthur Weasley's car."

"Wait, I think I read about this," I interrupted quickly, "This is the flying car isn't it?"

"This would be it," she replied with a grin, "but I don't think it can fly anymore. Now it just runs wild through the Forbidden Forest."

"So how much control do you have over this thing?" I asked hesitantly.

"What does this tell you?" Khalida questioned as she released the wheel and took her foot off the gas. The car continued to speed along as if it were being controlled by an outside source.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better," I replied sarcastically.

A moment later my stomach leapt into my throat as we flew over an extremely large bump. My grip on the dashboard tightened considerably when the wheels of the Anglia never touched back down.

"Would you look at that?" Khalida said offhandedly as she peered out the driver's side windows, "I guess this old thing can still fly."


	17. It's All Misunderstanding

_I know you hate him,  
'cause you said you did.  
How can you fake it?  
It's some misunderstanding.  
__  
Inside, you're delivered from the stress.  
You say that you're fine,  
but I think you're wishing._

**November 25th, 11:15PM Friday  
Riddle Mansion**

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

"Stop it Jenny, you're completely overreacting."

"The doors right there, you can put us down now!"

"Would you calm down?"

"Don't tell me to calm down…"

"O just stop it, we're almost there…"

"Don't you think we're going a little fast and the door is right there…"

"We don't seem to be slowing down…"

"O CRAP!"

"Brace yourself!"

**November 26th 3AM, Saturday  
Riddle Mansion**

"Jenny, wake up," Khalida called out as she nudged my shoulder gently.

"My head," I groaned as I clutched the right side of my forehead and slowly sat up.

The Anglia had unceremoniously dropped us off right inside Riddle Mansion. I thought back to the night before and remembered our spectacular entrance, the Anglia crashing directly through the two large wooden doors. Chunks of wood both large and small were scattered around us but the car was gone.

"Where'd the car go?" I asked curiously.

"Who knows," Khalida replied with a shrug, "I can't remember anything that happened after we crashed through the front doors."

"I can't remember either," I said as Khalida helped me up off the floor, "We must have been knocked out."

"I wonder how long…"

"About four hours," I interrupted after checking my watch.

"I suppose we should take a look around," Khalida said as she scanned the room for any potential threats.

"This place is creepy," I whispered as a shiver ran down my spine. "Lumos," I said softly after pulling out my wand.

Creepy wasn't really the word for Riddle Mansion, the place was one hundred times more frightening then Lovegood Mansion. The place looked like it hadn't been lived in for years and it most likely hadn't. I held my wand high as I took in the room in which we had been deposited.

Snakes seemed to be the theme of the room and I wondered if the rest of the mansion was the same. Paintings of snakes lined the walls and the door leading into the next room had snakes engraved all over its surface. Even the rug under our feet displayed five or six large, green snakes with beady red eyes.

"I think Voldemort kind of overdid it with the snake theme, don't you?" I asked as we headed toward the door on the other side of the room.

"Shit!" I exclaimed loudly, "Where the hell's Draco?"

"I don't know," Khalida replied, "Adrienne seems to be missing too."

"If she took him…"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Khalida interrupted quickly, "For all we know someone could still be living here."

"Does it look like anyone's been living here?" I asked sarcastically as I motioned toward the empty room, "If there is anyone here they aren't very good housekeepers."

"We haven't seen the rest of the house yet," Khalida responded as she opened the door in front of us slowly.

As we moved from room to room, even Khalida had to admit that the mansion appeared to be deserted. My nerves were on edge and I listened for any noise that might allude to Draco's whereabouts. I couldn't care less about what had happened to my aunt, unless she was the one who had taken Draco and when I thought about that possibility I couldn't be sure what I would do once I found her.

"What is this place?" I asked nervously as we stepped through a set of double doors into a large room lined on both sides with rows of wooden benches. Stained glass windows covered the wall to the right, each depicting different scenes involving angels.

"I don't know," Khalida replied, "It almost looks like a church."

"It is," a female voice called out from behind us. We quickly turned to face the intruder. I gasped in surprise as I stared into a familiar pair of bright, blue eyes.

"You…" I stammered softly.

"He built this for me you know," the short, gray-haired woman said wistfully. I felt Khalida stiffen next to me as the woman walked toward us but I stood as still as a statue. I stared at the woman's face, taking in the high cheekbones, the twinkling blue eyes and her beautiful smile.

"I always told him that I wanted to marry in a church so he built this room with his magic," the woman continued with a faraway look in her eyes, "I was always amazed every time he used magic. He could do such beautiful things with it."

"Who are you?" Khalida asked hesitantly.

"I think the better question would be, who are you?" the woman asked as she turned her attention to the both of us, "I assume that Adrienne lead you here but after seeing her condition I don't see how she was fit enough to show you the way."

"The man you brought with you is Draco Malfoy," she continued, "I could recognize him as soon as I laid eyes on him. But you two are a different story."

"So tell me," the woman commanded, "Have the wards fallen around the mansion or were they taken down?"

"The wards are still in place," I responded, "Where are Draco and Adrienne?"

"They are both resting in bedrooms on the second floor. I had two of the house elves take them up. I was going to move both of you but I became sidetracked and forgot that you were there."

"You forgot?' Khalida asked in disbelief, "How could you just forget we were there?"

"I forget many things these days," the woman replied with a wave of her hand, "The magic surrounding this place has been very hard on my mind."

"What do you mean the magic is hard on your mind?" I asked in confusion, "Can the same thing happen to us?"

"Of course not," she responded with a soft smile, "I only meant that for muggles like myself it's difficult being surrounded by magic day in and day out for such a long period of time."

"You're a muggle!" I exclaimed loudly.

"What in Merlin's name is a muggle doing in Riddle Mansion?" Khalida asked thoughtfully.

"Where else would I live," the woman stated simply, "then here with my husband."

"Your husband?" I choked out.

"O, where are my manners? I completely forgot to introduce myself," she said as she held out a hand toward me, "Evelien Riddle."

A few moments of silence passed as I stared dumbly at Evelien's outstretched hand until Khalida finally stepped forward and grasped the woman's hand firmly in her own. The vampire graced Evelien with a warm smile.

"Khalida List, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Evelien replied warmly, "It's been so long since I've spoken to anyone besides the house elves, it will be nice to have guests in this old mansion. But you still haven't told me why you've come here."

"Perhaps I should explain," I broke in as I stepped forward and quickly took Evelien's hand. Our eyes met as I held her hand. Instead of shaking it I just stood and stared at her.

"You look familiar," Evelien said before I could introduce myself, "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so," I responded nervously, "My name is Jenny Riddle."

"Jenny…Riddle…did you say Riddle?"

Evelien's eyes widened in surprise as I nodded in reply. She studied me for a moment before dropping her hand. I stood there for a few seconds with my hand still outstretched as I waited for her reaction. Without saying a word she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"You should not have come here my child," she whispered softly into my ear.

"You're my grandmother aren't you?" I asked hesitantly and I could feel her nod against my shoulder. "But then why wouldn't you want me here?"

"It is a long story my dear," Evelien replied as she pulled away to hold me at arm's length, "A very long, very sad story."

"How could you marry Tom Riddle?" Khalida asked bluntly.

"O no, you've got it all wrong," Evelien responded with a chuckle, "I've never deluded myself into thinking that I married Tom Riddle."

"But you're my grandmother aren't you?" I asked in confusion.

"Of course child, I did tell you as much didn't I?" she replied.

"But if you married someone else then why do you have the last name Riddle?" Khalida questioned.

"Well Voldemort would have been a rather long last name wouldn't it?" Evelien asked in an amused tone.

"So you did marry Tom Riddle then?" I asked as Khalida let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, you don't seem to understand," Evelien explained, "I married the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Why?" Khalida and I both blurted out at the same time. Evelien gave us a puzzled look before replying.

"Because I loved him of course."

"But if you're a muggle then didn't he hate you?" I questioned.

"O yes," she replied with a nod, "He loathed me, despised me, and probably thought of killing me many times. There were times I hated him as well."

"But then…I don't understand," Khalida interjected.

"He hated me but cared for me at the same time," Evelien explained, "because he viewed me as weak and useless yet I was the only one able to give him the one thing that no one else could."

"And that was?" asked Khalida.

"Unconditional love," she stated simply, "Oriel loved him no matter what kind of monster he was and he loved her despite her being what she was."

"What was she?" I asked curiously.

"A simple, magicless muggle just like me," Evelien replied, "It was ironic really that his only weakness came in the form of one he should have wanted to destroy."

"What about Adrienne though?" Khalida asked in confusion, "Didn't he care for her? I mean, she is a witch isn't she, so why wouldn't he care for her more."

"Because Adrienne is like Voldemort," Evelien explained, "She's crafty, cunning, and powerful. Adrienne was born from a pureblood witch, although I wouldn't be able to tell you who the witch was."

"Oriel on the other hand was kind, caring and completely innocent. In Oriel Voldemort saw a young Tom Riddle. She was born into a life of magic, yet she had none, so he spoiled her rotten and made sure that she would never feel alone."

"But why would he do it?" Khalida questioned thoughtfully, "Why would he care so much about a muggle even if he did identify with her? We are talking about the most evil dark lord in history here."

"A wicked heart beats just as fiercely as a good heart," my grandmother replied, "But a wicked heart is much more dangerous because it will do whatever is necessary for it's desire."

"Although a good heart will sometimes do wicked things when necessary," she added while giving me a pointed look that made me think she was no longer talking about the relationship between my grandfather and mother.

"What did my father do to get his heart's desire?"

"Your father made a deal with my husband," Evelien explained, "although he didn't know all of the details."

"It was your mother," she continued sadly, "who made the greatest sacrifice so that the two of them could be together."

"What could she possibly have offered Voldemort in exchange for Harry Potter's safety?" Khalida asked thoughtfully.

"The only thing she had to offer," Evelien stated despondently, "her son, or should I say, Harry Potter's son."


	18. Sire

_a small man's worth is laid down by his side  
__a small man's worth can't weigh much more than pride  
__your scales have turned and made a beggar out of me  
__soft eyes heal all these empty hands  
__but who'll heal you _

_you've never been here,  
__you've never seen this social crier  
__who has built up more than fire  
__to keep out this cold you'll never know_

_-_

I make a resolution as I take the first step to board the Hogwarts Express. I resolve that this year will be different then the last two. This year I'm going to be just like everyone else. This year I'm going to be Harry…just Harry.

A few hours later the train grinds to a halt and I stare out the window into the darkness beyond. Rain is falling in sheets and the air seems to grow cold.

"Perhaps the train broke down," I suggest hopefully. Hermione and Ron exchange a pointed look.

I know what they're thinking. It's almost as if I can hear their silent conversation. The Hogwarts Express breaking down doesn't seem possible. It's just too normal, too regular, to possible. Normal isn't possible when Harry Potter is involved.

No, not Harry Potter, I should say the Boy-Who-Lived. When the Boy-Who-Lived is involved normal things like trains breaking down don't happen. Instead gigantic snakes petrify students, evil dark lords possess teachers and crazed maniacs escape prisons to seek revenge. That's what happens to the Boy-Who-Lived.

The train jerks sharply and Ron lets out a frightened squeal. For a moment my thoughts drift to the possibility of another world, a world where a young boy is riding on a train on the way to a magical school.

I imagine him joking with his friends. I can almost hear the carefree laughter fill the air. I see him staring out the window, anxiously awaiting his third year. A happy family waits to see him on holidays and his biggest worries involve Quidditch and studies.

I find myself hating a boy who most likely doesn't even exist. I want to ring his neck. I want to steal his life. I want to take everything that he has. I want to be him.

As long as he is Harry Potter, I will never be.

-

**November 26th 4:30AM, Saturday  
****Riddle Mansion, Chapel**

"Her son?" I asked incredulously, "You mean Thomas don't you?"

"Thomas Gautier Riddle," Evelien answered with a nod, "It was my husband who chose his name. Thomas to signify him as his heir and Gautier which means 'Mighty Leader'."

"But why would she give up her son?" Khalida asked.

"This is not the place to speak of the past," Evelien replied wistfully as her eyes swept the room. "Let us move to a more suitable setting for such conversation." Evelien moved toward the door, which Khalida and I had just entered through but I latched onto her shoulder so she would stop.

"I want to see Draco first," I stated resolutely.

"Your friend is fine," Evelien said with a knowing smile, "He is still fast asleep and I have the mansion's most able house elves looking after him."

"I still want to see him."

"We'll go to see him after we hear what your grandmother has to say," Khalida whispered in my ear, "There is nothing we can do for Draco at the moment and who knows how long we'll be able to remain here."

The vampire was right of course. Thinking back to everything that had happened it was obvious that trouble seemed to follow wherever I went. If I wanted answers and explanations I would have to take them when I could get them.

"Lead on," I said in resignation as I let go of Evelien's shoulder and motioned toward the door. Blue eyes watched me for a moment before taking on a look of understanding.

"As you wish," she replied softly.

Khalida and I followed my grandmother down a few hallways until she stopped in front of a stairway leading to the second floor. A glistening silver barrier seemed to block our path upwards.

"These stairs lead up to the rooms that Oriel and I shared," Evelien explained as she took my hand and then took Khalida's, "My husband constructed a ward here that only he, Oriel and myself can get through."

The ward bowed slightly as she pulled us through to the other side. Khalida pulled her hand away but I left mine where it was. I could feel the weathered softness of my grandmother's palm and it was somewhat comforting.

We turned right at the top of the staircase and Evelien lead us to a door on the left side of the hallway. The door opened into a small sitting room decorated in varying shades of green. I glanced around for a moment before sitting down on the soft couch in the middle of the room. Khalida sat down on my right as Evelien took a seat in an armchair directly across from us.

A house elf popped in and set down a large tea tray. Khalida and I remained silent as Evelien poured out three cups of tea and offered one to each of us. I accepted mine with a slight smile while Khalida declined. I gave the vampire a wary look as I remembered that she hadn't fed in a long while.

"I'm fine," she said softly after she noticed my intense gaze, "I don't need to feed again for at least another day." I nodded in understanding and let the matter drop. Khalida is over a thousand years old, I felt stupid for thinking that she needs anyone to look after her.

"I remember the first time I heard your father's name," Evelien said, effectively breaking the silence that had built up around us.

"My husband had left to kill him while Harry was just a babe. He told me why. Some stupid prophecy or something of the sort, I can't quite remember it now, but I do remember worrying that he wouldn't return to me."

"I don't know why I felt the way I did, I suppose it was woman's intuition. I knew what my husband was. He was a monster, even though he didn't look it back then. It reminded me of the comic books I read when I was a little girl. He was the evil villain and you know what happens to all villains eventually."

"They're defeated by the hero," I interrupted, nodding in understanding.

"Exactly," Evelien replied sadly, "My husband was the villain and when he told me about the boy prophesied to destroy him I knew in my heart that Harry Potter was the hero. Voldemort didn't understand of course. He didn't understand that the good, dashing, noble hero always wins no matter how many times the evil villain seeks to destroy him."

"But Harry Potter was only a baby, he couldn't actually defeat anyone. When my husband didn't return that night I didn't sleep, instead I sat and waited for him to return. After two nights I knew he would not be returning but in my heart I knew he was still alive."

"Years passed and Oriel and I remained locked away here in the mansion. Adrienne had run off to god knows where and was doing god knows what and besides her no one else knew anything about us. Voldemort always kept us hidden away whenever Death Eaters came to the mansion and they were only able to enter the mansion when he called them using the mark."

"So you stayed here alone all those years?" Khalida asked and Evelien nodded her head sadly. "How did you survive?"

"The house elves took care of our needs," she explained with a sigh, "Every day I sent one out to get a copy of The Daily Prophet for any news of my husband."

"But why didn't you just leave?" I asked in confusion, "Hogsmeade is right down the road from Hogwarts."

"If I left I wouldn't be able to return. Only one with Riddle blood can see the mansion and even though Oriel has Riddle blood she has no magic so the wards would never accept her back inside. Essentially we were prisoners in our own home."

"That must have been hard sitting here and waiting day in and day out," Khalida interjected.

"It was difficult, but I managed," Evelien responded, "It was Oriel that worried me most. She was so young and the only memories she had of her father were the stories I would tell her."

"I never told her everything of course. I thought it best if she thought of her father as a kind but misunderstood man rather than the power hungry monster that he was. Looking back on it now I wonder if it wouldn't have been more humane to tell her the truth. At least that way she wouldn't have waited with so much hope in her heart."

"When he did return to us Oriel was already a teenager and even though she was naïve, she knew that the snake-like…thing that greeted her was not the man she had been waiting for. Yet she still loved him. What else could she do? He was her father after all."

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of my mother loving the man who had ruined my father's life. How could anyone love an evil Dark Lord? Even the thought seemed impossible.

"How did Gilgamesh and Oriel meet?" Khalida asked curiously.

"Gilgamesh?" Evelien questioned in confusion.

"It's Khalida's nickname for Harry," I explained and my grandmother nodded in understanding.

"It was an accident really," Evelien continued as the corners of her mouth turned up into an amused grin, "My husband kidnapped Harry and brought him back to the mansion. I told him that he always underestimated Oriel's curiosity but he never believed me. He underestimated the Potter boy as well."

"Why didn't he just kill my father when he caught him?"

"He was too frightened," she explained. Khalida and I both sat in stunned silence as we waited for her to continue.

"He still had no clue how Harry defeated him the first time. Then Harry foiled him again when the boy was only eleven. When my husband rose again and still couldn't defeat the boy at fourteen he began to suspect that there was a reason behind it all."

"The Prophecy," I interrupted and Evelien gave a slight nod in reply.

"That wasn't the only reason," she explained, "It was also the strange connection they shared. I think that's what frightened him most of all. If one end of the connection was severed who could say what would happen to the other end."

"I always thought of it as a battery connected to a light. If you were to pull the cord then the light would go out and the battery would give power to nothing. Both would still exist, but they would be completely useless."

"You still haven't explained how my father met my mother."

"No, I suppose I haven't," Evelien replied with a small sigh.

"Oriel was always curious. Being locked away in the mansion for so many years, as well as being without a father, made her very curious about what he was up to. Voldemort wanted Oriel to know nothing about it of course which, as most parents understand, made her all the more intent on finding out."

"Harry escaped from the dungeons while Oriel was out one night wandering the mansion, searching for her father I expect. I'm not exactly sure what transpired that night but I do know that Oriel was taken with Harry almost immediately."

"Isn't that too be expected though?" Khalida asked hesitantly, "It's not as if she'd been around many young men."

"None to be exact," Evelien responded, "I'm sure that had something to do with it but I also think that young Mr. Potter reminded her of her father."

"My father was nothing like Voldemort," I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not in ideology but in emotion they were much the same," Evelien explained softly.

"I was highly amused by the entire situation," she chuckled, "My husband spoiled Oriel so much after his return. He gave her everything and anything she wanted, never realizing that the things he gave her were not what she truly desired."

"Your father was what she desired," Evelien added as she refilled my cup.

"The one thing Voldemort couldn't give her," Khalida said softly. Evelien shook her head and laughed loudly.

"I told you Oriel got whatever she wanted and Harry was what she wanted. Once she made her decision I knew she would do anything to keep hold of him, even if it meant turning on her own father."

"Your father was the same," Evelien continued, "It was obvious that he had never known real and unconditional love. He would have done anything for her, even turn against everything he was taught and all that he believed."

"Are you saying my father turned against the light because of my mother?" I asked incredulously.

"No, no, no," Evelien replied softly while shaking her head. "He didn't turn on anything. When I met him it was obvious that he was no longer the dashing and noble hero. Perhaps if Dumbledore would have let him grow as he should have he would have easily defeated my husband once he'd grown into adulthood."

"The Harry that Oriel introduced me to was not the savior of the wizarding world. He was a dark young man, jaded and bitter. The only reason he was still after my husband was for revenge. It was definitely not because he wished to save a world that had failed him so many times."

"So what was the contract?" Khalida asked with a curious look.

"It was my daughter's idea, as surprising as it was," Evelien said as her eyes glazed over slightly, "She convinced your father and my husband to go along with the whole thing."

"Oriel and Harry would be allowed to see each other and be together," she continued, "Also, my husband and Harry agreed to stop trying to kill each other. Every fight they had after the contract was forged was a complete farce."

"Once the terms of the contract were met my husband agreed to allow the both of them to leave but they would have to live in another country. Harry would never bother Voldemort again and vice versa. The condition of the contract was that Voldemort would get one of Harry and Oriel's children once they reached six years of age."

"I can't believe my father would go along with something like that," I interrupted in a disbelieving tone.

"Oriel convinced him to sign the contract," Evelien explained sadly, "Neither of them understood that it's impossible to sacrifice one love for another."

"A mother's heart or a lover's heart," she added softly, "How could anyone make such a choice?"

"But what if the child was born without magic?" I asked curiously, "I mean, you're a muggle and Oriel wasn't a witch. Plus, my father was only a half-blood, so weren't the chances of that happening pretty good?"

"That was what the two of them were hoping for," replied Evelien, "If their child was without magic then the contract would be nullified for the time being. But if they were to have more children then that child would fulfill the terms of the contract."

"It was Harry's idea that if they were to have a child, and the child was born a muggle then that would be their only child," she added.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan," Khalida interjected, "but obviously things didn't turn out that way."

"Correct," Evelien replied sadly, "When Thomas was born we had no way of knowing if he would be a wizard or not. Then, after he was only a few months old, he fell out of his crib and stopped before he could hit the floor."

"I'll never forget that," she continued tearfully, "From what I had read regarding wizarding children, the first time a child shows signs of magic should be a happy occasion but I thought I would die from my heart breaking."

"What happened then?" I asked as I laid my teacup down on the table in front of me. "Did you try to hide it from Voldemort?"

"There was no way to hide it from my husband," Evelien replied as she wiped away a few stray tears, "He knew what had happened the moment the magic burst out from little Thomas."

"So what did Oriel do?" Khalida questioned.

"The only thing she could do," Evelien answered despondently, "She broke the contract."

"But how could my mother just break the contract?"

"There's only one way I can think of," Khalida said thoughtfully and Evelien nodded in reply.

"She killed her son, your brother," Evelien responded and I could feel my heart leap into my throat, "and she saved him from an awful fate."

"How can killing someone SAVE THEM?" I exclaimed loudly.

"My grandson's fate would have been a fate worse then death, one that I would wish upon no one, especially not a child," Evelien explained sadly, "and now it is yours."

-

-

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! I HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR!**


	19. Secrets of the Caretaker

_free me from the lies of these lonely eyes _

_free me for the fall of the prophet's sight _

_free me to a place I can not see, _

_free me from my own self prophecy _

_you've never been here,_

_you've never seen this companion crier _

_you've only seen a man held higher _

_and the cross he bares is his only home_

-

**November 26th 7AM, Saturday  
Riddle Mansion, 2nd Floor Bedroom**

"I'm dead aren't I?" Draco asked in a hoarse whisper as his eyes fluttered open. The green sheets underneath him rustled slightly in the darkened bedroom as he shifted to see me better.

"No, you're not dead Draco," I chuckled softly. His eyes widened in surprise as I leaned down and gently brushed my lips against his.

"Great Merlin I must be dreaming!" he exclaimed before letting out a loud cough.

"Not a dream either," I replied as I lay down next to him.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" I asked hesitantly and Draco nodded in reply.

"Just bits and pieces really," he responded uncertainly, "I remember being at Azkaban and then the Dementors…the Dementors returned to Azkaban…" Draco's voice trailed off into quiet mumbling.

"That was my greatest fear while I was there you know?" he added in a fearful tone, "I do remember thinking about that when I was in my cell. I kept telling myself how lucky I was that the Dementors were no longer guards there and then they floated up to my door and I think I fainted."

"You did…and you've been out ever since."

"I had the strangest dream," Draco continued, "You were there and so was Khalida and…and…"

"And what?" I asked curiously.

"And my father was there too," he replied with a nervous chuckle, "That's silly, I know it is. My father's dead."

I decided to tell Draco about what had happened while he was unconscious but left out any mention of Lucius. Draco seemed to accept my explanations and I felt a small twinge of guilt for lying to him.

"So what was the Dark Lord planning for your brother?" Draco asked curiously.

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug, "Evelien said that Voldemort never told her."

"Someone must know…"

"Voldemort does, but somehow I doubt he'd tell and hopefully we won't get the chance to ask him," I responded with a shudder.

"The Dark Lord is dead," Draco stated adamantly, "Harry made sure of that."

"My grandmother doesn't seem to think so."

"Well your grandmother is wrong."

"We don't…"

"She's wrong Jenny," Draco interrupted sharply, "The Dark Lord is dead."

"Evelien did say that there was another who could tell us and apparently they're still residing in the mansion," I explained hesitantly.

"That's wonderful, then all we need to do is find them."

"It's not going to be that easy," I stated, "I don't think they'll be too helpful and I'll be the only one they'll talk to."

"Why only you?" Draco asked in confusion, "Another lost family member or something?"

"Something like that," I replied nervously. "I'm pretty tired and you need to rest so why don't we get some more sleep."

"You'll stay with me won't you?" Draco questioned as he gripped my hand tightly and pulled me closer to him.

"Of course," I replied softly.

A few moments later I stared up at the ceiling while listening to the sound of Draco's rhythmic breathing. I felt like a coward for not telling him the truth. He would find out eventually after all so what was the point of keeping it from him.

I hadn't told Draco or Khalida that I had a pretty good idea why Voldemort wanted Oriel's son, although I think Khalida already figured it out as well, she just wasn't saying anything about it. Voldemort had wanted an heir, someone to follow in his footsteps, a boy that he could mold and shape into exactly what he wanted.

"_You are meant to be our one, true master. The Dark Lord's daughters were not able to take on this responsibility."_

That's what the Dementors had said and now it all seemed to make sense. It did explain the darkness within me and it also explained why the Dementors had accepted me as their master. It was my birthright.

The wind whipped through the trees outside and I leaned closer to Draco as a stray branch scratched against the window. Draco's arm shot out and he pulled me to him possessively before mumbling something about being attacked by a giant chicken. I remained completely still and silent until I was sure he had gone back to sleep.

Tomorrow was already upon me yet I still could not sleep. I knew what the day would bring. One of my biggest secrets would be revealed and I wondered if Draco would despise me for it. There was no other way though. I closed my eyes and resigned myself to the fact that I really had no other choice.

After breakfast was done the three of us would start our search. Nagini would hopefully be able to give me the answers I needed.

**November 26th 9:30AM, Saturday  
Riddle Mansion, 2nd Floor Bedroom**

_A small girl of fourteen stared up at me. Her long brown hair was held neatly in a tight braid. I looked into her clear, blue eyes and was taken aback by the innocence residing there. She held her tiny hand out to me and her face lit up when I reached out to take it in my own scaly, white palm._

_The eyes reminded me of another pair. Not blue like the girls, but a bright emerald green. Eyes that looked upon me with fear instead of loving adoration. I shuddered at the thought of these blue eyes staring at me in fright._

_I have no doubt of how powerful I truly am. There is no one who can stand against me. Yet everyone must have a weakness, and she is mine._

_A bolt of lightning pierced the sky as rain poured down upon me. It was dark but I could feel someone standing next to me. Something metallic is reflecting the light a few feet away and I begin to take a step towards it. Thunder rumbled off in the distance and white-hot pain lances through my stomach._

_Someone's yelling my name. Black hooded figures are rushing through the night. I fall to the ground with my hand on my stomach. There's something wet there, but it's warm, not cold like the rain. Suddenly I can't catch my breath._

The room seemed to spin around me as I woke up gasping for air. Draco helped me into a sitting position and rubbed small circles on my back. Once I was able to breathe normally again I waved him away and pushed myself out of bed, silently cursing the cold, wood floor underneath my feet.

"Just a nightmare," I explained.

"What kind of nightmare?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"The scary kind," I replied sarcastically. "I'm going to go take a shower and get cleaned up. Evelien said a house-elf would come by to show us to the dining room around ten. If I'm not out by then just go on without me. I'm sure I can find my way."

"I'd rather wait for you," Draco responded.

"I'm fine, I don't need…"

"I'm not waiting because I think you need my help," he interrupted, "I might need your help getting there. I'm still feeling pretty weak." I studied him for a moment while he glared at me as if daring me to argue with his explanation.

"Whatever," I replied with a shrug before heading into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me.

My courage seemed to melt away once I was in the confines of the small, porcelain filled room. With my back to the door I slid down until I was seated on the cold white tiles. I choked back sobs and without thinking I laid both of my hands over my stomach.

**November 26th 1PM, Saturday  
Riddle Mansion, Dungeons**

"We've searched everywhere," Draco whined pitifully, "and there's no sign of anyone else living here. And it would help, you know, if you'd at least tell me what this man or woman looks like or even if you'd tell me whether it is a man or a woman."

I ignored Draco's complaining and quietly moved through the darkened hallway. Empty cells lined the walls on each side of us. I made sure to keep my eyes firmly trained on the path ahead of me. I felt a small tug on my ponytail and I turned around quickly to glare at Draco.

"What? What is it?" I snapped angrily.

"Nothing, I just was won…" Draco's voice trailed off and his eyes widened in fear. He took a small step back, grabbing my arm to pull me along with him.

"Do you hear that?" he asked quietly and I shook my head in reply.

We stood in complete silence, both of us listening intently for any small noise. A loud crash echoed down the hallway and I choked back a scream. Draco held his wand out defensively and pulled me to his side.

"Who's there?" he called out sharply. A moment later a familiar pale figure appeared in front of us and we both sighed in relief.

"Sorry," Khalida apologized sheepishly.

"Stupid bloody vampire," Draco spat, "Don't you know you scare…"

"Did you hear that?" I interrupted.

It sounded as if someone or something was coming towards us from the other end of the hall. A soft hissing escaped from the shadows and I knew our search was over.

"I need to tell you something Draco," I stated hesitantly, "I'm a Parselmouth."

"What!" Draco exclaimed loudly and Khalida shot me a sympathetic look. I opened my mouth to explain why I had kept the information from him but was interrupted by the sound of a soft, weathered voice.

"_Who dares to enter my Master's home?" _the voice hissed.

"_His granddaughter," _I replied nervously, _"Jenny Riddle."_

A gigantic black snake, with glowing red eyes, slowly slithered out of the darkness and stopped a few feet in front of my feet. I unconsciously leaned away as it lifted its head and tasted the air.

"_I am Nagini, the Dark Lord's familiar," _the snaked stated solemnly, _"I am pleased to see you here. The daughter disposed of the leader, but now Jenis has come."_

"_Jenis?" _I asked in confusion, _"Who is Jenis?"_

"_Why, you of course," _Nagini hissed loudly

"_No, my name is Jenny," _I stated. The giant snake reared up angrily and displayed its large fangs.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Khalida asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," I replied while shaking my head in confusion, "This snake is Nagini, Voldemort's familiar but she's very hard to understand. She said the daughter disposed of the leader, but now Jenis has come. I told her my name isn't Jenis, its Jenny."

"Are you sure she said Jenis?" Draco asked curiously.

"_Why do you call me Jenis?"_ I asked Nagini and the snake seemed to shake its head in annoyance.

"_Not Jenis," _Nagini replied, _"Genesis."_

"I guess I got it wrong," I explained to Draco and Khalida, "Genesis is what she called me."

"Genesis?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

"The beginning," Khalida stated. Draco and I gave her a confused look. "Genesis is the beginning or origin. The first book of the bible is the book of Genesis."

"The Bible?" Draco questioned.

"It's a book used for various muggle religions," Khalida explained and Draco nodded in understanding.

"_Why do you call me Genesis?"_ I asked as I turned my attention back to the snake.

"_Because you are the beginning."_

"_You called my brother the leader, wouldn't he have been the beginning?"_ I asked curiously.

"_Of course not," _Nagini hissed, _"He was meant to rule the world. He was meant to lead. Now there is nothing to lead. Now there is only the end."_

"_But you just said I'm the beginning?"_ Nagini simply stared at me for a moment before replying.

"_You are the beginning," _the snake said softly, _"The beginning of the end."_

"_The end of what?"_

"_Everything."_

I gasped loudly after Nagini's reply. Draco and Khalida gave me a concerned look but I merely waved them off.

"Tell us," Draco urged.

"Later," I answered in a sharp tone.

"_Why am I supposed to end everything?"_ I asked angrily.

"_Because it is the Master's wish."_

"_Your master is dead," _I replied simply and Nagini let out a sound that was a cross between a hiss and a chuckle.

"_My Master lives," _the snake replied and I shook my head furiously, _"It is true. I can feel him even now."_

"_Where is he then?" _ I asked curiously.

"_I do not know," _Nagini replied sadly, _"But I know he will return."_

"_My father defeated him."_

"_You are right," _the snake agreed, much to my surprise, _"Harry Potter defeated my Master, but defeated and killed are two entirely different things. There are worse fates then death. It was the one thing Harry Potter understood yet my Master did not."_

"_So how did he defeat him?"_ I asked and Nagini seemed to shrug in reply.

"_I do not know," _the snake replied absentmindedly.

"_Why do I feel there is something you are keeping from me?"_ I questioned.

"_I have many secrets."_

"_Tell me your biggest secret," _I urged.

"_Why would you assume I would tell you anything beyond what I have already said?"_

"_Because your Master is not here which means that I am your Master,"_ I replied angrily. Nagini seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding slowly.

"_Then I shall tell you," _the snake stated, _"The maker's lair is located at negative seven point three two three and negative thirty-six point one six one six."_

My jaw dropped open and I stared at the snake in stunned silence. I went over Nagini's reply a few times in my head while Draco and Khalida called out to me. I turned toward them but spun around quickly when I heard Nagini hiss a soft farewell.

"_Wait!"_ I hissed loudly but the snake ignored me and continued down the hallway, disappearing into the shadows a moment later.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly and I nodded dumbly in reply.

"What did it say?" Khalida questioned.

"She gave me the coordinates for that place in Brazil," I replied sadly, "You know, the ones that Hermione worked out for us."

"But why would Nagini know that?" Draco asked in confusion.

"It's quite obvious really," Khalida replied smugly, "Nagini is the secret keeper."

I shuddered uncontrollably and Draco wrapped a comforting arm around my waist, as we turned to head back upstairs. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and attempted to calm myself.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly, "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm not cold," I stammered, "I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Khalida questioned.

"Who would have made Nagini their secret keeper? There's only one person I can think of," I explained as another shiver ran down my spine, "The only other person who speaks Parseltongue."

"Harry Potter?" Draco asked and Khalida smacked him upside the head.

"No you idiot," she snapped, "She was talking about Voldemort." Draco's mouth formed into a small 'O' shape as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Lucky me," I said sarcastically as we stepped off the staircase leading up from the dungeons. "It's going to be just like a family reunion."

-

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was surprised that so many people forgot about poor little Thomas. Shame on you all. That's okay, I take notes on my own story just to keep up with everything :) Thanks for all the kind reviews, I'll try to update soon!**

**Tweeny-weeny: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you loved chapter 18.**

**Serb-Maco: Don't I always update soon? Thanks and I'm glad you liked it.**

**Jussy: I hope you can do more than just blink. If you can't then you're probably dead by now and you'll never be able to read the next chapter.**

**RaeBaeBananers: You think that's a cliffie? Not even close. I think I've done better than that in previous "cliffie" chapters.**

**LaRohaZeta: I'm glad you loved this chapter. I know I haven't talked about Oriel much but really so far the only people in the story who knew her are her mother and Harry and Harry's really not talking…yet. Also, I plan on writing a prequel once I'm done with the main story. I've never watched Smallville before. If it has Lex Luthor does that mean it involves Superman? Maybe I should check it out, I always did like comics.**


	20. Hairline Fracture

_free me from the false serenity  
free me from the one I can not be  
free me with the taste of this fathers thought  
free me with the days unlost but taught _

_faced with his life the fire stopped burning long ago  
and I fear I lost his sight  
hand held me tight  
this soul has fought too many years alone  
and I fear I lost his sight_

**November 29th 10PM, Tuesday  
Riddle Mansion, Draco's Bedroom**

The mansion was silent and still as Draco and I lay together. I had one arm draped over his stomach and he had one arm holding me close to his side. A sigh escaped me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Trouble sleeping?" Draco asked. I shifted until I could make out his gray eyes twinkling in the moonlight streaming in through the window.

"Just thinking I guess," I replied with a shrug, "I seem to be doing that a lot now days."

"Saying you have a lot to think about would be an understatement," he stated knowingly.

"I'm just so afraid of the future," I explained, "Part of me hopes that this is some crazy nightmare and pretty soon I'll wake up. And another part of me fears that it could be a dream because that part of me doesn't want to wake up. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of."

"What if I am evil?" I asked worriedly, "What if I am meant to be some kind of dark lord? I don't want to hurt anyone or kill anyone, I just want to live my life."

"That's understandable," Draco responded, "I don't think you're evil. I don't think anyone's really evil. It's all about choices in my opinion."

We lay in comfortable silence for a while longer. After a few minutes I assumed that Draco had fallen asleep. I cuddled closer to him and squeezed him gently. It would be a few days until he would be able to travel once again.

Khalida and I had argued about the mode of transportation we would use to get to Brazil. She had suggested using the Dementors again but I stated firmly that I had no desire to call upon them unless it was an emergency. Our second option was a portkey but Draco wasn't sure if he would be able to create a portkey to a location under the Fidelius Charm.

After much discussion and some helpful suggestions from my grandmother, we decided that the best way for us to get there would be to take the non-magical route. It would be difficult considering that we were known in the muggle world as well as the magical, but it still seemed to be the safest option.

"What did you like to do when you were young?" Draco asked, his voice cutting through the thick blanket of silence surrounding us.

"About the same things as any other kid I guess," I replied slowly, "Well, I suppose not entirely the same things. I mean, I did have a strange father who was so overprotective that I couldn't go anywhere alone."

"I always liked to read," I continued, "and I loved playing dress-up. My dad used to play games with me too, like Chutes and Ladders and Uno." Draco gave me a confused look.

"What in the world is Chutes and Ladders?"

"A children's board game," I explained, "You roll dice and then move your game piece over squares on the board. When you land on a ladder then you climb up and if you land on a chute then you slide back down. I loved that game."

"And Uno?"

"A card game," I replied, "Dad loved it but I always thought it was completely boring. What did you like to do when you were young?" He shifted uncomfortably and turned his head to stare out the window.

"I always loved to fly," Draco said wistfully as he continued to stare out the window, "I felt so free when I was up on a broom. Nothing could hurt me up there."

"My mother used to tell me stories, I loved those," he added sadly.

"What kind of stories?"

"O you know, the type of stories that mum's tell their kids," Draco replied. "Stories about valiant young wizards saving damsels in distress from evil dark lords."

"Kind of reminds me of us," I said in an amused tone, "You're the valiant wizard and I'm the damsel in distress." A loud snort escaped Draco as he shook his head.

"I think I've been the one in distress and it seems you've saved me more times then I've saved you."

I propped myself up on my elbow so that I could look down into Draco's eyes. His eyelids fluttered slightly as I cupped his cheek in my palm.

"You save me every minute of every day," I stated firmly. "But what will you do Draco, if I'm the evil dark lord instead of the damsel in distress."

Before I could protest he pulled me down and pressed his lips to mine. It was not a sweet or loving kiss; instead it was fierce and passionate. We broke apart gasping for air. The hand on my neck held me in place and his gray eyes seemed to look right into my soul.

"If you are an evil dark lord," he hissed, his lips only a few centimeters from my own.

"Draco…I…"

"Then I am yours to command," he added quietly, causing me to tremble in his arms.

-

**November 30th 3AM, Wednesday  
Riddle Mansion, Draco's Bedroom**

The moment I opened my eyes I could feel that something was wrong. I glanced around the room blearily and then studied Draco. His chest continued to rise and fall and he seemed to be sound asleep. Everything was too calm, too quiet.

I quietly pushed myself off the king-sized bed and padded across the room to the window. Hogwarts stood in the distance, lit up and awe-inspiring even in the dark. Without reason the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood at full attention. Something was definitely up.

"Jenny, come back to bed," Draco called out in a hoarse whisper. I turned my head to reply but stopped short when a bright light flashed somewhere outside.

"What the hell was that?" Draco exclaimed loudly.

A second later the floor began to shake under our feet and the window shattered. I stood in stunned silence as shards of glass flew across my skin, a loud roar sounding somewhere off in the darkness.

"Jenny!" Draco screamed. He jumped off the bed and rushed toward me just as the bedroom door flew open.

"Are you two okay?" Khalida asked worriedly as she ran into the room, Evelien trailing along behind her.

"I'm okay," Draco replied, "but I think Jenny has a few cuts."

"What was that?" I asked in a detached voice.

"I don't know," Khalida responded, "but it sounded like an explosion."

"Hogsmeade maybe?" Evelien offered. Draco slowly shook his head as he stared out the window. We all turned to see what had gotten his attention.

"Draco…what…." I began but Draco cut me off.

"It's the astronomy tower," he explained as we watched the flames eating away at the castle, "Or at least it used to be the astronomy tower."

"We've got to get over there," I stated firmly, "They could need our help."

"We can't," Khalida replied sadly, "We'd probably just cause more confusion."

"But my Dad's over there!" I exclaimed in disbelief, "I have to find out what happened."

"Then I'll go," Khalida stated firmly as she headed toward the door but Evelien stopped her before she could open it.

"You can't," she said sadly, "If you leave you won't be able to find your way back."

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at his eyes. I could hear him mumble an incantation before turning to look out the window once again.

"It looks like it's just the astronomy tower," he stated and I assumed that he must have cast a spell on himself to enhance his eyesight.

"I can't really make out what happened," he continued, "but from what I can see it appears that the explosion happened from the inside and the flames are nearly out."

"What's that blue light?" I asked curiously as some sort of glowing shield encircled the castle.

"The defensive wards," Draco explained, "The castle must have them up full force." A moment later the space where the tower stood was enshrouded in a bright purple light.

"I think the castle is trying to rebuild itself," he stated.

Suddenly a searing pain ripped through my head, forcing me to my knees. Draco removed the spell on his eyes before rushing to my side. I pressed my hands to my forehead. It felt as if my skull was being ripped apart.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Draco asked in concern. Khalida hurried over to stand next to him.

"I don't know…my head…splitting…"

"Jenny!" Khalida called out worriedly, "Jenny, can you hear me?" I nodded slowly as I continued to hold my hands to my head. Khalida glanced toward Hogwarts and then back at me.

"We've got to get away from here," Khalida stated, "The castle is draining her."

"What do you mean it's draining her?" growled Draco.

"It's the bond between them," she explained as she helped Draco lift me from the floor. They gently carried me across the room and laid me down on the bed.

"Please make it stop!" I screamed as the pain began to intensify, "I can't take it! Make it go away! Please, someone please!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Draco hissed as he latched onto the front of Khalida's shirt. "Help her!"

"I can't," Khalida yelled, "We have to get as far away from the Hogwarts as we can. It's trying to rebuild the tower and it's using her magic to do it."

"The castle is killing her?" Draco gasped and Khalida nodded in reply.

The two arguing voices echoed in my head, almost as if I was hearing the conversation from the other end of a long tunnel. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and pressed my palms against my forehead as hard as I could. The pressure seemed to give me only momentary relief.

"She's getting worse," Draco said anxiously, "What are we going to do?"

"I told you," Khalida replied in an annoyed tone, "We have to get as far away from here as we can."

"And how on earth are we going to do that?"

"Does Jenny still have the Firebolt?" Khalida asked quickly and Draco nodded in reply.

"I shrunk it and stuck it in her bag."

"Fetch her bag and enlarge the broom," she continued, "We'll fly out of here."

"But there's only one broom," Draco stated sadly.

"I don't need a broom to fly," Khalida said sternly, "Can you fly and hold onto Jenny?"

"Not in the condition she is now," Draco replied, "She'd never sit still enough to stay on."

"Then you'll have to stun her."

"What!"

"I said you'll have to stun her," Khalida repeated. I let out a loud groan and turned onto my stomach, pressing my head into the mattress as hard as I possibly could.

"I can't…"

"You don't have a choice Draco," Khalida stated firmly, "Just do it."

Blood ran down my forehead into my eyes as I turned over to look at Draco. I could barely see his wand through the red haze as he aimed at me, his hand shaking slightly.

"Stupefy," he called out tearfully and the world faded away, taking the pain along with it.

-

**December 1st 7AM, Thursday  
**

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes. "What happened?"

A quiet shuffling noise sounded off to my right and a moment later I was looking into a pair of very concerned gray eyes. I reached up to touch my forehead but stopped when my fingertips came into contact with something cold and wet. Large trees surrounded us and I gave Draco a puzzled look.

"We flew away from the mansion when you became ill," Draco explained nervously, "but we had no idea where to go."

"And we sort of got lost," Draco added sheepishly.

"Where's Khalida?" I asked as I pushed myself up to sit cross-legged.

"She's up there somewhere flying around," Draco stated as he pointed up toward the early morning sky, "Hopefully she'll spot a road or something. I'm not even quite sure what country we're in at the moment. It was so dark last night and we basically just flew as fast as we could."

"It's okay," I responded, "There's no need to explain."

"How's your head feel?" Draco asked worriedly. I carefully pulled the compress away and touched the sensitive skin underneath.

"Not to bad," I stated as I attempted to keep from wincing in pain. "It feels funny though," I added as I rubbed the middle of my forehead, "Almost like there's something stuck there." Draco shifted nervously under my gaze.

"What is it Draco? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't really know how to explain," Draco replied as he stood up and began to pace. "Something odd happened last night and it is rather difficult…"

"Just tell me," I interrupted in a frustrated tone.

"Remember last night when your head hurt?" he questioned and I nodded in reply. "Do you remember when you said that you felt like your head was splitting in two?" I nodded once again. "Well…it sort of did."

"WHAT?" I yelled loudly. A flock of birds flew off noisily at my outburst.

"Calm down Jenny," Draco responded steadily, "It's nothing to get upset over."

I ignored him and glanced around the clearing for anything that could serve as a reflective surface. A few feet to my left was a pond. I stomped away from Draco and headed toward the small body of water. Draco attempted to stop me but I angrily shoved him away.

"My God!" I gasped as I stared down into the glassy surface, "It really did split apart." With shaky hands I brought one finger up to the middle of my forehead and slowly traced the lightning bolt shaped scar running from my hairline to the bridge of my nose.


	21. When Flowers Blossom

_prince child your dying and I can't bear to watch  
how can this penetrate you  
I keep denying that those gray eyes have stopped  
I can't believe this is you  
I tried I lied to forget you thoughts  
but I can never leave you  
I, I, I lied... _

_free me to forgive a man I loved  
free me to foresee the fate he sought  
free me from the source of all these lies  
free me from the course of all this time_

_-_

They say he's my Godfather. They didn't know that I was listening. If they knew I was there then they wouldn't have said it. It's another secret, another piece of my past that's been kept away from me.

My blood boils as I run through the streets of Hogsmeade. As much as I try, I can't hold back my tears. He was their best friend, someone they trusted and he betrayed them, he murdered them.

"I hope he does find me," I tell Hermione, "Because when he does I'm going to be ready. When he does I'm going to kill him."

I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't believe me. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't want to believe my words. I can see it in Ron's eyes as well. They don't think I'm capable of killing someone. They're wrong. I'm shaking with anger now and I know that I am quite capable of killing someone.

The events of last year showed me something that I didn't want to believe. Tom and I are more alike then anyone knows, except maybe Dumbledore. Dumbledore wants to believe that I am completely and utterly good to the core.

He knows I was almost sorted into Slytherin. He tried to convince me that it is our choices that make us who we are. I chose to be in Gryffindor, which only serves as evidence that I am the most Slytherin of them all.

**December 4th 3PM, Sunday  
10 miles North of Edinburgh, Scotland**

A cruel wind whipped around me and I pulled the red stocking cap further down my forehead. Draco and Khalida walked along in front of me as we made our way through the deep snow. Soon we would be in Edinburgh and among civilization once again. I was looking forward to a nice warm bath.

The three of us each wore different disguises. Draco had cast a glamour charm over himself and his long blonde hair was now a dirty brown color while his beautiful gray eyes were a deep hazel.

Khalida's disguise was completely non-magical since her vampire blood reflected lower level charms like the glamour charm. Instead she was wearing a ridiculous looking pair of over-sized sunglasses to hide her red eyes and a thick white shawl wrapped around to cover her face. She looked like a cross between James Bond and a Muslin woman.

After repeated attempts to hide the scar on my forehead through magical means I finally gave up and attempted to use regular make-up. Unfortunately Cover Girl foundation was no more effective so Draco transfigured a rock into an ugly red stocking cap. It wasn't as warm as a real stocking cap but it covered enough of my forehead to do its job.

A glamour charm from Draco changed my eyes from green to dark brown. My hair had been another problem. Draco attempted to charm it shorter but it just wouldn't stay so Khalida had suggested just chopping it off the muggle way. After cutting it to my shoulders we watched in quiet fascination as it grew back to its original length a few minutes later. We dubbed it a lost cause and decided the other changes would have to be enough.

"So tell me again why we're trudging through the cold snow rather than flying?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"I can't fly in this weather," Draco snapped as he glared back at me.

"No fighting you two," Khalida interrupted, "We've still got a long way to go."

"There's no way we can walk that far!" I exclaimed.

"We're only walking until the snow lets up and then we'll fly," Khalida replied.

A few hours later we came across a small, abandoned cottage. It wasn't much but it blocked out the cold wind and snow. As Draco and I sat on the dirty, wooden floor I noticed that Khalida looked even paler than usual and her hands were shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Draco and I watched silently as her whole body began to shake.

"I…I'm….o..okay…" Khalida stuttered weakly.

I stood up from the ground, wondering what in the world was wrong with the vampire, and made my way across the room. Khalida put her hands up in front of her and backed away from me until she was pressed against the wall behind her.

"Stay back," she stammered loudly, "Don't come any closer." Draco got up and came over to stand next to me.

"What's wrong Khalida? Are you ill?" He asked nervously. The vampire shook her head once again but kept her hands stretched out in front of her. I studied her for a moment before realization hit.

"You need to feed don't you?" I asked hesitantly. Khalida nodded guiltily as Draco inhaled loudly.

"Can you feed without killing us?" I questioned and Khalida nodded once again.

"This is just bloody wonderful," Draco mumbled and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, is it going to be you or…" I began to ask which one of us would be providing Khalida's meal but was interrupted by a strong pressure on my back propelling me towards the vampire. I turned my head to glare at Draco but he had already backed away to the other side of the room.

"You don't have to do this Jenny," Khalida said softly, all the while eyeing my neck as if she was a starving dog and I was a nice meaty pork chop.

"Go ahead and get it over with," I sighed as I turned my head to the side.

Before I realized what was happening Khalida attached herself to my neck and drank greedily. It wasn't painful, more like a dull ache and in seconds it was over. Khalida wiped her lips on her sleeve and helped me to lie down. I was feeling a little light-headed.

"The dizziness will go away in a few minutes," she explained softly, "The bite marks should heal by the end of the week."

"I could cast a healing spell," Draco offered and Khalida shook her head.

"Won't work," she stated simply, "They'll have to heal naturally." Draco nodded in understanding.

I attempted to follow their conversation the best I could but the cottage seemed to be disappearing around me. Everything from the floor to the ceiling was transforming into a dull, gray blur. My eyes sought out Khalida or Draco but all I could make out were two blurry dark gray blobs standing over me.

Suddenly I felt as if I was drowning. It wasn't a new feeling and I tried to reach out a hand to grab something to keep me afloat. Instead I grasped weakly at empty air and instantly the world fell away into darkness.

_There's a red-haired woman in front of me. She looks familiar. I attempt to push her out of the way but she will not move. Does she think a weak woman such as herself can possibly keep me away from my goal? She begs, pleads and cries but I can barely hear her._

_Something else has caught my attention. A tugging sensation in my mind as if I'm being pulled forward. I know this feeling. Something is manipulating me on this path. Some unknown force is driving me._

_I don't like to be manipulated. I don't like to be controlled. I can still hear the woman pleading with me and out of nowhere a plan blossoms like a flower. Yes, just like a flower._

_The world shifts around me and I am standing in the doorway of my father's study. He's writing in some kind of book. He looks up at me and smiles before closing the book. A moment later he walks past me, patting my head as he passes by. The book is still in his hands as he heads into the basement, to the room that I am forbidden to enter._

_Blood underneath my feet, squishing between my toes. Fire flaring from the windows and the house is gone. I'm walking through the ashes. Why am I walking through the ashes?_

**December 5th 8AM, Monday  
Abandoned Cottage**

"Where am I?" I asked in confusion, "And why is it so warm in here? Have we already gotten to Edinburgh?" I sat up and stretched, wincing at the sound of joints cracking and bones popping.

"We're still at the cottage," Draco replied as he came over to sit next to me, "You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon when Khalida made you into a snack."

"I did not!" Khalida exclaimed loudly as she sat down on the other side of me.

"Stupid bloody vampire," Draco said as he glared at Khalida, "Your just lucky that Jenny's okay or…or…"

"Or what?" Khalida asked sarcastically.

"You don't want to know," Draco hissed angrily.

"Okay, enough arguing," I interrupted softly as I gently rubbed my temples, "It's way to early for this and I had some pretty nasty dreams." Khalida and Draco each gave me a worried look.

"What happened?" Draco asked hesitantly. I was silent for a moment as I attempted to recall the dream. It seemed so real at the time but after waking up everything seemed hazy and hard to remember.

"There was a woman with red hair," I began slowly, "and I was trying to push her out of the way. I could hear her crying. Then everything changed and I was standing in the doorway of my father's study."

"I actually remember that happening when I was around ten," I continued, "Of course I didn't realize it was a memory until I dreamed about it."

"What happened?" Khalida asked curiously.

"My father was writing in some kind of book, probably a journal," I explained, "When he noticed me in the doorway he closed the book right away and took it downstairs with him. I never saw the book again after that."

"Is that it?" Draco questioned.

"Not really," I stated, "There was some stuff after that but I can't remember it all. At the end there was fire though, I do remember that, and…"

"And?" Draco and Khalida asked at the same time.

"I was walking through ashes," I responded softly, "It felt strange, almost like I was looking for something."

"I wonder what you were searching for," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Who knows?" I replied with a shrug before standing up and dusting myself off. I took a peak out the nearest window and saw the sun shining brightly outside.

"It looks like the weather's let up," Khalida said as she followed my gaze, "Perhaps we should get going." Draco looked appalled at her suggestion.

"Are you serious!" he exclaimed, "Jenny just woke up and she's so weak she can barely stand."

"I can stand just fine," I growled angrily, "Now let's get going, I'd like to sleep in a hotel room tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Khalida added.

"Fine," Draco snapped, "In this weather we should be there in no time."

"Just try to keep up," he added with a pointed look at Khalida, who just rolled her eyes dramatically.

We gathered up our things and headed outside. The sun was warm on my face despite the chill in the air. I gazed upward and took a nice, long breath of fresh air. Draco mounted the broom and I got on behind him. A few minutes later we were flying effortlessly through the clouds and my nightmare was momentarily forgotten.

**December 5th 8PM, Monday  
Edinburgh Scotland**

After a late supper and a warm bath the large hotel bed looked quite inviting, even if I did have to share it with a certain blonde. Khalida sat by the window, ever vigilant and a little bit paranoid. We were still in Scotland after all and close enough to Hogwarts to make Dumbledore a possible threat.

"I've been thinking," Draco began.

"Did it hurt?" I interrupted sarcastically.

"O ha ha, very funny," he replied. "Seriously, I've been thinking about the reason that Potter might have killed himself."

"And?"

"And I just can't believe that the good and noble Harry Potter would kill himself if he knew that you would be in the situation you're in now," he responded thoughtfully, "I think he may not have known that you were a witch."

"But what about the owl from Hogwarts?" I asked in confusion.

"You assume it was from Hogwarts but we have no way of knowing for certain," Draco explained, "What if Potter was keeping in contact with someone in the wizarding world?"

"Or perhaps someone who used to be in the wizarding world," Khalida added.

"Of course," I gasped, "Charles Smith."

"That would make sense," Draco replied with a nod, "Maybe Potter thought that if he killed himself then the contract would die with him."

"But he knew I could speak Parseltongue."

"Yes but that isn't exactly magical," he stated, "Parseltongue is an inherited trait. It's the same as hair color or height. It's passed down from generation to generation."

"Evelien said that Voldemort felt it when Thomas first performed accidental magic," I said warily.

"Do you remember ever doing accidental magic when you were young?" Khalida questioned. I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head in reply. "So the contract probably didn't go into effect until you showed some sign of having magic."

"When would that have been?" Draco wondered out loud.

"That day when I ran out of the Leaky Cauldron," I responded, "I was so angry and frustrated."

"I remember that," Draco stated, "The sidewalk cracked underneath your feet and Severus had to stun you." I rubbed the scar on my forehead absentmindedly and a memory of my father smiling down at me flashed through my mind.

"I wonder if I'm able to die?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Don't even think about it!" Draco exclaimed wildly.

"It would be good to know," Khalida said, her voice trailing off into a thick silence.

"I suppose I can die," I stated suddenly, "I mean, Thomas did, didn't he?"

"Killed by his own mother," Draco added, shivering involuntarily.

"I hate magic," I stated assuredly and Draco gasped in surprise.

"Don't say that," he hissed angrily, "Don't ever say that."

"Why? It's true! If I wasn't a witch then none of this would have happened."

"And then you would have never met me," Draco said softly as he pulled me closer.

"Maybe you'd be better off," I replied sadly.

"Better off how?" he asked incredulously, "I can tell you what I'd be doing now if I wasn't here. I'd be sitting with Severus playing chess and I'd be alone and miserable."

"So being caught by Aurors, sent to Azkaban and almost dieing is better than that?"

"To the well-organized mind death is but the next great adventure," Draco stated haughtily.

"That's it," I exclaimed lightly, "When you start quoting Dumbledore I know you've gone completely insane."

"Dumbledore's insane and he's somewhere around two-hundred years old," Khalida added while chuckling softly, "Apparently insanity has its merits."

"Wow! I suppose that means Draco will live to be at least five-hundred or so."

"Jenny…" Draco warned.

"Okay, okay, six-hundred," I stated simply, "but if you go a day over that I'll have to put you down myself."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter Jenny and the gang will finally make it to Brazil. Who could possibly be hiding out there?**


	22. Whispers Through the Lightning

_you've never been here  
you've never held the hand of the higher  
feeling all his life transpire  
with the one soft touch I will always know _

_you'll pray to your prophet but let it fall  
you'll control your fate but just let it fall,  
you'll lose your life, just let it fall,  
practice the promise and let it fall._

**oOo**

**December 8th 3PM, Thursday  
Edinburgh Airport**

"Just cast the stupid invisibility charms on us and let's go!" I whispered harshly.

"Hurry it up," Khalida added as she peaked out around the small luggage cart we were hiding behind.

A gigantic plane with the words 'Air Europa' printed on the side was a few feet away from us. I watched the workers load the luggage and panicked slightly when I saw only a few suitcases left in the bottom of the bin.

"Would you two stop pestering me?" Draco snapped angrily, "I'm trying to remember this stupid charm and if I don't get it right it won't last nearly long enough to even get us close to that stupid muggle contraption."

"That stupid muggle contraption is our ticket to Madrid…" I began.

"Yes, yes," Draco interrupted with a nonchalant wave of his hand, "I know the itinerary. From Madrid we head to Boston, which I still don't understand."

"We'll discuss it once we're on the plane," Khalida hissed, "We need to go now before they close up." Draco and I both looked up in surprise to see that the workers had finished.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered under his breath, "I can't remember that stupid spell." Khalida began to try and help him remember. I could see the luggage compartment door begin to close so I grabbed both their hands and dragged them along behind me.

"We're doing this the old fashioned way," I whispered loud enough for the both of them to hear.

With a swiftness I didn't know I possessed I rushed toward the door. No one seemed to notice and the only sound was the grunt that escaped Draco as I pushed him through the small doorway into the darkness beyond. Khalida slipped in quickly and before the door could shut completely I slithered inside.

Once the door was closed we sat in silence for a few seconds. I shifted uncomfortably, partially buried under a pile of suitcases and bags. I reached for my wand to cast a "Lumos" spell but Draco beat me to it. Khalida and I quickly shielded our eyes from the bright light until we had enough time to adjust.

"I still have my bag," I stated with a relieved sigh, "but I think I lost my hat." I quickly scanned the area around me but couldn't see the ugly red thing anywhere.

"We'll just find a new one in here somewhere," Draco replied and then smirked evilly, "If we can't find another hat I'm sure we can find something else to cover that…it."

"It's just a scar Draco." I responded while rolling my eyes dramatically. "You'd think it was the scariest thing since Voldemort."

"Why don't we go over the rest of the travel plans?" Khalida interrupted before one of our usual fights could begin.

I pulled out my notebook and motioned for Draco to move the light closer. After flipping through a few pages I stopped when I saw what I had written regarding the airport in Madrid.

As I scanned the page in front of me I mentally thanked whatever gods there were that the hotel in Edinburgh had a high-speed internet connection. Since we were traveling the muggle way I had no doubt that I would be utilizing my laptop more and more as we went. Relying on something that I was familiar with was comforting.

"From Madrid we go to Boston," I explained, "Then we hop a flight to Houston and from there we're home free to Porto Velho."

"Porto Velho?" Draco asked in confusion, "I thought we were heading toward some city called Esperanca."

"We would if we could," I replied, "but I wasn't able to find any flights into Esperanca until a much later date so I'm afraid we'll have to work with what we've got. I figure once we get to Porto Velho we can fly on broom the rest of the way."

"It sounds like a good plan to me," Khalida offered with a warm smile.

"Thanks."

"Well I think it sounds horrid," Draco broke in and Khalida hissed at him angrily.

"Well it does," he continued, ignoring the glare Khalida was sending his way, "I hate muggle transportation and hopping from one of these dirty, stinky things to the next sounds bloody awful!"

"So you have a better idea?" I asked curiously.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as the plane's engines roared to life. A moment later I could feel the plane moving and I knew we were heading toward the gate so the paying passengers could board.

We remained completely silent for the next half hour or so, each of us afraid that we might be found out. The muggles weren't much of a problem. If the worst happened then we'd simply have to obliviate a few of them and everything would be fine. What scared us was the fact that anyone could be on the plane, especially with Hogwarts still fairly close. For all we knew there could be a few wizards above us or possibly even a vampire or werewolf.

The plane started to move again and I could see Draco tense as it picked up speed. Khalida leaned back on a suitcase and pretended to study her nails while she watched the Slytherin out of the corner of her eye. I wondered what she was waiting for but that question was answered a minute later when the plane finally took off and I had a lapful of blonde hair.

"First flight?" I asked softly and I could feel Draco nod against my thigh.

"First muggle flight," Khalida clarified and Draco nodded once more.

"God Draco, can't you be a little more Gryffindor or something?" I questioned while trying to hold back the laughter that was about to escape.

"Gryffindor!" he exclaimed in a horrified tone, "How could you even suggest such a thing!"

"Well, you could do with a bit more bravery," Khalida offered amusedly.

"Slytherins believe in self-preservation," Draco replied haughtily, "That's why we all live so long."

"Yeah but what's the use in living if you don't take any chances?" Khalida questioned.

"They call it living for a reason," Draco responded, "If we all behaved like foolhardy Gryffindors then they'd call it dying instead."

"Everyone dies though…eventually," I replied shortly.

"That's my point exactly," Draco stated while Khalida and I exchanged confused looks, "Everyone has to die but there's no reason to rush things."

The three of us became silent after that. Draco sat with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face while Khalida and I tried to think of a good comeback. After a few minutes I could only think of one thing to say and it wasn't very intelligent.

"Stop being such a blonde."

**oOo**

**December 9th, 9PM Friday  
Madrid Airport**

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco exclaimed in indignation.

"Keep your voice down," I whispered angrily, "Just do your business and let's catch our next flight."

Draco turned to face the wall once again. Every once in awhile he would glance back to make sure I wasn't attempting to take a peek. Of course, each time he did this I turned away so he wouldn't know that I was attempting to take a peek. I should've just walked around the corner but my curiosity just wouldn't allow it.

"Are you done yet?"

"I can't do this with you standing there watching!"

"Well Khalida said we need to stay together until she gets back."

"I doubt she meant this close together," huffed Draco, "Can't you go around the corner and wait or something?"

"Nope," I replied while shaking my head, "If I let you out of my sight you might do something stupid and make us miss our flight."

"So, we'll just take the next one then."

"The next flight to Boston isn't until tomorrow morning."

"So?"

"So, we can't stay in the same place too long," I stated warily, "If some witch or wizard spots us then we'll really be in a bind. Plus I'm sure there's muggles here that have heard about my alleged kidnapping."

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Draco to finish what he hadn't even started yet. After a few more seconds of silence I threw my hands up and gave a small shout.

"My God Draco, can you take any longer!"

"I can't help it," Draco growled, "I need some background noise or something. This situation is just too…awkward."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in frustration, "Should I sing or something?" Draco seemed to think about my question for a moment before nodding in reply. "You've got to be kidding!" I exclaimed.

"No, I think it will work," he stated in a serious tone, "You don't have to sing well or anything. You can even hum if you can't think of a song. I just need something to distract me."

A song to sing while a male wizard relieves himself, that's what I was thinking about while planes were landing and taking off behind me. The more I attempted to think of something the more I drew a complete blank.

"I don't know what to sing," I muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Just sing something so I can finish up," Draco huffed. Without a second thought I began to sing the first thing that came to me. It was a song my father used to sing to me when I was a child.

"You dig down underground now. Through the soil, through the cooling clay. As the din fades above you, you're moving, you're secret, you're nowhere, it's all good.

"And no lights lead you onwards. And no signs point you on your way. Just earth in all directions, it's endless, it's mapless, no compass, no north star."

My eyes remained firmly fixed on the ground in front of my feet and I could feel myself blushing horribly. Draco zipped up and I glanced at him. Our eyes met and he padded over to stand in front of me, his eyes never leaving my own.

"That was beautiful," he whispered and then pulled me into a kiss. A moment later, just as Draco's tongue somehow found its way into my mouth, we were interrupted by a very peeved off vampire clearing her throat loudly.

I pulled away quickly and stared at the ground, embarrassed beyond belief. Draco on the other hand just stood there staring at the vampire, not looking the least bit phased at being caught red-handed. The only clue that anything had happened was the huge grin on his face.

"I can't leave you two alone for a second can I?" Khalida grumbled angrily.

"You were gone longer then a second," Draco stated nonchalantly.

"Draco," I hissed warningly but Draco just shrugged and took my hand.

"We could have done anything in the minutes that you were gone," Draco added as he dragged me past Khalida and toward our plane.

"But we didn't," I stated assuredly and Khalida sighed in relief.

"I was too tired from last night to be of much good," Draco responded lightly before letting go of my hand and running away.

Khalida took off after him just seconds later and I rushed along behind. The three of us laughed merrily as we jumped through the doorway leading to where the luggage was held underneath the plane. For a few minutes we forgot about the problems that plagued us and it felt good. Fortunately, even in these times of blissful amusement we were not oblivious to the dangers that awaited us in the future.

It was unfortunate however, as we ran across the tarmac, we were completely unaware of those that might be watching our every move.

**oOo**

**December 12th 5PM, Monday  
Boston Airport**

"I always thought seeing the world would be much more enjoyable then this."

"Shut up, Draco," I ground out angrily.

"And a lot less smelly," Draco added. I swung in his direction in an attempt to hit the side of his head but instead I ended up sinking deeper into the mountainous pile of bags and suitcases beneath me.

Four days of traveling with no showers or baths had begun to take its toll. Draco and I smelled as one would expect, a hearty mixture of body odor and sweat while Khalida's scent was something altogether different. If there was ever anything I never wanted to find out first hand it's that vampires smell exactly how they're supposed to after a few days without bathing. To put it bluntly, she stunk like a corpse.

"Cast a few more scourgify's on us then and see if that helps," Khalida offered.

"Why don't you let me do it?" I asked hopefully, "I haven't used any magic in days." Draco shook his head quickly.

"I don't think you should use your wand anymore," he replied in a serious tone, "unless it's a life or death situation."

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"I've been thinking," Draco stated while glaring at me as if daring me to crack a joke. I fought the urge and allowed him to continue. "We have no idea where your wand came from. For all we know there could be all sorts of tracking spells on that thing and if it's used then someone might be able to find us."

"Can't you check and see if there's anything on it?" I questioned. "And why didn't you bring this up before? I've been using this thing for awhile now, you know?"

"I didn't really think about it before and I'm not even going to attempt checking it. I'd be too afraid to set one off," he responded.

"Do you think we could find out who had the wand before?" Khalida asked.

"Sure," Draco said with a shrug, "but we would have to take it to someone who makes wands like Ollivander, they might know."

"Well," I commented slowly, "whoever had it before must not be looking for it or they could have found me any of those times I've used it before." Draco and Khalida exchanged a knowing look.

"What?" I asked in confusion, "Did I say something?"

"Jenny…" Khalida began, "perhaps whomever had the wand before wanted it to be found."

"But then why wouldn't they just come after me once I used it?" I questioned.

"Because they hadn't wanted to before," Draco responded simply.

"But why? That doesn't even make sense." Khalida's brow furrowed noticeably and I waited for her to voice her thoughts.

"Perhaps they're allowing you to remain on your path," she suggested and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Maybe whoever this person is," Draco added thoughtfully, "hopes that you'll lead them to something."

"Do you think we're being followed?" I asked nervously. Draco shook his head while Khalida nodded her own.

"Well, which one is it?"

"I don't think we're being followed," Draco stated forcefully.

"I do," Khalida responded, "Our trip has been going too well."

"TOO WELL!" Draco exclaimed angrily as he motioned to the luggage surrounding him, "You call traveling under a muggle plane with a bunch of muggle luggage…" Draco's voice broke off into loud sputters and unintelligible noises.

As much as I wanted to agree with Draco I knew that Khalida was right. Our travel so far had been devoid of any obstacles. Something should have happened by now, some conflict or at least we should have been sighted once or twice.

"You're right," I stated to Khalida, "Everything has been way too easy so far. It's almost as if…as if…"

"As if what?" Draco asked in confusion. I paused for a moment as I tried to formulate into words exactly what I was thinking.

"As if someone's helping us along," Khalida offered and I nodded in agreement.

"You're both insane!" Draco huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and laid back into the suitcases behind him. He rummaged through the bag next to him and pulled out a soft quilt.

"Draco…" I began softly but he was completely ignoring me. A moment later he pulled the quilt over his head and pretended to sleep.

"He knows we're right," Khalida suggested quietly, "and it scares him."

"It scares me too," I replied before laying back and attempting to sleep.

**oOo**

**December 14th 3AM, Wednesday  
Houston Airport**

_The lightning rips through the sky once more and I see a flash of light. Something is reflecting the light. White hot pain, but where is it coming from? Something wet on my stomach. I'm surrounded by darkness. Moving, undulating darkness. I hear the sound of fabric shifting in the wind. My voice is carried on the wind._

_The darkness fades and fire is all around me. I touch the wall of stone and it is hot like a skillet on a stove. A woman is crying out for help. Children are screaming. Ashes falling through the sky. Why is it raining ashes? _

_My hair is gray with ash. Salt and peppered like my father's hair. I run my finger down my forehead and I can feel the scar. My hand is still pressed against the stone and I feel it beckoning to me. Trying to tell me something in a whisper but I can't hear. Not with the crying and the shouting. I open my mouth to yell. I want to tell everyone to be quiet. Something tells me the whisper is important. My scar suddenly itches and I scratch it. The itch doesn't go away._

_The wall is gone. Everything is quiet. I recognize this place. I'm walking through ashes. There's something I need here. There's something I'm looking for. I don't understand and something in the ashes has the answers I seek, but where is it? What is it?_

_I feel a memory being pulled to the front of my mind. It's wrong. There's something wrong. My heart tells me to hide my memories away. Memories are private things but something is pulling this one forward. It's getting closer and I can make out the door to my father's study. I'm walking toward the door. Unconsciously my small hand comes to rest on the knob, a child's hand. I feel an urge to open the door and let this memory play out but I push it back. I push away from the door. My scar burns now. It's hot, like fire, and I'm clawing at it with my fingernails._

"JENNY! JENNY!" Draco screamed at me as he roughly pulled my hands away from my forehead. "Stop it Jenny! Wake up PLEASE!"

Draco's blonde hair began to come into focus. I blinked a few times and attempted to remember where I was. A quick glance around the room told me that we were still in the airport. Piles of boards and plywood lay all around. Construction was being done making it a perfect place to hide out for the night. It was fairly quiet as well, except for the faint rustling of the plastic covering that we'd torn off the wall to our right and thrown on the floor.

"Khalida!" Draco yelled loudly, "Get your ass back here you bloody stupid fucking vampire!"

"What a mouth you have," I whispered in a hoarse voice.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to look down at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. The look of surprise quickly turned into one of relief and I was pulled into a tight hug.

"You scared the hell out of me," Draco chided softly as he pulled my head down to his shoulder. His left arm was wrapped tightly around my back while his right hand wound its way through my dirty, matted black locks.

"Ugh, don't do that Draco, I'm disgusting."

"I don't care," Draco replied lightly, "I don't care if you smell like a bloody sewer, I'll still want you anyway."

My eyelids began to droop which I couldn't understand considering I had just woken up. Apparently my nightmares exhausted me more than I realized. I pulled Draco down as I lay on my back. His left arm remained wrapped around me as if he was trying to convince himself that I was okay.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Draco questioned and we both knew what he was asking.

"Not particularly," I replied blandly. My mouth split into a wide yawn and I was glad when Draco let out a defeated sigh.

Truthfully I wasn't exactly glad. As much as I didn't want to talk about the nightmares, I knew they could be important. There was no need to worry Draco though. If something happened and it was apparent that he needed to know, well…then, I'd tell him, I suppose. But until then...

**oOo**

**December 15th 3PM, Thursday  
Porto Velho**

"Thank Merlin that was our last muggle plane ride!" Draco exclaimed happily as he stretched out on the ground.

"Yes," Khalida replied with a smirk, "Now we're going to steal a muggle car and drive a few…oh…hundred miles or so."

"What?" Draco hissed loudly, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"She is," I broke in, shaking my head in amusement, "We're going to fly the rest of the way."

We made our way out of the airport and ducked down a deserted alleyway. Once we were sure that we wouldn't be seen we took off into the air, Draco on my father's Firebolt with me riding behind him and Khalida flying next to us all on her own. I envied the vampire slightly. It would be wonderful to be able to take to the skies whenever I felt like it.

"You're so lucky," I said sadly, "I'd love to be able to fly without a broom. What's it like?" Khalida just shrugged, which must be a difficult thing to do while you're flying.

"I guess I've never really thought about it," she replied, "I've just always been able to do it."

"Is that how magic is for you Draco?" I questioned, "Are you so used to it that it just seems normal to you?"

"I suppose I am used to it," Draco responded thoughtfully, "I guess I've never thought about it before."

"I wonder if it will ever be like that for me," I commented, "Maybe someday I'll think things like flying on brooms and speaking to snakes are completely normal."

"I hate to say this Jenny," Draco began in an amused tone, "but I doubt anything will ever be normal for you."

"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly, "My childhood was pretty normal."

"Just ignore him," Khalida urged, "He's just trying to get to you." Draco rolled his eyes and then followed by rolling the broom underneath him causing my grip on his waist to tighten. I let out a piercing scream as we righted ourselves once again.

"Face it Jenny," Draco said while glancing over his shoulder to look at me, "your life was never normal, it was extraordinary from the moment you were born."

"Whether you knew it or not," he added while turning his attention back to the sky ahead.

"Well maybe I was better off not knowing," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked in confusion. Khalida gave me a look of understanding before drifting off to fly a few feet ahead of us.

"I said it's a good thing it's not snowing!" I yelled loudly right into his ear. He cringed slightly and then flashed me a puzzled look over his shoulder.

"Why in the world would it be snowing in Brazil?"

"Who knows…" I said and shrugged nonchalantly. Draco shook his head slowly and turned back around.

"Snowing in Brazil…" Draco muttered, "Like I said…definitely…not normal."

**oOo**

**December 16th 11PM, Friday  
****50 Kilometers South of Esperanca, Brazil**

Through the darkness I could make out the outline of a small cottage. It sat all alone in the middle of nowhere. A moment ago it had appeared a few feet away, almost as if it materialized out of thin air. I questioned Khalida about it but she said that even a being as old as herself did not know how something as complex as the Fidelius charm works.

We sat across from the cottage, each of us studying it intently. No one had gone in and no one had gone out. Without a word to Draco or I, Khalida made her way to the back of the building. A few minutes later she returned and stated that there was no back door that she could see. Then thunder rumbled off in the distance and I began to get a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"There's something not right here," I whispered forcefully, "I can feel it. This seems almost…familiar."

"Of course something's not right here," Draco hissed, "Who would live in a cottage out in the middle of nowhere under the Fidelius with a snake as its secret keeper. Do I have to remind you who could be in that quaint little cottage?"

I glanced at the small, brown structure and my stomach churned once more. Thunder rumbled again and large drops of rain began to fall, running down my forehead and off my nose. Without realizing what I was doing, I raised a hand to my scar and scratched at it lightly. A bolt of lightning crashed across the sky above us and that's when it all came back to me.

"My dream!" I exclaimed loudly. Draco and Khalida shushed me. Each one grabbed an arm and they pulled me to the ground.

"Are you bloody insane?" Draco hissed.

The three of us froze as we heard footsteps making their way toward us. It was soft padding noise at first but as it grew louder it reminded me of the sound of horse hooves crashing into the dirt. I held my breath and closed my eyes for a moment, expecting the worst.

But it didn't come. Instead the footsteps changed direction and made their way toward the cottage. When they seemed to be far enough away I finally allowed myself to look up. Draco and Khalida followed my gaze and we watched intently as a man of medium height and build made his way toward the small, wooden door.

"What now?" Draco whispered softly.

"We go and find out who he is," Khalida replied quietly. Another bolt of lightning lit up the night. I tried to get a glimpse of the man but all I could make out was a tuft of brown hair and I could see that the man was definitely wearing muggle clothing. It looked like a t-shirt and a pair of brown slacks.

"I don't think we should," I responded warily, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Well we can't lay here all night," Draco stated, "and I'm getting sick of waiting around."

Before Khalida or I could stop him Draco stood and started toward the cottage. Khalida and I followed behind him at a slower pace. I glanced hesitantly up at the sky and cringed as the storm raged on.

The man finally noticed us as he reached for the doorknob and the three of us stopped in our tracks a few feet away. Everything was quiet for a moment before a soft voice called out.

"Harry, is that you?" the man questioned softly. "What are you doing sneaking around out here?"

"We're friends of Harry's," Draco answered and the man backed away quickly.

"Who are you?" the man growled.

"I told you…" before Draco could complete his reply a huge bolt of lightning streaked across the sky above us and for a few seconds it was as bright as day.

The man's brown eyes flitted to my forehead in those few seconds of light. The darkness returned and everything was thrown into chaos.

"I don't know who sent you, but…"

"No one sent us," Draco replied hotly, "We went through a lot to find this place."

"Who the hell are you people?" the man screamed, "And what the fuck have you done to Harry?"

"We didn't do anything…" Khalida began.

"Tell me who you are!"

My body seemed to move of its own accord as I stepped forward. My lips followed a moment later as I unconsciously spoke my own name.

"Jenny Riddle."

There was a loud gasp, which was quickly swallowed up by the rumbling of thunder. The man took a step forward and lightning followed. I could see something in his hands, something reflecting the light. There was a clicking noise that I didn't recognize and then a loud bang. It was the type of bang that I'd heard in the movies, but never in real life.

Then it came. It was the white, hot pain ripping through my stomach. The pain soon faded to a dull ache and I clutched my hands to my stomach. My shirt seemed to be wet.

"Jenny!" Draco called out as he rushed to my side.

Moment's later black robed figures began popping up all around me. They surrounded me as Draco lowered my limp body to the ground. The painted white lines on their masks told me they were the Brotherhood.

Draco kept calling to me but I could barely hear him. All of my attention was directed at the brown-haired man standing a few feet away. The man who seemed so familiar but yet…not.

I felt stupid for a moment. My nightmare had come true and I hadn't done anything to stop it. There was a whisper in my ear, a small voice reminding me of something forgotten long ago.

_"My friend, did you not call out to me? Why did I wake up?  
Did you not touch me? Why am I so disturbed?  
Did a god pass by? Why are my muscles trembling?  
Enkidu, my friend, I have had a fifth dream,  
and the dream I had was deeply disturbing.  
__The night sky was lit as if it were day,  
__and a deceptive star glittered before me, beckoning me ever closer.  
__Silence was ripped in two by the hooves of a thundering monster.  
__But I could only stand like stone as it gored through my middle  
__The darkness fell away and the monster had disappeared.  
__So it was that I saw the true form of the beast  
__The beast walked as a man, spoke as a man, and appeared as a man.  
__A man formed as I was formed. A man created as I was created._

Blood drained from my wound and pooled on the ground until I was lying in the middle of a dark, red circle. Draco and Khalida were still calling my name. I tried to make out their faces but instead only one image appeared above me, the last thing I saw before the pain.

A much younger and thinner Charles Smith staring back at me.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this update took so long. I have been in the process of moving and that took up a lot of my time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**This weekend I'm flying out to Atlanta for work and will be gone all next week so as much as I'd like to say I'll update soon, I'm not able to. Hopefully I will be able to update right away when I get back since I should be getting my internet hooked up at my new place.**

**UPDATE: If you haven't noticed by now, at the start of each chapter I've been using lyrics from different songs. If you go to my website and click on the "Fanfiction Music" link you will be able to listen to a few of them. Right now I only have the first two songs used for "Uncharnel" (Jawbreaker-Basilica and Mineral-Slower) but I will probably post new ones and take those out after a few weeks.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	23. The Mistakes that Haunt Us

_So this is what's in store.  
It doesn't hurt to try.  
There is no pain in death,  
it only hurts to die.  
The cut that stings.  
Look before you leap.  
All blown apart._

dSz

For a moment I saw a way out. For a split second I had another place to go, a real home. I was prepared to go and live with a man who I believed to be a murderer only moments ago. Of course, I would do anything to get away from the Dursleys.

Then the full moon shines bright in the sky and my chance is gone. It all disappears so easily. That seems to be a trend in my life; everything disappears so easily for me, too easily.

I fall to my knees next to where my Godfather lays on the lakeshore. The surface turns to ice, drawing my gaze away from the broken man on the ground in front of me. Black, hooded figures float in the sky, gliding closer and closer until they're right on top of us.

The world falls away into a mix of despair and degradation as my worst memories play over and over in my head. Memories of a small door encasing me in darkness. Memories of a large man towering over me with a long-necked woman standing off to one side. Large hands swinging toward me, large shoes pounding across the floor. Fear, sadness, humiliation. I am almost an empty shell as I am dragged down into the last memory, which also happens to be the first.

A red-haired woman stands in front of my crib. A man with black hair stands in front of her, pointing a wand at her chest. Suddenly something snaps inside me and the image becomes distorted. Like a picture played on an old, broken television the view becomes distorted and wavy. Something is wrong. No, not wrong, just…different.

dSz

**December 17th 3AM, Saturday**

The world swirled around me as I drifted in and out of consciousness. Every time I began to lift my eyelids my strength would leave me and my mind would drift away once again. Finally I no longer attempted to open my eyes and chose to just lay on the ground instead, eyes closed but listening to what was occurring around me the best I could.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe he just shot her like that!" Draco exclaimed.

"I can," replied Khalida, "Did you see the look in his eyes? He seemed to be frightened of us and when you shot that spell at him he appeared to be scared witless. Are you sure he's okay?"

"Yeah, I just stunned him. He should wake in a day or so; the spell came out a bit more powerful then usual. Do you think Jenny will be okay?"

"I hope so. I wish I knew where in the hell we are."

"Why don't you ask one of the Brotherhood?" Draco questioned, "They are the ones that brought us here after all."

"I tried to ask the second in command and all he would say is that we are someplace safe," Khalida assured him.

"I don't care if it is safe, this place gives me the creeps," Draco responded and I could feel him shift next to me. A moment later a cool, wet cloth was pressed against my forehead and their voices faded away.

_Perhaps I was dying, I had no real way of knowing for certain that I wasn't. A barrage of thoughts and memories made their way to the front of my mind, all of them jostling for one position. Whispers of words spoken in the past echoed through the darkness._

"_It is a place created from your father's mind."_

"_I smelled it on you when you walked in. His clone, his copy, his heir, his seed."_

"_She sucked them dry, that's what she did. Changed them, molded them, created them, destroyed them!"_

"_The bond is not like the one that Harry and I share although it does seem as if Harry used our bond as a model. But the bond Harry shares with this other person is not a bond of magic but merely a bond of life."_

"_I felt you when you lay dormant in your mother's womb. The older you become and the more the darkness grows within you, the more you call out to those that would follow you and kneel before you."_

"_From the moment the dream takes root in your thoughts it changes your destiny forever."_

"_It was ironic really that his only weakness came in the form of one he should have wanted to destroy."_

"_You are meant to be our one, true master. The Dark Lord's daughters were not able to take on this responsibility."_

"_There is no one who can stand against me. Yet everyone must have a weakness, and she is mine."_

"_The maker's lair...The maker's lair…"_

"_The beast walked as a man, spoke as a man, and appeared as a man. A man formed as I was formed. A man created as I was created."_

_I was walking through ashes again. I recognized the debris surrounding me. How could I not recognize the house I had lived in for eighteen years? Once again I was searching for something, but I didn't know what it was I searched for, or why I wanted it. A memory began to shape and form._

_My hand was on the door to my father's study once again. I opened the door and saw him writing in a small book. When he looked up at me he smiled and closed the book. This memory was different from all the rest. This time my father did not pick up the book and carry it from the room, instead he left it on his desk._

_Time quickened and the world bled away into blurred shapes and muffled words. It was night and my stocking clad feet made little sound on the carpet as I made my way over to my father's desk. I picked up the little book and brought it to the window. I flipped through the book and realized it was my father's journal._

_Suddenly I felt a tug at the back of my mind. Something or someone was urging me to continue my investigation. A feeling of guilt washed over me and I attempted to drop the book but my hands wouldn't listen. Instead I waved the book wildly as I tried to dislodge it from my fingers._

_The white pages flipped haphazardly as the book finally fell from my hands. I glared down at the neat and tidy handwriting, at the same time attempting to look away. The moonlight was shining on one word in particular, a word that I didn't understand and had never heard before. As I stared down at the strange word I thought I heard a small shout of victory echo in the back of my mind._

My fingers clawed at my forehead as the scarred flesh began to burn. Draco and Khalida were at my side immediately. I weakly fought against them as they tugged my hands away and held them at my sides.

"Homun…." I rasped out in a throaty whisper.

"I think she said something," Draco stated fervently and Khalida nodded in reply. "What is it Jenny? What's wrong?"

"Homuncu…" I began but my voice trailed off.

The word seemed to lodge in my throat each time I attempted to repeat it, but Khalida must have had an idea of what I was getting at because her eyes widened in surprise. Draco noticed her change in demeanor and sent her a questioning look.

"It can't be," Khalida ground out harshly, "Gilgamesh never would have allowed…"

"Allowed what?" interrupted Draco. Khalida remained silent, turning her attention to me as I opened my mouth once again. The word came out in a low hiss that could almost be mistaken for Parselmouth.

"Homunculus…"

"What in the hell does that mean?" Draco questioned.

"Where did you hear that word?" Khalida asked softly.

"I didn't hear it," I replied hoarsely, "I read it. My father wrote it in his journal. I don't know why I dreamt about it now but…what does it mean?" Draco and I both looked at Khalida expectedly.

"I will explain it when you are feeling better," Khalida responded with a sigh, "Until then do not give it a second thought." I nodded in reply since I was much too tired to argue.

A small groan escaped me as Draco ran his hand over my cheek. His soft gray eyes stared into mine and for a moment I was taken aback by the compassion there. Draco nodded slightly in silent understanding and slowly lay down next to me. I gave his hand a small squeeze as he laced his fingers into my own. This was man would always be more than a boyfriend or lover, he would be my friend…my Enkidu.

**December 18th 4PM, Sunday**

The young man sitting in front of us opened his eyes blearily and then started in surprise. He scanned each of our faces before looking around the small room in which he resided. Relief flooded his features as he realized that he was in his own small cottage. He shifted nervously in the large brown armchair while Khalida, Draco and I studied him from the tattered gray couch. Finally his eyes met mine and both of us stared at the other in confusion.

"Who are you?" we both asked at the same time.

"I already told you who I am," I replied quickly, "I'm Jenny Riddle, Harry's daughter."

"Nonsense," the brown-haired man said with a derisive snort, "Harry had no daughter, he had a son." Draco and Khalida gasped.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stared into the familiar brown eyes.

"If Harry didn't tell you about me then how did you find me?" the man asked, effectively ignoring my question, "And why should I tell you who I am?"

"Because if you don't," Draco growled as he pulled out his wand, "I'll hex you into next week."

"You tried to kill the only person I care about in this world," he continued and I blushed at his statement, "It wouldn't take much for me to kill you right here, right now."

The brown-haired man nodded dumbly as he stared at the wand with a mixture of fear and longing. Draco had assured Khalida and I earlier that the man was a muggle but it was obvious that this stranger had come into contact with wizarding folk before.

"Charles Smith," he replied simply and my mind was sent into chaos even though it was the answer I was expecting.

"If you're Charles Smith," Draco began thoughtfully, "then who is the other Charles Smith and how do you know Harry." Smith gave Draco a puzzled look.

"I have no idea what you're on about," the man replied, "but as far as I know I'm the only Charles Smith. Harry was the one who helped me go into hiding, he said no one would ever find me here."

"Ha!" Draco exclaimed loudly, making us all jump, "You two thought I was stupid for saying Harry Potter would use a snake as a secret keeper!"

"Shut it Draco," Khalida bit out angrily, "We have bigger things to worry about at the moment."

I ignored their little argument and continued to study the quiet man in front of me. I had no doubt that he was the real Charles Smith but that created a problem. If this was Charles Smith then who was the man that I had met claiming to be Charles Smith? Who was the man who had been living as Charles Smith for years now? Obviously the two were connected but how could I be sure this man was who he claimed to be.

"What did you create when you were in London?" I asked slyly. Smith smiled slightly, understanding the question for the test that it was.

"Brooms," he replied and then added, "among other things…" His voice trailed off suspiciously causing me to wonder what the "other things" were. Draco must have been thinking along the same lines.

"What kind of other things?" Draco asked curiously.

"O you know," Smith replied with a shrug, "just…things." On the last word his eyes fell on me and a shiver ran down my spine as he studied me intently.

"Why did you go into hiding?" Khalida questioned.

"There was an accident," the man replied morosely, "and I became very ill. I never fully recovered and it was no longer safe for me in the wizarding world."

"What was a muggle doing in the wizarding world in the first place?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I wasn't always a muggle," Smith replied angrily.

"You lost your magic," Khalida hissed under her breath and Smith nodded sadly.

"But how…" I began.

"Like I said," Smith interrupted, "It was an accident. Harry and I helped each other. He helped me with my inventions and…creations while I helped him with his own creations."

"What sort of creations?" I questioned.

"New spells," Smith responded solemnly, "We were working on creating a new spell and something went wrong. I was unconscious for a few days and when I awoke my magic was gone."

"I can't even imagine…" Draco stammered, "I'm so sorry."

"We all make mistakes," Smith replied as his eyes met mine, "but some mistakes can be turned into miraculous discoveries."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I'm back from Atlanta and ready to give this story the attention it truly deserves. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Creation, Destruction, Birth and Death

_What do you want from my life, I ask myself.  
Loading my questions like a shotgun.  
You can fuck every chance with one shot,  
you think that's the answer.  
The cut that stings.  
Look before you leap.  
All blown apart._

**December 19th 9PM, Monday  
Charles Smith's cottage, Brazil**

The night air was warm and damp. I took off my pale green sweater and tied it around my waist sloppily. Splinters from the wooden porch dug into my thighs as I swung my feet back and forth over the edge but I barely noticed, my mind was on other things. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the brown-haired man walk up and sit down to my right.

"I'm sorry for shooting you," Smith stated apologetically, "I know that probably doesn't make up for it but in my defense I was rather frightened at the time."

His voice startled me out of my thoughts and I turned quickly toward him. The calculating look in his eyes forced me to instinctively lean to the left. His warm smile did nothing for my uneasiness.

"Don't worry about it," I replied numbly, "I'm used to near death experiences." Charles chuckled lightly and I allowed myself to shift into a more relaxed position.

Both of us were silent for a moment while we stared up at the stars. It was a beautiful night and with no city lights for miles the view was amazing. When Charles still remained silent I finally decided to voice a question that had been on my mind since I found out who the man was.

"How did you meet my father?" I asked curiously. Charles didn't seem phased by the question and I didn't doubt that he probably was expecting it sooner or later.

"I'd like to say it was in some thrilling battle," he began, "but that would be a lie. I actually met Harry in a park near his childhood home. He had snuck out of his protective prison and I just happened to be there at the same time that night doing some quiet contemplating of my own."

"It was odd how we struck up a friendship," he continued, "I suppose it proves that not all friendships need some sort of catalyst, there are some friendships that just happen. He saw me sitting on one of the swings reading a book and he just walked over and asked me what I was reading."

"I was so startled by his presence that I automatically told him it was a book on advanced potions, not even considering the fact that he might have been a muggle. Even when I looked up at him I couldn't place him because it was so dark. He told me his name was Harry, I gave him my name and the rest, as they say, is history."

The explanation seemed a little too simple and the story was nowhere near as fantastic as the others concerning my father. I couldn't help but smile at its simplicity. For some reason it reminded me of how Draco and I met.

"Sometimes you meet your best friend just by running into a stranger," I stated wistfully, remembering back to the first time I met Draco and ran right into him, knocking him to the sidewalk.

"I suppose a person could," Charles replied thoughtfully, "Harry and I certainly turned out to be good friends."

"We did have a few rules though. The first was that we never asked about the past. If one of us wanted to talk then that was fine, but no prying. Second, we agreed to be loyal to each other first and foremost."

"Loyal?" I asked in confusion.

"It was my idea," Charles explained, "Harry had so much going on in his life and he hardly knew who to trust as a friend and who was attempting to use him. So we came up with an agreement that no matter what happened or what we heard, we'd always know that we could trust each other and we'd always help each other."

His voice trailed off until it was barely a whisper and I had to strain to make out the words. It was evident that he cared for my father very much.

"It seems strange that the two of you became such good friends," I stated, "seeing as how you're so much younger than him."

Charles paused for a moment before his eyes widened in surprise. Then a soft chuckle escaped him, which quickly turned, into loud laughter. I gave him a confused look and he shook his head in amusement.

"Harry and I are practically the same age," Charles explained.

"No way!" I exclaimed, "You look so much younger than him. You barely look older than I am!" A pink tinge shaded his cheeks and he shook his head once again.

"I may look young but there is a reason for that. I suppose one could say youth runs in my bloodline."

"I don't understand."

Charles didn't reply immediately, instead he turned and studied my eyes closely, almost as if he was looking for something hidden behind the green orbs. I blinked once and then twice, which seemed to shake him out of his thoughts.

"I suppose I might as well tell you since my time in hiding will soon come to an end."

"What do you mean, "come to an end"?" I questioned.

"If you found me then it won't take long for others to find me as well," he replied with a shrug, "It's only a matter of time."

"Charles Smith doesn't exist," he stated simply and I gasped audibly in reply.

"Doesn't….exist?"

"Nope," he replied assuredly, "Charles Smith was someone I created. Actually, about twenty-five years ago, one could say I gave birth to Charles Smith."

"He was a disguise I created for myself," he continued, "My childhood was much like your father's, if anyone heard my name they instantly knew who I was. Unlike your father though, I could hide my identity by changing my name since hardly anyone knew what I even looked like."

"Then who are you really?" I asked curiously.

"My first name is Charles, that much is true. But my last name isn't Smith, it's Flamel."

"Flamel," I repeated slowly, rolling the name over a few times in my mind. I knew I had heard the name before but I couldn't remember when or where. It just seemed familiar.

"My great-great-great-grandfather was quite famous," he added.

"Flamel," I repeated once more before realization dawned on me, "You mean like Nicholas Flamel, the guy who made the Philosopher's Stone?"

"One in the same," Charles replied, "Nicholas was an incredible alchemist and I wished for nothing more than to follow in his footsteps."

"I wanted to create something as wonderful and groundbreaking as he had," Charles continued, "but I didn't want to be famous. Actually, I just wanted to invent something that would be beneficial to wizards and muggles alike."

"I suppose I'm a bit of a softy," he added ashamedly, "Harry always accused me of trying to save the world."

"As if he should talk," I snorted. I expected Charles to agree with me but instead he just gave me a puzzled look.

"You didn't know your father very well, did you?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry never wanted to save the world," he explained, "Sure he wanted to keep his friends safe but he never cared about saving the world. Revenge was always high on his list as well, more so toward the end of the war, but I have no doubt that it was always there in his mind."

"There were times I thought he might end up destroying the world," he added seriously, "but never saving it."

"Did you know my mother?" I asked quickly.

"I never met the woman," Charles replied with a small smile, "but Harry talked about her enough for me to get a good idea of what she was like." Suddenly his brow furrowed and his lips were set in a tight frown.

"Is something wrong?" I asked nervously. Charles shook his head and his features relaxed slightly.

"Just remembering," he stated in a light tone.

"I want you to know something Jenny," Charles continued as he turned to look at me, his voice becoming more serious than I had heard it all day.

"Oriel," he began, "your mother…she wasn't, this is hard for me to say, but she wasn't the woman you probably believe her to be."

"If I know Harry, I'm sure he gave you a very rose colored version of events concerning your mother, or perhaps he told you practically nothing at all. But I think you need to know that your mother was not as innocent as the image she portrayed."

"What are you saying?" I questioned angrily, "Are you saying just because she was Voldemort's daughter that she was somehow inherently evil?"

"No, no, no," Charles responded, waving his hands in front of him, "I'm merely saying that everyone makes mistakes and everyone is human, including Oriel."

"I know she wasn't perfect, if that's what you mean," I stated softly, "I barely know anything about her, other than the fact that she and my father had a son while they were still in London and then she died giving birth to me." Charles gave me a confused look.

"How old are you?" Charles questioned.

"Eighteen."

"And when was your birthday?"

"May 1st," I replied automatically.

"So that means you were born in 2000, correct?" he asked and I nodded in reply.

Charles thought about this for a moment before his eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks took on a pale, white hue. He raised shaky fingers to my cheek and brushed my skin softly, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that I was actually sitting there next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I never thought…I don't know how…Jenny, I…."

"Just tell me," I pleaded, "Please don't keep secrets, I've had enough secrets kept from me to last a thousand lifetimes."

"Harry and I worked on projects together that most people, even wizarding folk, would think unbelievable," Charles said in a dull tone, "And just like all secrets, information about our work trickled out into the world where more than a few very powerful leaders would, even now, be willing to betray the very people they serve to get their hands on our findings."

"Why are you telling me this?" I interrupted.

"Because you need to know," he continued, "If something happens to me…if something happens to me then someone needs to know."

"There are two things that someone would need to continue our work," Charles explained, "besides money and manpower of course. The first is a collection of notes left by Nicholas and the second…"

"Is a small book that my father kept," I interrupted and Charles nodded in reply.

"I don't know what Harry did with the book, but the notes are in an unnamed vault at Gringotts, a vault that even I cannot enter."

"But why…"

"Because the projects Harry and I were working on should never be completed," Charles interrupted sharply, "Projects we should never have started in the first place. I locked them away so no one could get to them."

"Why didn't you just destroy them then?" I questioned, "What's the use in locking them in a vault if you never plan on taking them out?"

"I didn't have the heart to destroy all of my grandfather's work," Charles explained ashamedly, "And I hoped that in the future, when the world is at peace, it could be used for the good of mankind. I see now that day may never come to pass."

"So you want me to go to the vault and destroy them?"

"Not exactly," he replied, "I do want you to destroy them but you will not be able to get into the vault on your own. You need a certain person's blood to get into the vault."

"Who's?" I asked as my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Harry's," Charles stated, "Only Harry can get into the vault."

"What!" I exclaimed loudly, "My father is at Hogwarts, how am I supposed to get him to Gringotts? I don't think he's even conscious yet."

"You don't need him to go to the vault with you," Charles explained, "You only need his blood and you should be able to get that at Hogwarts."

"But…but…" I stammered uselessly, "Why can't we just leave the notes at Gringotts? If my dad is the only one who can open it then what's the problem? No one else knows about this anyway so why not just keep them locked up?"

"That was my first idea," he admitted, "but there is another who would seek to enter the vault and I have no doubt that his intentions are not nearly as noble as mine."

"If you're talking about Voldemort then you've really lost me," I stated, "As far as I've heard the old snake-faced bastard is dead and gone. And how would he have access to my dad's blood anyway? And would he even know what was in the vault?"

"I thought he was dead as well," Charles explained, "but I overheard Khalida and Draco talking about some disturbing dreams you've been having."

"They're just dreams."

"Dreams of memories that aren't your own," he responded and my face paled considerably.

"Dreams can mean anything," I countered.

"They're his memories," Charles stated, "Along with a few of Harry's I would guess. It doesn't surprise me now that I've met you. Plus that scar pretty much says it all."

"What about my scar?" I asked as I unconsciously rubbed at my forehead.

"Harry's scar was a connection to Voldemort," he explained, "So one could deduce that the scar on your forehead is also a connection, most likely a connection to them both."

"That still doesn't explain how Voldemort would get into the vault," I replied with a scowl.

"Think back to what you've read about your father. Think about his past. When Voldemort was resurrected he took something from Harry."

"His blood," I replied mechanically, "but the vault…"

"It is unlikely that Voldemort would know about it," Charles replied, "Especially since I never let Harry in on the secret. But now that I've told you…"

"Then why did you tell me then! Are you mad!"

"He would have found out sooner or later," Charles responded with a sigh, "I decided it would be better if you had a head start." His statement caused a memory to surface in my mind.

_I was walking through ashes again. I recognized the debris surrounding me. How could I not recognize the house I had lived in for eighteen years? Once again I was searching for something, but I didn't know what it was I searched for, or why I wanted it._

"Shit."

"What?" Charles questioned curiously.

"Voldemort," I stated plainly, "he's already looking for the book my dad had. I bet he was the one who robbed the house too. I don't understand why he would have burned the place down though.

"How do you know he's looking for it?"

"It was in my dream," I replied, "I dreamt that I was walking through the ashes of what used to be my house and I was searching for something."

"Do you know if he found it?"

"No, I don't think he has," I responded, "but he knows something about it because I think he forced me to dream of a time when I actually saw the book." Brown eyes widened in surprise at my response.

"What did you see in your dream?"

"Just one word," I stated, "Homunculus, does it mean anything to you?" His brown eyes widened even further and he mouthed a silent "no".

"Well, it must mean something to him because he did a little victory dance afterward," I continued with a small sigh.

"A victory dance?"

"Well, more like a victory shout I suppose."

"If he hasn't found the book yet then perhaps you should go after that first," Charles said thoughtfully.

"He's already ahead of me on that one though," I stated, "I think the vault's our best bet." Charles nodded in agreement.

"Now how in the hell am I going to get back into Hogwarts?"

"I would suggest sneaking in," Charles stated, "Perhaps you can get in and out without anyone knowing."

"Hopefully it will work," I responded dryly, "Last time I tried the direct route and it didn't work out very well."

oooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it all in one night and I think it came out pretty good. The plot seems to be thickening quite nicely and I hope some of you are observant enough to pick up a few of the clues I have left, they'll come in handy later.**

**Also, I did not make up the term "Homunculus", so go out on the net and do some sleuthing!**

**Sorry, in the first posting of this I had Charles stating 2018 as the year Jenny was born instead of the correct year of 2000. This story takes place in 2018 when Jenny is eighteen. Sorry again.**


	25. Inherited Heredity

_You live on your knees.  
So this is what's in store.  
Pull your head up,  
no one cares at all.  
You fooled yourself in the past,  
believing what you wanted to.  
__A landmine spring.  
All blown apart.  
Did not expect this shit at all,  
to go through this again._

**December 19th 11:30PM, Monday  
Charles Smith's cottage, Brazil**

Charles and I continued to converse into the night. We remained seated out on the dusty, wooden porch. Draco popped his head out the front door a few times during our talk to make sure that I was okay and sometime during the night Khalida disappeared in search of a late night snack.

An awkward silence fell over Charles and I as I grasped for a way to voice some of the more difficult and personal questions I wanted to ask him. Questions that I knew would be hard for him to answer, or perhaps he would refuse to answer them, but either way they were things that I had to know.

"What was it like to loose your magic?" Charles was obviously startled by my question and he began to fidget anxiously.

"It was the most painful thing I've ever had the displeasure of experiencing," he replied in a hoarse whisper, "I still remember it like it was yesterday, some spots are a little blurry but I'll never forget the way it felt. The only thing I can equate it to is having your very blood sucked out of every pore of your body."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about now," Charles responded sadly, "That time has long past now and I've had time to deal with it." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "There are times I forget," he chuckled softly, "and I'll catch myself searching for my wand. After an hour or two it hits me that even if I find it, I can't use it."

"I'm sorry," I said once more.

"Would you quit that," he chided, "You're beginning to sound like your father. That's all I heard from him for weeks after it happened."

"Weren't you angry with him though? I think I would be."

"O, I was furious for quite awhile," Charles replied, "but I think I was angrier with myself then I was with your father. We both did a stupid thing and I ended up paying for it, I certainly couldn't put all of the blame on Harry."

"He blamed himself for enough as it was," he added softly.

"But you were still friends," I offered.

"Of course we were," Charles responded quickly, "Friends don't let little things like that tear them apart. Harry is to this day, and always will be, like a brother to me."

"Did he...did he ever tell you what happened to Hagrid?" I questioned hesitantly. Charles thought about it for a few minutes before shaking his head. "What about Voldemort, do you know what happened to him?"

"Well, I know he's still alive," Charles responded, "but as far as what happened between Harry and him in that last battle I'm afraid Harry never really spoke much about it. I saw him a few days after and he looked quite upset. Then he seemed to go a little barmy for awhile and spent all his time tracking down the remaining Death Eaters."

"I wonder what happened," I mumbled to myself.

"Who knows? I was a bit preoccupied with my own troubles at the time."

"So he defeated Voldemort after your accident?"

"About a week after, if I remember correctly," Charles answered thoughtfully.

"I wish I...HEY, DO YOU SEE THAT?" I jumped up from the porch and pointed off into the night sky. Charles followed the invisible path from the tip of my finger and we watched silently as a snowy white owl flew through the darkness.

Charles nervously ran a hand through his dark, brown hair as the owl descended. It was obvious that he was only accustomed to recieving mail from one person, and the owl flying toward us did not belong to that particular person.

Without giving Charles or I a second look it soared past us and ripped right through the screen door. We both jumped to our feet in surprise but stopped in shock a moment later when Draco's frantic shouting echoed from inside the small cottage.

"Hooty, you found me! Hooty, you get down from there right now! Give me that letter you stupid owl!"

A fuzzy white blur shot back through the screen door and came to rest on my shoulder. Draco came racing out of the cottage right after, letting the screen door slam behind him. The owl gave me the most adorable and innocent look that it possibly could and held out it's right leg where a small, green and silver envelope was tied with a black bow.

"Stupid owl," Draco muttered under his breath as I untied the letter.

I excepted the bird to take flight once again but instead it flew up to the roof of the cottage and sat primly on the center of the peak. Draco shook his fist at the little owl, causing it to ruffle its feathers in indignation before turning around and ignoring him completely.

"Did you just call that owl Hooty?" Charles asked curiously. I turned to look at Draco as he shrugged in embarassment.

"He's my owl," Draco admitted.

"Well your Hooty reminds me a lot of Harry's owl," Charles stated wistfully as he stared at the bird, "Not his most recent owl but the one he had when I met him."

"You mean Hedwig?" Draco offered and Charles nodded in reply. "That's because Hooty is one of Hedwig's chicks," he added with a smirk.

"How did you get him then?" I questioned.

"I didn't get him from Potter if that's what you're thinking," Draco replied, "Lupin gave him to me."

"I wonder why," I responded thoughtfully. Charles seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Why would Harry give the chick to Lupin and then Lupin give it to you?" Charles asked, "It doesn't make much sense to me."

"Who knows?" Draco said with a shrug, "I can hardly remember back that far now but I think Lupin said something about Harry not needing another owl. Does it really matter?"

"Not really," Charles stated as his eyes remained fixed on the small white bird, "It's almost creepy how much your owl looks like Hedwig though."

"Whatever happened to Hedwig?" I asked curiously. Charles and Draco exchanged a puzzled look. "You mean neither one of you knows?"

"Well it was just an owl," Draco replied, "and it was Potter's owl."

"Do you know?" I asked Charles in a pleading tone. He thought about the question for a couple moments before nodding.

"I think Harry mentioned something about the owl dying from sickness right after laying a few eggs but when he never mentioned any chicks I just assumed they had all died."

Draco became bored with our conversation and opened the silver and green envelope without either Charles or I noticing. He let out a small chuckle, a derisive snort and then a very loud gasp. A small piece of newspaper fell from his fingertips and floated down to land ontop of my right foot. I waited for Draco to pick it up but instead he remained paralyzed in shock.

"What is it?" Charles asked as I bent over and my hand closed over the scrap of paper.

The paper was slightly creased and wrinkled so I smoothed it out flat before flipping it over. My breathing began to quicken and my heartrate jumped as I read the small article cut from what looked to be The New York Times.

CULT SUSPECTED IN RIDDLE KIDNAPPING  
by David Stint

**On Sunday afternoon Tom Jansa, a spokesperson for the Minneapolis Sherriff's Department, stated that new evidence has come to light in the kidnapping of eighteen year old Jenny Riddle. This new evidence suggests that a fanatical religious cult may be involved or may be directly responsible for her disappearance.**

"**A number of strange objects have been found near what is left of the Riddle residence," Jansa stated, "and we've also recieved a large number of eye witness accounts placing Miss Riddle in New York on September the 9th. She was seen in the company of a group of strange looking men wearing cloaks, most of them black. Some witnesses have also stated that a few of the men wore black masks with white lightning bolt type symbols painted down the middle." **

**When questioned whether authorities had any other information about the strange group, Jansa stated, "A very small number of witnesses claim to have seen the men holding strange sticks, comparable to a magician's wand." Jansa was also asked about the strange objects recovered at the Riddle residence which was destroyed by a fire not long after Jenny Riddle left Minnesota.**

"**I cannot comment directly on what was found because all evidence is still under investigation. I will say that we are on the lookout for any strange activity and people who are dressed similarly to the description of the men who were seen with Miss Riddle. We are asking the public to also keep a close eye out for suspicious behavior." Jansa then went on to say that anyone who may have information on the whereabouts of Jenny Riddle or anyone who has seen a man or woman matching the description above should immediately call their local sherriff's department.**

**Jansa was then questioned about the possibility that Jenny Riddle joined the cult willingly. "We have considered that possibility," Jansa stated, "and according to James Riddle's estate lawyer, who was also a good friend of the families, it may be possible that Miss Riddle was depressed over her father's death and was easily susceptible the types of manipulation religious cults and fanatical groups often use."**

**The estate lawyer, a Mr. Charles Smith, commented that he had spoken to Jenny for a short time after reading her father's will and after she left Minneapolis she called him once more from London. "Jenny told me that she had found some old friends of her father," stated Smith, "She also mentioned something about magic and that she believed her father was a wizard."**

"**I knew her father's death was very hard on her," Smith continued, "I just wish she would have come to me instead of turning to some group that's more than likely using her and doing who knows what else to her. I just want her home safe and sound, I feel I really owe it to James."**

Smith was unable to continue the interview at this point but it is obvious that he is hoping, as we all are, that Jenny Riddle will be found alive and well.

Charles angrily snatched the clipping out of my hands and stared at it in disbelief. There was a picture of the fake, older Charles Smith in the center of the article. He had one hand over his mouth and tears were running down his cheeks.

"Great Merlin..." Charles muttered to himself.

"Who sent that?" I asked Draco.

While I was reading the article out loud he had pulled out a small slip of parchment. I couldn't make out who it was from, but the handwriting was very neat and dainty.

"Parkinson," Draco mumbled, "and it sounds like it's getting worse in London. The British government is going after anyone who may look suspicious, which basically means anyone who appears to be a wizard. They've taken a few people in for questioning, some wizards and witches and some are just strange looking muggles. She also says that there's some kind of ministry coverup going on over Granger's death. Apparently they're saying it was some kind of freak accident."

"What about the explosion at Hogwarts?" I questioned, "Does she mention that?"

"She does and it's not good news, trust me."

"Spill it Draco, I doubt there's anything that can shock me at this point."

"She says..." Draco began as he finished the letter and folded it neatly, "She says that it was a muggle."

"A what?" Charles and I exclaimed at the same time.

"A muggle," Draco responded warily, "Somehow a muggle got into the school and blew himself up."

"A suicide bomber?" I said thoughtfully. Charles and Draco gave me a puzzled look. "Suicide bombers are terrorists who strap bombs to themselves and then blow themselves up somewhere where its crowded and they can hurt a lot of people."

"That's insane," Charles stated and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Well obviously," I replied, "Was anyone hurt?"

"A few students are cut and bruised, but nothing serious," Draco responded, "and the school's already repaired itself. The worst that's come of it is a large amount of anti-muggle sentiment among various wizarding groups."

"Someone's trying to stir up trouble," Charles interrupted.

"Not hard to imagine who," Draco stated dryly.

"Khalida should hear this. I wonder where she is?" I commented thoughtfully, "She's been gone for a really long time."

As if on cue a dark shadow passed overhead and a moment later Khalida was standing at the other end of the small porch with Hooty perched on her shoulder. She patted the small bird gently before urging it to take flight once again. Instead of flying up to the roof, it flew over to sit on the porch banister directly to my left.

"Nice owl," Khalida commented as she headed into the house.

"Nice owl?" Draco sneered, "Where the hell have you been? We have a situation here and you're out having a bloody buffet."

"Bloody buffet?" Charles snickered. Khalida tossed her long, black hair to one side and leveled a glare at both men.

"For your information," the vampire hissed, "I also found some food fit for weak, pathetic mortals."

"Food?" Draco asked hopefully, his gray eyes brightening immediately.

"Yes food," Khalida responded, "and if you want some then follow me to the kitchen. You can set the table."

Draco opened the screen door immediately, allowing Khalida to pass thorugh the doorway first, Charles trailing behind her. He gave me a questioning look but I didn't move.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I borrow your owl?" I questioned and Draco shrugged.

"Go ahead. I'm sure I don't have to warn you about not telling anyone where we are."

"Of course you don't have to. Now go set the table," I urged. Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"To think, a Malfoy doing domestic work...the shame!"

After giving one last dramatic sigh Draco headed into the cottage, allowing the screen door to close slowly behind him. I turned my attention to the owl and it seemed to give me a questioning look.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pen and paper would you?" I asked the bird. The owl cocked its head to one side and then flew off. A minute later he returned holding a small pencil and scrap of paper in its beak. "Smart bird," I said appraisingly. Hooty gave a smug hoot and waited patiently for me to write my letter.

**Dear Severus,**

**I know you asked Draco not to contact you anymore but you're the smartest wizard I know and I need some information.**

**Can you please tell me what a Humonculous is? I need all of the info you can get. I have a feeling Khalida may know but she's not talking. Please Severus, this is really, really important and I need a reply fast.**

**JLP**

I let out a thouthful "huh" as I stared at the initials. Jenny Lillian Potter, JLP. A sad smile formed on my lips and I wiped away a stray tear. I finally had a good idea of how my father had come up with my name.

"James and Lily Potter," I whispered softly as I watched a streak of white take off through the night sky with a tiny piece of paper held securly in its beak. "Rest in Peace."

**dSz**

**dSz**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry I took so long to update again. My roomate is now moving in so everything is all over the place again. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the spelling isn't too awful. My spell check decided to stop working this evening for some reason I can't understand. I did read through it myself but I probably missed a few typos I'm sure.**

**Also, I just bought myself a website! So soon I'll have a good site to post my fiction stories, poetry, pics, music, etc... I'll keep you all posted.**

**If you visit my current website and go to the fanfiction music you'll find the song "Requiem" by Cave In. I used the lyrics from that song for chapter 28-33 of Uncharnel. I suggest you check it out, it's a great song!**


	26. A Dark Mark

_This game seems to be the trend  
__You can say you've won  
__The nightmare's coming to an end  
__And I can see the sun_

_I know that's you haunting me  
__Take what you want  
__I don't owe you anything  
__Take what you want  
__I don't owe you anything  
__I know I'm not wrong  
__I know what you want from me  
__Take what you want_

dSz

The image of a glowing green skull with a serpent for a tongue lights up the dark, night sky. A shiver runs down my spine and I feel a small, sharp pain in the lightning-bolt shaped scar on my forehead. A cool wind wraps itself around me and suddenly I have the feeling that someone or something has just brushed up against my shoulder.

The cold feeling doesn't leave until the mark is gone. I try to sleep but when I close my eyes I see that glowing green skull. It haunts my dreams.

**December 26th 2PM, Monday  
Charles Smith's cottage, Brazil**

It was raining again. The past week had been nothing but constant rainstorms, lightning and thunder. I pressed my forehead against the front window as I mournfully stared up at the dark afternoon sky. Charles and Draco were playing another game of chess, while Khalida tidied up. There was nothing else to do and I was beginning to get anxious and antsy.

"We can't hide out here forever, you know?"

Charles and Draco both glanced up from their game and gave me a confused look. Khalida stopped dusting but kept her back to me. My statement was a truthful one and it was something that no one really wanted to hear. The days spent at the cottage were quiet, peaceful and free from worry. In that secluded cottage we were free from the worries of politics, war, prophecy and the past. For the first time we were able to relax.

Without comment everyone went back to doing what they had been. Obviously now wasn't the time to bring up the prospect of leaving. Going back to the wizarding world or the muggle world wasn't a very attractive thought to me either, but I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on out in the world, either one of them.

A soft tapping at the window brought me out of my reverie. My eyes focused on the small, white owl flapping against the other side of the glass. I glanced at the other occupants in the room and was surprised to see no one had noticed the bird. A small green and silver envelope was tied to the owl's leg. At the corner of the envelope I could see the initials "SS" printed.

Deciding that the letter from Severus was probably something better read in private, I pointed toward the kitchen. The owl seemed to catch my hint because it immediately backed away from the window and flew off. I surreptitiously made my way into the kitchen and found the bird waiting patiently for me at the kitchen window. I quickly let the bird in, handed it a treat and shooed it back out. If it flew into the living room then Draco and Khalida would definitely have been suspicious. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a small, gray sheet of parchment.

**JLP**

**I'm sure I do not have to comment on the irony of those initials.**

**As to your request for information. The only time I have ever heard the term 'homunculus' is in alchemical mythology. There are various stories which speak of a alchemist living in Germany in the sixteen-hundreds who came up with a process to create a human being using his own sperm. The idea would probably be comparable to cloning oneself. No one knows if this story is actually true or not but the process has been attempted many times and to my knowledge it has never been successful.**

**SS**

So my father and Charles were working on something to do with cloning. It would make sense I suppose, seeing as how there is another man running around who looks like an older version of Charles Smith. The notes in Smith's vault at Gringotts must pertain to the cloning process and I have a good idea of why Voldemort would be after them.

"Why were you and my father trying to clone a human?" I asked Smith as I stomped back into the living room.

The pawn in Smith's hand slipped through his fingers and clattered onto the chess board. Draco turned around to give me a puzzled look while Khalida walked over to put a hand on my shoulder.

"He can't tell you," Khalida stated and Charles nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean he can't tell me? Why the hell can't he tell me?"

"Because...because if you know...then he'll know," Charles replied shakily.

That's when I finally understood why information was being kept from me. If Charles or Khalida told me anything of importance Voldemort might be able to extract it from my mind. Perhaps he was even able to see what I was doing in his dreams just as I could see his actions in my own.

"So these notes in the vault, when we get them I'm not going to be able to see them either, am I?" I questioned. Charles and Khalida nodded in reply. "That means I may never know what all of this was for...all of this running around, all of this fighting, none of it?" Charles and Khalida nodded once more.

"Until Voldemort is truly defeated you cannot know," Khalida responded, "and even then it may be better if you do not know."

"I don't understand," I whispered hoarsely, "What could be so important? What could be so terrible that I can't ever know?"

Khalida turned me around until we stood face to face. She pulled me into a forceful hug and patted my head lovingly.

"Sometimes it is better to let the truth die with the past," she whispered into my ear, "Sometimes simple words of truth can destroy us; mind, body and soul."

**December 30th 2AM, Friday  
Charles Smith's cottage, Brazil**

_There's a young girl with red hair and green eyes. I'm hiding in the shadows as I watch her play in the shallow water at the lake's edge. Her skin is pale in the sunlight and my task is difficult. A mark on her skin, there must be a mark on her skin._

_A small baby with messy black hair is ripping up grass while his mother works in the garden. Her hair is red, eyes are green. The boys eyes are green. I see no mark, there must be a mark._

_The wand has disappeared. It can't have disappeared, yet it is gone. There are no holes in the trunk and the lock is still in place. It can only mean one thing. She has the mark, the contract will soon be fulfilled._

"Draco!" I called out as I sat up in bed. Draco pushed himself up next to me and lazily rubbed his eyes.

" 'Nother nightmare?"

"Memories," I replied worriedly, "and they weren't mine." Draco's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded in understanding.

"I'll go get Khalida and Smith," he replied while throwing on a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

After Draco left the room I finally reached up to my forehead and rubbed at my scar. Ever since I woke up I could feel a slight twinge there and it seemed to be getting stronger. Slowly it was changing from just a twinge to a sharp pain. Draco returned with Khalida and Smith just as the scar began to bleed.

"We've got to get out of here," I gasped, "He's coming."

"But how?" Khalida asked in confusion.

"My wand," I replied shakily, "He had the wand."

Draco began rushing around the room, throwing everything he could into our bags. A moment later he had them shrunken and pushed into one pocket. Khalida reached out and picked up my wand from the bedside table. Eyeing it warily, she held it in between her thumb and forefinger.

"Should we leave it here?" she asked thoughtfully.

"But it's Jenny's wand..." Draco began but I interrupted him.

"Burn it." The room became silent as everyone turned to stare at me.

"What did you say?" Charles asked in confusion.

"I said burn it."

"You can't just burn your..." Draco stated and I cut him off once more.

"I can't keep it and we can't let him have it," I replied tightly, "Who knows what he'll do with it."

"Jenny's right," Khalida stated with a nod, "Even if we just leave it here the Dark Lord may be able to find a way to use it to find Jenny again."

"You can't just destroy your own wand!" Draco shouted, "You might as well cut off your own arm or leg or rip out your soul. Your wand is a part of you, who knows what will happen if you destroy it."

"It might destroy you," Charles added sadly, "or your magic."

"We have no other choice," I exclaimed, "It's not as if I don't want to keep it but I can't!"

"But Jenny..."

"No Draco, this is the way it has to be," I stated while taking the wand from Khalida. I felt a familiar warmth encircle me before I dropped the wand into Draco's hand and I was cold once more. "You've got to do this for me Draco," I added shakily, "I can't do this myself."

"But..."

"No but's Draco, do it now," I pleaded mournfully.

"But..."

"Just do it Draco," Khalida urged softly.

Draco gave me one last pleading look before dropping the wand on the floor. With a slight swish of his wrist and a few mumbled words the wand began to burn. I quickly felt as if I was burning with it.

"I can't breath," I rasped as I fell to the floor. I unconciously made a grab for the flames in an attempt to retrieve the burning piece of wood but Charles held me back. "My wand," I whispered, "I need my wand."

The small stick burned slowly at first before flaring to life in a rainbow of multi-colored flames. Small spark arose, reminding me of the fireworks my father would set off on the fourth of July. Then suddenly it was all over and the only thing left of my wand was a small black mark on the rough wooden floor.

"My God, what have I done?" Draco lamented as he fell to the floor beside me.

"You did what you had to," Khalida offered and I gave a half-hearted nod of agreement.

A loud whistling noise brought us out of our thoughts. I clapped my hands over my ears in an attempt to block it out. Draco jumped to his feet, his wand held out in front of him.

"Someone's triggered the wards," Charles stated.

"Bloody hell," Draco replied, "How did he find us so quickly?"

For the first time the reality of our situation hit me and I understood why witches and wizards everywhere feared to speak his name.

"With Voldemort after you," Khalida responded, "time is never on your side."

dSz

dSz

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, my spell check still doesn't work so hopefully this isn't too awful. I know this isn't one of my longest chapters but I promise the next one will be much better.The last few days haven't been the best for me so I've had a bit of writer's block.**

I hope you all enjoy this chapter nonetheless. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	27. The Other Half of a HalfBlood

_Truth will rear its ugly head  
__Now that the fight is on  
__Cruel and brutal words you said  
__Then you say you're done  
__You're way too smart for your own good  
__To let you have your fun  
__You've walked on me, it's understood  
__You've run my life too long_

_I know that's you haunting me  
__Take what you want  
__I won't give you anything  
__Take what you want  
__I don't owe you anything  
__I know I'm not wrong  
__I know what you want from me  
__Take what you want_

**December 30th 3AM, Friday  
Charles Smith's cottage, Brazil**

Barely a sound was made as thousands of red-robed figures surrounded the small cottage. They fell into neatly filed lines and then stayed completely still, their attention firmly fixed on their target. We raced through the house, peering out each window, hoping to find some way of escape.

"Bloody hell!" Draco hissed angrily as we finally stopped in front of the living room window and stared out into the night, "There must be at least three or four hundred."

"About three hundred and fifty by my count," Khalida offered and Draco glared at her in return.

"Well, there must be something…" I was cut off by the sight of red making way for black.

"Someone's walking through the crowd," Charles said in a hushed whisper.

"Well no shit," Draco exclaimed sardonically. "And who do you think that might be! Perhaps…perhaps it's Sandy Clause!"

"Draco," Khalida warned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He pushed her away and turned away from the window.

"Do you know who they are?" Draco asked, waving his finger wildly in the direction of the group outside. "Those are his fucking elite soldiers out there. My father told me about them."

"What?" I questioned dumbly.

"His elite soldiers," Khalida repeated, "They would be comparable to The Brotherhood."

"O no no no!" Draco replied loudly, "Those…those things out there are nothing like the bloody Brotherhood."

"What's the difference?" asked Charles.

"The difference is that the Dark Lord never used them in the war," Khalida replied calmly. "No one really knows why and until now I'd never even seen them. I'd always thought it was a rumor."

"They were being trained," Draco added warily, "That's why he never used them. They were only children during the war. Some of them were handed over freely by Death Eater parents but many were kidnapped and a few are even muggle-born wizards."

"They're completely loyal to him," Draco continued in a eerie whisper, "They would jump off a cliff if he ordered them to."

I watched the red-robed figures as they shifted out of the way to let the man in black pass. A split-second later they were back in their original position as if they'd never moved an inch.

"Like chess pieces," I commented thoughtfully.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Draco questioned in a fearful whisper.

"Well, we have to find a way to get Jenny out of here," Khalida replied. Draco nodded in reply while Charles appeared thoughtful.

"Can you check and see if the anti-apparition wards are still in place?" he asked Draco.

"They are," I responded without thinking. Everyone gave me questioning looks. "I can feel the magic in the air," I explained.

"You can what?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I can feel the magic," I reitterated, "It's feels like there's a warm blanket covering us."

"And how in the world do you know that the anti-apparition wards feel like that?" Draco questioned.

"I don't know," I replied thouthfully, "I guess I just do."

"What if we find..." Charles began but I interrupted him.

"Draco, you get the Firebolt and fly Charles out of here," I commanded. Draco's mouth fell open in shock while Charles and Khalida just stared at me with matching dumfounded expressions.

"Are you insane!" Draco exclaimed wildly, "Do you have any idea who that is out there? If you think for a moment..." In a moment I was in front of Draco, clutching his shirt collar in a tight fist.

"I know exactly who is out there," I hissed dangerously, "or do I have to remind you that I have been sharing the memories of that bastard. That's why you have to get Charles out of here. It's not me that snake faced bastard is after at the moment, it's Charles."

"But what would he want with me?" Charles questioned. I closed my eyes and began to sift through the memories held there, sorting out the ones that I knew to be mine from the ones I shared with my father, and finally coming to those from Voldemort himself.

"He hasn't found the book," I responded flatly, "He's angry about it and he now thinks that Charles might know where it is."

"He knows about the vault," I continued while opening my eyes and turning toward Charles, "but he doesn't know exactly what he needs to get into it, only that it requires blood. I think he assumes it would be your blood."

"Why doesn't he just break into Gringotts and steal what's in the vault?" Khalida wondered.

"He's not strong enough," I replied.

"The defences at Gringotts are only surpassed by those at Hogwarts," Draco added, "There aren't many people strong enough to get past those."

Draco's comment sparked something in the back of my mind. There was a book I had been reading while at his apartment about my father's first year at school. I was sure it had mentioned something about a break-in at Gringotts.

"What about my father's first year of school?" I questioned, "Didn't someone break in to Gringotts to get the Sorcerer's Stone?" Draco fidgeted nervously under my questioning stare. I turned my attention to Khalida who only shrugged in response. Charles was giving Draco the same puzzled look that I was.

"What is it Draco?" I asked, "What do you know?"

"Well, there's something you should know about that," Draco began with a loud sigh, "It technically wasn't an attempted robbery in the truest sense of the word."

"What?" Charles, Khalida and I both questioned at the same time.

"Well, you see, the thing is..."

"Just tell us Draco," I broke in angrily.

"It was a trap. The whole thing was setup to draw the Dark Lord out," he replied quickly.

"And draw my father in," I added warily and Draco nodded in reply.

"But who would do such a thing?" Charles asked.

"Dumbledore," Khalida hissed, her long, white fangs reflecting the moonlight while her dark red eyes took on an unnatural glow.

My own eyes must have changed to red for a moment because Charles suddenly backed away from me, nearly tripping over his feet in the process. I placed a hand over my eyes and pushed my anger down as far as it would go. Being angry at Dumbledore for something he did years ago wasn't going to help me now. Instead I promised myself that I would deal with him later.

"You two need to go now," I told Draco as I pushed him toward the broom leaning against the wall.

"I'm not leaving you," he replied, pulling away to stand with his arms firmly crossed in front of him.

"I'll take Charles," Khalida broke in, "and then I'll come back with some friends."

"You better have a lot of friends," Draco commented while Khalida and Charles mounted the Firebolt.

"Not as many as I used to have," Khalida replied, "but the ones I do have are extremely useful."

"We could always call on the Brotherhood for help," Draco offered.

It was an idea I had been entertaining in the back of my mind but each time I nearly resigned myself to call upon them my thoughts would shift to Tonks laying on that hospital bed with Remus weeping over her still form. Then I would imagine Ginny in that same position. I just couldn't do it.

"Only if we really need their help," I replied.

"Jenny!" Draco exclaimed, "There's a horde of Death Eaters outside and the Dark Lord himself is coming to pay a visit. It looks to me as if we'll definitely need their help."

"I'll be back soon!" Khalida called out over our bickering. "Draco, I need you to give us an opening to get out of here."

"An opening?" Draco asked in confusion. Khalida pointed up at the ceiling and Draco nodded in understanding. "One opening coming right up."

"Reducto!" Draco yelled loudly as he waved his wand at the ceiling above Khalida.

As the living room was blown upward and outward Khalida pushed up off the floor. She and Charles were gone in seconds. The red cloaked figures outside shot spells in an attempt to stop them but the explosion had created a well timed diversion to aid in their escape.

"Now what do we do?" Draco asked as he turned to give me a curious look.

"The only thing we can do," I replied simply, "We stall as long as possible."

"Stall?" Draco questioned.

"From my dreams I know that Voldemort is a little long winded," I explained, "Maybe we can keep him talking and give Khalida enough time to return with help."

"_Come out my young snake," _the figure in black called out as he reached the front of the mob outside. From the confused look on Draco's face and the slight hissing noise behind each word I could tell that it was Parseltongue.

"He's calling me out," I explained to Draco.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, would you rather be stuck in a house with him or out in the open where we have a million to one chance of escaping?"

"How about neither?" Draco questioned hopefully.

Draco and I walked to the front door hand in hand. He gave my hand a light squeeze before putting one hand on the door knob. I squeezed his hand in return and took a deep breath before nodding to him to open the door.

The night air seemed stale and oppressive. There was no wind, not even a small breeze. Everything was silent and still. The ocean of red around us appeared even more impressive and threatening than they had when we viewed them from inside the house. One lone figure in a plain black hooded cloak stood facing us in front of the large army. The cloak did not stir as we came to stand on the porch just above the top step leading down to the ground.

"How ironic," the hooded figure commented while gesturing with one hand at Draco and I, "that you, my young snake, should pick a Malfoy to stand by your side."

"Draco stands next to me as a friend," I replied angrily, "not a servent." I noticed the hand coming out of the robe was not white and snake-like as I expected it to be, instead it was a pale tan color.

"Who are you?" Draco questioned curiously. The man in black turned his attention toward Draco and the hood shook as if the man was chuckling.

"Both of you know exactly who I am."

"It can't be..."

"O, it is young Malfoy," the voice broke in.

"But Potter defeated you," Draco sneered, "Potter defeated the Dark Lord!"

"You are correct," the hooded figure replied, "Harry Potter did defeat the Dark Lord." Two smooth, tan hands came up to grasp the edge of the hood and slowly it was pulled back. "And this is what is left of me after that defeat."

"Charles Smith," I stammered dumbly.

It was the older version of Charles Smith, the Smith that had told me of my father's will. The Smith who had tricked me into thinking he was almost a friend to my father. He was Voldemort.

"But then why?" I asked in confusion.

"Why what Jenny?" Draco questioned as he turned to look at me.

I kept my eyes locked firmly with Voldemort's. "Why would you tell me about my father's will? Why would you tell me about the trunk? Why did you help me find out who my father is?"

"My dear, sweet Jenny," he replied with a chuckle, "I have been helping you along a path of my chosing. I will admit there were a few detours along the way but in the end you helped me more than I had ever dreamed possible." My eyes widened in stunned horror while Draco took a step forward.

"Shut up you bastard!" Draco yelled loudly.

Within seconds the red robed figures standing to the left and right of Voldemort moved to stand by his side. Each one of them held a plain, black wand out in front of them and each was directed directly at Draco.

"Draco," I whispered in warning.

Draco didn't stand down. Instead he advanced and began shouting. "You ruined my life you fucking half-blood!"

The brown eyes of Charles Smith were suddenly replaced with snake-like red slits. Voldemort did not pull out his wand or make any more other than a small nod. The Death Eaters standing next to him gave no hint that they understood the silent command so it was even more of a surprise when ten red lights came flying toward us.

Draco pushed me out of the way and took the full force of the incoming spells. All ten stunning spells hit him directly in the chest and he fell to the ground with a small thud.

"That's much better," Voldemort said with a small grin, "Now we can converse in peace."

"Stay away from me," I replied shakily while crawling along the ground toward Draco.

Voldemort jerked his head backward and the red robed Death Eaters immediately fell back into file behind him. I gave him a puzzled look before turning my attention back to Draco's prone form.

I pushed Draco's blonde hair out of the way as I checked for any life threatening injuries. His pulse seemed normal and he was still breathing. I sighed in relief and then grabbed his wand before standing to face the Dark Lord once again.

"You know that wand won't work for you," Voldemort stated while shaking his head slowly.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed angrily. The Dark Lord spread his arms out in something akin to a gesture of apology.

"I wish for nothing more than to see you fulfill your destiny."

"My destiny?"

Ignoring my question he began to pace back and forth in front of me. Painful memories of my father pacing in the same way suddenly popped into my head. I shook my head forcefully to push the memories away. It would do no good to compare the monster in front of me to my father.

"But you are not yet ready," he continued, "and I am not ready." Voldemort turned toward me and gave me a calculating look. "That is why I need to know what secrets your father and his alchemist friend are hiding."

"I don't know," I mumbled under my breath.

"I know you speak the truth," he replied, "That is why it is the alchemist I seek. If you tell me where he is then I will let you leave."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? What is my destiny? What is this all for?" The questions escaped me without a second thought. There were so many things I wanted to ask. So many things I needed to know.

"Why am I doing this? I'm not doing anything except helping you find your way. What do I want from you? I only want you to do what you were created to do. What is your destiny? Your destiny is to bring an end to all of this." He paused a moment and I waited for him to answer my last question.

"As to what this is all for," he began, "That should have been something your father told you long ago."

"Is it because you're a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor?" I asked, remembering back to what Dumbledore had explained to me. Voldemort began to laugh as if I'd said something very amusing. "What?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor," he responded after finally restraining his laughter, "You must have been speaking to that old coot of a headmaster. The connection between myself and Harry Potter is much deeper and older than Slytherin and Gryffindor. Our bloodlines knew one another before Slytherin and Gryffindor even existed."

"But..."

"Ask yourself something Jenny," Voldemort interrupted calmly, "Every action, event and major milestone in the lives of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were created by the wizarding world. All of them had to do with magic, the magic of witches and wizards."

"But you have to remember something," he continued, "Harry Potter is as I am, nothing more than a half-blood. So what of the other half?"

I gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean the other half?"

"Potter's mother was a muggle-born," Voldemort explained, "while my father was a muggle."

"So what does that have to do with anything? What does that have to do with magic or the wizarding world?"

"Nothing," the Dark Lord responded simply, "It has nothing to do with the wizarding world." I continued to give him a confused look. "If there's one thing I've learned by living as a muggle," he said slowly, "it's that not every miracle or tragedy revolves around the wizarding world."

"I don't understand," I growled in frustration.

"There are bloodlines and magics that existed long before the wizarding world," he stated, "Ancient bloodlines and ancient magics, before magic even had a name."

"You're saying the connection between you and my father has to do with your muggle ancestors?"

Voldemort shook his head and flashed me a wry smile. "That's not what I'm saying at all Jenny. I'm surprised that someone who was raised as a muggle would think as one who grew up with magic would think."

"Just give me one straight answer dammit!" I shouted angrily as I fell to my knees, "Just tell me what the hell you're pushing me to do!"

"I'm not pushing you to do anything Jenny," the Dark Lord replied as he walked toward me. The closer he came the more my scar began to ache until I clamped one hand over it to try and ease the pain. "Everything that's happened and everything that will happen was completely up to you."

"Leave me alone!" I cried out as blood began to run from my scar into my eyes, "Please just leave me alone!" Instead of stopping or backing away he took a few more steps forward to kneel down next to me.

I whimpered as he pulled my hand away from my scar and then cried out in pain as he traced it with his forefinger. The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt before and I wondered if he was actually cutting my forehead apart.

"I know you can feel it Jenny," Voldemort said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "The darkness within you is itching to be released into the world. And when that happens my ancestors and I will finally be able to rest."

Big black spots began to appear in front of my eyes and I could feel myself slipping away. A shout sounded from somewhere behind me but I wasn't able to look back to see who had made the noise.

"I will destroy you, you bastard," I hissed as Voldemort began to stand.

He looked down at me and for a moment a look of pity was written on his face. "We are connected by friendship, not hatred. Hatred destroys, friendship survives."

The world swam away from me just as the first vampire flew down from the sky to attack one of the Death Eaters. I escaped the chaos that errupted by losing conciousness.


	28. Conversations in the Dark

_Cover your face, hide your eyes  
__And act like nothing's wrong  
__You'll need a better disguise  
__Though it won't be long  
__You always give yourself away  
__When you try to change your voice  
__But it's what you say and how you say it  
__That leaves me with no choice_

_I know that's you haunting me  
__Take what you want  
__I don't owe you anything  
__Take what you want  
__I won't give you anything  
__Take what you want  
__I know I'm not wrong_

**December 31 8AM, Saturday  
****St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

I could hear two voices off to my left but for some reason I couldn't open my eyes. So instead I just laid there and listened to the conversation going on next to me.

"Who did you say brought her in?"

"The Order."

"Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"You can't be serious."

"Unfortunately I am."

"But they haven't been around..."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"So do you think..."

"He's back?"

"Yeah."

"Well Dumbledore himself brought her in and he had a pretty grim expression on his face."

"That is not good."

"You can say that again."

"All the trouble with the Americans and now this on top of it..."

"I know what you mean."

"Dark days my friend, dark days..."

"Did you see the scar there?"

"Yeah, pretty creepy if you ask me."

"You got that right."

"Do you think it's a coincidence, with You-Know-Who coming back and all?"

"We don't know that he's back."

"I know, I know, but still..."

"Yeah, does seem like a pretty big coincidence. One of the Healers said she's Harry Potter's daughter."

"As if the scar didn't give it away."

"That don't mean anything, it's not as if scars run in families. Remember after Potter defeated You-Know-Who, we had loads of kids coming in here with scars carved into their foreheads."

"So how can anyone be sure that she's Potter's daughter?"

"The Healer I heard it from said she heard it from Dumbledore himself."

"You don't say?"

"That's right and when has Dumbledore ever been wrong. The man knows everything about everything."

"You got that right. I remember him at Hogwarts, always seemed like he knew everything that went on in the place. So what's wrong with her then?"

"Nobody knows. Dumbledore's been the only one who's been able to get close enough to her. I was only told to make sure the ward's stay in place."

"Just like her father then."

"Got that right. Anyone who tries to come close to her gets blown back a good ten feet. You should see the first room they had her in, there's hardly anything left of it."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse. One side of the room's got a nice big hole right in the middle."

"A hole?"

"A hole."

"Wow."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Think we should reinforce the wards a bit."

"That might be a good idea."

**December 31 3PM, Saturday  
****St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

"She wake up yet?"

"Nah, looks like she's still out cold."

"Anyone gotten close?"

"Nope."

"So how do we know she's even alive?"

"Her chest's rising, ain't it?"

"O yeah..."

"No wonder you're still a medi-wizard. You can't even tell if someone's dead or not."

"Well if she's anything like her dad..."

"Are you still on about that?"

"I swear to Merlin he was dead when they brought him in."

"Right, right, heard it all before. Harry Potter dead in the emergency room. Tell me this mate, if he were dead then how come he was up and walking around a few days later."

"How the bloody hell should I know? All I know is Dumbledore came and took him."

"And Dumbledore just brought him back to life then?"

"Well he is a really powerful wizard..."

"Not that powerful. If he were that powerful then he would've defeated Voldemort instead of depending on some kid to do it."

"The prophecy said..."

"Don't get me started on stupid prophecies. Hogwash if you ask me."

"I remember he was mumbling something about a monster when they brought him in."

"A monster? I thought it was a bull?"

"It was one of those, can't really remember for sure now. You remember that half-giant they brought in that night?"

"How could I forget? Don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

"Got that right. I've never seen anyone so tore up, looked like some animal had..."

"Can we not talk about this now? I only ate lunch an hour ago."

"Sorry."

"I hope Dumbledore gets here pretty soon, I think I just saw her eyes move."

"Dumbledore's coming here?"

"Like I said before, he's the only one who can get close enough to check on her."

"Still...guy kinda gives me the creeps."

"Who, Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, but don't go telling anybody."

"Gives me the creeps too."

"Really?"

"O yeah. Any wizard that powerful is always a bit scary."

"So what about Harry Potter?"

"What about him?"

"Wasn't he a bit scary too?"

"O yeah, he was almost as scary as..."

"Don't even say it."

"Well the kid looked dark."

"I can't believe you just called The Boy Who Lived, dark!"

"I didn't say he was dark, I just said he looked dark."

"I suppose..."

"Look here, the kid defeated You-Know-Who at what, eighteen? Now that's scary."

"I suppose."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Almost four which means our shift is almost over."

"Good."

"Why, scared?"

"No, are you?"

"Nah, but I'd rather not run into Dumbledore."

**December 31 6PM, Saturday  
****St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

A white light was all I could see for a moment as I opened my eyes. I attempted to focus on the dark shadow standing over me but my attention was suddenly drawn to another shadow sitting off to the right. I let out a low groan as I recognized the twinkling blue eyes calmly watching me behind a pair of half-moon glasses.

"Miss Riddle, how wonderful to see you are still alive," Dumbledore said in an amused tone, "Lemondrop?'

Suddenly the image of Draco lying on the ground next to me popped into my mind. "Draco?" I questioned in a harsh whisper. Dumbledore's expression became solemn and the usual twinkle dimmed slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy is indisposed at the moment, but I'm sure he will be joining us soon," Dumbledore replied, "Every member of the Order and quite a few Ministry aurors are out looking for him as we speak."

My heart leapt into my throat and I gave a tight nod in understanding. Draco had been taken. Anger welled up inside me as I attempted to push myself up from the hospital bed. Dumbledore shook his head and directed me to lay back down.

"I've got to find him," I ground out angrily. "What about Khalida?"

"Do not worry child, she is recuperating and will be up and around again within hours. Right now we must concentrate on what Voldemort is after."

"He said that once the darkness is released into the world then his ancestors will be able to rest," I explained, leaving out Voldemort's statement that the darkness that needed to be released resides in me.

"His ancestors," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "The Slytherin line."

"No," I interrupted, shaking my head slowly, "It has nothing to do with Slytherin or Gryffindor." Dumbledore gave me a confused look and I struggled to remember what exactly the Dark Lord had said to me.

"It's the other half," I continued, "It's something to do with the other half of a half-blood."

"A muggle?" Dumbledore pondered.

"No, that's what I thought too and then he laughed and said something else, but I can't really remember what it was. Something about an ancient form of magic, a time when magic didn't even have a name."

"So the connection between Tom and Harry has nothing to do with the Slytherin and Gryffindor bloodlines," Dumbledore responded thoughtfully, "Which would also mean that their connection has nothing to do with Harry's father who was a wizard and Tom's mother who was a witch."

"That would be one half of what they are," I interrupted, "So that would mean the connection comes from Tom's muggle father, Tom Riddle Senior and..."

"Harry's muggle-born mother," Dumbledore continued.

"Lily Evans," said a calm voice from somewhere off to my left. I turned my head and finally got a good look at the dark shadow that had been standing over me when I first opened my eyes.

"Severus!" I exclaimed excitedly.

He gave one sharp nod in my direction before turning to stalk out of the room.


	29. Traps that Save Us

_Whatever makes you tired the resting always fails  
__'Cos anywhere you lay yourself's a bed of nails  
__Whatever you exhale I breathe it in the end  
__You offer me a seat in your electric chair  
__Every day you ask yourself, "Why was I born?"  
__'Cos every migraine feels like wearing a crown of thorns  
__And all the time I find you crawling on all fours  
__'Cos any movement sends you falling through trap doors_

dSz

**January 1 3AM, Sunday  
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

The room was dark when I woke once again. I reached toward the bedside table but stopped when a sudden feeling of being watched overwhelmed me. A rustling noise drew my attention to the window where a figure stood, his face hidden in shadow.

"I see you are awake," the man stated in a cold tone and I recognized the voice instantly.

"Severus," I whispered in relief, "It's good to see you again."

"Indeed," he replied icily, "I am beginning to wonder if the Potter's are born into incompetence or if it progresses as they age."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly.

"Not one Potter has ever followed the rules nor listened to those who know what's best, and eventually it leads to their downfall."

"Give me a break Sev, I'm going through some pretty fucked up shit right now. I'm just trying to deal with all of this the best I can."

Severus let out a deresive snort. "Everyone has problems to deal with."

"And how would you suggest I deal with my problems Snape?" I ground out angrily, "Should I act like a complete bastard to everyone and follow Dumbledore around like a good doggy?"

Within seconds he was across the room and gripping the front of my shirt. His pale face was reflected in the moonlight and his eyes glinted dangerously as he glared down at me.

"You would do well to remember with whom you are speaking," he hissed, "I have done and seen things that you cannot even fathom. Dumbledore, the man you say I follow around like a dog, is the man who saved my life and he is also the man who saved your father's life countless times. Without him you would not even exist today."

"He's also the man who manipulated my father and turned him into a monster," I spat angrily, "And if you think this little demonstration will intimidate me or scare me then you obviously have no idea of what I've been through or what I'm going through." He loosened his grip on my shirt and I pulled away from him.

"Go back to your dungeons and hide Professor," I sneered, "Go back and hide behind Dumbledore's robes because I can tell you one thing." I grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him down toward me until our eyes met. "You wouldn't last a second in my shoes just like you wouldn't have lasted a second in my father's shoes."

"How dare you..."

"Don't interrupt me Snape," I continued, my voice taking on a serpent like hiss that caused Severus to shiver involuntarily in response, "You think because you spied for Dumbledore that you're some kind of brave and heroic wizard? As far as I'm concerned you were saving your own skin which is just as cowardly as not refusing the mark in the first place."

The most feared professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry appeared, for possibly the first time in his life, regretful. He slowly pulled his robes from my grip and stood straight and tall next to my bed. The expression of regret on his face soon turned to one of determination.

"What would you have me do?" he asked and I gave him a questioning look in response. "Your father saved my life many times and I am intelligent enough to know that without him I would not be standing here today. I owe him a life debt and I plan on repaying it."

"So now you want to help me?" I questioned in disbelief and he nodded in reply. "Can you tell me where Khalida is?" Snape gave me an uncomfortable look before his eyes settled on the floor. "What is it Severus? Is she okay?"

"She is well but..."

"Yes?"

"The Ministry has taken her into custody," he stated and then quickly backed away from the bed as if he was afraid of what I would do next. He had the right idea. I myself was scared of what I would do next.

"THEY WHAT!" I exclaimed loudly.

"The both of you are considered fugitives so what did you expect they would do."

His words barely reached me as I sat on the hospital bed, seething in anger. How dare those bastards arrest Khalida and how dare Dumbledore let something like that happen. The manipulative old coot had lied to me.

"Where did they take her?"

"I believe they are holding her at the Department of Mysteries."

"The Department of Mysteries?" I asked in confusion, "Why in the world would they take her there?"

Severus shrugged. "She is a vampire, possibly they plan on doing some kind of..."

"Some kind of what?"

"Experimentation," he concluded in a nervous whisper.

"Get my clothes and my bag Snape," I ground out hoarsely.

"But you are not..."

"I said, get me my clothes and my bag."

A few minutes later I was dressed and standing weakly next to the bed. As we walked toward the door to my room I leaned against Severus for support. He went to put his left arm around me to hold me up but a sudden pain in my scar caused me to violently push away from him.

"What is it Jenny?" Severus asked in confusion.

"My scar," I hissed, "it hurt when you put your arm around me." Severus pulled up his sleeve and I unconciously recoiled from the skull and serpeant brand hidden underneath.

"It's becoming darker," Severus stated thoughtfully as he ran a finger over the mark, "He truly has returned."

"No," I said while shaking my head, "He's not the same, there's something different. He's been living as a muggle and I don't think he can do magic anymore."

"What!"

"When I saw him he had no wand and he didn't do any magic," I explained, "He seemed to be depending on the Death Eaters with him to protect him. He looks like Charles Smith. Speaking of Charles Smith, did the Ministry get him too?"

"Khalida had no one with her when she returned to the cottage so I have no idea where the real Charles Smith is."

"How in the world did the Order get there in the first place?" I questioned. Severus gave me a puzzled look.

"I really have no idea," he replied.

Severus slowly pushed open the hospital room door and we stumbled out into the hallway. He paused for a moment and stuck his hand into his pocket. I gave him a questioning look when he pulled out a long, thin cloak.

"Invisibility cloak," he explained, "I thought it might come in handy."

"As long as we don't run into Dumbledore," I replied, "I bet he'd see through it. I'd still like to know how the hell he found that cottage."

"Perhaps Draco sent for help," he suggested, "Or one of Khalida's friends."

"No way would a vampire ask the Order for help and Draco was out cold at the time," I stated thoughtfully, "Something tells me that it might have been Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Severus questioned doubtfully, "Why in the world would he do that?"

"I don't know," I responded, "but I do know that he's been orchestrating almost everything that's happened since my father died. I feel like I'm falling into traps but I don't even know what the traps are for or why they're there in the first place. You know what I mean?"

"Not really."

"It's like the dreams I've been having," I explained, "I have no way of knowing which ones are real, which ones are memories and which ones are tricks from that bastard. I'm even wondering if some aren't visions of the future, especially those damn Gilgamesh dreams."

"Gilgamesh dreams?" Severus asked in confusion, "What in Merlin are you talking about?"

"There's these dreams that Gilgamesh supposedly had. Three of them were written down on tablets while two of them were unreadable. I've had two of them, I know that much and all five of them have come true."

"Are you sure they've come true?" Severus asked doubtfully.

"Well, the first one was about a mountain falling down and I figured that was Godric's Hollow. Then there was one about a bull splitting the ground and him falling to his knees, I think that's about the time that my father was captured by Voldemort. The third one says something about lightning and fire, that was the Evans farm explosion. The fourth had to do with Lovegood Mansion being destroyed and Draco being captured and the fifth was about me being shot and meeting Charles Smith."

"That is odd," Severus replied, "I'd like to study this more, perhaps it is only coincidence."

"I've got a book in my bag from Khalida..." My voice trailed off as Severus pushed me up against a wall. We watched silently as two medi-witches walked by.

"We should probably talk about this later," I whispered and Severus nodded in agreement.

Both of us breathed a sigh of relief as we exited the hospital and stepped out into the night. Severus directed us to the edge of the anti-apparition wards. Once there he pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"You know where the Ministry is, right?" I asked hopefully and Severus nodded his head.

"I do but the Department of Mysteries isn't there anymore."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"They moved that department after the war," Severus explained, "I've heard it's nearly impossible to find."

I tapped the bottom of my chin and let out a thoughtful "hmmm..." There had to be some way for us to get there, something that the ministry wouldn't have thought of.

"Hey, wait a minute," I exclaimed, "How did my dad get to there in his fifth year?"

"I believe he and his friends rode thestrals to the ministry," Severus explained.

"Thestrals?"

"They are winged horse-like creatures that are invisible to anyone who has never seen someone die."

A sad laugh that sounded more like a cry of pain escaped me. "We should have no trouble finding a couple then, should we Snape?"

Severus gave a curt nod and pulled me into his arms. A split-second later we disappeared with a crack and reappeared in a room I'd never seen before. I didn't get a chance to investigate the new surroundings because seconds later my scar exploded in pain and I felt slightly dizzy.

"Where in the hell are we?" I hissed.

"Hogwarts," explained Severus, "Actually we are in the only room in the castle where someone can apparate in or out. It is a room I have not employed since my days as a spy. The Forbidden Forest is the only place I know of to find thestrals."

"We have to get out of the castle," I stammered weakly, "Or I'm afraid I'll never be able to leave." My body was screaming that I needed to flee but a comforting whisper in the back of my mind was telling me to stay.

"Are you in pain?" Severus asked worriedly.

"I am but there's something else," I explained, "The castle...it's trying to talk to me. I can hear it in my head."

"But why? What is it saying?"

"I'm not exactly sure," I stated in a hoarse whisper, "but I feel like it's killing me while at the same time it's telling me it can save me."


	30. Code Red

_Do you feel sorry for yourself?  
__When you make the same mistakes,  
__Tracing your boy's hands.  
__Yeah, we all have regrets,  
__We all can make mistakes.  
__Tracing these old plans  
__It's code red._

dSz

Silence fills the hall as a fourth name is called, Harry Potter. I can see the look of betrayal on Ron's face, confusion on Hermione's and disbelief on every other student in the Great Hall. Even Dumbledore looks slightly bewildered, but that is soon replaced with an expression of thoughtfulness tinged with one of deep calculation.

Snape's glare falters for a moment and a look of pity surfaces but is gone within seconds. I've seen that look on his face before although I can never be one hundred percent sure that I've seen it at all. I hate that look.

I want to tell him not to look at me that way. I want to demand that he continue to hate me, that he continue to glare at me, that he continue to treat me exactly as he always has. Dumbledore continues to be manipulative. My schoolmates continue to be oblivious. Ron continues to be my hotheaded friend with the big heart and Hermione continues to be the know-it-all who tries to keep us from trouble. The teachers continue their roles and even an idiot like Fudge continues to play the incompetent fool.

Don't change. That's what I want to tell Snape. Don't change the way you look at me.

But he knows…that's where those looks come from…he has a better idea then anyone of what the future holds. Evil doesn't just go away because everyone pretends to forget. Evil people don't just disappear.

The silence is deafening as I make my way up to the front of the Great Hall. I wish for noise, for whispering, for anything at all. Perhaps the clatter of dishes, the metallic clang of silverware, anything but silence.

Every storm begins with silence.

**January 1 4AM, Sunday  
Hogwarts – Dungeons**

There are times when silence is a good thing. There are times when silence brings a relaxing sort of calm giving you time for quiet contemplation and thoughtfulness. This was not the case as Severus and I stumbled down the damp, darkened corridors of Howarts.

The silence seemed deafening and it only aided the whispering in the back of my mind. I couldn't make out any words but it had a comforting tone that seemed to be begging me to remain in the castle. Every once in awhile I was sure I could make out the voice of my father but shoved that thought to the back of my mind quickly. It was a trick, nothing more than a trick.

Severus' black robes seemed to blend into the darkness around us making his pale complextion stand out even more. His ebony eyes glittered with determination as he pulled me to his side and dragged me around turn after turn. Soon I was completely ignorant to what direction we had started from and which direction we were going.

"Severus," I whispered weakly, "Severus..."

"Hold on," Severus responded calmly, "We're almost there."

Making our way out of the dungeons seemed to take hours but in actuality it took no more than a mere five minutes or so for Severus to lead us out into the main halls of the castle. A few prefects spotted us as we went but a stern glare from the potions professor sent them scuttering off in the other direction. The only people we really needed to watch out for were the professors who roamed the hallways at night searching for rulebreakers.

"Professor Snape?" A questioning voice called out softly from behind. I could feel Severus' grip on my waist stiffen slightly and then relax once more.

"Longbottom," Severus ground out sternly, "Is there something I can help you with this evening?"

"I..." Neville's voice trailed off and the hair on the back of my neck bristled.

"Why don't you continue your patrole Neville," Dumbledore interrupted calmly, "I will see to things here."

"Yes, of course Professor," Neville stuttered out weakly. Severus and I remained frozen in place with our backs to Dumbledore. Neville's retreating footsteps echoed down the hall.

The sound of Dumbledore's robes swishing around his legs as he walked over to stand in front of us caused me to anxiously grind my teeth. The doddering old fool was going to keep us in the castle and then I'd be stuck there forever. I had to escape. I had to flee.

"Albus," Severus began nervously, "You know I have to get Jenny out of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I understand Severus, but I am quite interested in the reason why the two of you left St. Mungo's in the first place."

"To get Khalida," I responded groggily, "We have to save Khalida."

"Did I not inform you that Khalida was recuperating and would return soon?"

I dislodged myself from Severus and slowly limped forward until I was looking up directly into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. "You lied," I hissed angrily, "You lied to me!"

Anger seeped out of me and my magic followed. The paintings on both sides of the hallway shook slightly and their inhabitants scrambled to find a safer place from which to eavesdrop.

"I did no such thing," Dumbledore replied in such a stern tone that I was taken aback, "Khalida is recuperating at the Department of Mysteries."

"Why there? Why not the hospital?"

"It is not safe for her at St. Mungo's. She is not recuperating from the wounds recieved at the cottage but from an unknown illness."

"Illness?" I asked in confusion, "What illness?"

Dumbledore angled his head down until our eyes met over his half moon glasses. "An illness in her blood."

"But I don't...what..."

"It seems that Miss List fed from some sort of magical creature. Judging by the way the illness has spread through her body over time the healers who have examined her estimate this happened only a few weeks ago."

My shoes squeeked across the floor as I backed away from the powerful old wizard in front of me. I nearly fell as I bumped into Severus but continued past him until I was leaning against the chilly wall of the castle. A rush of sensations passed through me as my skin came into contact with the cool stone.

"Jenny?" Severus implored softly, "Jenny, what is it?"

"My blood," I replied mechanically, "Khalida fed from me sometime at the end of last month."

Severus shook his head. "We have no way of knowing that it was your blood that caused Khalida's illness, it could have been any sort of creature."

"There is another who is suffering from the same type of...illness," Dumbledore stated warily.

"Who?" Severus and I questioned.

"Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley," Dumbledore continued, "Although we have no way of knowing how she contracted it."

Images of standing over Hermione as she lay in a pool of her own blood flashed through my mind. I could see myself pushing her bushy brown hair away from her face. A few drops of blood fell down on her cheek, my blood.

"It was me," I replied as I pushed myself away from the wall and stumbled over to grab Severus' arm, "When we escaped Lovegood Mansion there was all this falling stone and wood. I remember I had a few scratches and cuts when we got to Hermione's room."

"I bled on her," I continued sadly, "I don't think I realized it at the time, or maybe I didn't even care. There was blood everywhere..."

"But Albus," Severus broke in, "Everyone believes Granger to be dead. Are you saying that the Ministry is allowing the wizarding world to continue to believe she passed away?"

"The Ministry and myself," Dumbledore replied, "If news of her illness were to leak out into the papers it would send the wizarding world into a panic that hasn't been seen since Voldemort's return."

"What about his return now?" I asked, "Is the Ministry going to say anything on that?"

"At the moment they are keeping news of his return out of the newspapers but the rumors have already started to circulate. Soon even the Daily Prophet will be pressuring the Ministry for more information."

Suddenly the floor underneath my feet seemed to shift and Severus pulled me closer to keep me from falling. I looked down and nearly screamed as my shoes began to sink into the stone.

"Albus!" Severus exclaimed widly.

"You two must leave now," Dumbledore responded calmly. Severus nodded in reply and began dragging me down the hall with Dumbledore following closely. "I have a safe place for you to stay," Dumbledore continued.

"I don't think so," I interrupted, "We're going to get Khalida."

"She is ill, she will not be able to accompany you any longer."

We finally made our way out the front doors and down the steps. Severus and I stopped a the bottom and I turned toward Dumbledore, giving him the iciest glare I could come up with at the moment.

"I'm not going to leave her to be used as some test animal," I ground out angrily, "Things like loyalty and friendship may not mean much to you but they mean something to me."

"I have always..." Dumbledore began but I cut him off quickly.

"Save it old man," I hissed vehemently, "And don't expect to see me again until my father finally wakes up. Then the both of us can leave all of this behind and get as far away from this madness as possible. I'm sure he'll have no problem with that."

"And if Hogwarts will not allow him to leave?" Dumbledore asked imploringly.

I extracted myself from Snape's grip and stumbled toward the dark forest in the distance. Severus followed along a few steps behind, his wand already pulled from his sleeve and held defensively in front of him as he walked. At the edge of the forest I noticed that Dumbledore had followed us so we stopped before going any further.

"You still have not answered my question," he stated in an innocent grandfatherly sort of way that made me want to give him a rude hand gesture in reply.

"If that damn castle won't let him leave," I responded while turning to face the old wizard, "Then I'll take it apart brick by brick until it will."

**January 1 6AM, Sunday  
Forbidden Forest**

"Are you sure we can find these things during the day Severus? I mean, they are dark creatures aren't they?"

"Just because they are dark creatures doesn't mean they can only be found in the dark you nitwit," Severus ground out angrily.

"I was just asking a question."

It had been hours since Severus and I had entered the forest. Neither one of us seemed to have a very good idea of how to find a thestral and both of us were getting very annoyed.

"Didn't you take Care of Magical Creatures?" I whined, "You'd think a grown wizard would know these things."

"What need would a potions master have for Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Well don't get mad at me," I sneered, "You're the one who should know these things."

Suddenly Severus came to an abrubt halt. I wasn't paying attention and ran right into his back causing me to lose my balance and fall backward right on my back end.

"What the hell Severus?" I asked in annoyance as I examined a large scratch I recieved while trying to break my fall.

"Shhhh..." he whispered in reply, "We're being watched."

I sat completely still as Severus scanned the trees around us. The sound of a twig breaking off to the right caught our attention and we quickly turned to face the intruder. My eyes widened in surprise as a very handsome shirtless man with shoulder length dusty blonde hair made his way through the brush toward us. I was so transfixed on his upper half that it took me awhile to notice that his lower half was that of a horse.

"Holy..."

"It's Firenze," Severus interrupted with a relieved sigh, "He's the divination professor at Hogwarts."

"Severus," the centaur said in greeting, "Good morning to you."

"Good morning Firenze," Severus replied in an almost cordial tone, "Perhaps you could help me with something."

Firenze nodded in reply. "If you are lost I would be more than happy to show you the way back to the castle."

"No, we are not lost," Severus responded, "We're attempting to locate a thestral."

"A thestral?" Firenze asked, giving Seveus a puzzled look, "Why would you be looking for a thestral?"

"Transportation purposes," Severus replied simply.

The centaur cocked his head to the side slightly as he considered Snape's odd request. I watched silently as his gaze soon fell on me.

"This is Jenny," Severus said in way of introduction, "a good friend of mine." I gave Severus a questioning look but remained silent.

"Good to meet you Miss Potter," the centaur responded with a small nod, "I knew your father, he was a good young man."

"About the thestrals..." Severus broke in.

"Ah yes, the thestrals," Firenze said calmly, "They will find you soon enough."

"But how?" I asked in confusion.

"They are drawn to blood," he replied while motioning to the cut on my hand, "That should be enough to lure one or two."

The sound of hooves stomping against the forest floor drew my attention away from Firenze. Severus followed my gaze and we watched in stunned silence as the ugliest, blackest horse I've ever seen made it's way toward us. At its side were wings that reminded me of bat wings.

"Ugly looking things aren't they?" I asked, turning back toward Firenze. I wasn't surprised to find that the centaur was gone.

"Strange creatures," Severus stated thoughtfully.

"Thestrals or centaurs?"

"Both," he replied, "Shall we go?"

"Okay, but I get to drive."

"You will do no such thing. I doubt you've even ridden a horse before, let alone a horse with wings."

"How hard can it be?"

"No."

"C'mon Sev..."

"I said no."

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"What in the world are you babbling about?"

"O fine, you drive."

Severus climbed up on the back of the thestral with minimal effort, then reached down and helped me to climb up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on as he whispered to the thestral where it was we wanted to go.

"Hold on tightly now," Severus directed as he began to urge the horse forward.

"I'm holding on, now let's get going."

"I'm not exactly sure how," Severus admitted, "I've never rode a thestral before."

"O screw this," I replied impatiently, "Hi-ho Silver, away!" I yelled loudly while giving the the thestral a good smack on its hindquarter.

"Hi-ho, what...!" Snape's voice trailed off into a high-pitched scream as the thestral thundered across the forest floor a few feet before taking to the sky.

"Woo hoo!" I exclaimed in delight, "This is awesome!" Severus had his arms wrapped tightly around the poor thestral's neck and did not reply. "Isn't this awesome Severus?"

"Quite," Severus replied tightly.

"Giddy-up, Giddy-up!" The thestral's wings beat fiercely as it picked up even more speed.

The only thing I heard for the rest of our flight was, "Damn Potters," grumbled over and over again.

**January 1 7:30AM, Sunday  
Department of Mysteries**

The Department of Mysteries seemed to be almost completely devoid of people when Severus and I finally found the place. It was disguised as a broken down warehouse and had enough repelling charms on it that even a wizard as powerful as Severus had a hard time resisting the urge to just walk away from it. I ended up having to convince him three times that he had no appointments that he was late for.

"No one must work on Sundays," Severus stated after stunning the wizard guarding the front door.

"You'd think they'd have more guards though," I replied thoughtfully.

"This place is very difficult to reach and almost impossible to find unless you've been here before."

Once inside we made our way down a few darkened hallways before coming to a plain black door. I pushed it open with little hesitation and walked into the next room. Severus followed and shut the door quietly behind us.

"What in the world is this?" I questioned as I looked around the large, circular room.

Candles hung from the ceiling and each burned with a strange blue flame. The floor was so well polished that it resembled the surface of a lake. Twelve black doors with no handles circled the room.

"This is the Department of Mysteries," Severus replied, his voice trailing off as the walls started to revolve.

"What's happening now?"

"It's a security measure," he explained, "It makes it nearly impossible to know which door you've come from."

"So which door should we try first?"

"Does it really matter?" Severus questioned sarcastically, "They all look the same."

Without saying a word I made my way straight across the room to the black door on the other side. Halfway there I stopped suddenly. A slight pulling sensation was directing me to a door off to my right. I turned silently and stared at the door for a moment before slowly walking toward it.

"What is it Jenny?" Severus asked curiously.

"This door, I feel like it's calling to me," I explained. Severus came over to stand next to me as I placed a hand on the door. I attempted to push it open but it seemed to be locked. The surface of the door seemed to be warm to my touch. "It's locked," I stated, "but I can feel something on the other side."

"Feel something?"

"Yeah, something warm," I replied while closing my eyes. A sudden burst of magic pushed me away from the door and sent me falling to the floor. "What the hell?"

"A protective spell perhaps," Severus offered in explanation.

"Maybe," I replied doubtfully as I picked myself up off the floor. "Let's try another door." Severus nodded in reply and pushed open the door to the right of the locked door.

"It seems to be a room devoted to time," Severus stated as we stepped inside.

Immediately my ears were assaulted with the sound of ticking. The room was filled with all different kinds of clocks. At the far end of the room I could see a large, crystal bell jar, which seemed to be filled with some kind of mist. As I walked closer I realized that there was a small creature in the jar, a small hummingbird to be exact. It seemed to be hatching, maturing and then repeating the process in reverse. Off to the right a large glass case stood against the wall, filled with what looked to be gold hourglasses of various sizes.

"What are those for?" I asked Severus as I pointed toward the hourglasses.

"Time-turners," Severus explained, "They give someone the ability to go back in time."

"Wow," I replied thoughtfully, "How far back can someone go?"

"It depends on the size of the time-turner."

A brilliant thought popped into my head and by the fearful look on Snape's face I could tell that he had an idea of what I was thinking. He backed away from me, waving his hands in front of him.

"No, no, no!" he growled angrily, "One cannot just fiddle with time."

"Why not?" I questioned innocently, "They did it in Back to the Future and everything worked out fine."

"Back to the…what?"

"Never mind," I replied as I examined the glass case, "Help me get this thing open."

"No," Severus stated sternly, "You are coming with me and we are going to go find your vampire friend and then we will leave this place." I turned toward Severus and gave him a pleading look.

"I don't want to change anything," I explained, "I just want to know what happened, what happened back then."

"Why?" Severus asked in confusion, "Why in the world would you want to know?"

"Because I need to," I replied, turning my attention back to the glass case, "I need to know him Severus. I need to know Harry Potter, not James Riddle."

"But Harry Potter is James Riddle."

"No, James Riddle is a fictional character created by Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the real thing."

"But…"

"He's my father Severus! I want to know my father, my real father."

Severus was silent for a moment as he considered my request. "Very well then," he stated while pulling out his wand, "but I doubt this little adventure will bring you any happiness."

"I'm not looking for happiness," I replied, "I just need to know him."

The front of the glass case shattered into tiny pieces that rained down onto the floor. I gave Severus a tight smile and then pulled down what looked to be a time-turner of medium-size.

"We can get back with these things, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Severus replied, "We only need to turn it the other direction."

"So we could go into the future then?"

"No, the time-turner will only give us the ability to return as far as the time when we left."

"I see," I responded as I studied the time-turner warily, "Well, here goes nothing I suppose." Severus nodded in reply and grabbed onto my arm. "I'll give it one turn for now and we'll see how far back that gets us."

"Remember, no causing trouble," Severus growled sternly.

"Of course not Severus," I replied with a smirk, "A Potter doesn't know the meaning of the word trouble." The widening of Snape's eyes and his dumbfounded expression gave me immense satisfaction as the world began to spin.

**dSz**

**dSz**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I was off on business in Atlanta, GA for a week. Hopefully now that I'm back I can work on this more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one should be quite interesting as Severus and Jenny get a small lesson in history.**

**O, and to those of you complaining about Jenny's occassional cursing, you have to remember that Jenny is an 18 year old American girl. When 18 year old American girls get mad or upset they will swear. I should know, I was 18 once. I'll tell Jenny to watch her language in later chapters though, although a few curse words will probably still slip out.**


	31. Hiding In Your Room

_Have you ever felt so bad?  
__When you're hiding in your room,  
__and you can hardly get out of your bed. _

_You've got your hands behind your back.  
__You've got your hands behind your back.  
__You've given up. _

**Department of Mysteries**

"Well, where do you think we are?"

"Still in the Department of Mysteries of course," Severus replied sarcastically.

I shot Severus an icy glare. "Ha, ha, ha, I mean when do you think we are?" Severus snatched the time turner out of my hand and inspected it closely.

"We've gone back one year," he responded without explanation.

"And you know that how?"

"Check the bottom," he replied simply. I turned the small hourglass over in my hand and held it up so I could read what was engraved at its base.

"One turn equals one year," I read aloud. I lowered my hand and gave Severus a questioning look. "Well, how many turns should I give it."

"None, at least not until we get somewhere safe. We were lucky this time that we were not spotted but if you wish to go back any further I suggest going somewhere more remote."

"And I suppose you have somewhere in mind?"

A few seconds of silence passed before a lightbulb seemed to go off over Snape's head. Without telling me where we were going he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

**January 1, 2018 Monday 9AM  
Hogsmeade**

Groups of witches and wizards made their way down the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. The town was so full of excitement that no one even noticed a tall figure in a black cloak hastily pulling a shorter black cloaked figure toward The Shrieking Shack, a place that most magical folk thought to be one of the most haunted places in all of Europe.

Severus had already warned me to be silent so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves and I was doing a pretty good job until I saw a familiar face coming straight toward us. Without thinking I threw back my hood to call out to him.

"Draco!" I yelled, surprising Severus and a few others standing near us.

I could see Draco look up and scan the crowd, searching for the person who had shouted his name. Luckily Severus grabbed me and dragged me off into an alley before I could wave.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Severus hissed dangerously, "Do you have any idea what could happen if we are seen."

"But, that was Draco..."

"No, that was not Draco," he interrupted icily, "Not the Draco from our time. That is Draco a year ago, January 1, 2018."

"But I...I just thought..." I stammered uselessly.

"You were not thinking, that is the problem. You're just like your father and his father before him. None of you ever think before doing anything."

"Don't talk about my father like that." I warned. Severus merely snorted in response before grabbing my hand and walking back onto the main street. "I mean it Severus," I hissed warningly, "Do not talk about my father as if you knew him because it's obvious you didn't."

Snape's steps faltered for a moment and he paused to glare at me. "I could say the same about you," he replied before moving quickly down the street, forcing me to run along beside him.

No witty response or sarcastic comment came to mnd because no matter how I looked at it, in the end, I knew he was right.

**January 1, 1997 Wednesday 10PM  
****Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Twenty-one turns was what Severus and I finally decided on once reaching the Shrieking Shack. In 1997 the shack was as empty as it was in 2018 so it was the perfect place for a starting point. After arriving in 1997 we decided that it would be best to lay low until nightfall.

It would have been easy for me to blend in among the masses in Hogsmeade but even in 1997 Severus was rather well known so it wouldn't be safe for him. Besides that, Severus explained that the year we were now in was a rather dangerous one. Voldemort had risen in June of ninety-five so the wizarding world was on edge and suspicious of anyone or anything out of the ordinary. I probably would have had a rather hard time explaining the lightning-bolt shaped scar as well.

"What's going on in there Sev?" I asked in confusion, "It looks like some sort of party." Severus and I hid in the bushes outside of number twelve and for the past hour a steady stream of witches and wizards had entered the large house.

"If I remember correctly, the Order had some type of New Year's party," he explained, "I did not attend."

"What a surprise," I replied sarcastically.

"I had more important matters to attend to," Severus responded defensively, "There was a war going on, I had no time for party favors and chit chat."

"So what did you do that night?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"It might come in handy if we know where you were, so we don't run into you," I explained. Snape closed his eyes in concentration, a moment later he opened them again and he appeared confused and slightly disoriented. "What is it?"

"I can't remember," he replied softly, "For some reason I can't recall anything that happened that night."

"Well it was a long time ago," I offered, "perhaps you forgot."

"Perhaps..." Severus responded slowly, but he didn't seem to be convinced. "I have a nagging feeling in the back of my mind...something happened this night, something important."

"Well there's only one way to find out," I stated, "We'll have to go inside."

"There's just one problem..."

"That would be."

"Mad-Eye Moody," Severus stated wearily.

"Moody, you mean the auror?" I questioned.

Severus nodded. "He can see through anything with that magical eye of his, even walls and invisibility cloaks."

"But if he is in there, wouldn't he have spotted us already? I didn't see him walk past."

"He may not have attended," Severus replied "Like I said, I wasn't there so I have no way of knowing if he was there or not."

"Well we can't wait out here forever," I stated while heading for the door, "Either way we'll be spotted by someone."

"Dumbledore may already know we're here," Severus said nervously as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door.

I snatched my arm away from Severus and glared at him in frustration. "Well what do you suggest? We're not going to accomplish anything standing out here."

Severus motioned for me to follow him around to the side of the house. We stopped directly underneath a second floor window and Snape pulled out his wand. I backed away instinctively.

"That was my bedroom when I was forced to stay the night. I will levitate us up to the window," he explained, "Once we are there I will need you to open the lock."

I gave him a questioning look. "And you expect me to do this how?"

"With magic of course. I expect you can handle a simple Alohamora."

"But I don't even have a wand!" I exclaimed in disblief.

"So you'll do it wandlessly," he replied nonchalantly, "With the amount of magical power you possess I'm sure you'll have no trouble."

Before I could argue any further Snape pulled me to him and slipped a hand around my waist. I clung tightly to his robes as we floated up to the window. We hovered directly in front of it and Severus nodded at me to open the window.

My hand shook nervously as I pointed my left index finger at the lock. "Alohamora," I whispered shakily.

The window began to shake and twitch as my magic seemed to pour out of my finger. The lock exploded in a shower of tiny metal slivers and the window shattered. Snape's concentration faltered for a moment and we fell a few inches before he regained his composure and levitated us through the window, carefully avoiding the shards of glass still hanging from the frame.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," I apologized pitifully.

"Shush foolish child," Severus chided as he continued to hold me close. My body shook against his and he slowly ran a hand up and down my back until I calmed down. I looked up at him to thank him and apologize again, but an odd sound coming from the room next door stopped me.

It took me awhile to realize that what I was hearing was the sound of someone crying. I pushed past Severus and made my way across the darkened room until I had my ear pressed up against the wall. The cries still sounded muffled.

"Can you hear that?" I asked. Severus nodded in reply and moved up to stand next to me.

"A silencing charm," he stated knowingly, "Someone has put a very powerful silencing charm around the room but it still isn't blocking out the noise completely."

"Who do you think it is?" I questioned curiously. Severus shifted nervously and moved toward the door. "Sev, who is it? Who's bedroom is next door?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"We have to go to him," I stated stubbornly, "We have to Sev, we can't just leave him over there alone...crying."

"We are not even supposed to exist in this time," he snapped, "We can do nothing for him."

"Well I at least want to see him," I replied. I walked to the door and was about to open it when there was a commotion out in the hall.

I pulled my hand away from the doorknob quickly but did not back away. Severus walked over and pulled two odd shaped items from his pocket. They looked like earplugs with long strings attached.

"What..." Severus pushed one of the earplugs into my hand and shoved the other one into right ear. I watched in fascination as the string stretched and made its way underneath the door and out into the hallway.

I followed his lead and placed the other plug into my own ear. The string stretched just as his had done and I started slightly when I could hear the sound of footsteps.

"You cannot just leave him in there alone," a familiar icy voice stated. I gave Severus a questioning look and he nodded in reply. "The boy will destroy himself."

"I assure you he will be fine Severus," a second voice replied. It was Dumbledore. "He is just a bit lonely and upset due to the fact that he will not be seeing his friends this year."

"Which is something I still fail to understand," Past Severus responded coldly, "He is a child Albus, a child needs friends." I raised my brow questioningly at Snape. He gave me a stern glare which told me that I shouldn't even ask.

"Harry is going through a rough time right now," Dumbledore explained calmly, "The fewer distractions in his life, the better he will fare in the long run."

"You can't truly believe that!" Past Severus exclaimed. A few seconds of silence passed and I glanced at Sev nervously, wondering if we should find a place to hide just in case Past Severus decided to open the door just so he could slam it in Dumbledore's face.

"There are other reasons..." Dumbledore stated, his voice trailing off warily.

"Other reasons?"

"Harry is a very powerful young man," explained Dumbledore, "He holds within him an ancient power that even Merlin himself would not be able to match."

"An ancient power?" Past Severus asked in confusion.

"A power passed down from his mother," Dumbledore continued, "It is also responsible for his connection to Tom Riddle."

"But I thought the connection was due to the killing curse," Past Severus stammered out.

"Not all is as it seems," the old wizard stated ominously. A loud wail followed by a crash drew our attention away from the door. "I think young Harry might do well with a calming potion and perhaps some dreamless sleep."

"You cannot keep feeding him potions to keep him quiet," Past Severus responded angrily. Another crash sounded from the room next door and Past Severus let out a loud sigh. "I have a few bottles of Dreamless Sleep left in my stores back at Hogwarts. I will fetch them immediately."

"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore replied genially, "I'm sure Harry will be very grateful." Severus let out a loud derisive snort in response. Luckily Past Severus covered the noise with a derisive snort of his own.

A soft swishing of robes signalled that the two wizards had moved on down the hall. We waited to hear their footfalls on the stairway before slowly opening the door and stepping into the hallway. Without a second thought, I made my way to the bedroom next door.

"That bastard," I hissed softly, "He knew, he knew about everything Severus."

Severus gave me a puzzled look. "Why would he keep silent about it? What would he have to gain? He truly seemed surprised when you mentioned the connection between Harry and Voldemort through their muggle relatives."

I considered his explanation before nodding in agreement. "You're right, he did seem surprised and I doubt he's ever surprised by anything. I can't believe he would have forgotten though."

While Severus stood in the hallway contemplating, I was heading toward my father's bedroom door. I reached toward the knob but my hand was pushed back by an invisible force.

"I'm certain Dumbledore placed a ward there to keep everyone out," Severus stated knowingly.

"Or to keep someone in," I growled as I reached for the knob once again.

There was a soft ripping sound as I pushed through the wards on the door. My magic crackled and sparked around me, reminding me of electricity. The hairs on my arms stood up and my muscles twitched.

"What in the world?" Snape stammered questioningly.

I nearly fell to the floor as the wards finally gave out and allowed me through. Instead I fell into the door, effectively turning the knob and pushing the door open at almost the same time.

The room was dark and cold. I could see my breath in the air as I made my way into the middle of the room, following the childlike cries of my father. Severus finally entered the room and lit his wand. My eyes widened in surprise as I took stock of the destruction and disorder that surrounded me.

The place was a disaster area. Something that looked as if it used to be a bed sat in the corner of the room. The mattress had been torn to shreds and nothing was left of the pillows. A nightstand lay crushed next to the remnants of the bedframe. My father sat in the opposite corner of the room, his back against the wall with his head in his hands. I don't think he even noticed that anyone had entered and he continued to wail continuously. But the most shocking thing about the room was what was written on the walls, or should I say, what was burned into the walls.

"_I began to fear death, and so roam the wilderness." _

"_Enkidu, my friend.""How can I stay silent, how can I be still!  
My friend whom I love has turned to clay."_

"_Mountains crushing, falling"_

"_Everything will turn to ash, Everything turns to ash in my hands"_

"_Lightning marks me, makes me a man formed, a man created"_

I glanced at Severus and noticed his attention was on my father, who had finally stopped wailing and was now sobbing quietly. "Severus," I whispered, "Are you seeing this?"

"Seeing what?"

"The writing on the walls," I questioned, "Do you see it?"

Severus scanned the walls and shook his head. "I only see a mixture of odd symbols, it looks like some ancient language."

"I can read it," I stated as I ran a hand over one of the words, "I can read everything it says." An idea hit me and I hurriedly pulled off my backpack. After rummaging through it for a few seconds I pulled out my camera and began snapping pictures of each wall.

"What in the world are you doing?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Taking pictures so I can look at these again later," I replied and Snape nodded in understanding.

Severus and I were so engrossed in conversation that we barely noticed a small voice call out from the corner of the room. "Who are you?" my father asked without raising his head. Severus and I both froze instantly. I gave Snape a questioning look and he merely shrugged in response.

"Who are you?" I asked, giving Severus a "help me" look.

The response wasn't what I expected. "Death," was the simple answer.

"What do you mean death? No one can be death," I stated assuredly. The boy shuddered slightly and shook his head.

"Death in eternal life," he replied ominously, "Destined to live as the world lives and die as the world dies."

"What in the world are you saying?" Severus blurted out.

The sound of Snape's voice must have triggered some kind of memory because my father suddenly shrunk back further into the wall and began to whine pitifully. He threw his hands out defensively and curled up as much as physically possible.

"No more," he whimpered, "Please no more."

"No more what?" I asked.

"Potions," he hissed in response, "I want to dream, I don't want to sleep, please…I don't know who I am anymore…"

"My God Severus, what in the world did you do to him?"

"They were only simple calming potions and dreamless sleep potions," Severus replied defensively, "Nothing that could physically harm him."

"What about emotionally?" I asked angrily, "How often did you and Dumbledore drug him until he didn't know where he was anymore? How often did you force those potions of yours down his throat? Did you hold his nose until he swallowed…did you…well did you?"

"ENOUGH!" Severus yelled angrily. My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. The sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs told us all we needed to know.

"Shit…" I hissed tightly, "Now what?" I scanned the room for any route of escape but could find none. So I grabbed Severus by the arm and ran toward the bedroom door. We reached the doorway just as Dumbledore and Past Severus reached the top of the stairs, both with their wands held out in front of them. I looked over to see that my Severus had done the same thing.

Dumbledore and Past Severus stopped a few feet away and looked on in confusion as Severus and I made our way down the hall toward them. "You know what to do," Severus whispered calmly. I nodded in response and lifted my arm until my left hand was leveled directly at Dumbledore while Severus aimed at his younger twin.

Before either of them could get a handle as to what was going on Severus and I were standing less than a foot away.

"Obliviate!"

**dSz**

**dSz**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter: Sev and Jenny do a bit more digging in the past but they better be careful, time travel can be dangerous...**

**To Ms. Lippy: **How are they going to go back to the future if the time turner won't take you to any point in the future? **My response: Severus and Jenny can't go into their future but they can go back to their present which is what Sev tries to explain to Jenny when he says that they can only return to the point in time where they started.**

**I usually don't like time travel in stories because it's so far fetched but I thought that adding the stipulation that they can only view the past and not the future would help because the pastcan bestudiedwhile the future is always unknown.**


	32. Novel Ideas and Sinister Plans

_Yeah, we've all been there.  
__We know how it goes.  
__When you'd rather disappear,  
__then you might as well be dead.  
__You might as well be dead._

_Even I'll be holding on  
__when the days get too long,  
__it's hard not to just hold on.  
__You hope that it's the end,  
__tomorrow it starts again,  
__and its impossible to be strong._

**January 1? 11:30PM  
Hogwarts**

Without warning Severus reached out a hand and we apparated away with a loud crack, leaving a stunned younger Severus and a very confused Dumbledore behind. I was so startled that a small, unimportant accident occurred during our trip.

We reappeared in a small, dark room. It was musty, damp and slightly familiar. Severus lit the room with his wand and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" Severus responded tightly as he moved toward the heavy wooden door.

"Where are we?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "My apparition room at Hogwarts. I panicked and could think of no safer place."

Severus motioned for me to follow him through the doorway but my feet seemed to be frozen to the floor. I fumbled nervously with the edge of my shirt.

"I panicked too," I commented hesitantly, "and I might have done something stupid."

The sound of his feet faltering on the stone echoed through the small room. I smiled sheepishly as he turned around and gave me a questioning look.

"And that would be?" he questioned. I mumbled a quiet reply and waited in silence for the inevitable explosion. "YOU WHAT?"

"I got scared!" I exclaimed defensively, "You did the same thing!"

"I apparated us somewhere I knew would be safe!" Snape shouted, "I didn't send us back in time to Merlin knows when!"

"I didn't mean to!" I yelled back, "It was an accident…Hey wait a second…"

"What?"

Ignoring Severus I took a few tentative steps and then stepped through the doorway. I continued down the dark, damp hallway, running one hand along the wet stones. When I felt and heard nothing I turned around and gave Severus a questioning look. The castle seemed to affect me so much before, but now I could feel nothing.

"What is it?" Severus questioned once more.

"I don't feel anything," I replied warily, "Nothing at all."

"What do you…" his voice trailed off and his expression changed to one of understanding, "I see."

We exited the dungeons and made our way into the main part of the castle. The halls were dark and empty. "Invisibility cloak?" I suggested. Severus nodded in reply, pulling the cloak out from his pocket and draping it over the both of us.

"Where should we go?" I questioned.

"I think it would be prudent," Snape's voice caught in his throat as his attention shifted toward the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Severus?" I whispered nervously, "Severus, who is that?" A woman with bright, green eyes stood in front of the gargoyle. She had a long, forest green cloak pulled over her head.

I was about to repeat myself but was cut off by the sound of footsteps rushing toward us. A younger man in a matching cloak was hurrying toward the woman, a small bundle held securely in his arms. The man greeted the woman with a small kiss then whispered the password and the both of them disappeared up the stairs.

"Severus, who were they?" I asked again. I waved a hand in front of Snape's glazed over eyes and then snapped my fingers several times. His attention eventually turned back to me but he still appeared to be distracted.

"Lily," he stammered, "and James Potter."

"We have to follow them!" I exclaimed. I grabbed Snape's arm excitedly and began pulling him toward the gargoyles.

"Are you insane?" Severus spat forcefully, "Dumbledore will see us, he'll know we are there."

Severus was right of course. There was no doubt in my mind that Dumbledore had the power to see through invisibility cloaks and I highly doubted that any invisibility charm would work much better. I clapped my hands in glee as a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Give me your hand."

"What, why?"

"Just give me your hand Sev," I directed once more.

"My name is not Sev," he snapped angrily, "It is Severus, Professor, Snape or even Professor Snape, but it is most assuredly NOT Sev."

"Fine…Give me your hand _Professor_." Severus shivered slightly as I spoke his title in parseltongue but he begrudgingly gave me his hand.

Severus gave me a strange look as I pulled him down toward the floor. I could feel his confusion grow even strong as I laid my right palm down onto the rock and then pushed his palm down with my left hand. Almost immediately I felt the castle respond. Snape must have sensed something as well because he attempted to pull away.

"Stop," I commanded softly.

"What in the world…"

"I'm asking the castle to help us," I explained as I remembered back to the time Remus was choking me in the infirmary, "It helped me before."

"But you said you can't feel the castle or hear it," Severus responded pensively, "Perhaps the bond between yourself and the castle does not exist in this time." Just as he finished his statement our hands began sinking into the floor.

"O it's still there alright," I replied as Severus watched our hands disappear in wonder, "The bond may not be as strong but the castle is stronger here in this time. It still seems to sense that we are connected somehow."

The floor seemed to undulate around us and Severus instinctively struggled to free himself. "Don't move," I ordered firmly, "Just trust in Hogwarts." Snape's expression was unsure so I flashed him a reassuring smile. "This castle has always been your home too Severus," I continued and his features relaxed slightly, "and you should know that you will always be safe here."

Severus nodded in reply and said no more as the last visible part of our bodies dropped out of sight. A few seconds later we watched two prefects stroll by above us, neither one of them aware that only seconds ago they would have stepped right on the tops of our heads.

There was no way to communicate to one another as we made our way through the thick, muddy liquid surrounding us. Severus had a tight grip on my hand and I gave it a firm squeeze in an effort to comfort him the best I could.

We moved like fish swimming through the walls and under the floor until we came to the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. It wasn't a difficult climb but I forced myself to move slowly. The more we could do to keep from drawing attention to ourselves the better. I silently begged Hogwarts to shield us from Dumbledore's all-knowing eyes but without being able to hear her, I had no way of knowing if she could hear me or if she would comply.

As soon as we entered the room we spotted James and Lily Potter sitting in front of Dumbledore's unoccupied desk. The old wizard was either late for their meeting or the two of them were early. Baby Harry was sitting on Lily's lap, idly playing with her long red hair. James Potter looked exactly as I imagined him to look. He was a healthier, younger looking version of my father.

When Dumbledore finally entered the room Severus and I had taken up residence in the wall directly off to one side of his huge wooden desk. The sorting hat was sitting on the top shelf and it caught my attention almost immediately. I swear that I saw it wink at me! I tried to point it out to Severus but his attention was firmly fixed on the beautiful green-eyed woman sitting in the chair off to our right.

The mood in the room was sober as Dumbledore offered the couple the usual tea and candy. Both declined and it was obvious that they had not come for a social visit.

"I don't like this Albus," James stated firmly, "I don't like this plan of yours at all. How can you be sure that You-Know-Who can be tricked so easily?"

Dumbledore let out a loud, dejected sigh. "I cannot be sure," he responded wearily, "but I can tell you that Harry will have a much better chance at a normal life then he would if we allow things to continue as they are."

"But why can't we just remain in hiding?" questioned Lily, "We can keep him safe until You-Know-Who is defeated."

"Is that the type of life you wish for your child?" Dumbledore asked as he studied them both over his half-moon glasses. "Would you want him raised in a prison, with the both of you constantly fearing that one day he will be ripped away from you?"

James and Lily glanced at one another before shaking their heads. Fat tears began rolling down Lily's cheeks. James crossed the room to kneel down beside her, wiping the tears away with one thumb.

"It'll be okay Lily," James offered as cheerfully as he could, "You'll see. The plan will work fine and then that bastard will be gone and the three of us will live happily ever after."

Her husband's words seemed to give Lily a renewed strength and she straightened up almost immediately, drying her eyes swiftly with the edge of her cloak. "What do we need to do?" she asked Dumbledore in resignation.

"Nothing all too difficult," Dumbledore replied, "You only need to make sure that the traitor sees the mark on little Harry. Once he does then he should report back to his master almost immediately."

"How long do you think we'll have?" James asked hesitantly.

"I do not know," the old wizard responded sadly, "Tom thirsts for immortality and if he sees a chance to obtain it I have no doubt his actions will be swift and well-organized."

"But we don't know who the traitor is?" James stated thoughtfully.

"But you have a good idea of who it might be," Dumbledore replied quickly, "Trust your instincts." James and Lily both nodded in understanding as they shared a solemn glance.

"We should probably be going," James stated as he helped Lily to her feet, "It's not safe for us away from Godric's Hollow."

"It's not safe for us anywhere," Lily muttered angrily.

At the door Lily paused for a moment and turned back toward Dumbledore. The baby in her arms thrashed fitfully and the blanket shifted slightly, giving us a better look at the little boy's face. "Do you think this is right?" She questioned nervously, "Using him like this I mean…he is only a little baby…"

"It is the best that we can do for him," Dumbledore replied wisely, "We can do no better than that."

I stared at the infant version of my father, studying his tiny body from toe to forehead. To his tiny little forehead, with the tiny little…

My mouth flew open in a silent shout as I tried to gain Snape's attention. He was still ogling my grandmother and I was only able to point out my discovery as Lily turned to walk away once more. Dumbledore swiftly left the room through a side door and I immediately jumped out of the wall, dragging Severus along with me.

"Did you see that!" I exclaimed wildly. Severus clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhh…" he hissed softly, "Dumbledore may still be close."

"But Severus, you saw that right?" I asked after he removed his hand, "I'm not going nuts am I?"

"No, you are not crazy concerning this," Severus replied thoughtfully, "I saw it too."

"The scar," I mumbled as I absentmindedly stroked the scar on my forehead, "The lightning bolt shaped scar, it was there before he was hit with the killing curse and no one ever knew."

"Well obviously Dumbledore knew," Severus commented, "It was all part of some kind of plan."

"A plan to get rid of the Dark Lord obviously," I added, "I wonder what the scar had to do with it."

"Well we won't find out standing around here. I suggest we follow them."

"Good idea."

A door banging open off to the right startled us out of our thoughts. "Perhaps you two would like to explain what you are doing here before you follow anyone."

Severus and I slowly turned around to find Dumbledore giving us a cold glare with his wand held out in front of him. "Sir, I…" Severus began but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I know you are not the real Severus Snape. You appear to be much too old to be the Severus I know. And you," he commented, turning his attention toward me, "look somewhat familiar. Who are you and how did you get here?."

"Sir, I can explain…" Severus started once again, but I panicked and did the only thing I could think of.

"OBLIVIATE!" I shouted loudly as I pointed a finger toward Dumbledore's temple. Severus gave a startled cry as the spell hit the old wizard smack dab between the eyes.

I couldn't help but marvel at the strangeness of the situation as Dumbledore stared blankly off into space. For the second time in one day the most powerful wizard since Merlin had been obliviated. Of course each instance happened years apart, with the second actually happening before the first.

I'm certain Dumbledore would get a kick out of something so novel…if he were ever able to remember it that is.

**dSz**

**dSz**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think Severus should take that turner away from Jenny before they end up causing some real damage, either to the timeline or poor Dumbledore.**

**In the next chapter Severus and Jenny find out that traveling through time can not only be dangerous to the future but to their own hearts and minds as well.**


	33. There Can Be No Beginning without an End

_Even i'll be holding on  
__to the times it all seemed gone.  
__When all the problems seemed solved.  
__Days your back breaks,  
__and only black is in your heart,  
__even I'll be holding on._

_When I'll be holding on  
__When I'll be holding on  
__You've got your hands behind your back  
__You've got your hands behind your back_

**dSz**

A feeling of dread settles over me as I dive into the water to save Ron. Part of me questions whether a school for children would really hold a contest where someone could quite possibly die, but then I remember that this is Hogwarts. This is the same school that held a deadly basilisk in its basement. This is the same school that had a gigantic three-headed dog guarding a precious stone from an evil madman. This is the same school that hired a werewolf to teach its students.

As I make my way through the chilly water I wonder how in the world I ended up here. What brought me to this point? What started me on this path?

Did it start with the letter addressed to the cupboard under the stairs? Did it begin with the killing curse? Was all of this set into motion when a small boy was sent back to an orphanage year after year? Or is the origin of all of this, of everything that's happened, sometime farther in the past, so far back that it may even have been forgotten?

I can't think about this anymore. I can't let my mind wander. I see Ron up ahead. He's tied up next to Hermione. I know what I have to do. I need to stop thinking so I can complete the task set out in front of me.

I've got to save them, there's really nothing to think about...I've just got to.

**dSz**

**dSz**

**January 2? 12:30AM  
Hogwarts**

The castle swirled around us as the hourglass spun out of control. I swayed slightly as everything around me came back into focus. Severus snatched the time turner away from me with an angry huff.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" he snapped, "Are you trying to get us killed? Or perhaps you'd like to tear some type of hole in the space time continuum?"

"Space time whats it now?" I asked in confusion.

"Nevermind that now," Severus growled, "We need to get out of the castle and figure out how in Merlin's name we're going to get back to our own time."

I glared at him in indignation. "But we haven't even been here that long...or back...here now...o you know what I mean."

"All I know is that you are a fool and I was a fool to agree to this little adventure."

"Would you stop already?" I sneered, "I didn't twist your arm you know. You agreed to do this and now you want to bitch?"

"And that's another thing," Severus spat in response, "Must you curse constantly. I know Americans are rude and brash but I..."

Snape's ranting was cut off by the sound of quiet footsteps attempting to sneak up on us from behind. We both froze in response and Snape made a move for his wand, nearly dropping the time turner in the process. Luckily I noticed in time and snatched it away quickly, shoving it into my pocket and out of sight.

"Hold it right there the both of you," the young man ordered calmly, "Make no sudden moves and slowly turn around to face me please."

As I began to turn around I noticed that Snape's hands were shaking considerably. I gave him a questioning look but he refused to meet my eyes, instead his gaze remained centered on his feet. A thin sheen of sweat had collected on his forehead and I don't think I'd ever seen him so rattled.

A young man with short black hair and dark blue eyes stood in front of us. His eyes were drawn into narrow slits as he eyed us cautiously. The wand in his hand was stretched out in front of him as still as stone. I noticed that his attention wavered slightly when he noticed the scar on my forehead.

"Do you recognize him?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. When I recieved no response I chanced a look at Severus. I was dismayed to find that he was still sweating and trembling.

"Now, if you two would please explain what you are doing wandering the castle it would be most helpful," the boy stated calmly. "I know you," he said as he flicked his wand at me, "are not a student here, and you," he continued as he flicked his wand at Severus, causing the professor to flinch uncontrollably, "are not a professor and you are too old to be a student. So explain yourselves."

The boy seemed familiar to me for some reason. He wore Slytherin robes and a prefect badge was pinned to the front. I opened my mouth to spill out the mother of all excuses when Severus suddenly dropped to the ground clutching his left forearm.

Snape's face contorted in pain and the black haired boy and I took a step towards him to try and figure out what was causing his sudden fit. The moment that the boy and I moved closer to Severus I suddenly felt a strange tingling in my scar. I paused in mid-step, slightly confused and surprised at the strange sensation. At the same time the young man took another step toward Snape and in doing so, took another step toward me. My scar exploded in agony and I screamed in response, clasping both hands to my forehead to try and ease the pain.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" the boy whispered softly as he regarded us both with keen interest.

"Mr. Riddle, is there a problem?" a familiar grandfatherly voice called out from down the hall.

I watched with half-closed lids as Riddle turned to speak to Dumbledore. The hallway began to look hazy and slightly angled. I tried to call out to Severus but he had already passed out on the floor.

With trembling hands I began searching for the time turner but my mind was already so far gone that I couldn't remember where I had put it. I pointed one trembling finger at Dumbledore and muttered a half-hearted "obliv" before joining Severus in the darkness.

**January 2? 7:00AM  
Hogwarts Infirmary**

The sound of rustling off to my right caused me to awake with a start. A gentle hand on my shoulder pushed me back down into the hospital bed and I looked up into twinkling blue eyes. Dumbledore sat back in the chair next to my bed and watched me with barely concealed amusement.

"I can explain..." I began but he held up a hand to interrupt.

"No need to explain Miss Riddle, I know why you're here," Dumbledore stated knowingly.

It took me a moment for his words to register in my mind. My eyes widened in surprise as I realized the enormity of what was just said. I opened my mouth to ask how he knew who I am but my attention was drawn away by someone moving around in the bed across the room from my own.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Severus grunted angrily as he pushed away the white blankets covering him and slowly rose off the bed.

"I'm surprised at you Professor," Dumbledore commented, "using such language."

"Professor?" Severus questioned in confusion.

"You are the Potions Professor at Hogwarts are you not?" Dumbledore asked offhandedly.

"Well of course..." Snape's voice trailed off into silence.

"Who are you?" I asked as I eyed the supposed headmaster suspiciously. This didn't seem to be the Dumbledore that I knew.

Dumbledore let out a loud sigh as he slowly leaned back into his chair. "That is a very long story."

"We have time," I stated while fingering the time turner in my pocket.

"Of course," he replied calmly, "plenty of time."

"The first thing I must tell you might seem unbelieveable but I ask you to please bear with me," Dumbledore began as Severus crossed the room to sit next to me. "Albus Dumbledore died in a battle five years before Harry Potter was born."

"What!" Severus and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"Then you're not really Dumbledore?" I questioned pensively.

"I am the Dumbledore that you know," the old wizard replied, "Well, that's not exactly true. Actually you've met many different Dumbledore's from many different times."

Severus and I gave him a confused look. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning," Snape offered and I nodded in agreement.

"The beginning...that is a difficult place to start. I can scarcely recall how all of this started but I will try my best. To the best of my knowledge this started when Albus Dumbledore was hit with a killing curse from the Dark Lord Voldemort. The wizarding world was thrown into darkness..."

"But that never happened," Snape broke in.

"I assure you it did," the headmaster continued, "but you would not know it because in your time Dumbledore still exists, in your time these things never came to pass."

"I don't understand," I commented, "How could this happen but not happen?"

"Please allow me to continue. I assure you that I will answer your questions the best I can once I am finished." Severus and I both nodded in reply. "Albus Dumbledore was already gone from this world by the time I was born. The world I was born into was not the one that you would remember Professor."

"The world I was born into was a dark place, a place of persecution. Where blood purity was the only thing that mattered and muggleborns were considered to be a threat instead of a miracle. Luckily I am a pureblood so I was saved from the worst of things."

"I went to this school," the old wizard stated fondly, "I remember imagining what Hogwarts could have been if only Albus Dumbledore hadn't been killed. I imagined how things might have been different."

"I worked very hard in school, learning everything I could in an effort to become more powerful so I could someday defeat the Dark Lord. I was at the top of every class and after I was done with my schooling I was offered a position in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable."

"Of course I jumped at the opportunity. Around this time I also gained a new friend, most would call him a pet but he is so much more than that. A phoenix came to me one evening and bonded with me. I knew almost immediately that it was Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes."

"But..." Severus began to interrupt once again.

"Please Professor, allow me to continue. As I said, this is a long story and I'd hate to become sidetracked before getting to the end." Severus bowed his head in acceptance and motioned for him to continue. "Thank you. Now, where was I...o yes, Fawkes came to me and when we bonded he placed a single idea in my head."

"What was it?" I asked curiously.

"It was a well known fact that Albus Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard, comparable only to Merlin himself. So how was it possible that Tom Riddle, a much younger and more inexperienced wizard, was able to defeat him. That question always bothered me and Fawkes urged me to find the reason why."

"I knew that Tom had studied with many dark wizards all over the world and I knew that he had used certain dark spells to increase his powers and knowledge quickly and effeciently," he continued, "The problem, as I saw it, was that there are no spells that are not dark that can produce the same results. So the only solution I could think of was to go back in time and train, away from the watchful eye of Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"As you two now know, a time turner is not the most accurate device for time traveling, but it was the best I had at the time. So I began to make short journeys into the past, study for a short time and then return. The downfall with this was that my training went terribly slow and overall I made little to no progress. Luckily there was a witch who worked with me at the Department of Mysteries who was obsessed with the idea of time travel. It seems the young woman's mother died when the young woman was just a child so she wanted to find a way to go back and save her mother."

Snape gave Dumbledore a puzzled look. "Why would a time turner not be sufficient for such a thing? All she needed to do was go back to when she was a child, correct?"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "That is correct but the first time she attempted to go back she came to a startling realization. When she went back she did not take into account where she would arrive. It just so happened that when she arrived her mother was walking down the stairs in their home. When she popped in her mother was so surprised she tripped and fell down the stairs, hitting her head and passing away soon after."

"Her mother died because she went back in time!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly," Dumbledore replied. "She found out that due to her actions in the future, her mother was killed in the past. The real problem came when she went back once again to try and stop her former self from going back. Instead of being able to stop her former self, she nearly went insane."

"After that she waited for the timeline to smooth out once more before beginning work on a new invention, something that would revolutionize time travel. The idea behind this invention was linking all instances of a magical aura so that when traveling to a certain time, each instance of that person in that time would be linked together. What she created was this."

Severus and I both eagerly leaned forward to get a good look as Dumbledore pulled some kind of necklace out of his pocket. He held it up for the both of us to see. It was a small golden bird on a long golden chain. The coloring of the feathers gave it a soft red glow.

"It's a phoenix," I stated assuredly and Severus rolled his eyes.

"You are correct, it is Fawkes to be exact," Dumbledore replied excitedly, "That young witch was so enamored by Fawkes that she based the design on him, he is such a handsome bird after all." There was a small burst of flames as Fawkes suddenly appeared on Dumbledore's shoulder. He rubbed the bird's head fondly and Fawkes let out a small trill of joy which instantly seemed to lighten the mood in the room.

"Right after this necklace was created, a plan was hatched by a small group of wizards and witches who were prepared to fight against Voldemort and his followers..."

"The Order of the Phoenix," Severus interrupted in an awed tone.

"One in the same," the headmaster replied with a smile tinged with sadness, "It was her idea actually. She was such a clever witch, it was a horrible loss to the wizarding world when we lost her."

"Lost her?" I questioned timidly.

"There was a spy in our group," he responded sadly, "He did not have enough information about our operations to be much of a threat but he did discover one vital piece of information. The witch who created this necklace was actually a muggleborn posing as a pure blood."

"Once he told Voldemort this, the witch was caught and executed. It was a horrible blow to our efforts and to me..." The old wizard's voice trailed off into silence as a pained expression appeared on his face.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," he replied with a small nod, "I also put great trust in the wizard who turned out to be the spy, even though most of the order tried to tell me that he could not be trusted."

"Who was the spy?" Severus questioned tentatively.

Dumbledore shook his head. "It is not important now."

"Who was it?" Severus ground out angrily. Dumbledore shifted in his chair and their eyes met.

"Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

My eyes widened in surprise and Snape appeared to be in shock. I went to put a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away from me as if I was on fire.

"And the witch, who was she?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I would think that you would have figured that out by now," the old wizard replied solemnly, "She was, and always has been, the smartest witch the wizarding world has ever seen after all."

"Hermione," I gasped in awe and Dumbledore nodded in reply.

"Granger?" Snape asked in confusion, "Why would I do such a thing?"

The headmaster shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately I'm not the one able to answer that question. It was a different time then and the world was a different place."

As I watched the two men converse a thought began to form in my mind. I studied the way this Dumbledore spoke, the look in his eyes and I compared it to the Dumbledore from my time.

"If you're not really Dumbledore," I interjected, "Then that must mean you went back and traded places with the real Dumbledore, correct?"

"Exactly right. I traveled through time for many, many years until I was close to the age Dumbledore was when he was killed. I also changed my appearance to match his. Then I travelled to the day that it happened. My first plan was to save Dumbledore but I arrived just in time to see Voldemort and Dumbledore both utter the killing curse."

"After Dumbledore fell to the ground I created a diversion," the headmaster continued to explain, "and took his place in battle. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were completely confused by this. As far as anyone knew there was no way to survive the killing curse, but Dumbledore had just done it. They retreated immediately and from that time on I was Dumbledore and I was also the only wizard that You-Know-Who ever feared."

"It was sad really. I knew that all of my friends were gone because that timeline had been completely destroyed. But I took solice in the fact that I had created a new timeline, a better timeline. A question still remained though, how did Voldemort survive Dumbledore's killing curse."

"Maybe it wasn't powerful enough," I offered thoughtfully.

"That was my first idea as well but I had seen it and I knew that it was just as powerful, if not more powerful, than Voldemort's curse," he stated assuredly. "I decided that the Dark Lord must have found some way to protect himself from the killing curse."

"The prophecy," Severus interrupted and Dumbledore nodded in reply.

"At the time the prophecy had not been made yet," he responded, "When I eventually did hear it I finally understood and I began searching for the one who could defeat You-Know-Who once and for all."

"Wait one second," Severus interrupted, "How can you know all of this if it hasn't happened yet?"

"Because it has happened to me," Dumbledore replied simply, "I came back to this time to obliviate Tom Riddle and keep the two of you out of trouble."

"But how did you know?" I asked in confusion.

"I saw myself do it of course. At any given time there are multiple instances of me posing as Dumbledore and we are all linked. If I didn't have the necklace I probably would have gone insane a long time ago."

"So you've probably seen our future as well then?" Severus questioned.

"I have seen many different futures."

"Good or bad?" I asked.

He let out a loud sigh and slowly leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Think about all I have done and the difficult decisions I've had to made. Consider how many lives I have ruined and the great sadness my actions have caused."

"So it is bad?"

"The future is whatever you make of it," he replied, "In total I have been travelling through time for well over a hundred years in an attempt to save it. Unfortunately I fear that this is my last chance."

"Why?" Severus questioned.

"There is a time in the future which I am not able to travel to," Dumbledore responded hesitantly, "I have tried many, many times but I can only go so far."

"Is there something wrong with the necklace? Maybe it's broken," I suggested thoughtfully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong with the device, the problem lies in the future itself. The reason I cannot go any futher into the future is because from that point in the future...there is nowhere to go."

"What!" Severus and I both exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Severus asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid it is possible," Dumbledore replied, "If things continue on as they are, if the timeline continues as it is, then eventually it will end."

"What will end?" I questioned in confusion.

"Everything," he replied seriously as he looked me directly in the eyes, "There will come a time when there will be an end to everything."

**dSz**

**dSz**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, personal problems sometimes get in the way. I hope this chapter meets with everyone's approval. I worked very hard on it and I can safely say it was the most difficult chapter for me to write. I'm sure there will be more difficult ones in the future, but so far this was it.**

**Next Chapter: What's up with the scar? If Dumbledore's not really Dumbledore, then who is he? Also, another leap through time where Jenny and Severus find themselves smack dab in the middle of a fight they can't escape. They will make it back, but in what condition?**


	34. And on the Seventh Day

_I dug my fingers in the earth.  
I drew you pictures of my pain.  
They were so pretty.  
They were so vain.  
__  
Put your hands in the water.  
Let it touch you everywhere.  
Boat of my father.  
Cut from my mother._

**January 2? 7:45AM  
Hogwarts Infirmary**

"Now, please allow me to continue," Dumbledore continued in a serious tone, "There is a story from the past that you must hear before you return to your own time."

_Thousands of years ago a pact was made between two families. This happened so far back in history that even in all of my travels through time I have not been able to find its origin. I do know that it stemmed from a life debt owed by the ancestors of the Evans family to the ancestors of the Riddle family._

_From what I can surmise the two families were very good friends. An event took place which caused the Evans family to owe the Riddle family a life debt of such magnitude that the Evans family promised that if the Riddle famly ever called for the debt to be repaid they would go to any length and do anything in their power to repay that debt. I can only guess as to what might have happened to create a debt of such importance. Perhaps the Riddle family saved the Evans family from some dire fate that would have wiped them from existence._

_The enormity of the life debt made both of the families nervous. The Evans were afraid of what might be asked of them and the Riddles, being such good friends of the Evans, feared that their friendship would dissolve under the weight of such a debt. So a pact was made. It was decided that whenever a new member was born into the Evans family, two drops of blood would be taken from the newborn babe and put into a bottle made of crystal. The bottle would serve two purposes. The first was to make certain that the Evans family never forgot the debt owed and the second purpose was that if the Riddle family wished to call upon the Evans to repay the debt they would need the crystal bottle. If the Riddle family had a reasonable request the Evans family agreed that they would hand over the bottle and the debt would be repaid._

_This agreement eased the tension between the two families for many years and after a few hundred years passed the debt was all but forgotten by the Riddle family. The Evans family, on the other hand, did not forget the debt so easily. They continued to place their blood in the crystal bottle but they hid the bottle away whenever it was not needed. There were a few instances where certain members of the Riddle family found out about the debt and made attempts to steal the bottle away, but none were successful._

_The Evans family continued to keep the tradition of the crystal bottle and unknowingly created something very powerful. You see, there is something very powerful in their blood, something so powerful that it defies any explanation. It is not the same as magic, it is something ancient and for many years it remained dormant. When Lily was born I was sure that her magical abilities were caused by her blood but later I realized that she was only an ordinary muggleborn witch. But when Harry was born I felt the power in his blood begin to stir almost immediately. The Evans blood mixing with the blood of the Potter family must have activated the power that runs in the Evans bloodline. It was too much power for one person and once Harry reached magical maturity he became mentally unstable._

_In the few months after Harry's birth I learned from a reliable source that Voldemort was searching for young Harry. My first thought was that his interest in the boy was due to the prophecy made shortly before Harry's birth and I also assumed that it stemmed from the fact that Tom is the heir of Slytherin while James and Harry were the last in the Gryffindor line. When I explained my theory to James and Lily they agreed at first, but some weeks later Lily returned to speak to me. She tearfully explained the real reason Voldemort was after Harry. Tom was looking for something in young Harry, or to be more precise, on young Harry._

"The lightning bolt scar!" I interrupted loudly, "That's why you put the scar on his forehead." Dumbledore nodded in response.

"Yes, it was a plan that I came up with to destroy Voldemort for good," he explained.

"And instead it ended up getting Lily killed," Severus broke in angrily.

"But why the scar? Why did Voldemort want to kill my dad just because of a scar?" I asked in confusion.

Dumbledore let out a loud sigh and slumped in his chair. "Voldemort did not want to kill your father because of the scar, instead he wanted to kidnap him."

"Kidnap!" Severus and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied gravely, "He intended to steal baby Harry away and raise him as his own son."

"But why?" I questioned, "And if that's the case then why didn't he kidnap him instead of using the killing curse?"

"Voldemort never used the killing curse on baby Harry," Dumbledore stated in a serious tone, "He used a revealment spell on Harry's scar. He wanted to be certain that it was not a fake."

"And you setup a trap!" exclaimed Severus and Dumbledore nodded in reply.

"You are correct. The scar was a trap."

"But then why did James and Lily try to fight Voldemort? Why didn't they just surrender?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you really think Voldemort would have believed our ruse if Harry's parents would have just stepped aside without a fight?" Dumbledore asked and I shook my head.

"You still have not explained why the Dark Lord wanted Potter in the first place," Severus stated in a curious tone.

"It began with the vampires actually. For some reason the vampires held the Evans family in very high regard," he began, "The vampires knew of the crystal bottle and the life debt. It was an old tale passed down from generation to generation. The story was to be kept a secret from outsiders which is why I have never heard the story of the origin of the debt. But one vampire did come to me and she told me part of the legend, the part where the crystal bottle went missing."

"Missing?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore stated with a nod, "The bottle went missing shortly after Lily was born. The vampire told me that Lily's father had spoken to the vampire council and asked for help in hiding the bottle so that Tom Riddle, who the vampires knew to be the Dark Lord, would not find it and call upon the debt. He feared the Voldemort would demand Lily since she was a witch. The council agreed to help the Evans hide the bottle but they would not keep it for him."

"Instead, they used vampire magic to infuse the collected blood back into the Evans line," he continued, "But they warned Lily's father that one day the mixed blood would live once again and a child would come, a mark of power on their forehead. This child would have the combined power of all of the Evans family and would be obligated to repay the life debt that was made."

"Why would they agree to such a thing?" Severus growled, "How utterly foolish!"

"Mrs. Evans thought the same thing," Dumbledore replied in an amused tone, "That is why, before the ceremony was completed, she took two drops of blood from the bottle and placed those two drops where she believed no one would ever find them, even I do not know where the two drops were hidden, nor what was done with the bottle."

"What would be the importance of the bottle if the blood had already been removed?" Severus asked in a curious tone.

"The bottle and the blood were both part of the agreement between the Evans family and the Riddle family, both would be needed for the debt to be repaid," explained Dumbledore, "By removing the two drops of blood, Mrs. Evans had also guaranteed that the marked child would never be born."

I gave Dumbledore a questioning look. "But what about the contract between my parents and Voldemort?"

"There was no contract," Dumbledore stated. "Oriel lied to your father."

"No, that can't be...she killed my brother because of the contract," I replied in disbelief.

"That is what she told her mother and your father, but there never was any contract. It pains me to tell you this, but Oriel was not a loving woman. She was more like her father than Adrienne ever was," he explained, "She seemed completely innocent, but in reality she had a deep lust for power."

My mind went into shock at Dumbledore's revelation. Could the kind, sweet woman my father told me stories about be a complete lie? It didn't make sense. None of it made any sense to me at all. I couldn't allow myself to believe something so awful.

"I know you don't want to believe it," Dumbledore stated as if I had spoken my thoughts aloud, "But Oriel killed your half-brother because he did not bare the scar of power and without it he was completely useless to her."

"Half-brother?" Severus asked in confusion. The old wizard let out a long sigh and rubbed his brow tiredly.

"Our time is becoming short so I cannot afford to be gentle in my explanations," Dumbledore responded sadly, "Oriel was not your mother, she had already died before..."

"Before what?" I questioned angrily.

"Before Harry created you..." The room spun around me and I suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

"Created?" asked Severus.

Dumbledore reached over and placed a hand over my own but I pulled away quickly as if I'd been burned. "I'm sorry Jenny, but it's true. Harry was working on a project with Charles Smith. I do not know the exact details but I believe it involved the creation of what could be described as a...clone."

"Humonculous..." I stammered unconciously. The word sounded so foriegn on my lips, like something out of a fantasy book.

"I think I can deduce the rest of this story," Severus interrupted, "Potter used the last two drops of blood to create Jenny, not realizing the dire consequences of such actions. What I don't understand, is how he and Smith could have been successful in such an endeavor."

"That would be a better question to ask your vampire friend," Dumbledore replied in an annoyed tone, "Since I believe she had a hand in the planning."

"Khalida?" I questioned disbelievingly, "But she's never said anything about..." My mind wandered back to the time in Smith's cottage when I asked for an explanation. "She didn't want me to know because she was afraid Voldemort would find out."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Miss List should have realized that secrets have a way of making themselves known...no matter how we try to hide them."

"You're one to talk!" Severus broken in angrily, "You're not even the real Dumbledore! And you still have not revealed your true identity. Why should we believe any of this nonsense from one who's whole life is a lie?"

"O Severus..." Dumbledore responded wearily, "Even in my time you never did care for me..."

A clock chimed somewhere in the castle. Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise and he gripped the phoenix necklace tightly in his right hand. Severus and I gave him a questioning look.

"I fear our time is up," Dumbledore stated worriedly as he glanced at the hospital wing doors, "The Dumbledore of this time will be bringing a confused Tom Riddle into the hospital wing at any moment." I fumbled in my pocket and pulled out the time-turner.

"I don't know how many turns..." I began but Dumbledore interrupted me.

"Follow your instincts and you will not be lead astray," he stated in a serious tone, "There is one more warning I must give you. Find the crystal bottle as quickly as you can and take it to Hogwarts."

"But..." said Severus.

"You must find that bottle," Dumbledore broke in sternly, "Or all will be lost."

The sound of footsteps coming closer caused my hands to tremble as Severus quickly grabbed ahold of my shoulder. I was about to give it a spin but Severus motioned for me to wait.

"Who are you?" he questioned as his eyes met Dumbledore's.

The old man smiled serenly. "Let me give you a hint. I absolutely love sweets, Potions was always my most hated subject although I've always been bloody awful when it comes to Divination, I enjoy wizard's chess quite a bit, played quidditch in my younger days, and..."

"Ron Weasley," Severus gasped loudly as Dumbledore nodded in response. "But...you can't...that doesn't...what..."

"But Ron and Hermione are together in our time too," I stated and Dumbledore nodded once again.

"Fate has it's own way of working itself out and there are things that no amount of meddling can change," the old wizard replied with a wink. The footsteps suddenly became even louder. It sounded like there was a group of people right outside the door.

"Tell us how we can save Khalida and Hermione then," I pleaded dispairingly.

"Khalida will be fine," Dumbledore replied with a frown, "As for Mrs. Granger-Weasley...well, as I said, fate has it's own way of working itself out..."

"But that means..." Severus began, "One more question sir."

"Quickly Severus..."

Severus gave Dumbledore a serious look. "If I betrayed you in your time, then why in Merlin's name did you trust me in my time?" Dumbledore's lips turned up in an amused grin.

"The Severus in my time actually smiled and enjoyed friendly conversation," he replied in an innocent tone, "Once I changed the timeline and took over for Dumbledore I remember waiting for you to come to Hogwarts. I wondered what kind of child you would be and how I would react. Then I met you and you were the sourest, most pessimistic, most serious child I'd ever met in my life. That, my Severus, is how I knew that you were nothing...at...all like the double-crossing, git from my time." Out of the corner of my eye I could see the corner of Snape's mouth twitch ever so slightly.

"You must go now!" Dumbledore whispered hurriedly before mumbling something under this breath and disappearing with a small flash of light.

The hospital wing door began to open and I gave the time-turner as many turns as I could before letting it spin. I hoped that Severus and I would find ourselves back in our own time so I would be able to find Khalida. From Dumbledore's explanation I had no doubt that she knew more than she was letting on and no matter what, I planned on hearing the rest of the story.

**Date?  
Time?  
Hogwarts Infirmary**

"Jenny, I..." Snape's voice trailed off as I stumbled away from him.

"We have to get out of Hogwarts," I spat angrily, "We have to get away from here." I began to navigate around the beds in the darkened hospital wing, slowly making my way toward the door.

Flashes of light suddenly drew our attention to the windows overlooking the Forbidden Forest. An ominous silence enveloped us as we watched the intermittent flashes of yellow and red. As Severus' attention was still on the forest, I took a moment to glance around the infirmary, something we should have done immediately on our arrival in that time.

"Severus," I whispered fearfully, "There's something wrong." The castle seemed deathly silent and it was unnerving to say the least.

"I know," he replied quietly, "I feel it too." He motioned to the forest. "It looks as if there's some kind of battle going on out there but it's too dark to make out exactly what's happening."

"Then we better go down and get a closer look," I stated while grabbing onto his robes and pulling him towards the door.

We took a few steps and then Severus suddenly stopped. I glanced over my shoulder but turned away from his pitying glance. "We don't have time for this," I growled angrily and continued tugging at his robe. A moment later a calloused hand covered my own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked in a concerned tone. His grip on my hand tightened slightly and I fought to pull away. "Jenny..."

"We don't have time for this," I repeated with a hiss, "I'm...fine."

"I don't think..."

"Leave it Severus."

"But..."

"There's too much to think about...to think about it now," I stated as I finally pulled my hand away and continued toward the door. "I can't think about it now and I won't allow..."

"Potter through and through aren't you," Severus interrupted as he stepped up beside me. He turned to look at me as we both placed a hand on the hospital wing door. "Always attracting trouble, causing problems, never telling anyone how you feel..."

I smirked at him and nodded my head. "You forgot the whole saving people thing," I replied as we pushed open the door.

**dSz**

**dSz**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I'm very sorry that this update has taken so long. Between work and life I haven't had much time. I've been working 12 to 13 hours a day so I don't really feel like going on my computerwhen I finally get home,and I've got a new boyfriend :). Also, I was caught up in the HBP excitement. I read HBP the day after receiving it and I read it straight through, starting at 9:30PM and finishing at 3:30AM (with one bathroom break in the middle) and now I'm reading it again.**

**I know this chapter is information heavy but I hope it's easy enough to understand. And I know it seems as if there are all these different plot points and they'll never come together, but I assure you that by the end you will know everything and it will all make perfect sense. When I came up with this story I knew it would be a bit confusing but I also knew that most people will have the same reaction to the ending. That "O, now I see, that makes sense," type of reaction. Just be patient, getting there is half the fun.**

**Next chapter: Back to action! I like writing action, it's much more exciting.**


	35. The Grass Doesn't Grow Here

_Father.  
I'm lonely.  
I'm an only.  
__  
I learned to put on airs.  
I needed them to breathe.  
Today I wake up, tell myself this is me._

**dSz**

I've always hated feeling lost. It's a sickening feeling that sits in the pit of my stomach like a stone weight. The feeling becomes worse as I move through the hedge maze, wand out, anticipating some new danger to pop out at any moment. A terrible scream rips through the night air and I stop. A memory propels itself to the forefront of my mind. A memory of a nightmare, a horrible dream I've never told anyone about, not even Ron or Hermione.

It's dark but in the moonlight I can see a gate in front of me. A shadowy figure stands off to my right, it appears to be a man. He turns to say something to me but it comes out in a low mumble so I can't understand the words. The man starts walking toward the gate but when he reaches it he does not touch it right away. For a split second the gate glows in a sickly green color and a feeling of dread washes over me. The figure turns back to look at me and then around again to stare at the gate. His shadowy hand reaches up to open it and I yell for him to stop because I know there's something wrong and he shouldn't touch it.

The words that come out of my mouth aren't the same as what I wanted to say. Instead of telling him to stop, I encourage him to continue. He touches the metal and instantly a liquid mass green in color forms in his hand and begins moving up his arm. The world becomes completely silent for a moment before he lets out a scream so loud that I think my ears will bleed.

Then I wake up and I feel a deep sense of loss, like I've lost someone very close to me.

**dSz  
dSz**

Severus and I rushed through the castle, our footsteps echoing through darkened hallway after darkened hallway. Hogwarts was empty and completely silent except for the whispering of the portraits as we passed by. The painted faces made me nervous and I glanced over at Severus in concern.

"Don't worry about them," he said in response to my silent inquiry, "The portraits are wise enough to know they should not meddle with time or time travelers." I nodded in reply and we continued on.

"Severus," I whispered quietly, "Aren't you a little freaked out that Dumbledore is really Ron Weasley?"

He shook his head and shot a glare in my direction. "I don't believe it," he replied icily, "That Weasley brat is not the most powerful wizard in the world, it is unfathomable."

"But..."

"Perhaps in another lifetime his name was Ronald Weasley, but in this time he is Albus Dumbledore and that is enough to satisfy me."

"I suppose you're right," I responded thoughtfully, "They may have some similar characteristics but they are two completely different people."

"Precisely."

A few feet away from the front door to the castle a thought suddenly hit me. It hit me hard, hard enough to stop me in my tracks. Severus looked at me curiously as I stared down at my feet.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"The prophecy," I replied, "What about the prophecy that was made about my father and the Dark Lord? It was completely worthless wasn't it because the more I think about it, it seems like Voldemort would have gone after my father whether it was made or not."

"You may be right," Severus stated in a serious tone, "but I think the bigger question is whether the other in the prophecy was your father at all. And besides that, you have to remember that the prophecy was made by a professor of Divination."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, the art of Divination, as sketchy as it is, revolves around the future. If the prophecy was a glimpse into the future, then events would have happened as they did whether anyone ever heard the prophecy or not. But one could make the argument that if the prophecy had never been heard events would have never happened the way they did, so in effect the prophecy was responsible for the future we are living in now."

"The future created the prophecy and the prophecy created the future," I replied slowly, "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"More or less," Severus responded, "But you must remember that as each second passes the future is changed. Even a wizard as old and powerful as Dumbledore cannot control the future. If he could then he would be so powerful that he could control the actions of every living thing on earth and all the forces of nature as well. Even the smallest event can set off a chain reaction, changing the future." As if to prove his point he suddenly stomped the floor with one foot and then lifted his shoe, revealing the remains of a small brown spider.

"It's only a small insect but imagine the multitude of different events it could have affected in its short lifetime," he explained as I gave him a questioning look in response. "This spider could have scared someone, causing them to fall down the stairs and die. This small, minut little bug could have crawled into a potion, changing its composition and creating a miracle cure for a horrible disease."

"Or it could have been smooshed by the next person to walk by," I interrupted, quickly realizing that Snape's speech could go on for hours if I let it.

"Correct," he replied in an annoyed tone, "Now stay close and try not to cause any more trouble."

"Yes Professor," I stated in a sarcastic tone and even in the darkness I could see Severus roll his eyes.

As soon as the door opened and we walked out onto Hogwart's grounds we were assaulted by the sound of shouting voices and the whiplike crack of spells flying through the air. Streaks of light could be seen zipping through the trees, reminding me of fireworks on the fourth of July. But there were no gasps of awe accompanying them, instead there was only chaotic shouts and the occassional cry of pain.

"Do you still have that invisibility cloak?" I asked as we cautiously made our way closer to the forest.

"I'm not sure," Severus replied, stopping to check his pockets. A moment later he pulled out the shimmering material. "That's strange," he stated as he eyed the cloak with confusion, "I was sure I had lost it along the way."

"Maybe our luck's changing," I said optimisically.

"Perhaps..."

A loud creaking noise behind us suddenly caught our attention and we both spun around at the same time. I could feel my stomach lurch as the door which we had just come out of suddenly began to open. Someone was coming!

"Severus, the cloak!" I exclaimed in a hurried whisper. Within seconds we were huddled underneath the cloak, standing so close that I couldn't tell which of us was shaking harder.

A slightly younger looking Dumbledore and Severus Snape rushed out of the castle and quickly walked across the grass in our direction. A younger McGonnagal ran along a few steps behind and trailing in the back, much to my surprise, was Draco Malfoy. I gave Severus a questioning look but his attention was trained on his younger self.

"What's going on?" I whispered and Severus shook his head in confusion.

"I cannot tell you, I cannot say anything about what happened this night," he replied in an eerie tone, "We all took a Wizard's Oath that we would tell no one of what transpired."

"So you know but you can't tell?" I asked and Severus nodded in reply, "Well, I guess we'll just have to..."

Severus suddenly grabbed my hand and shook his head fiercely, nearly knocking off the invisibility cloak and exposing us both. "We should go," he whispered frantically, "You do not need to see this. I cannot allow you to see this."

"But..." I began to ask why I shouldn't see it but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked the rest of the group while motioning toward the forest.

"Potter's been out there for nearly a half hour," Draco responded worriedly. My eyes widened in surprise.

"So this started just after I arrived at the Ministry?" questioned Dumbledore. Draco nodded in reply. "And just who is Mr. Potter fighting?"

There was silence as Draco and McGonnagal shifted uncomfortably under Dumbledore's questioning stare. Finally Severus stepped forward to explain.

"It seems that Mr. Potter is not fighting any foe that can be seen," Snape explained calmly.

"But then who is crying out, where are the curses coming from?"

"Mr. Potter," Severus answered simply, "and only Mr. Potter.

Dumbledore gave the forest a worried glance before turning to the rest of the staff. "Minerva, assemble the staff. Severus, contact the Order."

"And me sir?" Draco questioned curiously.

One corner of Dumbledore's mouth turned up in a small smile. "You will accompany me into the forest. Perhaps the two of us will be able to calm him or at least stun him."

"Stun Harry!" Draco exclaimed in surprise, "I'm not powerful enough to even get close enough to him."

"Yes, but I am."

"So then why..."

Dumbledore grinned. "My dear Mr. Malfoy, in order for me to stun a powerful wizard like Harry, I will need a fairly good distraction."

"Sir, perhaps I would be more appropriate for this task," Severus interrupted.

"I want to distract him Severus," Dumbledore replied, "Not burn the forest down. Now..."

Suddenly Remus Lupin came running through the gates seperating Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. He stopped in front of the group, his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

"I...huff...can't...find...huff...Harry," he wheezed.

"Of course you can't," Severus ground out, "He's currently fighting his imaginary friends in the forest."

"Severus..." Dumbledore warned before turning to Remus, "Harry seems to be having some kind of episode. Draco and I were just about to head into the forest to see if we can't persuade him to calm down."

"I'll come with you," Remus replied, immediately standing tall as if to prove that he was up for the task.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'd like you to find Hagrid first, I think he may be able to help." Remus nodded in reply and headed off in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

The two professors headed toward the school as Dumbledore and Draco made their way toward the forest. As Dumbledore passed he gave a worried glance in my direction and emerald green met twinkling blue for only a split-second, but it was long enough for a chill to run down my spine. Severus seemed to sense my distress and I suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, pulling me close.

Once Dumbledore and Draco were a few feet away I motioned to Severus that we should follow. He shook his head but was forced to make a choice once I took a step forward, come with me or chance being seen, he chose to follow.

"Albus!" Remus Lupin's voice called out as he came running out of Hagrid's cabin. "Albus, wait!"

Dumbledore and Draco both stopped in their tracks and gave Remus a questioning look. "Hagrid's gone and he left Fang in the cabin. I think he's gone into the forest!" Remus shouted as he pointed toward the dark mass of trees in front of us.

"No," I whispered worriedly. I looked to Severus for some sort of reassurance that I was wrong in my silent assumption of what events were to come. Instead of reassurance he merely stared into my eyes with the most miserable expression I'd ever seen. "No," I whispered again, "We have to save him."

"We can't," Severus replied quietly, "All of this has already happened."

"But Dumbledore changed time, why can't we?" As if he had heard my muttering, Dumbledore suddenly looked right at me. Our eyes met again and he shook his head sadly.

"Headmaster?" Draco asked in confusion, "Headmaster, is there something wrong?"

"Remus, I..." Dumbledore was suddenly interrupted by a loud roar. "We must hurry!"

Dumbledore, Remus and Draco ran towards the forest. Dumbledore could run surprisingly fast for being such an ancient wizard. Severus and I followed along as best we could with the cloak wrapped around us. A few times it nearly came off, exposing our feet for a few moments, but the three wizards running along ahead of us were too distracted to notice.

Another loud roar echoed through the trees as we came to a small clearing. The group in front of us stopped abruptly and stood silent, all three faces staring at something ahead of them. I motioned to Severus to the side of the clearing in order to get a better look at what was transpiring. When I finally did get a good look, I ended up wishing I hadn't.

In the middle of the clearing was my father and kneeling in front of him, roaring in pain, was the loveable half-giant who I had heard so much about, Hagrid. My father's eyes were dark and glassy as he muttered "Crucio" over and over again. I stared at the scene in horror, periodically shaking my head as if I could make it all just disappear.

"Harry!" Remus cried out, "Harry, what in Merlin's name are you doing!"

"The monster must die!" my father growled angrily, "I will slay him."

"Bloody hell Potter, what's gotten into you?" Draco asked under his breath.

Harry suddenly stopped and turned to stare at the group of wizards in standing in front of him. "Who are you? How did you get into this forest? You didn't touch the gate, did you?"

"Harry, it's me, Remus!" Lupin shouted in desperation, but my father didn't seem to recognize him, instead he turned toward Dumbledore.

"You know the monster has to be destroyed, you understand the greater good," he babbled, "You understand eternal life."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, as if he'd already resigned himself to whatever might be coming next. "Harry, put down your wand."

"Harry," Hagrid sobbed, "Harry, why'd you do such a thing? Harry..."

The half-giant's voice seemed to cause something to snap inside my father and he turned to Hagrid with the most heartless and cold look I'd ever seen from anyone. "Silence monster! I've dealt with your kind before," he rambled senselessly, "Vampires, werewolves, dragons, dark lords, bulls and beasts, just like you!"

"Harry..." Hagrid sobbed once more but whatever he was planning to say next was cut off abruptly as my father slashed his wand across his throat, slicing it in a thin line.

The forest fell silent for a moment. Then a quiet gurgling noise filled the clearing as Hagrid wrapped one gigantic hand over the fresh wound. I looked toward the three wizards, sure that they would soon step in and do something, anything. I was surprised to see that Remus and Draco were frozen in place, both of them stunned, while Dumbledore stood betwen the two of them, calmly watching the events as they unfolded.

"The bastard!" I exclaimed in a throaty whisper. I attempted to whip off the cloak and go for his throat but Severus held me back. "Severus, we can't just sit here!"

"It is too late," he responded as he stared at my father. I turned to see what he was talking about and I found that he was right, it was too late.

Hagrid, the beloved half-giant, my father's best friend, lay face down in the dirt. Even in the position he was in, I could tell that the front of his body had been mutilated. The ground around him was soaked with blood, reminding me of red clay. Thestrals flanked the small clearing, tossing their heads fretfully as they nervously paced through the trees.

My father stood over Hagrid's body, staring at his hands for a moment before throwing his wand down into the bloodied earth at his feet. Silent sobs racked his emaciated form and a strange hum filled the clearing. It emanated from the small wizard and soon his whole body seemed to be shaking like a tuning fork.

"Severus?" I whispered in confusion.

The former death eater seemed to be frozen in terror. Without saying a word he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground, covering my body with his own. I grunted in annoyance and resisted but he wouldn't budge. A few seconds later I found out why.

A magical explosion of seemingly nuclear proportions passed over us. It was so powerful that the invisibility cloak was torn away from our grasp. There was nothing we could do as it was blown into the night sky. Depending on how and where it landed, it would be nearly impossible to find.

"The time-turner!" Severus exclaimed between gasps.

"But, I don't know how many..."

"Follow your instincts," an ancient voice said calmly, "Isn't that what I told you years ago?"

Severus and I slowly turned to look at Dumbledore. The old wizard's white beard was full of dirt and debris, his twinkling blue eyes seemed dull and he was hunched over slightly, pulled down by the weight of my father's body in his arms. An odd emotion bubbled up inside me, stopping somewhere between hatred and pity.

I closed my eyes and gave the time turner one hard spin, willing it to take us back to our own time. I didn't open my eyes again until Severus draped me over the back of a thestral and commanded it to take us to the Department of Mysteries. I glanced down at the small clearing one last time as we took off into the air.

No grass had grown in that clearing and none grows there today.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so, so sorry about the long delay in updating. I should be able to update more once I stop working so much overtime. I work 13 hours a night and then I got to my boyfriend's every weekend, so I don't have a lot of extra time to sit and write. I hope this chapter is acceptable. I know it's not one of my best. I still haven't fixed my spellcheck so please excuse any mistakes.**

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my story and all those who have left reviews.**


	36. The Callus

_I wasn't around, when you were talking  
__But I felt your teeth hit the back of my head  
__I'll go outside the first day of winter  
__I'll watch the snow change back over to rain_

_I've got a blister, all the way down  
__I've got a blister, from that sound  
__And that voice, snow on my shoes  
__I've got a blister, all the way down  
__I've got a blister, from that sound  
__From that sound_

**January 1, 2019 8:30 AM, Sunday  
Department of Mysteries**

The Department of Mysteries appeared as dark and silent as it had been when I first picked up the time-turner. Not surprising really, considering that according to our timeline we hadn't ever left. The time-turner shook in my hand and I quickly dropped it onto the floor and stomped on it as hard as I possibly could. Severus grasped my elbow as a comforting gesture but I quickly pushed him away and headed toward the door.

"Jenny…"

"Go back to Hogwarts," I commanded forcefully.

"Jenny…I"

"Just go!" I shouted angrily, keeping my eyes focused on the ground in front of me, "Don't you understand! You need to get far away from here…far away from me!"

Severus stared at me as if I'd gone crazy. "I can't just leave you to go on alone, not after…"

I shook my head, willing the tears away. When I finally turned to look at Severus my eyes were dry and my gaze was one of determination, not sorrow. "I won't be alone, not after I find Khalida and Draco. They've always been there for me."

"But Khalida lied to you," Severus stated worriedly.

"I know and I'm not very happy with her, but I'm sure she had a good reason to lie. She probably thought she was protecting me," I responded assuredly, "But once the three of us are together again we'll be able to figure things out and everything will work out, I just know it will." He didn't appear convinced by my words.

"Your father thought the same thing," he replied stonily, "and his friends deserted him. How do you know your friends won't do the same?" I could think of no response to his question so I turned and made my way toward the door. As I held the knob I felt Snape's hand grip my shoulder tightly. I slowly reached up and laid a hand over his.

"Thank you Severus," I said, my voice thick with emotion, "Hopefully you won't see me again until September."

"September?"

"He'll wake in September and then I'll return to Hogwarts," I replied calmly, "We'll be able to leave then and go far away from here."

"Are you sure that's what he'll want?" Severus questioned. I glanced back and gave him a pointed look.

"Wouldn't you?" I asked and he nodded in reply.

The circular room was empty and quiet as I made my way across to the other side. I selected a door at random, throwing caution to the wind. Follow my instinct, that's what Dumbledore had said, and I decided that's just what I'd do from then on. The door opened into a dimly lit, white hallway with plain white doors lining each side. Each door had a small window and the whole setup reminded me of a hospital ward.

I slowly made my way to the first door on the right and peered through the small window. The room was dark and empty so I turned to the door to the left. A light was on and a small figure lay on the metal frame bed inside. A thin white curtain kept me from seeing who it was so I decided to venture inside. The door swung open and the figure on the bed shifted slightly.

"Hello," I called out softly, "Can you hear me?" The sheets moved slightly in response to the sound of my voice.

"Is someone there?" a hoarse voice questioned. I stood in stunned silence as I realized the voice belonged to Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed as I raced past the curtain. I nearly fell over in shock at the sight of her.

There was a thick layer of gauze wrapped around her head and arms. The rest of her body was under a blanket but I suspected it was much the same. The skin on her face, or what was left of it, was the only thing visible. It seemed to be pealing off in large flakes, but there was no flesh underneath. Instead there was a scaly black second layer of skin. Instantly I was reminded of a snake's skin.

"What happened to you?" I asked worriedly.

"Jenny, I'm glad to see you're okay," Hermione whispered. I stepped closer as her eyes opened. The color had changed, they were now a deep green and her pupils were no longer circular, instead they were small black slits.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, "This is all my fault."

"No," she replied forcefully as she reached toward me with her bandaged right hand. I carefully took it in my own. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. You couldn't have known."

"But what's happening to you? It looks as if…"

"As if I'm becoming a snake?" Hermione questioned and I nodded in reply. "The doctor's and nurses won't speak in front of me but I doubt I'm turning into a snake, even though it might appear that way. No, I think my magic is reacting to the magic in your blood and it's slowly changing my appearance."

"I've also deduced that I'm…that I'm dying," she added somberly.

"NO!" I exclaimed, "Don't say that. I'll find a way to save you. I just have to find Khalida and Draco and we'll figure something out."

Hermione shook her head weakly. "There is no time and you have bigger things to worry about now. Besides, I do not fear death. For the organized mind death is but the next great adventure."

Her words stirred something inside me. I felt the need to cry out, to smash things, to bring the world down around us. The window in the door suddenly exploded, raining small shards of glass down onto the floor. I waited for the sound of guards, doctors, nurses, anyone, but there was only silence. I gave Hermione a questioning look.

"I haven't seen any of the doctors or nurses today. It's almost as if…"

"As if what?" I asked.

"As if everyone left for the day," she replied with a calculating look.

"I didn't see anyone on the way here," I responded warily, "Something's not right."

"It's a trap," Hermione hissed. My eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her forked tongue.

"Your tongue, it's…"

Hermione nodded with a small grin. "Yes and until today I haven't been able to speak to anyone. Well, I've tried to speak but no one can understand. I'm glad I was able to speak to you one last time. This language is such a fascinating one; I can't understand why wizards dislike it so much."

"Parseltongue," I stated, "We've been speaking Parseltongue this entire time and I didn't even realize."

"I've had a lot of time to think since I've been here," Hermione commented, "and I'm afraid that this is one problem I won't be around to help figure out. I guess I'm not as much of a know-it-all as everyone thinks."

"You're a genius Hermione!" I exclaimed, "You figured out those coordinates and the rest of us were completely stumped. If you had been there to hear and see everything that I have then I'm sure you'd have it all figured out by now."

"I don't think I have time for the full story, but perhaps you can tell me a little about what you've been up to," she replied weakly. I nodded and began my story, skipping over the unimportant parts, but recounting as much of the important details as I could recall.

Hermione's eyes began to droop and her grip on my hand began to loosen. "Hermione!" I exclaimed wildly, "Hermione wake up!"

"I'm sorry Jenny, I don't think I have any answers for you," she stated drowsily, "The bond between the Evans family and the Riddle family sounds fascinating though, I wish I knew more about blood oaths."

"Me too," I replied, "But that's not the part that I'm the most interested in."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Your creation is what you'd like to know more about," she stated and I nodded. "The process must have been very difficult. I've heard of a homunculus before, of course, but I never thought such a thing was actually possible. Scientifically perhaps yes, but magically? I'm surprised that Harry came up with something so…farfetched…"

"Do you think someone else gave him the idea?"

"Most likely," Hermione responded thoughtfully, "Harry was always interested in spell creation, creating a homunculus would involve things like potions and ancient runes…neither areas of study were on the top of Harry's list of interests."

"And Charles Smith wouldn't be much help," I added, "I mean, he invented broomsticks and he was an alchemist but it would still take more than that."

"I wonder who the surrogate was…" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Surrogate?"

Hermione gave me a surprised look. "The woman who gave birth to you of course! Even if Harry created you I doubt he had the means to raise you up in some kind of lab. The simplest and easiest thing he could have done would have been to find a woman to carry you to term."

"So I have a mother then." I responded hopefully.

"Not exactly," Hermione stated and my expression fell instantly, "She would have had nothing to do with your creation but technically she gave birth to you. If she had nothing to do with you after the birth then I don't think I would consider her any kind of mother." The last sentence was said with a tone of extreme distaste.

We sat in silence for a minute or two, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Hermione's grip on my hand began to loosen once again and her eyes appeared heavy.

"I'm very tired," she hissed lazily, "I haven't much time left. I need you to do something for me Jenny."

"Anything."

"Tell Ron that I love him very much. Tell the Weasleys the same. And…"

"Yes?" I questioned loudly.

"Tell your father that I love him as well," she whispered huskily, "Tell him…" She paused for a moment, contemplating what she wanted to say next, "Tell him to go on and have a happy life. Tell him to get as far away from the wizarding world as he can. There's nothing here for him, the world he once loved is gone, it disappeared the moment he left Hogwarts."

"Hermione," I sobbed, "Please don't go."

"Your father is a good man," she continued, "He always was good. It's the world that's evil and it eats good people like him. It devours them until there's nothing left. Don't let that happen to you, please…"

"I won't," I replied, shaking my head wildly, "I promise, I won't."

"Also, tell Dumbledore," she paused and the corner of her mouth turned up into a sly grin, "That I figured out his secret in my sixth year."

"But how?" I stammered.

"I always was suspicious of the fact that he seemed to know everything," she stated, "and I discovered that Ron Weasley has a secret obsession involving wool socks." I let out a loud chuckle and Hermione smiled weakly.

"You should remember that Jenny," she added, her voice becoming weaker with each word, "No matter what timeline you are on, no matter how many times you try to change things, fate has its own way of straightening things out." I continued to hold her hand until her eyes closed completely and her chest fell for the last time.

The silence in the room was deafening as I laid her hands over her chest and pulled the blankets over her head. The tears I expected to fall never came for some reason. I was sad but at the same time I felt renewed and rejuvenated. The determination I felt in my heart seemed to become stronger than it ever had been before.

There was just one problem; I had no idea what to do next. I was almost a hundred percent sure that there was a trap setup somewhere down the hall, but I also knew that if Khalida was being kept anywhere, she would be in one of the rooms. I also had no idea who was waiting for me. It could be anyone.

I paused in the doorway before making up my mind and continuing to the next room. I glanced over my shoulder and then quickly turned away. There was nothing for me in that direction. I had come too far and now the only way to go was forward.

The next three rooms were empty and I became more nervous and agitated as I passed each one. I thought sending Severus back to Hogwarts was the best decision but now I cursed myself for it. I had no wand with me and my wandless magic was hard to control and completely unreliable. I thought of calling on the Brotherhood but decided to wait. If I ran into any real danger then I would call. Their methods might be brutal but they get the job done.

A shudder ran through me as I felt a small part of myself fall away. No, not a small part of myself, but instead a small part of the shell surrounding me. The separation between right and wrong, dark and light was becoming blurrier inside of me. It scared me but at the same time I was resolute in my decision to do whatever was necessary to save my friends.

Were these the same decisions my father had to make? The question resonated in my mind and the fear in me increased at the thought of following the same path. Perhaps history had already made the decision for me and now I was doomed to repeat it, drawing to a different conclusion this time, one that would finally satisfy fate.

Dumbledore had said that Hermione died in his timeline and now she was dead in this one. My father never existed in the original timeline, so it would follow that I never existed as well. If fate was working to "straighten things out" as Hermione had said, would my father and I cease to exist?

I pushed all of my questions to the back of my mind and turned my attention to the next door. There was a light on inside but the bed was empty. I stood with my ear pressed against the door but heard nothing until I was about to walk away. A soft scraping noise stopped me and I slowly pushed the door open. The room seemed to be empty.

Cautiously I crept into the room and stopped, letting the door shut behind me. A cough off to the right startled me and I nearly fell as I quickly turned in the direction of the sound. My jaw dropped open at the charred figure rocking back and forth in the chair next to the wall. Cold black eyes stared at me and I couldn't look away.

"I know you," the figure said with a toothy grin, "I can see you."

"Who are you?" I questioned as I examined the pathetic creature. Any hair the person had must have been burned away. A large white hospital gown covered most of their body; the rest was covered in blackened flesh.

"You probably don't recognize me," the deformed being stated in a wistful tone, "But I recognize you. I can see you better than ever now. The power in you has grown and the darkness is beginning to break through. Soon the barrier separating dark and light will be destroyed and then…and then…well, exciting times are ahead I think…"

The voice stirred something inside me. It sounded familiar. The tone was wistful and airy. It reminded me of a person talking to themselves.

"Luna!" I exclaimed in surprise, "What happened to you!"

"The Ministry found me after the wards at the mansion fell," she stated uncaringly, "They were going to let me go. There really wasn't anything wrong with me, just a little scratched up, but overall I was fine."

"But the burns?" I questioned worriedly.

Luna's skin cracked and split as she smiled wanly. "O, they didn't do that. I did."

"But why!" I asked in a horrified tone.

"Touch was getting in the way," she explained calmly, "I need to hear. I need to see. I can see you!" She giggled and cocked her head to the side. "And I can hear someone down the hall."

I ran to the door and peered out the small window. "I don't see anyone."

"You won't see them," she replied in an amused tone, "but they'll see you, even in the dark, they'll see you."

"Vampires?" I asked and Luna nodded in reply. "Is it Khalida?"

Luna's face twisted into a sour mask at the sound of the name. "Most likely," she responded, "But there are others."

"Other vampires?"

"I don't know," she answered airily, "I just hear…movement. Hermione's dead isn't she?"

Her question caught me off guard and it took me a moment to recover. "You knew she was here?"

"I suppose that means she is dead then," Luna commented, "Of course I knew she was here, I heard the nurses talking about how sad it was that she was turning into a snake. I told them that I think it would be interesting to be a snake and they called me crazy."

Suddenly I remembered something that Luna had said when I first met her and I had to ask for an explanation. "You told me that you felt me when I was in my mother's womb. Do you know who gave birth to me?"

"Ask the vampire," she hissed, "She knows…she knows many things. The vampires were very close to the Evans family, seek them out and you will find your answers. You may need to…"

"Need to what?" I questioned.

"Show them your power," she explained, "They live in fear of the Dark Lord, not because he is the Dark Lord but because he is a Riddle."

I started to ask her why the vampires would be afraid of the Riddles but a scraping sound outside the door drew my attention. The hallway still appeared empty but I could sense that someone or something was there. I slowly opened the door and took a step. I barely had time to turn my head before I was lying on the ground motionless. The stunning spell had been spoken so quickly that I had no time to react.

The uniformed man standing above me spoke into the microphone on his collar. His words seemed garbled and I realized that I must have been hit by a Confundus charm. My thoughts were so jumbled that I couldn't even curse my own stupidity.


	37. The Right Hands

_And I try to shake off, All the cold in my hands  
__I try to make it out, From the rest of my plans  
__There's a tiny gun pointed at my head  
__If it doesn't fire, PUSH IT THROUGH!_

_Do you, need to know now  
__Well I gotta know_

_I've got a blister all the way down, __This is the callus  
__I knew my fingers would find it somehow  
__This is the callus, __This is the callus_

**January 3, 2019 10:00 PM, Sunday  
Department of Mysteries**

When I finally woke I was surrounded by darkness. My hands and ankles were tied to a wooden chair but I wore no blindfold or gag. The void in front of me seemed to stretch on forever as my eyes searched desperately for anything tangible.

"I see you're finally awake Miss Riddle," a voice called out from somewhere above my head.

"Who are you?" I mumbled tiredly.

The voice let out a low chuckle. "I'm being rude, aren't I? Why don't I just come down there and then we can speak properly?"

A door creaked open somewhere off to my right and I could hear someone snap their fingers. Almost immediately I was bathed in unnatural yellow light. I turned my head and closed my eyes. After a few minutes my pupils finally adjusted and I was able to look upon my captor.

"You!" I exclaimed disbelievingly. President Curtis nodded his head in reply and sat down in the folding chair directly in front of me. I glanced quickly around the room but besides the two chairs, the light and the door on the right, it appeared to be a plain, cement cell. "But how…why?"

"Who, what, when and where…" President Curtis said in an amused tone, his bright blue eyes sparkling madly. "I suppose you'd like answers to all of these questions, but right now I don't think you're in the position to be asking anything of me."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"What did I just say?" Curtis asked, slightly perturbed. "I'll be doing the talking and if you're good you'll be rewarded. Wouldn't you like a nice reward?"

I gave him the iciest glare I could muster. "I don't want anything from you," I spat angrily. My attitude didn't seem to bother Curtis in the least, instead he merely grinned at me.

"So if it were in my power to reunite you with your little group of friends," he questioned uncaringly, "you wouldn't be interested in that?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Where are they? What have you done with them?"

"Jenny, Jenny," the president chastised, "remember, I talk, you listen and if you're good, then I might allow you to see your friends."

While President Curtis continued to speak I cautiously moved my hands, testing the ropes that bound them together behind the back of the chair. There was no give and I knew I would be forced to use magic. As if Curtis knew what I was thinking he suddenly pulled his wand from inside his shirt sleeve.

"Now, now Jenny, there will be none of that," he stated authoritatively, "I know you have a knack for wandless magic but can you depend on it enough to release yourself, incapacitate me, and fight your way out of Ivory Manor"

"Ivory Manor?" I sputtered in shock.

"O yes, I didn't mention that did I?" he questioned and I shook my head. "I thought it might be easier for us to discuss things if we were far away from any…negative influences."

"Like Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore, the Ministry, pesky Dark Lords," he replied while gesturing with his hands to punctuate each 'negative influence'. "I know better than anyone how much of a bother the world can be."

"What do you want from me?"

The president's expression turned serious. "Information, but I know you won't tell me. I could torture you to the end of time and I know you still wouldn't tell me where your father hid the information concerning his research. I don't really care about your fight with the Ministry, Dumbledore or Voldemort."

"Then why bring me here?" I questioned in confusion.

"Two reasons actually," He replied simply, "The first being your safety."

"And the second?" I asked worriedly.

"Information of course."

"But I thought you said…"

President Curtis interrupted me. "I said that you won't give me the information I want but your father will."

"That's ridiculous," I spat furiously, "My father is dead."

"We both know that is simply not true," he replied calmly as he examined a fingernail, "If it was then you would not have been so eager to retrieve his body. If that was true then Dumbledore would not have helped you to retrieve said body."

"We were worried about Death Eaters digging up the grave."

"Er!…wrong answer Jenny, try again," Curtis responded as his eyes met mine. I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin and held my head steady.

"Your plan won't work," I stated assuredly, "My father won't wake up for a long time and I'll escape by then."

The president's mouth turned up into a small grin. "No you won't," he replied glibly, "You see, tomorrow one of my most powerful obliviation specialists will be coming to pay you a visit. After that, you'll only remember that your name is Jenny Riddle and you can't wait until we're finally married."

My jaw fell open in shock. "You bastard," I sputtered, "You'll never get away with it!"

"Just watch me," Curtis responded as he stood. "You'll be happy with me," he continued while stroking my cheek, "And in time you'll learn to love me."

I was too disgusted to speak so instead I spit directly into his eyes. His expression clouded over with anger for a moment but in seconds his demeanor became calm once again.

"You're lucky that I find your boldness charming or you wouldn't be seeing your friends again," he stated while wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. Then he bent down until his mouth was right next to my ear. "Enjoy your last night with them. Tomorrow you'll have no memory of them and they…well they will have no memory of you or anything else for that matter."

My resolve broke and tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Please don't," I begged pitifully, "Can't you just obliviate them and let them go?"

Curtis paused while opening the door and seemed to consider my plea. "I'm sorry Jenny, but it has to be this way. If I let them go then Dumbledore might find a way to retrieve their memories which would put me at risk. This way the two of them will disappear and no one will know of my plans."

"I will," I ground out angrily.

"Yes," he replied with a nod, "but you'll never leave the Manor…security reasons of course."

"Bastard," I bellowed as he shut the door. "Come back here you bastard!" The chair shook from side to side as my body heaved furiously. My magic boiled up inside me and I fought against my restraints. Unfortunately I didn't know any spells or charms that could help so I attempted to direct my magic to do what I wanted.

Sweat began to pour down my forehead as I concentrated on breaking the ropes. Fifteen minutes passed but nothing happened. Thirty minutes passed and still nothing happened. After forty minutes I began to feel lightheaded and my concentration began to waver. Before passing out I heard the light above my head burst and my prone form was once again bathed in darkness.

**January 3, 2019 11:30 PM, Sunday  
Department of Mysteries**

"Jenny," a concerned voice called out, "Jenny, wake up."

My eyes opened slowly and I was surprised to see Draco tied up a few feet away. "Draco!" I exclaimed wildly, "I thought Voldemort got you!"

"Wrong bad guy," Draco replied icily.

"Jenny, are you okay?" Khalida asked worriedly. I turned my head and found the vampire bound to the cement with heavy chains.

"I'm okay," I replied with a nod, "Just a little sore." My muscles groaned and my joints cracked as I fought with my restraints. "You two have to get out of here. Curtis is planning on…he's planning to kill you tomorrow." Draco glanced around the cell worriedly while Khalida merely sighed.

"C'mon you bloody vampire," Draco sneered, "Get us out of here."

Khalida rattled the chains attached to her wrists. "I'll get right on that Draco," she replied sarcastically, "Just as soon as I gnaw my way through these magically reinforced steel chains."

"What about the Brotherhood, Jenny?" questioned Draco, "I'm sure they could help us."

I was speechless for a moment and completely dumbfounded as to why I hadn't thought of it sooner. "Second in command," I called out. A few moments passed and nothing happened. "I call upon you Brotherhood!" I shouted but still nothing happened.

"Maybe they can't reach you here?" Draco surmised.

Khalida shook her head. "No, that's not it," she stated, "You'll need to call on them again like you did the first time, with blood. Do you remember the words?"

"I don't think so."

"Try," she responded calmly, "If you think on it, the words may come to you."

The minutes passed in complete silence. Khalida appeared calm and thoughtful. Draco seemed to be in deep concentration and small beads of sweat were beginning to collect on his forehead. I closed my eyes and tried my best to remember the words that would call upon the Brotherhood but I continued to draw a blank.

"Dammit!" I growled in frustration, "I can't remember. I'm trying but I just can't."

"I'm sure it will come to you if you're patient," Khalida offered.

I shook my head. "No, it won't. No matter how hard I try, I just can't remember."

"We have to think of something," Draco stated anxiously, "Or we're all done for."

The reality of the situation hit me full force. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, almost as if someone had punched me in the stomach. Memories began to replay in my mind. Memories of my father, memories of my new friends, memories that I would give my life to hold onto.

"No," I hissed in a low tone, "No, no, no!"

"Jenny?" Draco asked.

"It can't end this way," I stated, ignoring Draco's questioning gaze. "I'm not going to let some two-bit politician get the best of me." My expression became wild and fierce.

"Calm down," Khalida urged nervously.

"There must be some way to get out of these ropes," I grunted as I attempted to move my hands, "Draco, you must know some spell or something that can help us."

Draco shook his head sadly. "Already tried it. I have a bit of a knack for wandless magic but the ropes seem to be charmed to repel magic."

"Calm down the both of you," Khalida urged once again, "We need to come up with a plan."

"Yes, a plan," Draco said with a nod.

"Yes, why don't we come up with a plan?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "A plan that will untie us, break those chains, open that door, take out Curtis and all his cronies and whisk us away to safety. Sounds like a great idea."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow coldly.

"Help!" I yelled. It was the only thing I could think to do. "Help! Somebody help us!" Khalida shook her head and Draco rolled his eyes, but I didn't care, like I said…it's the only thing I could think of.

"Dammit someone help us! Brotherhood get your asses in here! Dementors, Ministry, Order, anyone! I don't care if it's Voldemort himself," Draco gasped.

"Jenny, you don't mean that," Draco exclaimed.

"The hell I don't! I would rather die then lose all my memories and marry that bastard," I growled angrily. I was so pissed that I didn't notice the chair underneath me rocking from side to side.

"Jenny…" Khalida warned.

"What?" I bit out just as my chair rocked a little too far. My mouth formed into an "O" of surprise and I tumbled backward to the floor. "This is just great, wonderful even, yep…wonderful."

Draco and Khalida tried to stifle their laughter but it exploded out of them as I attempted to roll over onto my side. "Yeah, keep laughing;" I responded in a silky tone, "I'm not the one who's going to be dead in a few hours." That shut them up.

Time passed slowly as we discussed our different options of escape. We had a lot of ideas between the three of us but none of them seemed plausible and after an hour I was still staring at the ceiling, Draco was still tied up and Khalida was still chained to the wall. I didn't have to look at Draco and Khalida to know that their expressions matched my own defeated one.

"So how did you end up here Draco?" I questioned curiously.

"I'm not quite sure," he responded with a confused look, "I remember someone carrying me and the next thing I knew I was locked up in a room just like this one. At first I thought the Ministry had locked me up but then I noticed that the guards were American."

"What about you Khalida?"

"I was taken to the Department of Mysteries and they forced potions down my throat. Then Curtis' men came."

"But what happened to Smith?" Draco asked in confusion.

"He's safe," Khalida replied pointedly. "He and Officer Wilkes are both safe."

"Wait a second," I mumbled as a thought suddenly plopped itself down inside my head, "Officer Wilkes!"

"What about Wilkes?" Draco questioned. I opened my mouth to tell them my plan but let it fall shut instead.

The room was most likely bugged and I was sure we were being watched. I couldn't speak my plan aloud or Curtis would know and I couldn't let him find out. This was the best shot we had and I was in the perfect position to pull it off.

"Nothing," I replied casually, "Let's sing a song."

"A what!" Draco exclaimed, giving me a confused look. Khalida seemed to understand though because she nodded in my direction.

"An excellent idea," she responded calmly, "What shall we sing?"

"Have the two of you gone completely mad!"

As Khalida sang and Draco complained I began tugging on the ropes wrapped around my wrists. I didn't try to pull them apart; I knew that would be impossible. Instead I attempted to push my wrists down through the loops as far as the rope would allow me. The rough material grated on my skin and I bit back a cry of pain. Soon the ropes were far enough above my wrists to reach my back pocket.

An innovative and cutting edge president like Curtis would surely use a cell phone. It was probably a pretty good bet that all of his guards used them as well. And with the Ivory Manor hidden away there would be no reason to go through all the work of blocking unknown signals, signals that could be traced.

"B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was his name-o!" I sang, my voice sounded horribly off tune and screechy.

"That was horrible," Draco commented.

Khalida's eyes lit up. "I think it sounded wonderful!" I slowly pushed the down button, imagining the cursor making its way down the list of numbers.

One thing that I noticed since finding out about the wizarding world was that all wizards think themselves superior to muggles. After all, muggle invention could never compete with magical know how. Curtis is intelligent and his ideas might be considered innovative but in the end he's just like every other wizard. He never really understood how powerful a little bit of muggle technology could be in the hands of the right muggle.

**dSz**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews and encouraging words.**


	38. Battle Cry

_I hear things I tried to say  
Echo back to me the opposite way  
Everything I've read spinning round my head  
Let's escape to where the air is cold and thin _

Oh I might have believed in a miracle once, Everest  
Oh I might have believed, though I'm feeling deceived  
And for all I care  
I don't want to know

**January 4, 2019 9:15 AM, Sunday  
Department of Mysteries**

In the movies the main characters are always rescued at the last minute. A harrowing battle ensues and everyone is whisked away to safety. That's how it happens in the movies. As Curtis entered the cell with a half dozen guards I realized that reality doesn't work the same way.

Two guards lifted the back of my chair until I was sitting straight once again. My cell phone fell from my hands and clattered to the floor. I had no way of knowing if Wilkes ever got the call and even if he did, who knows if it was of any use. It didn't matter anymore, it was already too late.

I remained silent as they began to drag Khalida and Draco from the room. Khalida's eyes met mine and she nodded slightly. I gave a small nod in return. It was much more difficult to keep from crying out when I looked toward Draco. The desperate look in his eyes made my heart ache and my blood boil.

"I love you," he mouthed silently.

"I love you too," I replied quietly. He nodded to show he understood and then he and Khalida were gone, leaving me alone in the cell with Curtis.

"I guess it's just the two of us," Curtis remarked nonchalantly. I glared at him but my mouth remained closed. "Now really Jenny, can't we be friends? After all, we will be spending a lot of time together in the future." A minute passed and I continued to remain silent. "Be that way then," he grumbled and moved to leave the cell.

Suddenly the door burst open and a uniformed guard rushed in. He strode across the room quickly and whispered something to Curtis. The president's lips pursed into a tight line and his cheeks reddened in anger. He whispered loudly to the guard and they both rushed out of the room.

Anxiousness overtook me and I could feel my heart beating against my chest. All sorts of thoughts ran through my mind. Maybe Khalida and Draco escaped or maybe someone had come to rescue us, I had no way of knowing. Every second passed at an agonizingly slow pace.

A sudden banging on the cell door caused me to cry out in surprise. "I'm in here!" I yelled out without a second thought. The banging stopped and I called out again. "Help! I'm in here!" The banging didn't resume but something odd happened.

The door began to bulge in the middle as if something very powerful was pushing from the other side. The bulge continued to grow until it looked like the door was blowing a bubble. I watched nervously as it continued to expand and then it did exactly what bubbles do when they get too big. It exploded, sending a hail of debris through the room. I closed my eyes but could do nothing to protect my body except turn away as far as the ropes would allow.

When the dust settled and I finally opened my eyes, I found myself staring into the smiling face of Officer Wilkes. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a guard firing a spell from the doorway. I flinched as a shot rang out and a bullet whizzed by my cheek. The guard hit the floor with a loud thump. I glanced at the gun in Wilkes' hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Stick with what you know," Wilkes offered as two people in hooded dark robes entered the room. I glanced at them nervously. "Don't worry, they're with me," Wilkes explained calmly as he holstered his gun and moved to untie me.

"Thanks," I said in a hoarse whisper. My emotions were still too chaotic to say anything more. I tenderly rubbed the raw skin on my wrists.

Wilkes bent down and picked my cell phone up off the floor. "Good thinking," he stated as he handed the phone to me. "Better hold onto it, could come in handy." That's the understatement of the century, I thought to myself as I shoved the phone into my back pocket.

"What about Draco and Khalida?" I asked anxiously.

"They're fine," Wilkes responded kindly, "We came across them on our way down here, looked awful glad to see us too."

"I'm glad to see you too," I croaked, my emotions causing the words to stick in my throat.

"Don't break down on me yet," he replied sternly, "We've still got to get out of here."

"Who are they?" I asked, gesturing to the two figures standing in the doorway.

"Vampires," Wilkes stated quietly, "Not the most personable people in the world, but they're damned good at getting into hard to reach places."

"We must hurry," hissed the hooded figure on the left, "Are you fit enough to fight?"

I nodded assuredly. "I'm okay but I don't know how much help I'll be. I don't have a wand and my wandless magic isn't very reliable." I clenched my fists at my sides. "I can fight though." The man nodded in understanding and motioned for us to follow them into the hall.

The manor was in complete chaos. Guards rushed down the halls and through doors, vampires gliding along calmly in pursuit. There were a few guards attempting to put up a fight but their efforts were in vain. The place seemed to be infested with vampires. They were in every hall we ran down and every room we passed.

"This seems pretty one sided," I commented as we made our way up a set of stairs.

"These are only guards," the vampire explained, "Soon the AWG soldiers will show up and things will not be so easy. It would be best if we can escape before backup arrives." Wilkes and I both nodded in understanding.

"This place is like a maze," Wilkes ground out in annoyance.

"We're almost at the front hall, do not slow down," the vampire urged anxiously. The tone in his voice made me nervous and I hurried along as fast as my feet could carry me.

I cried out in relief as the hooded figure pushed open a door and the main entrance came into view. Khalida and Draco were waiting there and tears rolled down my cheeks as they both ran up and enveloped me in a tight hug. We all jumped as the vampire that had accompanied us suddenly called out.

"Retreat!" The vampire yelled and as soon as the order was given more vampires in hooded robes began to fill the front hall.

"Let's go," Wilkes commanded as he opened the entrance door.

Somewhere around a hundred vampires surrounded us as we made our way out onto the grounds in a mass exodus. "We just need to get outside the wards and then we can fly out of here," Khalida explained.

"But what about Draco and me?" I asked. A broomstick was pushed into my hands and I looked over to find that Draco had one as well.

"My father's Firebolt," I stated as I examined the broom and my fingers reverently traced my father's name.

"Of course," commented one of the vampires standing to my right. The vampire pulled back his hood and offered me an amused smile. It was Seth, the vampire that I had met in the Forbidden Forest. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud crack.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, half of the group being outside on the grounds while the other half was still making its way out of the entranceway. All attention turned to the direction of the sound but then there was another crack, and another, and another until there were so many that I couldn't even count them anymore. The sound was easy to recognize. It was the sound of apparition.

In mere seconds the lawn in front of Ivory Manor was full of AWG soldiers, each clothed from head to toe in some form of armor. "Great Merlin there must be thousands of them!" Draco gasped and I could only nod dumbly in agreement.

"Now what?" I questioned.

"We fight," Seth stated in a serious tone. The fear in his eyes told me that we were in trouble.

Draco grasped my hand tightly and Khalida moved in front of me, fangs barred in readiness for the coming battle. That's when it hit me. The words that I'd been trying to remember suddenly appeared in my mind as if they'd been there all the time.

"The Brotherhood," I gasped, "I remember the words." The vampires seemed to understand immediately because they moved away from me, forming a circle of open space.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked nervously.

"They can help us escape," I explained as I gripped the broomstick in my hand tightly. "I'll need a knife or something."

Wilkes reached into his front pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "It's not anything fancy but I suppose it'll do."

"Thanks," I replied. My hands shook as I swiped the small blade over my palm, allowing a few drops to fall to the earth. "Bound to Blood, Bound to One. I summon the Brotherhood of Eanna, allies of Harry James Potter, Heir of Gryffindor. Remember the promises made, the duty sworn. Hear the call of your leader, mighty net, protector of his people, raging flood-wave who destroys even walls of stone."

The very air surrounding us seemed to change as the last word fell from my lips. The grounds fell into a thick silence and even the wind halted as if it knew something important had just happened. Dark figures slowly came up through the shadows until eighteen figures surrounded me. I waited for two more until I remembered Lucius and Tonks. The second in command stepped forward immediately, sensing the direness of the current situation.

"We need to get outside the wards," I explained, motioning towards the front gates. "The AWG has us surrounded so we're going to have to fight our way out."

"We're ready to fight!" one of the Brotherhood shouted excitedly. The rest of the masked figures nodded in reply.

"I know you are," I stated firmly, "and that's exactly what I want you to do."

"Kill 'em all!" another member shouted and they all cheered in response.

I began to shake my head but stopped myself. The memory of what Curtis had been planning to do caused my blood to run cold. "Do what you must," I commanded icily.

"Is that wise?" Khalida questioned.

"Do I need to remind you that he was going to kill you and Draco?" I ground out angrily.

"But they're only soldiers," Draco responded warily, "They're only following orders."

I considered his words but shook my head. "I can't be responsible for everyone's actions," I explained coldly.

"But you can be responsible for your own," Khalida commented.

"This is war," I stated sternly, "and I intend to utilize every advantage I may have."

"There is no war!" Draco exclaimed, "And you're not Harry Potter!"

"Draco…" Khalida hissed under her breath.

I turned away from them. "You're right, I'm not my father," I stated icily, "And I don't plan on running away."

"Gilgamesh never ran away," Khalida growled, "He always fought bravely."

"Did he really?" I sneered as I turned to meet her glare, "Then what are we doing here?" Khalida continued to glare at me while Draco sputtered in response.

If Draco and Khalida weren't happy with my decision to call on the Brotherhood then they were really upset when I set my next plan into motion. I closed my eyes and called out with my mind. "Hear your master," I whispered silently, "Come to me, I have orders."

"Jenny?" Draco questioned worriedly, "Jenny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied as I opened my eyes. "I'm just calling in some backup."

"Backup?" Khalida asked in confusion.

"Since vampires aren't affected by Dementors…"

"Dementors!" Draco interrupted, "Are you insane?"

"I plan on getting out of here alive and I think we'll need all the help we can get," I explained calmly.

"Why don't you just send a message to You-Know-Who while you're at it?" Draco questioned sarcastically.

"I will if I have to."

"Do you want to start a bloody war?" Draco asked wildly.

The vampires were shifting nervously as the Brotherhood moved to take their positions around the edge of the group. The AWG soldiers were slowly closing their ranks, forcing the vampires to move closer together. I looked over at the second-in-command and I could see that he was waiting for me to give the order to attack. Suddenly a sharp elbow poked me in the side.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in surprise. I turned to see Seth giving me a questioning look.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked in confusion.

"We're waiting for your orders," Seth replied matter-of-factly.

"My orders? But why?" Surely the vampires had their own leaders; captains or commanders or something of that sort. Seth was eyeing me doubtfully and I suddenly remembered the advice Luna had given me at the Department of Mysteries.

"_Show them your power. They live in fear of the Dark Lord, not because he is the Dark Lord but because he is a Riddle."_

The vampires were waiting on me. They were waiting to see just how powerful I am. If I wasn't powerful enough to stand against the Dark Lord then there was no way they would consider me an ally. The fight against the AWG would be my first test. It was a test I desperately needed to pass. The vampires could offer me support and a place to hide, and most importantly of all, my friends would be safe.

"Listen up!" I commanded forcefully. "I want the Brotherhood to stay in front. The strongest of you should take up position behind them and take down anyone who gets through. The rest of you will be the third wave and take out any stragglers."

The vampires parted in front of me as I moved toward the group of vampires near the entrance to the manor. "I want all of you on the steps and in the doorway to make your way behind the soldiers to the left and right."

"I've called on the Dementors," I explained as I made my way back to the front of the group, "They'll most likely come in over the fence near the front gate. When they show up that will be our cue to make our escape. They should create enough chaos to allow us to slip away."

"There will be no heroes today!" I shouted so the whole group could hear, "So don't do anything foolish. Watch each other's backs and watch your own. Taking out the AWG isn't as important to me as making sure everyone makes it out of here alive." I rolled my eyes as a loud laughter rolled through the mass of vampires. "You know what I mean," I added with a slight smirk.

"We're staying with you," Draco interrupted as he stepped forward to stand at my right and Khalida nodded in agreement while coming to stand at my left.

"I'll watch your backs," Wilkes offered gruffly as he pulled one gun from his side holster and another one from a holster at his ankle.

"Now what?" Seth inquired, "The soldiers are moving in."

"The best defense is a good offense," I remarked before thrusting my father's Firebolt into the air with one hand. "ATTACK!"

The Brotherhood attacked like savage dogs. Their attacks were brutal and swift. The first line of soldiers fell almost instantly. I assumed they must have been the weaker of the ranks. I steeled myself against feeling anything as I watched the young men and women fall to green spells and bloody swords. This was no time to let my resolve soften, one mistake could mean defeat.

A second wave of soldiers moved up swiftly to meet the Brotherhood. This group wasn't going to fall as easily. They appeared to be much stronger and more experienced then the first group which made me nervous about the rest of the soldiers waiting to move in. The only thing that was keeping them at bay was the fact that the size of the grounds in front of the manor didn't allow for much maneuvering for such a large group of soldiers. If the rest of the soldiers were sent in they could easily lose men to friendly fire in all the confusion.

After only fifteen minutes it was obvious that we were fighting a losing battle. The vampires were fighting savagely and the Brotherhood was taking out soldiers two at a time but there were just too many of them. For every soldier that fell there were three or four to take their place. It was apparent that eventually the AWG would wear us down.

The vampires that I had ordered to slip behind the soldiers to the right had already been discovered and their numbers were being rapidly whittled away. "Back to the rear," I attempted to shout over the battle, "Move back to the rear!"

"Let me help!" Draco yelled as he pointed his wand at my throat. "Sonorus."

"Group to the right, move back to the rear!" I shouted loudly and I was shocked when my voice carried across the grounds. The vampires on the right immediately began to move back towards the entranceway.

Draco pointed his wand at my throat once again. "Quietus."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Draco replied before returning his attention to the continuing battle.

"We've got to hold until the Dementors get here," I ground out in frustration, "It's the only chance we have."

"I don't know if we'll make it that long," Wilkes commented nervously.

"If only we had a way to get more help," Khalida stated thoughtfully.

Draco shook his head. "Even if we sent a message to the ministry, the order and the Dark Lord himself, none of them would get here in time."

"Can't we just conjure up some help or something?" I questioned thoughtfully.

"No," Draco replied, his brow creased, "Unless…"

"What?" Khalida and I questioned at the same time.

His eyes suddenly lit up and his mouth twisted into a mischievous grin. "We can conjure up some help!" He exclaimed excitedly, "Or at least you and I can Jenny."

"I don't follow," I replied dumbly.

Instead of explaining Draco pointed his wand at the ground. "Serpensortia!" he shouted and a large black snake suddenly appeared on the ground.

"Good idea!" I exclaimed, a small fire of hope suddenly igniting inside my mind. "Serpensortia!" I called out as I pointed one hand toward the ground. A large green snake appeared next to Draco's.

"That's fitting," Draco stated in an amused tone.

We began firing the spell over and over again until the ground surrounding me was a thick mass of black and green. The snakes waited patiently for their orders. They hissed _"Master"_ over and over again until it sounded like a strange sort of song.

"_Attack the men in the blue uniforms,"_ I stated and I wondered for a moment if magical snakes were colorblind.

"_Yes Master,"_ the snakes hissed in reply. A moment later they had completely dispersed, moving through the grass like the silent and deadly killers that they are.

"Well, that bought us some time," I stated assuredly.

Draco appeared doubtful. "Hopefully it will be enough."

"It will be."

"How do you know?" Khalida questioned curiously.

"I can feel them coming," I explained, "They're very close now." Draco shivered next to me as his breath turned to steam. "It's time for us to join the battle," I stated. Draco and Khalida nodded in agreement.

"We make for the front gate and don't stop until we get there," Draco added sternly.

"Sounds like a plan," Wilkes stammered. I noticed his cheeks turning red. "There's a chill in the air," he explained. That's when I remembered that Wilkes had never seen Dementors before.

"The Dementors are coming," I stated, "They're pretty scary looking but they won't attack you as long as you don't get in their way. Stay close to me and you'll be okay." Wilkes nodded in agreement. At this point he was too frightened and nervous to argue.

"Let's go," I urged, making my way through the sea of vampires. A few turned to look at me; I could feel their curious eyes upon me as they wondered what I would do next. Khalida swiftly attacked a soldier coming up on my left while Draco shot spells at two off to my right. With a sigh I raised a hand toward the two soldiers standing a few feet ahead of me.

"Avada Kedavra." The words came out in a snake-like hiss which one could almost mistake as parseltongue. A sickly green light shot from my hand and sped toward the two young men. There was no time for them to defend themselves, not that either of them would have been capable. Everyone knows there's no spell or charm that can protect someone from that particular curse.

Only one person has ever survived the killing curse and at that moment I wished more than anything that he would suddenly appear and save us all.


	39. I Spy With My Little Eye

_Days of the conflicts you've been in  
__Traces of conscience you don't want to hear  
__You hear it now  
__You listen, you hear a sound  
__You missed it_

**dSz**

He's back. Those words run through my mind again and again as I clutch the Tri-wizard cup in one hand and Cedric's arm in the other. Voldemort is back. I can hear screaming all around as Dumbledore rushes towards me. He's saying something but I can't make it out in all the noise.

Are those screams coming from the witches and wizards surrounding me or are they in my head?

Someone's pulling me away from Cedric. I hold on tight for a moment. He told me to take his body back. I don't want to let go. He slips from my grasp and I'm moving backwards now.

"He's back," I shout to the world, "Voldemort's back!" I should have died. It shouldn't have been Cedric, it should have been me. For the second time in my life I cheated death. But did I really? The first time death took my parents, and now Cedric.

I am beginning to see how it works. If I don't pay, someone else must.

**January 4, 2019 11:45 AM, Sunday  
Ivory Manor, USA**

"Stupify!" I shouted loudly as I pointed at the young witch standing only a few feet in front of me. She flinched slightly, expecting the spell to hit her at any moment.

A few seconds passed before she realized that there was no spell. She frowned in confusion before lifting her wand. My eyes widened in surprise as Draco suddenly pushed me out of the way.

"Stupify!" he shouted quickly and the witch went down without realizing what had hit her.

"Thanks," I mumbled embarrassedly as I picked myself up off the ground.

"Your magic?" Draco inquired worriedly.

"I don't know what's wrong," I responded as I studied my hands warily, "It just suddenly stopped working."

"Stay behind Draco and I," Khalida commanded, "Without your magic you're a sitting duck."

Spells were flying through the air all around us as vampires relentlessly attacked the AWG's auror teams. The Dementors still had not arrived but I could feel them getting closer by the minute. In my head I silently urged them to hurry along. Whispers of _"Master"_ began to echo through my mind. The snakes were definitely doing their part to help but a large number of them had been destroyed.

A loud cracking sounded through the field, followed by many more identical noises. Khalida, Draco and I all turned in alarm to see a large group of AWG soldiers had just apparated. The AWG had already sent for their backup and ours hadn't even arrived yet.

"I think we're in trouble," Draco commented nervously.

"We just need to hold on for a little while longer," I stated, "The Dementors will be here soon and then we'll have the upper hand."

Khalida nodded in agreement. "Even if all of the AWG's soldiers cast Patronuses it would give us enough time to escape."

"Let's hope they get here soon," Wilkes added as he shot one of the soldiers in the hand, causing the soldier to drop his wand.

"Nice shot," Draco commented.

"Thanks," Wilkes responded, "I figure if they can't fire then they can't fight. No reason to take things any farther than that." As Wilkes was speaking he failed to notice the wounded soldier picking up his wand with his other hand. In seconds Khalida was on top of the soldier who was quickly relieved of his blood.

"Wizards are just like muggles," Khalida stated as she wiped a small drop of blood from her bottom lip, "No matter how well you think you've incapacitated them, they're still dangerous."

"I'll have to remember that," grumbled Wilkes.

Suddenly a scream tore through the group of wizards and witches. The vampires stopped in their tracks, each with a confused look upon their face. For some reason the soldiers that were fighting so viciously began running toward the mansion. A look of understanding passed through the group as a mass of black cloaks floated across the lawn.

There was a loud thump behind me as Officer Wilkes fell to the ground. It wasn't surprising. He is a muggle after all so the Dementors would affect him more than wizards. Draco wasn't doing much better. The expression on his face was one of pure terror but I suspected it was more psychological than physical.

"_Master, what would you have us do?"_ a voice questioned inside my head.

"_Keep them busy until we've all escaped,"_ I stated silently, and then added, _"but leave as many alive as you can._" We didn't need to fan the flames anymore than we already had.

"_As you wish,"_ the voice replied.

We continued to fight our way across the lawn. After we were done fighting, we flew. The battle was over…for now.

**January 4, 2019 9:00 PM, Sunday  
Vampire Council's Mansion, England**

Sleep. That's what I did once we made it to the vampire council's mansion. I was so tired that I could hardly bring myself to look around the place before being shown to a beautifully decorated bedroom and promptly diving into the large, luxurious bed. Now that I was awake once again, I wandered the mansion, soaking in the mysterious energy that was infused into the ancient dwelling.

Every curtain, rug, and piece of furniture was bathed in deep reds, greens, golds and silvers, and each seemed to have a life of its own. The whole place seemed to breathe. The more hallways I walked down, the more it reminded me of Hogwarts. There were portraits of great and powerful vampires lining the walls. As I studied every room they would speak to me, recounting their histories with a fierce passion.

Once in awhile a vampire would rush past me, offering a small nod in greeting. I began to realize that most vampires seemed to be very quiet and introverted, not like Khalida. I wondered where my vampire friend had gone off to. She seemed to disappear after we had arrived.

There was no need to look for Draco. I found him in the mansion's gigantic library sitting next to a long, wooden table with what appeared to be a pile of mail laid out in front of him. A newspaper was in front of his face and by the way he was gripping the edges I figured it wasn't good news.

"Draco?"

Suddenly he threw the paper across the table. I glanced at it worriedly before finally picking it up. It was a special edition Daily Prophet…not good.

**TERROR AT IVORY MANOR**

**By Pansy Parkinson**

**Ivory Manor was nearly ripped apart as an army of vampires, Dementors and snakes attacked without warning. The leader of this dark army is reported to be none other than Jenny Riddle, daughter of Harry Potter and granddaughter of the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named.**

**The attack purportedly took place at 10 a.m. (U.S. Eastern Standard Time). A guard at the manor stated that a loud cracking noise from the direction of the front lawn caught his attention and he knew immediately that it was the sound of a wizard or witch apparating onto the grounds. The guard checked the security cameras and was shocked to see a young witch, a wizard (who is thought to be Draco Malfoy) and an army of dark creatures poised to take the manor by force.**

**A battle began soon after and President Curtis immediately called for help. Help was not soon enough to arrive though and fifty-three brave young aurors lost their lives while over two-hundred were wounded. Fifty are expected to make a full recovery while the rest will have a long road of magical therapy ahead of them.**

**The attack ended when the Dementors, which appeared to be under the control of Miss Riddle, appeared out of nowhere. One auror stated that Riddle gave an order to the Dementors to "suck them dry" before fleeing the ground with her army of renegade vampires. Luckily help arrived and the aurors were able to fend the monsters off before many more lives were lost.**

**In response to the attack President Curtis has asked to meet with the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot, both groups have agreed to his request and offered their full support in tracking down Riddle, Draco Malfoy and any dark wizards or creatures who follow her.**

**The Daily Prophet first broke the news regarding the daughter of the famous Harry Potter and we, like all good-hearted witches and wizards, hoped that Miss Riddle would follow in her father's footsteps. But it seems by her actions such as, befriending Draco Malfoy (the son of You-Know-Who's right hand man), socializing with vampires and controlling Dementors that she will instead follow in the legacy left by her grandfather, or as most know him, Voldemort.**

"Wow," I commented as I tossed the paper back down onto the table, "I'm surprised they printed his name."

"That bitch!" Draco snarled fiercely, "How dare she!"

I shrugged uncaringly. "She's a reporter. What do you expect?"

"So what now?" Draco questioned as he dropped his head into his hands.

The door suddenly swung open and Khalida glided in, her lips pinched together tightly in a concerned frown. "I've convinced the council to speak with us," she stated in a serious tone, "Or at least they've agreed to speak with you."

I gave her a questioning look. "Me?" Khalida nodded in reply.

A soft tapping at the library window echoed through the library. Draco hurriedly jumped to his feet to let in the small brown owl. Making a sound somewhere between a hoot and a sigh the bird quickly left after being freed of a plain looking manila envelope.

"Who's it from?" I asked curiously.

"Severus," Draco replied and my eyes widened in surprise. "And it's for you," he added while slowly handing the envelope over.

**Dear JPR,**

**I am surprised. I never thought it would be possible for you to create more trouble for yourself, but I see that I was horribly mistaken. Considering who your father is, I suppose I shouldn't be too shocked by the current state of things.**

**The AWG is now out for your blood and the Ministry of Magic seems to be tagging along for the ride. The battle at Ivory Manor has sparked the same feverish spirit for revenge that existed before the Dark Lord was defeated. The Order has also jumped into action. Neither I, nor Dumbledore, believe Curtis' idiotic account of what happened but the pressure to catch you is great. **

**Jenny, please be careful. I'm afraid that the old fool's intention is to hide you away at Hogwarts. I hope you understand what that would mean for you. Most likely you would be trapped here forever and it's very interesting how well that scenario would work out for the Headmaster. What could make Hogwarts more powerful then having Harry Potter and Harry Potter's daughter both residing behind her walls?**

**If you are wondering why I am sending you this information it is not because I wish to assist Dumbledore or anyone else in your capture. This is not some trick or evil plan. The last thing I would wish for is to have two Potter brats to deal with on a daily basis.**

**I am a spy. It is what I have always been and the only thing I know how to be. I, Severus Snape, proudly offer my services to you. I make this offer not out of fear of punishment, anger or regret. **

**I make this offer because I have decided it is the right thing to do.**

**SS**


	40. Fear

_I've never felt better  
Everything fits just like it should  
The sun keeps shining on me  
And I've never felt better  
Wish it would never end  
But it will and i know I´ll crash  
But right now if only for a minute  
It has never been better_

**February 3, 2019 10:00 PM, Friday  
Vampire Council's Mansion, England**

A month had passed and still the vampire council would not meet with me. Every time I asked the various vampires at the mansion why I had to wait, they stated that the time was not right and I should be patient. At first I was annoyed at having to wait but as the days passed it became easier to forget about the outside world and the problems that I knew awaited me there.

I spent the days learning spells and curses from Draco and reading various books in the mansion's massive library. Not all of my time was taken up by work. At least a few days out of each week were spent in leisure. Some days Draco and I would fly all around the mansion taking in the various sites. Other days were spent conversing with the mansion's other inhabitants and even playing games. In my third week at the mansion I learned that Seth was quite good at chess and due to his tutelage I was getting better everyday.

Khalida was absent most days. Her usual excuse was that she had many other obligations to attend to. Draco and I had no idea where she went or what she was doing. We attempted to follow her one evening but she flew off into the night and seemed to just disappear. I was worried but Draco insisted that we should enjoy our time alone, so that's exactly what we did.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Draco admitted as he scooted closer to me on the king sized bed and threw an arm over my stomach.

"Me too," I agreed softly, "I'm not looking forward to leaving. Part of me feels really awful for that."

"Don't," he urged, "Every problem isn't yours to deal with."

"I know, but Smith keeps bugging me about the vault at Gringott's."

"But you haven't had a dream about the Dark Lord since we've been here," Draco stated assuredly, "Don't you think you'd know if he was up to something?"

"The fact that he hasn't appeared once in any of my dreams or nightmares makes me think that he is up to something."

Draco's face was partially illuminated by the moon and I could tell that he was mulling over my words. I recognized the expression of denial on his face. It was the same way I had looked when Smith had reminded me of the vault. I didn't want to think about leaving the mansion. Things were perfect, why would I want to leave?

"Well, we can't leave until after you've met with the vampires so we might as well enjoy our time here. And it's not as if we haven't accomplished anything while we've been here," Draco stated in a convincing tone, "Look at how many new spells you've learned and how much better you've become at wandless magic."

"When my magic works, you mean," I grumbled under my breath.

"Jenny," Draco responded as he placed his palm to my cheek, "You've been through so much; you can't expect to be some kind of superhero."

I nodded my head and sighed dejectedly. "I know you're right but if I can't count on my magic to be there when I need it then how can I ever hope to defend myself or be of any use at all?"

"I'm sure you'll get better, you just need more practice."

"I suppose…" I replied as I turned away from him.

The trees swayed in the moonlight and every once in awhile a flash of black could be seen disappearing into the night. The vampires were active tonight and I couldn't help but wonder why. Draco suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. A warm feeling rushed through me as he rested his chin against my shoulder.

"We'll survive all of this, won't we?"

Draco nodded. "Of course we will."

"What will we tell my dad once he wakes up?" I asked quietly, "I don't think he'll like the idea of us being together. You are as old as he is after all."

"I know," Draco replied, pulling me even closer as if Harry Potter himself was going to suddenly rush into the room and pull me away.

"Well…"

"I love you Jenny Riddle," he whispered into my ear, "and even if your father, Voldemort and the whole wizarding world disapproves, I will have you. A Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants."

"But what if I told you it won't work…what if I told you to leave?"

"It wouldn't matter," Draco stated assuredly, "I would always be here to protect you."

"I love you Draco."

Draco let out a loud yawn. "Well, that makes things much easier then, doesn't it?"

**February 4, 2019 3:00 AM, Saturday  
Vampire Council's Mansion, England**

Early the next morning, before the sun had risen in the sky, I woke and was startled when I noticed Draco was no longer in bed. I quickly scanned the room and let out a relieved sigh. Draco was standing next to the window, quietly staring out at the darkened forest, his pale skin illuminated in the moonlight. My breath caught in my throat as his head turned and his eyes met mine. With the way his skin was almost glowing I might have mistaken him for an angel but the way his icy blue eyes pierced through the darkness reminded me of a demon.

"Couldn't sleep?" I questioned as I sat up and pushed myself off the bed.

He shook his head and held up a piece of parchment. "Severus sent a letter."

"Not good news then?" I asked worriedly.

"Same old report," he replied as he folded the parchment and laid it on the windowsill. "The AWG is still stirring up trouble and the Ministry is ready to give into their demands. Dumbledore is the only one who's keeping them from declaring war on the vampires. Apparently there's also a rumor going around that the AWG has found a way to kill Dementors but Sev says it's all just gossip at the moment."

"And Voldemort?"

Draco cringed slightly. "No one has heard or seen anything. Sev's even checked with all his old informants and still nothing."

"He's waiting," I interrupted, "I can feel it. He's waiting to see what happens next. I wonder if the vampires are shielding me somehow so he doesn't know where I am."

"That could be. You said you haven't had any dreams about him. We should ask Khalida the next time we get a chance." I nodded in agreement. "Sev did have some disturbing news."

"What is it? Or do I want to know?" I questioned nervously.

"There were two more attacks on Hogwarts from muggles," he continued, "and one more attempted attack. The third one ran into some problems with the explosives and was caught. Dumbledore questioned the kid and even used veritaserum but the boy apparently doesn't know anything, most likely he was obliviated."

"What about the other two attacks?"

Draco frowned sadly. "They were both successful, one in Gryffindor tower and the other in the Great Hall."

"The Great Hall!" I interrupted loudly, "Is everyone okay?"

"A few students were hurt but Severus said they'll be alright, but there were a few first years that couldn't…couldn't…"

"No," I broke in, shaking my head wildly, "No..."

Draco wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I let out a loud sob and buried my head against his skin. "I don't understand who would do something so horrible," I stated and Draco shook his head in response.

"There are people in the world who do awful things," Draco explained matter-of-factly. It was obvious that he was attempting to regain his tough Malfoy exterior. "We've both seen it with our own eyes."

"I know," I replied as I pushed away from him so I could meet his gaze, "but shouldn't we be out there doing something about it? I can't just sit here while…while…"

"While people die," Draco interjected and I nodded in reply. "People die everyday Jenny and it's certainly not your fault or mine. We didn't send those muggle children into Hogwarts with bombs strapped to their backs."

"But…but…"

"But nothing," he snapped, "We need to look out for each other and ourselves, we can't save the whole world."

Silence fell over us both as I turned to stare up at the moon. My mind understood the truth in Draco's words but my heart wouldn't accept his explanation. The magic trapped deep inside me seemed to cry out at the thought of children being harmed. And not just children, but Hogwarts was damaged as well which seemed to cause the pain to double in intensity.

"But he did."

"What?" Draco asked in confusion.

"My father saved the world," I replied vacantly, "he did it once, or so I'm told."

"Your father made this mess," Draco growled angrily.

"When he created me," I added.

Draco grabbed my shoulders roughly and held me at arms length. "Don't say such things!" he exclaimed, "Don't even think it! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't care if the whole world is in chaos as long as I have you with me."

"But if my father wouldn't have…"

"If that wouldn't have happened and this wouldn't have happened and I did this and you did that IT WOULDN'T MAKE A DAMN BIT OF DIFFERENCE!"

"Draco, calm down," I urged quietly.

Draco took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"It's okay," I replied, "Let's get…"

"Excuse me," a deep voice called out causing Draco and I to both turn in surprise. A tall vampire wearing a long black robe stood in the doorway. "The vampire council would like to meet with you now."

"Of course," I stammered as I rushed to the closet to grab a set of robes.

"I will wait in the hall," the vampire stated and then disappeared, closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Draco asked.

I hurriedly pulled off my pajamas and slipped into the set of simple black robes I'd pulled off a hanger. "I've been waiting for this for the last month," I replied, "I can't postpone it now. Who knows when I'll get another chance?"

"I know, it's just…"

"I'll be fine," I responded giving him a peck on the cheek and a smile to prove my point.

"Be careful," Draco urged as I opened the door to leave.

"Aren't I always?" I asked in an innocent tone causing Draco to roll his eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle as I closed the door behind me. But my mood soon deteriorated as I followed the vampire down the hall and into the deep, dark recesses of the mansion.

The rooms we passed were unfamiliar to me which seemed odd. Draco and I had gone over the entire mansion in the month we stayed there and I was sure I'd seen it all. The hallways the tall vampire led me down seemed darker though and much creepier. There were no portraits on the walls, only paintings of surreal landscapes and dark, empty rooms.

"Where are we going?" I asked the vampire, "I don't recognize these hallways."

"I am taking you to the council room," the vampire replied emotionlessly, "That is all you need to know."

"I'm scared," I stated truthfully, having no idea if the vampire would respond or not.

"Do not be afraid young Evans," he responded, surprising me completely with the use of my grandmother's maiden name, "There is nothing in these halls that will harm you."

"That's not what I'm scared of."

The vampire paused for a moment and glanced at me over his shoulder. "You should never be afraid of us," he stated forcefully, "We would never do anything to harm you or your kin."

"But…"

"We must hurry," he interrupted, "the council waits up ahead."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I muttered under my breath.

The vampire council, I soon found out, is made up of five very old and wise vampires, three of them men and two women. The council room holds only six chairs, five behind a long table and one on the other side. The lights are kept low and unless someone speaks the room remains completely silent. Each of the council members took a moment to introduce themselves. The members did not look old but with vampires looks can be deceiving.

"I am Alden, leader of this council," stated the vampire sitting in the chair directly in the middle of the group. I couldn't help but marvel at Alden's appearance. He had long blonde hair which, in the darkness, almost appeared to be white. His eyes were a deep violet color and his skin was so pale it made Draco's seem tan in comparison. He gave me a warm smile and I suddenly felt all of my nervousness bleed away.

The vampire to Alden's left introduced himself next. "I am Druce," the vampire stated in a deep tenor, "Second in the council." Druce was larger than most vampires with broad shoulders and large muscles. His black hair was cropped short and his red eyes seemed to have a hard edge to them.

"I am Thina," the female vampire to Alden's right stated with a polite bow, "Third in the council. Thina immediately reminded me of Snape. She had a sharp edge to her voice and her eyes ran up and down my form as if she was studying me for some kind of defect. Her brown hair was pulled up in a tight bun at the back of her head, giving a somewhat pinched appearance to her features.

"I am Gwydion," the last male vampire in the group stated in a mysterious tone. I quickly deduced that Gwydion was not only a vampire but was also a wizard. He seemed to have an aura of power surrounding him that the other vampires lacked. A long black braid hung over his shoulder and the smile he gave me seemed shy and timid. "Fourth in the council."

"And I am Ophelia," the vampire farthest to the right stated with a quick bow. "Fifth in the council." Ophelia appeared to be the youngest of the group. She fidgeted nervously in her seat and her red eyes remained fixed on her lap. A large black dog sat at her feet. It too had red eyes. She smiled slightly in my direction as she pushed a strand of long, brown hair out of her eyes.

"We are all very pleased to meet you," Alden stated in a kind tone, "Khalida has informed us of everything that has happened since your father's death."

"My father isn't dead," I interrupted.

"Of course," Alden replied. A ripple of unease seemed to pass through the council and each member shifted nervously in their seat. "We were surprised to learn that Harry had a daughter and as overjoyed as we are, our allegiance with you has already garnered unwanted attention."

"But that does not mean that we will not help you," Ophelia broke in quickly, earning a disapproving glare from Thina.

"Of course we will support you," Alden added forcefully, "The vampire clans have always allied themselves with your family."

"But why?" I questioned hesitantly, "What connection do the vampires have with the Evans family?"

The council members glanced at each other nervously. Finally Gwydion spoke up, his voice quiet at first but gaining strength with each word. "The alliance has existed for centuries. Its origin is a complete secret to all outside the Evans family. Even we, the members of this council, do not know when or where it began."

"Then how do the vampires know that an alliance even exists?" I asked in confusion.

"It has been passed down from vampire to vampire but no reason is given," Alden explained, "To know the reason would be too dangerous. The secret must be kept at all costs."

"But someone must know," I exclaimed, waving my hands in frustration.

"Lily Evans was the last to know the story," Thina explained with a huff.

"And she never had a chance to pass it on to Harry," Ophelia added sadly.

"What can you tell me then?" I stammered desperately, "How can you help me?"

Alden gave me a reassuring smile. "Do not despair. We can help you find the information you seek and we can help protect you."

"The vampires will fight!" Druce exclaimed, surprising the rest of the council. "We will not shirk our duties as we did before."

"Calm yourself," Thina reprimanded sharply.

"Why didn't you help my father fight Voldemort?" I questioned curiously.

The council traded looks before Gwydion spoke up. "Riddle is…is…" The other vampires hissed at the name, except Alden who only flinched slightly.

"Evil," I provided and Gwydion shook his head, "powerful, scary, what?"

"Devil," Ophelia hissed.

My eyes widened in surprise. "You think he's Satan?"

Alden shook his head. "Not the Satan you are familiar with but the vampire equivalent. According to our legends the Riddle family descended from an evil being, an entity that only wishes to bring death and destruction upon the world."

"But the Evans family was friends with the Riddles, weren't they?"

"Somewhere far in the past," Alden replied, "but that friendship is gone now. We vampires have always found ourselves in the middle of the two families, one being our friend, the other…"

"What is Tom Riddle to you? Why are you so afraid of him?" I questioned.

"He is powerful," Gwydion responded in an ominous tone, "He is darkness personified. Like the snake, he sheds his skin and becomes something new. His mind's eye stretches far and wide."

"Gwydion…" Thina hissed warningly, but Gwydion's eyes had glazed over as if he were in a trance.

"He is everywhere and nowhere," Gwydion continued, "Like a fire whose heat pushes you away but flame beckons you ever closer. He can make minutes seem as years and a thousand years seem as just one short moment. A curse is carried in his heart and so his body shall never rest."

"He will destroy the world around you," Ophelia broke in suddenly, "And when you are left in pieces, he will put you back together and collect you as his own. Master and slave, he will take you into himself and you shall remain with him for all time."

"And so shall you exist in your remaining days," Thina added in a somber tone and I realized that they must be reciting vampire lore.

"In the body of a snake, spirit and man," Druce stated, grimacing at the words.

"Forever to walk a world in which you shall never belong," Alden added quietly.

"And shall never escape from," Gwydion finished, his eyes still glazed over.

I gazed at Alden curiously. "Is this some kind of legend?"

"Unfortunately, it is truth," Alden replied, shaking his head sadly, "I was once second in council."

"And I third," Druce added.

"And I fourth," Thina stated woefully.

"And I fifth," Gwydion sobbed.

"And I was not a member," Ophelia broke in as her gaze shifted to her lap.

"Who…who was first then?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Khalid," Alden replied sadly, "He refused to bow to the Dark Lord and now…"

"He's part of the Dark Lord?" I asked and Alden nodded in reply. "Wait a second. Khalid? Was he…I mean…Khalid and Khalida…it sounds…"

"He was Khalida's sire," Alden answered softly. "Which is why Khalida wished to take a more active role in the wizard's war against the Dark Lord."

"Then why didn't you? What stopped the vampires from fighting?" I questioned angrily.

Alden's expression became hard and serious. "You must understand Jenny, to be a vampire is to be free of all things, even death. What the Dark Lord represents is a fate…"

"Worse than death," I supplied and Alden nodded in reply.

**dSz**

**dSz**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Boy, this chapter took me a long time to finish. But I think it came out pretty good. Next chapter will have more with the vampire council and more explanation of the vampire connection to the Evans family and how the Riddle family ties into it. Did the secret die with Lily Evans? Let me ask you this. How easy is it for you to keep a big secret? What if you had a really close friend...someone you knew could keep a secret... Jenny has Draco and Khalida, Harry had Hermione and Ron...Lily had James, but perhaps she had a best friend as well? I guess you'll have to wait for the next update to find out.**


	41. Big Foot and Bad Dreams

_It's like they say, after sun comes always rain It's like they say _

Maybe I'm just too scared to depend on this  
Maybe it's a passing thing, the fact that it  
has never been better

**February 4, 2019 4:40 AM, Saturday  
Vampire Council's Mansion, England**

"So Voldemort is sort of like a vampire then, he lives by taking the lives of others," I mumbled aloud, "That means when he uses the killing curse on someone it's like he's taking their soul, almost like a Dementor."

Alden nodded in agreement. "It would seem that way, but he is a thousand times worse then any Dementor. Dementor's are dark creatures but they cannot expand their forces, they cannot speak in any normal tongue and they cannot charm others to their side. Voldemort, on the other hand, can do all of those things and more."

"Then he can never die?" I asked anxiously.

"There must be a way to destroy him," Thina urged, "Your father must be the key, the prophecy…"

"The prophecy could be wrong," Gwydion broke in ominously.

Druce interrupted with a growl. "If he had a way then why wouldn't he have destroyed the Dark Lord when he had the chance? We all thought that he did but now the monster is back."

"That is a good question," Alden agreed, "Why did Mr. Potter not destroy the Dark Lord when he had the chance?"

The five vampires turned to me and I suddenly felt intimidated by their stares. It was obvious they expected me to have an answer. "I don't know," I stated truthfully, but a thought suddenly struck me and it escaped before I could stop myself. "Oriel," I stammered.

"Who?" Ophelia questioned in confusion.

"Voldemort's daughter," Alden replied.

"And my mother," I added confidently. All but Alden looked shocked at the revelation and his demeanor instantly reminded me of Dumbledore.

"So you think Harry didn't kill the Dark Lord because Oriel asked him not to?" Thina asked hesitantly.

"**_Your master is dead," I replied simply and Nagini let out a sound that was a cross between a hiss and a chuckle._**

"_**My Master lives," the snake replied and I shook my head furiously, "It is true. I can feel him even now."**_

"_**Where is he then?" I asked curiously.**_

"_**I do not know," Nagini replied sadly, "But I know he will return."**_

"_**My father defeated him."**_

"_**You are right," the snake agreed, much to my surprise, "Harry Potter defeated my Master, but defeated and killed are two entirely different things. There are worse fates then death. It was the one thing Harry Potter understood yet my Master did not."**_

"There are fates worse then death," I interrupted, "My father changed Voldemort into the thing he hated most, a muggle."

"So the Dark Lord has no magic then," Ophelia added happily.

Alden shook his head sadly. "His magic may be gone but he is just as dangerous as ever. Perhaps even more so…"

"How so?" Thina questioned in a curious tone.

"The world holds no use for a magicless Dark Lord," Alden replied gravely, "Thousands of souls live within him as well as the souls of his ancestors. Some cry out for vengeance, some for power and some for death."

"You fear he will choose death," Gwydion interjected. Alden did not answer but the worried expression on his face was answer enough.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Ophelia questioned hesitantly, "If he died, I mean…"

"_**You are the beginning," the snake said softly, "The beginning of the end."**_

"_**The end of what?"**_

"_**Everything."**_

"The beginning of the end," I mumbled softly.

Druce cocked his head to once side. "What was that?"

"We must remember," Alden interrupted, "as long as there are souls in the world the Dark Lord will never die. He exists as the world exists."

Gwydion's eyes widened in surprise. "In order to die the world…"

"Would have to die first," I said, finishing the vampire's dark theory. "Without his magic how can he destroy the world?"

A loud bang suddenly drew our attention to the door. Khalida paused in the doorway for a moment before stepping forward, allowing the door to close silently behind her. "There are other ways," she stated as she strode toward the council table.

"Miss List!" Thina exclaimed, "This is a council meeting. How dare you…"

Khalida's stern glare cut Thina off in mid-sentence. I wondered what could have possibly happened to have Khalida so worked up. "I have information for the council," Khalida responded soberly.

Alden gave Khalida a curious look. "And what information would that be?"

"The Dark Lord wishes to use Jenny to destroy the world," Khalida explained, "Well, not exactly Jenny herself, but the magic she holds inside her."

"Magic!" I exclaimed loudly.

Khalida turned to me, her expression downcast and serious. "There are things that I have not told you, things I wish I still would not have to tell you, but you need to know."

A rush of anger tore through my body and I jumped up suddenly from my chair. The council members flinched as the chair I had been sitting on crashed to the floor. Khalida's eyes met mine but she didn't turn away from my accusing glare, which made me even angrier.

"Then tell me!" I shouted, "Tell me everything! Tell me the truth! Everyone's telling me so many things that I don't know who to believe anymore! Why does everyone seem to know more about me then I do!"

The weight of everything that had happened seemed to fall on me at that moment and my knees quickly buckled. I barely felt any pain as I hit the floor and any statements from the council were soon drowned out by the sound of sobbing. A strong arm made its way around my shoulders and I was pulled close to Khalida's chest. The absence of a heartbeat bothered me. How I wished I was back at home, in my father's arms, hearing the familiar thump-thump of his heart.

"I'm sorry," Khalida stated as the slowly rubbed my back, "I was trying to protect you. I never wanted this for you. If I would have known what the consequences were going to be, I would have…"

"Consequences for what?" I asked with a sniff.

Khalida didn't answer. Instead she helped me off the floor and back onto my chair. I never noticed that she'd even touched the chair. A glance back at the council revealed Gwydion quickly stashing a wand into one arm of his robe.

"When Gilgamesh ran away to America he took Oriel with him," Khalida stated as she began to pace back and forth in front of the council. "He expressed a wish to have a child with Oriel but after what happened to their first son he knew it wasn't a good idea."

"What happened?" Ophelia asked.

A pained look crossed Khalida's face. "He died."

"She killed him," I sneered, "Oriel murdered her son because he wasn't what she wanted."

"Not true," Khalida responded quickly, "Everything you've heard about what happened to Thomas is untrue. Yes, Oriel did drown him, but not because of any contract or because he had no scar. Oriel didn't want to lose her father. She loved Voldemort."

"But why would she lose him?" Gwydion questioned.

"It's in the Riddle's blood," Khalida explained, "We all know what the Dark Lord is…what he does…"

"Thomas would have killed his father eventually," Alden interrupted knowingly, "He would have absorbed his soul. If Thomas would have been a muggle then Oriel wouldn't have had to worry but since Thomas was a wizard he could have used the Avada Kedavra curse on his father as soon as he was taught how."

Khalida nodded in agreement. "So you can see, there was no way that Harry and Oriel would be able to have a child together. With Harry's magic they would be guaranteed a wizard or witch and past events would repeat themselves once again. Charles Smith was the one who came up with the idea to create a child without the need of a man or woman."

"Impossible!" Thina exclaimed.

"Not impossible, just very improbable," Khalida corrected, "Think of all the things that magic can do. A wizard or witch can move from one place to another merely by thought alone. They can transfigure a mouse into a quill and back again. And the more powerful wizards and witches can even conjure an object out of thin air."

"So you're saying I was conjured out of thin air?" I asked disbelievingly.

Khalida shook her head. "Of course not. There was much more to your creation then that. It took potions and spells and…"

Her voice trailed off but I knew what was next. "And two drops of blood." The council members shouted in outrage. Except Alden of course, he remained completely calm, regarding me with an expression of curiosity. The way he looked at me reminded me of the way someone would stare at a science experiment or a…freak.

My face scrunched up in discomfort and I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. The muscles in my arms and legs began to twitch and jerk as my magic seemed to wrap itself around my entire body. A light appeared behind my eyelids and I found myself wondering where it would lead me to.

"I don't want to be here," I whispered, "I want to go home. I want my Dad and I want to go home."

A picture of the home I shared with my father suddenly appeared in my mind as I continued to repeat my mantra. The voices in the room began to fall away and the vision of my home became clearer in my mind. Walls straightened, I could hear the dog barking and something soft and warm was lying on top of me.

"Jenny!" a voice shouted, "Are you coming down for breakfast or do you expect to get it in bed!"

That voice! My eyes flew open but quickly fell shut once again. A bright light was shining right in my eyes. It took me a few moments to realize that it was sunlight. Once I did, I was up on my feet immediately. A pain shot through my head as my brain attempted to come to terms with my surroundings.

"Jenny!" the voice shouted once more. This time it was accompanied by the sound of feet walking up a set of stairs. "Jenny, are you awake?"

I quickly glanced around the room. A bed sat in the corner covered with a dark green blanket. My bed, I thought excitedly. And my dresser too! And a wardrobe off to the side filled with my clothes! A loud creak off to my left caught me off guard. Without thinking I dove behind the bed, an expelliarmus on the tip of my tongue.

"What in the world has gotten into you this morning?" the intruder questioned in a confused tone. Very slowly I peaked out from behind my bed.

"Dad?" I squeaked, "Is that you?"

"No, its Dracula," he replied sarcastically, "You better get downstairs for breakfast before I suck the yokes out of your eggs." I jumped out over the bed and tackled him so hard it sent us both falling to the floor. "What in the world's gotten into you?"

"It was all a bad dream," I laughed, "Just a bad dream."

A strong arm enveloped me and I sighed as I heard the familiar thump of my father's heart. "O honey, there's no need to be afraid of bad dreams," he stated comfortingly, "Especially when there's a monster on the loose."

"A monster?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Sure," he replied with an evil smirk, "The tickle monster!"

"I'm too old for the tickle monster," I shot back, "I'm an adult now."

"Well excuse me," he stated, allowing his Surrey accent to come through full force, "Shall we have a spot of tea then?" He began to push himself off the floor but I held him back.

"Can we just stay like this for awhile?" I questioned pitifully.

"Sure we can honey," he replied in a worried tone, "That must have been some dream. You don't usually let me hug you for more than five seconds at a time. Mind telling me about it?"

"It seemed to last forever."

"They always seem to," he agreed with a nod.

"You died," I stated, leaving out any information on the cause of his death, "and then I found out you were a wizard. I went to England and met your old friends. There were vampires and these things called Dementors. You had this teacher named Snape and he was really mean, but not really, because he was nice underneath. And then there was the headmaster of Hogwarts that was your old school. His name was Dumbledore and he seemed to know everything but then I found out he only knew everything because he traveled through time and he wasn't Dumbledore at all…"

"Slow down," he interrupted, "Let's go downstairs. Then you can tell me all about your dream while we have breakfast." I nodded in agreement and we headed downstairs.

The house looked just like I remembered it. Everything was just where it should be and my father looked just like I remembered him looking the last time I saw him, the night that he…died. But he didn't really die; it was all a dream, a very long dream.

"So what else happened in this dream?" He asked as he buttered his toast. "Did you ride on a broomstick and have a magic wand?"

"Yeah!" I replied excitedly, "And I met goblins! Then I was on the run from the AWG, that's the American Wizarding Government."

"They had their own government?"

I nodded furiously. "Yes, but their president was a bad guy. There was also an evil wizard named Voldemort after me and he was mom's dad, so he was really my grandfather. Well, not really, but it's hard to explain. I also fell in…"

"Fell in what?" he asked curiously.

"Fell in love," I replied as I blushed sheepishly.

One eyebrow rose questioningly. "And who was this fine gentleman you gave your heart to?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy," I explained sadly, "You went to school with him."

"You fell in love with a man as old as your father!"

"Well, it was complicated!" I exclaimed defensively.

My father put on his best angry expression. "I certainly hope it didn't go too far."

"Dad!"

"I'm just messing with you. Go on."

"I just can't believe none of it was real. It seemed so real."

"That's how dreams are hon," my father replied as he unfolded the morning paper.

The newspaper hid his face just up to his eyes and it was then that I noticed something strange. Something seemed to be missing, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I continued to study him as he read the paper. He suddenly reached out for his orange juice and that's when I realized what was wrong.

"Your scar," I stammered as I pushed my chair away from the table.

"What was that?" he replied nonchalantly, lifting his newspaper once more.

"What happened to your scar?"

He lowered his paper and gave me a questioning look. "What scar?"

"The scar on your forehead," I replied as I made my way around the table to stand next to him, "The one shaped like a lightning bolt."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he began but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"I smell breakfast!" a woman's voice shouted happily.

My father winked at me conspiratorially. "Too bad it's all gone! It was good too, wasn't it Jenny? A proper English breakfast, none of that Count Chocola crud you're mother's so fond of."

"Mother?" I questioned disbelievingly.

A woman stepped through the doorway into the kitchen, her face one that I had only seen in photographs. "It's Count Chocula dear. One would think that you would know that considering we've been married for almost twenty years now. Jenny, could you help your grandpa with the groceries. You know he'll never let me or your father help him but he can never refuse his favorite granddaughter."

"Only granddaughter," my father snorted derisively.

The woman shot a glare at my father. "Stop that."

"You know Jenny had a nightmare," my father commented offhandedly, "You and I were both dead and your father was an evil wizard. Not too far off if you ask me."

"It's probably from all those stupid science fiction shows the two of you watch," the woman replied, seemingly unfazed by my father's comment, "Remember the Big Foot nightmares when she was ten."

"Hey, those weren't my fault. She could have heard about Big Foot anywhere."

My mother nodded in agreement. "That's right, but no one else told her that they had Big Foot trapped in the basement, waiting for the proper authorities to come and cart him off."

"Could have been Big Foot…" he replied, giving the newspaper a loud rustle.

"It was a raccoon. Jenny, go help your grandpa."

I nodded my head dumbly and walked out of the kitchen in a daze. There was no way of knowing what I was going to find next. Besides that, my brain was too caught up in the image of my mother walking into the kitchen alive and well, to deal with much else. It wouldn't surprise me at that point to find the Dark Lord himself attempting to juggle three bags of groceries just outside the front door.

The door opened to reveal a man hunched over, picking two boxes of Count Chocula cereal off the welcome mat. He looked up at me as I bent down to help him.

He greeted me with a sly grin. "Hello Jenny."

I dropped the cereal into the paper bag by his feet and offered him a grin of my own. "Hello Voldemort."

**dSz**

**dSz**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, it's been awhile! Sorry everyone but things have been crazy lately. I moved to a new place, didn't have internet for quite awhile and then had a bad case of writer's block. But now I'm back and ready to get some work done. I don't know if anyone is still even reading this but the next couple chapters are going to be a bit strange (as if the others haven't been?). Okay, stranger then usual. But stick with me, I'm telling you...it will make sense in the end. I promise.**


	42. A Memory Best Remembered

_Don't tell me there is something wrong  
Don't sing me another song  
It's times like this i miss you  
And the times i spend with you  
makes me live a little longer  
It's what cures the polio _

It's like they say, after sun comes always rain  
_Always rain_

"The brain is such an interesting part of the human anatomy, isn't it?" the Dark Lord questioned as he lifted one of the brown paper bags and reached down for the other. I beat him to it and took a step to the left to block him from going through the front door. "Come Jenny, time to put groceries away."

"I don't think so," I ground out angrily, "What have you done to my father? What have you done to me!"

He shook his head and merely shrugged. "Does it matter? He's sitting in the kitchen right now, happy, healthy and alive. Your mother is sitting down across from him as your kind and caring grandfather juggles the groceries. Isn't it perfect?" I stared at him as if he were crazy.

"And here you are," he continued, gesturing to me with one hand, "A lively young woman with her whole life ahead of her."

"But where am I?" I asked as I glanced around in confusion, "How can this be possible? This can't be real."

"It depends on your definition of real," he replied slyly, "When your father hugged you, did you not feel it? When breakfast was placed in front of you, did you not smell it? Even now you should be able to hear the birds singing in the trees and the cars driving down the road. Look up and you'll see the sun and clouds, look down and you'll see the ground firmly in place below your feet. How could this be more real than it already is?"

I shook my head. "It's all in my head. It's not real," I stated firmly.

"Dumbledore knew of Legilimency and Occlumency but he never really understood how malleable the mind really is," Voldemort stated as he nudged me out of the way and strode confidently into the house. He turned toward me before entering the kitchen. "This is where you belong Jenny, here you will be happy and I can provide that happiness for you."

"For a cost," I added, narrowing my eyes.

"Perhaps," he replied, "but you are safe here and I will make a deal with you."

"No deals."

"You may live this life until the sun sets," the Dark Lord continued, pointedly ignoring the interruption, "Then I will return and reveal my offer."

I opened my mouth to object but the kitchen door swung open before I could make a sound. It was my mother, smiling happily at the both of us. My heart leapt to my throat and I forced a smile in return.

"I wondered where the two of you got to," she remarked cheerfully, "Now give me that bag." She pulled the paper bag from my grandfather's arms before he could protest.

A rustling of newspaper drew my attention to my father. He was pretending to read the article in front of him but I could tell he was actually glaring at the man standing next to me. I guess some things can't be changed.

"He seems to like you just as much as he does in the real world," I commented out of the corner of my mouth.

Voldemort shrugged. "The idea of your father and I getting along is something that even Dumbledore himself wouldn't be able to imagine in his wildest dreams."

"Are you going to have some breakfast Tom or are you just going to lurk in the doorway?" My father questioned suddenly causing the two of us to start.

"It pains me to admit that I have made plans for brunch so I won't be able to stay."

My mother turned to give him a sad look. "At least stay for a cup of coffee."

Voldemort made a face. "I do not understand how the two of you can drink that swill. Give me a nice cup of tea any day."

"Well, too bad you can't stay," my father snapped, "Have a nice day."

"Harry," Oriel hissed.

"I'll be back before sundown," Voldemort replied evenly. My mother shuffled over to give him a kiss on the cheek and then he was gone.

"I don't know how you can drink that swill," my father mimicked after the Dark Lord had left. "Blah, blah, blah…"

Mother rolled her eyes. "Why is it that the two of you can never seem to get along?"

"Isn't it obvious?" father replied, "He's an old snarky bastard, mystery solved."

A sigh of frustration echoed through the small kitchen and a potholder went flying across the room, straight into my father's newspaper. "Hey!" he exclaimed loudly. Despite the situation I couldn't help but giggle. My mind kept telling me that everything I was feeling and everything I was seeing was not real, but my heart was slowly pushing those thoughts away until any objections my mind was having became merely a whisper. I began to fear that soon even the whisper would disappear.

**dSz**

An hour later I was living out a scenario that I had only experienced in dreams and daytime fantasies. My mother stood in front of the kitchen sink, whistling as she washed the breakfast dishes clean while I stood next to her, wiping them dry. My father sat at the kitchen table tinkering with an old radio that he was determined to fix.

Suddenly Oriel stopped washing dishes and turned to me with a concerned expression upon her face. "Tell me more about this dream of yours. From what Harry told me it sounded like it was pretty rough."

"It was," I replied with a nod. I paused to consider what to say next. "It's hard to explain but I think I'm still dreaming."

"What was that?" my father asked, his attention still on the pieces of radio sitting in front of him.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as my mother suddenly pinched me hard in the side. "What was that for?" I questioned grumpily.

"Just making sure you're not dreaming," she replied with an amused grin, "If you were dreaming then that pinch would have woken you up."

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't work like that. I think I'm trapped inside my head and all of this is just a fantasy."

"If you're trapped inside your head then how will you ever get out?" my father asked, momentarily looking up from his project.

"At sunset Voldemort is going to offer me a deal so I can stay here and live this life," I replied and I instantly felt as if a great weight was lifted from my shoulders. "I don't know what to do."

My father gave me a pointed look. "No one can live in two worlds. If this isn't the real world then you'll have to go back."

"Don't fill her head with wild thoughts," my mother interrupted angrily, "She had a nightmare and now she thinks she's still dreaming and instead of reassuring her that everything's okay you keep…you keep…"

"Keep what?" he asked wryly, "Keep believing her? She is my daughter and if she believes this idea of hers then I'm going to try and help her. I'm not going to sit here and tell her she's mad."

"Hmph!" Oriel huffed, throwing the washrag into the dirty water. "Sometimes I think father is right, your head is always going to be in the clouds."

"Better there then up my…"

"Harry!" she exclaimed loudly. "Fine!" Throwing one last angry glare at my father she stomped out of the room. Father let out a loud sigh before giving me a sympathetic look.

"She's never had much of an imagination," he conceded, "but I've always loved her anyway."

I looked at him doubtfully. "You can't be honest about believing me. You're just patronizing me."

"Now why would I do that?" Harry questioned with a grin as he straightened his glasses, his square framed glasses.

"Hmmm…that's odd," I mumbled, taking a seat across the table from him.

"What's odd?"

"Your glasses," I replied contemplatively, "In the real world they're round but in this one they're square. It's kind of funny though. I always wanted you to get rid of those ugly round glasses. Your hair is still messy though, I always did like that."

He began collecting up the pieces of the broken radio and placing them in the small box sitting next to them. "So what else is different in this world then in the other?"

"Everything," I sighed. "In the other world I was raised by you because mother died when she gave birth to me. At least I think she died giving birth to me, I'm not quite sure anymore. I've heard so many different lies and explanations; I don't know what to believe."

"What else?"

"Well, mom's dad is evil and he wants to destroy the world."

The clock on the wall ticked away as my father leaned back in his chair, seriously contemplating my words. "Do you know why he wants to do this?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. I know it has something to do with you taking away his magic but there's more to it then that. There's something that connects the Riddle family to the Evans family, no one seems to know what it is though. Something about a pact that your mom's ancestors made with grandfather's family and then there's also the prophecy made before you were born."

"Prophecy?"

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies," I concluded with a flourish. "It's the reason the Dark Lord went after you when you were one year old, or so everyone seems to think."

My father chewed his lip in concentration. "How strange. But have you thought of the possibility that the prophecy may have stemmed from whatever prior connection my family had with Riddle's family?"

"Do you think that's it?"

"More than likely," he added. "Tell me everything you remember."

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded in reply.

With a deep breath I began my story and for the next two hours my only accompaniment was the ticking clock. The hands stopped when I finished, as if accentuating the end of my tale. Without a word my father took my hand and motioned for me to follow him. We left the kitchen and headed down a familiar set of stairs, leading to the room I knew was occupied by his many paintings.

I hesitated at the door. "I'm not allowed in your studio," I explained at his questioning look, "And you got mad when I snuck in."

"That can't be," he replied in a confused tone, "I've never told your mother or you that I paint so you can't have known about this place."

Before I could answer he turned the doorknob and pushed open the large brown door. Instead of the familiar creak and groan of my father's studio door in the real world, this one opened smoothly and without a sound. Soft white light penetrated the darkness as my father flipped the switch on the wall. My eyes were instantly drawn to the multitude of paintings and drawings which covered nearly every part of the room.

He motioned for me to follow him into the large maze of artistic creations. I glanced at a few paintings but none of them caught my eye. Finally we stopped in front of a large canvas covered with a thin black sheet.

"I've always painted landscapes or simple portraits but last week I painted this," he replied as he slowly pulled the sheet away. "I didn't even understand what I was depicting until I showed it to your mother. She knows more about history than I do."

I stared at the work in front of me, trying to place the people in the painting, both of whom seemed so familiar. A great black mountain rose up behind the two men and a huge beast stood in front of them.

"Who are they?" I questioned softly as I stepped forward for a closer look.

My father stared at the painting adoringly. "Gilgamesh and his friend Enkidu, but like I said, I never would have known if your mother hadn't told me."

Turning to face him, I asked. "But what does it mean?"

"It means," he replied slowly, "That this memory came from up here." He pointed at his head. "And since none of this is real, that means it also lies in here." He turned his hand around and pointed directly at my forehead.

"But I still don't understand…"

"Think about it Jenny," he interrupted sharply, "If you were created from my magic and two drops of blood, blood that was a mix of every member of the Evans family…"

My eyes widened in comprehension. "Then your memories are my memories, along with the memories of everyone in the Evans line."

"Exactly," he replied with a grin. He pointed out one of the men in the painting. "Especially if the mixture that created you contained the blood of a man who legends say was half god. That would have to be some very powerful blood!"

"But how do you know it's Gilgamesh I'm related to?" I questioned doubtfully, "It could be Enkidu."

He shrugged. "If you think about it, your mind should tell you everything you need to know. According to you, it's telling me everything I should say to you."

"That's funny. If my mind is telling you what to tell me then I'm surprised you aren't telling me that I'm crazy, it was all just a dream and I should just forget about it."

"Obviously that's not what you really want," he stated knowingly. "Something or someone must be connecting a part of you to the real world."

I considered his words for a moment before answering. "Something is," I replied, my eyes watering as I met his. "Someone there still has my heart."


	43. A Deal is a Deal

_i like the way you define happiness  
you can't be satisfied unless you're bleeding  
i'm here to undermine your power trip  
it seems like years  
since you've been thinking clearly  
i am fearless  
now you've got no one to push around_

_I'm fearless  
you can never take me down again_

**dSz**

_No letters. None. No owls. Not a one._

_I pace back and forth, crumpling parchment in my hands. There are letters but they say nothing, they are nothing._

_Do they plan to keep me in the dark forever?_

_They don't know what I know. They haven't seen what I've seen. They don't understand and they never will._

_Voldemort is a threat to me, but not my biggest fear. Death is frightful but also tempting. Authority is a nuisance. My family a disease but one that will soon be cut from me._

_That leaves only loneliness. The dark, the unknown, these are the things I fear the most._

_Is it the monster under the bed that scares the children? Or is it the darkness in which hides the monster just out of sight? Perhaps you see a shadow or a reflection but never the clawed hand or the sharp teeth._

_In me I do not see a monster but I sense something lying in wait just beyond the darkness. Its hands are not clawed but small human hands, exactly like mine. No red eyes stare back at me, only green._

**February 4, 2019 3:40 PM, Saturday**

"So what to do now?" he asked, tapping his chin contemplatively.

"I…don't…know," I responded truthfully. "I thought I'd just wake up but as you can see." I spread my arms wide.

"You're still here," my father stated matter-of-factly.

I shook my head and pointed at him. "No, you're still here. I'm the one who exists, remember?"

He scratched his head. "I suppose you're right."

"So now what?"

"Make the most of it I suppose," he shrugged.

**February 4, 2019 4:30 PM, Saturday**

The sun shone high in the sky as I watched my father play with his big black dog. In the real world it was named Sirius but here in my head Sirius never existed so instead the dog's name is Shadow. A creaking noise coming from behind me caused me to start and I almost fell off my lawn chair.

"Is this seat taken?" My mother asked as she pointed to the chair next to mine. I shook my head and watched apprehensively as she gracefully sat down. "You understand why I can't believe you, don't you? What you're saying is so farfetched."

"I understand," I interrupted quickly. "It doesn't matter."

Our eyes met and she offered me a warm smile. My heart slipped up into my throat and for a moment I found it difficult to swallow. A slight breeze blew through her hair and I gazed at her, completely mesmerized, as she pushed it behind her ears.

"In the real…" I began but stopped myself. I shook my head and thought out what I wanted to say before starting again. "In my dream I didn't know you and now I don't remember anything about you. Can you tell me?"

She looked at me questioningly. "Tell you what?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "anything and everything. How about how you and Dad met?"

"Ah, that's a good story," she stated with a nod, "My father, your grandfather, was out driving one day. This was when we still resided in London and your father and I were only teenagers. Father hit Harry and nearly killed him but he couldn't bring Harry to the hospital because the accident happened out in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't even tell you now where exactly it was that it took place but father wrapped him up in his traveling cloak and brought him straight to our home. My mother and I tended to him and after three days he was up and walking again."

Oriel gazed at my father with a wistful look in her eyes. "It was like a miracle. He healed so fast. I still remember when he first opened his eyes and looked at me. He asked, 'Am I dead?' And I said, 'Of course not, why would you say that?' and he answered back, 'Because I'm looking at an angel.'

I snorted loudly. "I hope you didn't fall for that."

My mother gave me an incredulous look. "Of course not," she replied amusedly, "I told him that it was the worst pickup line I'd ever heard."

The sound of our laughter carried across the lawn. It rose into the sky and touched the clouds. It fell to the ground and covered everything in sight. This was the world I had always wished for. A world filled with laughter.

**February 4, 2019 6:30PM**

A thick fog rolled in as the sun began to set in the West. On the porch I stood waiting for my grandfather, mother on one side of me and my father on the other. The fog continued to thicken until I could barely make out the edge of the lawn. A twig snapped and then there was silence.

"I can't see a thing," I complained aloud as I reached for my father's hand. Instead of warm skin I grasped only cold, damp air. "What…?" Looking to my right I found only fog and to my left was the same. How I wished that I could have at least said good-bye to the two of them.

"Have you made a choice?" Voldemort's voice questioned softly.

I squinted my eyes, attempting to make out anything in the darkness surrounding me. "Where are you?"

"Have you made a choice?" he asked once more.

"I know who you are," I replied slyly.

"Do you?"

"Enkidu," I stated. "You're one of his descendents and my father and I are…"

"Gilgamesh," Voldemort supplied as he stepped out of the fog to stand in front of me. His face was still that of Charles Smith but his eyes were deep red and his hair had turned black as coal. A simple black robe was draped over his thin form with one hand up the opposite arm's sleeve, almost as if he still had a wand hidden there.

"You knew?" I questioned in surprise.

The Dark Lord let out a low chuckle. "Of course," he hissed, "I've always known. It's all up here." He pointed to his head. "But you're not one hundred percent correct in your assumption. I am not one of Enkidu's descendents, I am his ONLY descendent." His voice became louder as he continued.

"I am Enkidu!" he shouted, "The soul of my ancestors reside in me and they will always reside there." A wild expression formed on his face. "Can you imagine having thousands of voices in your head? Thousands of voices that despise you, love you, worship you, hate you? Can you imagine it?"

"No, I…"

"Of course you can't," he interrupted, "When I had my magic I could keep them quiet, I could make them go away but now…now their insults, demands and petty whining never cease. I cannot sleep. I cannot eat. I cannot do anything except continue on with my plans."

"But why destroy the world?" I asked in a confused tone, "Then you'll die too."

One corner of his mouth twitched as if he were about to grin. "There are worse things in life then death, I understand that now. Now tell me what choice will you make. Stay in this wonderful world where all your dreams will come true or return to the world you left where you'll most likely end up dead or ripped to pieces by your own magic."

I shook my head. "I can't stay here. This place isn't real and I can't just abandon everyone."

In seconds Voldemort's eyes were only inches from my own. Two red slits giving me the coldest glare I've ever received. "Tell me where the crystal bottle is hidden. Tell me where your father's notes are hidden. Tell me these things and I promise to make your death quick and painless."

"I don't know," I replied fearfully. I closed my eyes as tightly as possible, knowing that he was doing his best to try and break into my mind. "I don't know!"

"I can't live like this Jenny," he stated as he grabbed both of my shoulders, "And if I can't live then the world can't live."

"But…but what if things were different," I broke in without thinking. "What if you got your magic back?"

The pressure on my shoulders slowly disappeared and the world went silent. "Explain."

I opened my eyes but kept my gaze trained on the ground in front of my feet. "What if there's a way to get your magic back? If my Dad did some kind of spell to take it away then there has to be a way to reverse it. If you had your magic back then you wouldn't need to destroy the world." Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise. Obviously he had never thought there might be a way to get his magic back.

Suddenly the fog began to disappear along with the Dark Lord. "It's a deal my dear granddaughter. Find a way to return my magic and I will let the world continue to exist. I give you one month and then I am done playing games."

"Jenny!" a voice called out through the darkness. "Jenny, wake up!"

I recognized it as Draco's voice but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Draco!" I shouted, "Where are you?" I began to run through the darkness until a blast of cold air suddenly hit me full force and I seemed to open a second set of eyes I didn't even know I had.

"Jenny?" Draco questioned as he stared down at me.

Looking around the room I could tell that some time must have passed. I was back in our bedroom with a whole gaggle of vampires standing around my bed. I turned my head weakly, seeking a certain face in the crowd.

"Khalida…" I whispered, reaching a hand toward the sad looking woman. "I know….I know…."

She quickly rushed to my side. "What do you know?" she asked softly into my ear.

"Gilgamesh…" I responded. "Voldemort…"

"You saw Voldemort?" Draco questioned nervously at the sound of the name.

"In here," I replied, pointing to my head.

Khalida scanned my body nervously. "Did he do something to you?"

I shook my head and offered them a small grin. "We made a deal."

"A deal?" they both asked at the same time.

"A deal with the devil," I answered quietly.

Draco gave me a confused look. "What does that mean?"

"It means we need help," I replied, "We need to go back to Hogwarts."

"What!" they both exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Draco asked frantically, "We can't…what…are you…"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm crazy, but this is something I have to do."

"But why do you have to go back to Hogwarts?" Khalida questioned in a concerned tone. "Are you going to ask for Dumbledore's help?"

"Nope."

"Well Severus can't help us anymore then…"

"I wasn't going to ask Severus," I stated, interrupting Draco in mid-rant.

He cocked his head to the side and gave me a confused look. "Then who?"

"My father," I responded in a serious tone as I pushed myself into a sitting position. "And Charles is coming with us. I need to find out everything about the spell that took his magic."

A look of comprehension crossed Khalida's face right away. It took a few more seconds for Draco to understand why I was suddenly so interested in how Charles lost his magic. "You've got to be kidding me," he sputtered. "You can't be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I think I am," I replied as a sick feeling took root in my stomach.


	44. Love that Burns

_you're so content destroying everyone  
it's like there's no one  
who will talk back to you  
stop sucking up all of the atmosphere  
don't take a breath until you think this over  
i want to redefine your happiness  
i'll take away the hate and spill it over  
it's time to wake up from your dream state  
it is impossible for you to stop me_

**February 11, 2019 11PM, Saturday**

It wasn't difficult to find a way into Hogwarts. A quick letter to Dumbledore gained us an invitation. Staying out of sight wasn't a problem. The students had all been sent home. For the first time in its history the castle was closed to all but essential staff. Apparently that meant Dumbledore, Snape and Poppy, everyone else was told to go home until the danger had passed. Officially they did return to their homes but unofficially they, their families and all other members of the Order of the Phoenix were staying at the castle.

"I was very surprised to receive your letter," Dumbledore admitted as he met us at the front gate. "It's very dangerous for you to be here."

I offered him a small grin. "If you think it's dangerous for me, just wait until you see who I brought with me." His eyes widened in shock as he looked over my shoulder.

Directly behind me stood Draco, Khalida and Charles Smith and behind them was a huge mass of black. Over a hundred vampires, their heads bowed respectfully, waited patiently to enter the castle. Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but stopped before any words could come out.

"I assume my friends are welcome here," I stated warningly.

Dumbledore cocked his head to the side as if listening to a whisper in his ear. A second later he nodded his head. "Of course, please come in."

Motioning to the rest of the group I followed the old man through the gate and onto the castle grounds. I stood there waiting for everyone to come through, feeling the consciousness of Hogwarts reaching out to me, calling to me. The gates banged shut as the last vampire entered and the sound seemed to echo inside my head. Surprisingly enough it wasn't a bad sound. It was like returning home without realizing you'd ever left.

**February 12, 2019 8AM, Sunday**

Draco paced back and forth in front of me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned fearfully. "What if you can't come back? What if you and Harry get stuck in there?"

"We won't," I replied, a hint of doubt in my voice. I cleared my throat and attempted to shake off my nervousness.

We were alone in the hallway. Neither one of us had told the others that I planned to enter the Room of Requirement so early in the morning. He stopped pacing and took hold of my hands. Gently he held my palms to his heart.

"Don't forget that someone's waiting for you out here," he said, voice shaking painfully. "It may be great in there with Harry but don't forget that I'm out here waiting."

I looked deeply into his ice blue eyes. "I won't forget," I replied sincerely. Leaning over I softly touched his lips to mine. Before I could pull away he drew me closer, grabbing me fiercely in his arms. "I have to go," I said regretfully, "But I'll be back."

"I know you will," he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver all over.

For a moment I thought about changing my mind. I knew I could do that. There could be another solution out there somewhere, one that we hadn't found yet. But with so many questions unanswered, could I take that chance? My shoulders drooped in resignation and I opened the door. A black void stared back at me but I wasn't surprised.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered, taking a step forward.

Snow blasted away at my face as the door slammed shut behind me. It was cold and white, a blizzard. With the blowing wind and thunderous noise it was like being trapped in the middle of a tornado. I squinted, trying to make out anything through the tempest but it appeared that only a great void lay ahead of me, so I began to walk.

Looking down at myself I wondered when the thick brown winter coat had appeared. A wool hat was pulled over my ears and my hands were protected by thick, black leather gloves. A long black scarf flew toward me and I reached out to pluck it deftly from the chilly air. It seemed alive in my hands. A moment later it crawled its way up my arm to wrap around my neck.

"Hello!" I screamed as loudly as possible. "Is anyone here?" My words were swept away so fast that I never heard them before they were lost in the wind.

A haunting voice whispered past my ear. "You came alone." It was obviously a statement not a question but I answered anyway.

"Of course," I replied as defiantly as I could with snow blowing into my mouth, "I wasn't about to put anyone else in danger."

There was a short pause and then a low chuckle. "You are so very much like me."

"Dad!" I shouted into the wind, "Dad, is that you?"

"Perhaps," the voice whispered ruefully. "Perhaps not."

"Please stop playing games. I need your help." A chill ran down my spine as a thought suddenly struck me. "Where's Abra?"

"Abra Cadabra? I'm afraid she's gone away at the moment. I banished her from this place. This is my place, my world…my home."

I stopped and stared into the white void. "But you're in her aren't you? She's Hogwarts and we're still in Hogwarts."

A strong hand gripped my shoulder and instantly the storm was gone. The snow paused in mid-air and the world became a painting which quickly cracked and tumbled away. Then there was only silence except for the beating of my heart and air rolling in and out of my lungs. The one behind me didn't make a sound.

"Why did you do it?" I questioned, hoping for an answer that I knew in my heart would never come. "Why did you leave me?" My question was answered with a question.

"Did I?" my father asked. I remained facing forward, too frightened to turn around. "Did I leave you? Did I do anything at all?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "You tried to kill yourself."

"Did I really? Then why am I still here?"

Thoughts banged around in my mind like little bumper cars until everything I wanted to say was jumbled and skewed. "I don't…you…but it…"

"It's okay." The hand squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Father," I mumbled tiredly, turning around to embrace him.

The light hit me first and I fell to my knees, shielding my eyes the best I could. It was like nothing I'd ever see before. A light burning brighter and whiter then the sun, there was no heat yet my eyes burned. My only thought was, this being is not…cannot be my father. I suddenly felt unclean and dirty as if every bad thing, every sin, and every regret was ripped from my memories and bared to the world.

Tears began running down my cheeks. I wiped them away with my fingers, noticing that they were warm to the touch. Looking down at my hands I was shocked to see them covered with a sticky black liquid.

"What is this? What are you? Where's my father?"

"Your tears are dark due to the darkness in your soul. Your father is here but even if you found him I'm afraid he would not know you. His memories continue to move forward but he still has far to go."

Staring into the light I could make out what looked like the outline of a large man. "You didn't answer my other question. What are you?" The light seemed to dim and the dark figure stepped closer. I still couldn't make out anything but at least the light no longer burned my eyes.

"I am a creature from a lost age. A being who doesn't belong in your world but I cannot leave. At least…I can't leave things as they are now."

Images began to flash through my mind. Snapshots of a world long ago, monsters, kingdoms and gods. "You're him aren't you? You're Gilgamesh."

What sounded like a sigh escaped the man. "The gods have left this world, moving onto worlds where they are still worshipped and revered. I, a lowly half-god, have stayed behind to finish what was started so many years ago. I look upon what horror my selfishness has caused and I curse my own name."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" I questioned in an annoyed tone. "You're half-god, surely if anyone can stop this madness it's you."

"And I would have!" the man snarled angrily causing me to shrink back in fear. "But he stopped me. I could have destroyed Enkidu! O Enkidu my friend, what has become of you?" Gilgamesh wailed the name as if the sound of it broke his heart.

"Who stopped you?" I asked, my voice trembling nervously.

"Harry Potter," Gilgamesh replied hauntingly. The dark figure's eyes opened slowly revealing bright green orbs. "I could have obliterated Enkidu, erasing him from this world for all time."

"But he's immortal isn't he?"

"Immortal yes, but that doesn't mean he can't be killed. If I destroy him he will reach for a soul to save him." The light began to pulse slowly. "I will offer him my soul."

I gave him a questioning look and rose to my feet. "Won't you die if you do that?"

The dark figure nodded. "I will drag Enkidu and the one known as Voldemort to the underworld where Erragal can do what he wishes with us."

"Erragal?"

"God of the underworld," he explained. Gilgamesh turned his head upward. "It's been so long since I've seen the sun, moon or stars. I long for Harry Potter to wake and take me from this place."

"Why did Enkidu survive so long? Why didn't you destroy him earlier through one of my father's ancestors?"

"I've been waiting," he stated pointedly, "Waiting for one who was the opposite of what I had been. One that would never abuse the power bestowed to him. Your father is brave, resourceful, selfless and so full of kindness that it would put the holiest man to shame. He and I are so different. Unfortunately that difference is what stopped me from destroying Voldemort and Enkidu once and for all. If I would have known that he was to create you, then I would have waited longer."

"It wouldn't have happened of course," Gilgamesh continued, "If I wouldn't have changed your father's fate then he would have never become the man that he is today and he would have never created a being such as you. The darkness in your soul…it could destroy the world if put to good use."

"I don't want to destroy the world!" I exclaimed. "I just want my father back."

Gilgamesh chuckled. "This I know, but you would destroy the universe to save Harry Potter. Love was not Harry Potter's greatest weapon, his greatest weapon is you. Love is not flowers and rainbows; it is a crushing feeling of utter uncontrollability. You are like a demon of chaos; your love knows no bounds, no fear, and no limits. You would crush a country to save someone you love. Harry Potter is the same way but he allows other emotions to hold him back. You allow emotion to consume you. Your love is like a fire encompassing everything in its path."

"Shut up!" I screamed angrily, "Shut up! Shut up!"

"Do not be angry at me because I speak the truth," Gilgamesh replied calmly, ignoring my tirade.

"I want my father!" I shouted tearfully into the void surrounding me, "I want my father! Dad, where are you?!"

The dark figure took a step toward me, reaching out as if he intended to hold me. A cold chill ran down my spine as his eyes met mine and fear overtook me. Without a second though I turned and ran. I had no idea where I was going and there was nothing ahead of me except gray. The urge to find my father was overpowering.

"Father!" I yelled until my throat was sore and then I continued to call out even though my voice had disappeared.

The air in my lungs escaped me as I hit something hard. "Watch where you're going," a voice snarled.

Opening my eyes I found myself in a different world. Soft grass lay underneath me and a hot sun was in the sky above. Looking to my right I could see a house that I recognized immediately. It was 4 Privet Drive and in a second floor window was a child size version of my father. He stared down at me curiously and gave a little wave. I waved back.


	45. Want

_A voice from your past  
__Wants to know you so very well  
__Now that you're in my life at last  
__You've been through hell I can tell_

_There's a broken heart beating on and on  
__That wants you to know  
__That a little voice carries on and on  
__I want you to know_

_Hold on, Hold on  
__I'll be there_

**dSz**

_Blood is running down my hand. I must not tell lies_

_There is no time for lying. Only time for dying. Dark dreams fill my nights…and days. I must not lie now. I must not lie down._

_Dumbledore doesn't look in my eyes anymore. What evil does he see there? Is he afraid to look into my pools of green? He shouldn't lie. Perhaps he knows I'm going to die._

_Maybe he sees what I see when I look into my eyes. There's a man in there. A man I don't recognize, yet I know him so well. He's strong. He's a hero. He's a god. I do not lie._

"_Harry Potter." I whisper it to the mirror and it whispers back. "Fraud, Imposter…" It calls me by name. "Liar."_

_I must not tell lies._

**dSz**

One minute I was smiling up at a childlike image of my father and the next I was surrounded by an army of different images of the same boy, Harry Potter. Not a James Riddle to be seen, only Potter. They surrounded me and glared at me with bright green eyes behind round glasses.

"What do you want?" one asked and the rest echoed at different intervals.

"My father," I replied nervously.

"Who is your father?" a different one answered and they all echoed his question.

"James Riddle," I replied resolutely, "I know he's in here somewhere." My eyes scanned the crowd but there were only Harry Potter clones, all varying in age. The oldest one looked to be only about fifteen years old.

"There's no James here," a large number answered back. "And no Riddle either," added another section of Potter's.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" I asked one of them. To my surprise they all shook their heads in unison. "But then who are you?"

A strong wind wafted through the air rustling the black wizard robes that all the boys wore. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my waist. There was something horribly creepy about having hundreds of Harry Potter's staring at you. None of them said anything, they only watched and waited.

"Where is Harry Potter?" I asked. This time it was the boys that shivered but it was in response to my question, not to any breeze.

"There," they replied, pointing off to a distant mountain that seemed to pop out of thin air.

The peak was miles from me but I could see him as if I was standing only a few feet away. He was wearing a long black robe. It whipped around him, showing off knee high black boots. Messy black hair hung at his shoulders, masking most of his features. Green eyes stared at me from beneath that dark curtain, piercing eyes, eyes that did not look away, did not blink. He looked to be younger then my father but my father had always looked older then his age which meant that this man was most likely the same age.

A lump was forming in my throat as I realized who the man truly is. Harry Potter, not James Riddle, the real Harry Potter or to put it more precisely, the Harry Potter that should exist. This man, this black statue, was the real wizarding world hero, a beacon of hope, more god then man, untouched, unblemished…perfect.

It was all I could do to not look away as his lips curled back to form a cold smile. I instantly knew everything that I needed to know about Harry Potter and what I found, I did not like. An egotistical, maniacal, self-absorbed, cold-hearted, super powerful, bastard; the antithesis of James Riddle.

**dSz**

With Hogwarts empty of students, the hallways were dark and eerie. Draco stopped his pacing and spun around to stare at the Room of Requirement. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, each one more terrible then the last. Question, regrets, fears laid bare to his conscious mind.

What if she was hurt? Scared? What if she needed him? What if she didn't want him? What if she chose to stay inside the castle? Chose to stay with him…Potter?

That last question set Draco's lips into a cold sneer, fists clenching and unclenching. The staccato sound of sharp steps nearing did not draw his stare away from the door in front of him. He knew who was making their way down the hall. It was a familiar sound to every Hogwarts student.

"What do you want?" He growled under his breath.

Severus let out a loud sigh as he crossed his arms, leaning on one foot. It was his most intimidating pose but he knew it had little effect on one such as Draco. "I am interested to know why you allowed Miss Riddle to venture into the Room of…"

"I couldn't stop her!" Draco interrupted, leveling a cool glare directly at Snape. "I would if I could."

"I was merely going to ask why you did not accompany her. Instead you allowed her to undertake a very dangerous mission on her own. You must have a very high opinion of her skills." Severus followed up the last part with an amused snort. "How very Slytherin of you? Keeping yourself safe while Jenny rushes into danger."

"It's not like that," Draco replied defensively, "She never asked…"

"Do you think she would ask?" Severus interrupted calmly, "Did he ever ask? Did he ever request someone to help him? He never wanted anyone in harms way."

"You're saying she's just like her father?"

"More than likely," Snape sneered, "You certainly are like yours."

"I'm nothing like that bastard!" Draco shouted.

"You are somewhat correct," Severus responded, much to Draco's surprise. "Your father ruthlessly went after anything and everything he wanted. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, could keep Lucius Malfoy from getting what he wanted."

Severus came to stand in front of Draco, both hands resting on the young man's shoulders. "Do you want her Draco? Do you truly love her?"

"Yes," Draco nodded without hesitation, "She's the first person I've ever really loved besides my mother and with Jenny it's different, it's more…"

"More what Draco?"

Draco struggled to come up with an accurate description of his relationship with Potter's daughter. "It depends on me and my actions, my behavior, my personality. My mother, was my mother, she had to love me but Jenny…Jenny doesn't have to love me. She could hate me if she wanted. She has every right to hate me but instead…"

"She loves you," said Severus, completing the young Slytherin's thought. "Then show some of that Malfoy selfishness. Go get her."

"It's not that easy," Draco stuttered hesitantly.

Severus flashed a sarcastic grin. "I suppose it would be easier for Jenny to stay with her father here inside Hogwarts. Here they will be safe and the Dark Lord will not have access to either one of them. Actually it might be the best thing for the whole world if she never comes back." That last statement had the desired effect the potions master was looking for.

"No!" Draco growled obstinately. "I won't allow it."

"Then prove it," Severus purred as he physically turned Draco to face the Room of Requirement. "You're a Malfoy," Severus continued in an almost hypnotizing tone, "You know what you want and you know you deserve it."

"You're right Severus," Draco replied in a dull tone. He shook himself and adopted a proud stance. An odd emotion washed through him, an emotion he hadn't felt in many years. "I do deserve this," he stated calmly. Without looking back he reached for the knob. "Don't wait up Severus," he drawled in a bored tone, "This might get messy."

As the door closed behind the young Slytherin, a figure stepped out of the shadows to stand next to Severus. Snape acknowledge the man's presence with a slight tilt of his head.

"Do you think this was the wisest course of action?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Frankly I do not care," Severus replied.

Dumbledore patted his potions master gently on the shoulder. "You'll make a wonderful Headmaster someday Severus."

It took a moment for Snape to process the comment and by the time he turned, mouth agape, the barmy old wizard had disappeared into the shadows from which he came.

**dSz**

Snow crunched under my feet as I ran away from Harry Potter. That terrible, terrible image of a man seemed to haunt my every step, his cool green eyes staring straight through me. His gaze boring a hole into me, causing my heart to ache as it had when my father had died.

But he's not dead, I shouted internally. Somewhere in this hellish place my father exists. A knot slowly began forming in my stomach. There was something about that evil image of Harry Potter, something about the way he looked at me, that told me that he holds hatred for my father, a deep hatred.

"Dad!" I shouted through the gale force winds. You're not safe here, I added in my head, and neither am I. If Harry Potter hates my father then he would have to hate me. James Riddle has a daughter. Harry Potter does not. Harry Potter never had a daughter. Harry Potter would never think to create the abomination that I am. In his eyes, I should not exist.

Fate has a way of working itself out. The wizarding world has been screaming that at me since I entered it and now that thought was hanging from me like an invisible wounded wing.

Just as I began contemplating my own mortality, something odd happened. A breeze hit me from behind and then was gone. It reminded me of a door opening and then closing. I took a quick moment to glance around, but only ended up with a face full of blowing snow.

Something grabbed my arm, causing me to jump. Instinctively I pulled away and watched a pale hand disappeared into the white whirlwind surrounding me. Emotion overtook me momentarily and I gasped in fear, small tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I turned and began running…blindly…into oblivion.


	46. Beating On and On

'_Cause I feel what you feel  
__When you've had enough  
__Of washing up on the shore  
__A light will break through the storm_

_To know that you're real  
__Its like a dream comes true  
__To know what it feels like for you  
__With all you've been through_

_Tasted your tears  
__Don't ever hide your eyes  
__My greatest fear is  
__Is knowing you would say goodbye_

_There's a broken heart beating on and on  
__That wants you to know  
__That a little voice carries on and on  
__I want you to know  
__Hold on, Hold On  
__I'll be there_

"Damn," Draco muttered as he watched the shadowy figure disappear into the blowing sand. "Jenny!" He shouted loudly, dirt collecting in his mouth. Raising his arm to shield his face, he continued on, hoping that he would come across the girl again.

Suddenly an odd chill ran up his spine, causing him to pause. Someone's watching, Draco's instincts screamed out loud and clear. He did his best to scan the area without giving himself away. When the wind dropped away and everything became silent, Draco knew he was in trouble.

"What do you want?" he questioned without turning.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice sneered, "If it isn't Draco Malfoy, the ferret."

In an instant Draco's wand was out and he swung to face his opponent. "What did you…" His jaw dropped and his voice left him as he started into the scarred face of Harry Potter. "Potter," he whispered with uncontained awe.

"Malfoy," the living legend answered scornfully, "I'm surprised to see you here. It must have been you that pulled me out of my memories."

Draco shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I came in here to find Jenny."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Jenny?" he questioned, "What would she be doing here?"

"She's looking for you idiot," Draco growled angrily, "and just like the Potter she is, she came in alone. I had her back there somewhere for a second but she ran off."

"Don't call her Potter."

"What?"

"Her name is Jenny Riddle, not Jenny Potter," the grizzled wizard stated seriously, "and you can call me James, or Riddle if it suits."

Draco nodded in understanding. "Call me Draco."

"I prefer to call you ferret," James answered with a wink, "Now let's go find my daughter before…"

"Before what?" Draco asked, glancing at James warily.

"Before someone else does," he answered in an ominous tone.

**dSz**

Two glowing green sparks floated ahead of me and I nearly trip over my own feet attempting to stop. Slowly I back away from the orbs and as I back away a dark figure took shape. The eyes fixated on me, dark hair whipping in the wind for a moment and then the wind was gone. I watched in fascination as his black robe continued to whip around his form as if he were still standing within a blizzard.

"So we meet at last," Harry Potter said in a cruel and cold tone. "I suppose it was inevitable that you would end up here. Your father could never take care of himself either."

"Don't you dare talk about my father," I spat without thinking. Harry shrugged nonchalantly and began to slowly pace around me. I fought the urge to turn and follow him. I had to show him that I'm not afraid of him.

"Yes you are," he stated, causing my jaw to drop. He must have read my mind. "I am an accomplished Leggilimens," he explained, "You can keep nothing from me."

"I'm not afraid of you," I replied, clenching my fists at my sides. This would be a great moment for some accidental magic, I quietly wished to myself.

"You're not afraid of me directly," he explained, "You're afraid of what I represent. I am the REAL Harry Potter, that's what you're really afraid of. I hate to tell you, but it's true. Your father is a sham, a fake. I fought the good fight, I won the war, and what thanks did I get." He waved his arms around in the air dramatically. "This is what I get Jenny. Locked up in here while that fraud runs off with the enemy. I told Gilgamesh to separate us earlier so I could destroy the Dark Lord, but no, instead he allows that poor excuse for a savior to show his enemy mercy and then he locks me up here."

"My father is the REAL HARRY POTTER!" I yelled wildly. "You're just a side effect and that's all you are. You're not a savior; you're on the list under sleeplessness and mild headaches."

"How dare you," he said, mouth curling up in a ruthless sneer, "You would stick up for him though, wouldn't you? You're about as human as he is. What are you? What good are you? You have trouble with the simplest of spells, can't do a curse to save your life…or anyone's life for that matter…"

"How dare YOU," I stated forcefully, "You don't even know me. You don't know anything about me."

He snorts derisively and a strange urge comes over me. Without thinking I lunge at him, reminiscent of a wild animal, not anything close to human. No look of surprise passes over his face; instead he merely waves a hand. The next thing I know I'm floating a few inches above the ground, completely at his mercy.

"What do you want from me?" I ask in the strongest tone I can muster. It still sounds pitiful, even to my own ears.

"I want you to die," he hisses like a snake, "I want you both to die. I am a god! I am a king!"

"You are a lord," I add evenly and this time I get the expression of surprise that I was hoping for.

He shakes his head. "Why not?" he questions airily, "I saved the world and I can do it again. Pitiful wizards that they are, they should fall at my feet!"

"And Dumbledore, should he fall at your feet as well?"

"Yes," he hisses angrily, "He most of all. The all powerful, all knowing, Dumbledore the Great. In the end he is an old man, an old man who…" His words falter for a moment and a strange look appears in his eyes as if he's remembering something. For a millisecond I think he will cry but he quickly turns away.

"An old man who has always cared about Harry Potter," I state knowingly, "An old man who has always tried to do what is best for everyone. An old man who has made more sacrifices in his long life then you'll ever know or understand."

"Shut up!"

"You don't want to think about him, do you? You don't want to think about the people who do care about you?"

"No one cares," he growls, turning toward me, eyes blazing.

"But they do," I continue, my lips forming into a smug grin, "Hermione, Ron, Remus, Dumbledore…" I pause, wondering if I should mention Khalida. She was a friend to my father, but was she a friend to this Harry Potter?

"I gave up so much for them," he admits. His hands fall to his side in a defeated gesture.

"They know that," I explain, "Remember the Weasley's? Fred and George, Molly and Ginny…Arthur? They're still back there waiting, waiting for Harry Potter to come home."

"But he can't," Harry replies in a pained tone, "That boy doesn't exist anymore." His voice trails off to a whisper and I suddenly feel the ground under my feet once again.

"What happened to him?"

"He…he…"

"He's right here," a calm voice calls out from behind me. Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"Dad!" I shriek before spinning around and running into his arms. A warmth that I never thought I'd feel again envelops me like a blanket.

"What are you doing here Jenny?" he asks in a whisper.

"I came to find you, I need your help," I blurt out, attempting to explain.

"You shouldn't be here, it isn't safe."

"Why? Because of that Harry Potter imitation over there, give me a break. I think I can handle him."

"Handle who?" Draco asks in a confused tone. "There's no one there." I glance behind me and realize that he's right. The other Harry Potter has disappeared.

"But he was there," I stammer, "I swear, I was just talking to him."

My father shakes his head. "A mind can play tricks on itself in here. Now what did you mean about needing my help. Has something happened?"

Draco's eyes meet mine and we share a silent moment. Returning my father to the wizarding world may help solve some problems with the AWG and Voldemort but it will only make things more difficult for Draco and me. I link arms with my father and begin to walk.

"I'll bring you up to speed while we look for a way out of here."

"Look for a way out of here?" My father shakes his head. "Leaving is easy, if you want to that is. You only need to knock." He reaches up and knocks on the air in front of him. A rapping noise echoes around us and an ordinary brown door suddenly appears. "After you," he states, gesturing toward the door.

The soft flickering of candlelight is the first thing I notice before realizing that we are in the hallway in front of the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore stands waiting, as if he knew exactly when we would return. I wonder if he really believed we'd return with my father though, probably not considering the look of shock that comes over his wrinkled and wizened face.

"Harry?" he questions tentatively.

A million emotions pass over my father's face as he takes in the image of the old wizard. For a moment I wonder if he's going to hex Dumbledore. Draco seems to have the same idea since his wand is out and at the ready.

"Professor Dumbledore," he stutters, sounding like a schoolboy instead of the powerful adult wizard that he is.

Surprising us both he bolts across the hallway and into the Headmaster's arms, laying his head on the other wizard's chest. Even at his age, my father's head reaches just below Dumbledore's chin. Dumbledore pats his head and whispers into his ear something that neither Draco nor I could hear. The emotion rolling off my father was enough to fill the hall and it was like nothing I had ever felt before.

A feeling of fear suddenly attacked my heart. Where would I fit in my father's life now? Is he still the man that I knew or is he more like the wizard that he was before he left England? In this world he has friends, fame and fortune…and me. My breath catches in my throat as my heart begins to ache. The most powerful wizard in the world with a squib for a daughter. I'm startled for a moment as I feel something soft against my hand.

"It'll be alright," Draco whispers, giving my hand a small squeeze. "I'm never letting you go…never again." His tone is final and I nod to show that I believe him.

We stand that way for what seems like an eternity, caught in the pure expression of love between a stand-in father and his orphaned son.

**dSz**

**author's note: Well, that's the end of this story. Stay tuned for the next one. Jenny finally got her father back and it wasn't hard at all, but having him back may be the thing that causes more difficulty then anyone anticipated. Will their rocky relationship continue? How will Harry cope with a wizarding world that's completely different from the one he remembers? Where will Draco fit into all of this? What happened to the "real Harry Potter"?**

**Jenny made a promise and a certain Dark Lord is waiting.**


End file.
